


The Return

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, Mystery, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 121,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Chapter 3 and 4 have been reworked ...***COMPLETE***Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan  return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at times, Hot and sexy at others.  If you seek a true story, this is the one for you!  Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's note: The Prologue for this story is the Epilogue for The Chosen. if you have not read it, I recommend you do, because otherwise, you will probably not be able to keep up with some of the insanity that this story has.

The entire story has been written and will be uploaded as I get the chance. The Chosen did not seem to get the reviews that an author (ME) needs to continue, but somehow, Rowan's insanity rubbed off on me enough to keep going.

Just for the record... I do love to have reviews. It feeds the thing we call pride and lets me know how you feel about the story.

**Prologue:**

Neville Longbottom stayed at Hogwart’s that summer and continued to develop potions using his Herbology knowledge and new found Potion skills. His research moved to the Ministry’s Department of Potions by August, where he had secured an internship. He met his girlfriend, Luna, every day for lunch.

Draco, Madison, Rowan, and Mason returned to Texas for the summer. Lucius and Narcissa, went with them, and purchased a ranch near Rowan’s best friends. Madison and Draco rode horses and relaxed the remainder of the summer. Mason and Katie spent every possible moment together before she left for College Station to attend Texas A&M.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione used magic to rebuild the ruined roof at Godric’s Hollow, sealed the home with magic again, then joined the others as “exchange students” for their senior year, spending it at the local public high school, without the use of magic (or very little anyway).

Ron and Draco became the 'big men' on campus; Draco learned to kick an American Football through the tall upright goals on each end of the field. Madison watched with pride and the blonde exchange student kicked an average of ninety-nine percent, during game play for the season.

Ron, with the keeper skills of Quiddich, caught the strange shaped “football” very well, and ended up being one of the top receivers in the state. It was the first time in recent memory that Little Town, Texas was to be the Texas 4A state champions in Football. They also learned American Basketball and Baseball, each sport earning a state level championship.

Lucius and Narcissa were joined every Friday afternoon by Molly and Arthur and, as such, did not miss a game or competition. They sat with Remus and Rowan and reveled in hearing the names of their sons over the loudspeakers. Occasionally, other Weasley’s would come with their parents and each finally understood why their dad loved muggles: COKES!

Madison was named captain of the Flag and Rifle Color Guard her senior year. She, Hermione, and Ginny worked flawlessly with seventeen other girls, and when “Winter Guard” was completed in the spring, they had won National Competition Levels. Madison was also Homecoming Queen, with Draco on her arm as the King. He laughingly said he could get used to that part.

During football season, with their parents watching, anytime the band was on the field, Ron and Draco walked from the field house, ignoring the coach’s yells to come back, they never missed a performance; smiling with pride for their friends’ performances, only when the half-time shows were completed, would they return to their football team.

Mason taught Harry to play the snare drum, joined forces to become part of the best high school drum line in the country. As such, the Marching season was completed with a state title for the third year in a row; competing at the state and national levels for Percussion Ensemble, Snare Dueling, and individual percussion titles. The first and second places went to Mason Black and Harry Potter.

When track season came around, Draco and Ron were joined by Mason and Harry, and were unstoppable in the marathon runs for the track team; on relay races, the four worked seamlessly as a unit that won every event they entered, never dropping a pole during handoff.

Katie went to Texas A&M for exactly two weeks before returning to Little Town. She said she spent the last year without Mason and could not bear to be without him any longer. She attended a local college until he graduated.

In May, all four couples went to the Prom and danced until they were forced out of the building. Ron and Hermione were named Prom King and Queen. Ron finally understood why Draco said he could get used to it.

In June of 2008, seven students graduated from Little Town High School. The same students who saved the world one year ago, waited for their names to be called in alphabetical order. But at this graduation, there was no world wide media to cover it, just the small local paper.

Remus went to Texas with the group. Although neither forget Severus or their child, they worked together to form a strong relationship. One which shared a bedroom in her home. The "kids" were now semi-adults and they understood her need for Remus. Working with several counselors, her mental state healed dramatically. Neither were ever embarrassed or ashamed of their feelings for him, or the way for which she felt responsible for his death, but she only shared it with Remus, keeping the secrets of her heart that only he knew. They also now proudly displayed Sirius’ photos for the world to see. The kids could tell the change in each adult as she drifted further from the need for the dark place. Each one of them joined the counseling in order to insure their ability to cope with all they had seen and been forced to do to win the Great Battle.

Ron reflected on his prayers he had prayed in England during that year. When the party ended after graduation and they prepared to return home, Hermione found him on his knees beside their bed that morning, she listened as Ron prayed out loud:  
 _  
"God?_

_I know you’re there. I used to doubt it. I used to think maybe you weren’t real. I didn’t understand what your pastors kept telling us. I didn’t know any different._

_I… really just wanted to thank you for letting us have a year of peace. For letting us just be kids for the first time since we started school._

_Thank you for answering my prayers. Hermione is amazing. I can’t imagine my life without her. Thank you for letting us all live through the black time…. Thank you for all the gifts we received from You._

_I wanted you to know that we were all okay. The nightmares have all subsided for us except for Rowan, but she’ll heal too. Maybe you could help her with that? I believe we were destined to be friends. I cannot imagine what my life would be like without what she pushed us to learn that year. I suppose I should thank her?_

_Thank you for Draco’s parents. They have really been amazing this year. Draco finally knows the love I have felt all my life from my folks. I think it has made him love Madison more too. Glad you let them come back._

_Thank you for letting Harry and Ginny connect. They are both finally able to work out the past horrors they have shared that the rest of us just didn’t understand. I don’t want them to know this, but I think they are almost as perfect for each other as Hermione and I are._

_Thank you for letting Katie accept Mason’s wizarding world. He loves her and would give it up if she asked him to. But I want him in our world. I don’t think that friendship is over just yet._

_Oh, if, in the future, I forget to tell you this, thank you for Voldemort. If it hadn’t been for him, I would not have met the best friends in the world and Hermione would never have had a reason to love me._

_I have to go now. I need to get ready to go back home. We have some plans for a future that won’t allow another situation like Tom Riddle to surface. If you see your way fit, bless that adventure._

_Thanks… Amen_  
  
As he rose, he turned to see the room filled with his friends and family. Ron looked into the eyes of Hermione, Rowan, Remus, Ginny, Katie, Madison, Draco, Mason and Harry; knowing they had heard his prayer. And he knew they were ready to go home to their anything but normal lives, quietly thinking ‘I should have asked for two years instead of one'


	2. The Return - NC-17

  
Author's notes: Author's Note... It gets right into the NC-17 with a bit of a fetish... Not mine, theirs... I love it when characters are so easy to write. If you don't like golden showers, Use your CTRL and F to utilize the FIND feature, and type two carots --^^ -- (That's the little thingy above the 6) which will take you to the next part... You've been warned.  


* * *

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note... It gets right into the NC-17 with a bit of a fetish... Not mine, theirs... I love it when characters are so easy to write. If you don't like golden showers, Use your CTRL and F to utilize the FIND feature, and type two carots --^^ -- (That's the little thingy above the 6) which will take you to the next part... You've been warned.

** The Return **

**  
July 15, 2008  
**

Waking up in the arms of his lover, Remus Lupin felt he could take on the world and win that morning. He watched her sleep peacefully as he reached to brush some of the hair away from her face. He gently pulled the covers back to show the scarred and marred body of the woman he loved. He had not given her those scars, but had helped in the last year for her to accept them. Some matched his own, but even as a werewolf, he had not endured what she had.

He reached to brush his finger tips across her hard nipple. She breathed deep at that exact moment and he smiled knowing how she liked to wake up. Moving as stealthly as possible, he took the nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and chewing as he felt her heartbeat increase.

She smiled as the morning light filtered in through the trees and curtains. The feeling of Remus' mouth secured around her breast made her wet with anticipation. Reaching for his head, she pulled his hair. A loud popping noise was heard as his suction was released. "Morning Love," she said with a smirk, "I have to go pee..." as she tried to pull away from his arms.

"Rowan... you know how I like to be involved with your morning activities. Besides, I'm already hard and I want to be inside of you."

"But the mess..."

"I'll let you in on a secret..." he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm a Wizard and I can clean us up when we finish..." Drawing away with a smile he rolled onto his back, the covers tented from the hardness beneath.

She looked at him for a moment before her grin broke into a smile of desire. Nodding, she pulled back the covers. She loved to look at the cock her lover owned. Large and thick even in the middle of the month, a giant just before the full moon, she loved how he felt inside of her.

She raised herself and straddled him. Her knees and lower legs flat on the bed close to his hips as she lowered herself on to him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he grabbed her hips and ground her against him. After a few moments, she began to rock on him. The tip of his cock putting pressure on her bladder.

As the urine left her body from the pressure of her lover, he felt the hot liquid slide down and cover his balls before dripping into the crevice of his ass. He groaned as she releived herself on him. ' I've got to be the luckiest man in the world!' he thought to himself.

She watched his face and knew it would not take much for him to cum this morning. With a few hard slams down onto him, he shuddered and howled as his seed was released inside of her. It never took long when it started with a golden shower. She bent over and kissed him with a sly smile. "We are really sick people, you know it?"

"Ahh, yes, my love, but the beauty of it is that no one else suspects a thing..." With a final groan they stood and with a flick of his wand, the bed was clean again, never to reveal the fetish the two shared. An hour later, they had showered, restored her glamours, and were ready to start the day.

 

^^

**~@~@~@~@~**

And it was not a normal day either, today was the day that Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Mason Black, and Madison Black, would officially re-enter the Magical Community of England. After a year of healing, play, and education, the seven youths that had defeated Lord Voldemort would accept their future roles in this world.

All were legal adults now, and would receive their monetary rewards from the International Magical Governments. In all, each would receive just over fifty million galleons each. This would allow them to begin their plans for a world which did not create the anger and hate in a child as it did for Tom Riddle.

They had left Texas June 3rd, two days after graduation from an American Public High school; having won individual awards and championships for sporting and musical events. Homecoming and Prom King & Queen were just a few of their accomplishments. The wizarding world had left them alone for one year, as demanded by their mentor, Rowan Cowan Black. Who just happened to be Mason and Madison’s mother. Katie MacRue had returned with them as well. As the love of Mason’s life, but strictly non-magical, she would still eventually be a parent to the child of a powerful wizard.

Katie had been reared by her grandfather after her parents were killed. Growing up in a home such as hers made her spend many hours with those trusted adults. She felt that Rowan was her own mother and loved her dearly. She had lived with the group at her home the previous year. As she and Mason grew closer, she found herself even more in love with the large blonde. In April, 2008, her granddad died. With nothing to keep her in Texas, she had jumped at the chance to move to England with the people she loved most. 

Mason apparated to the Potter Estate with Katie; which she loved this so much more than the trips she had taken with the house elf the previous year.

Upon their initial arrival at the Potter Estate, they were joined by Professor Dumbledore. Because the Weasley’s new home was under construction, for the moment they were still living at the estate. The visit with their old headmaster was short, but memorable. They had asked for six weeks to reacclimatize themselves, and make ready their plans for the future. He had agreed.

The weeks were spent excavating, exploring, mapping, and scheming. Visits were made to individual magical creature leaders throughout the world by envoys from the seven. Wedding and educational plans were made. Plans for a new future were completed. Maps, parchment, and written proposals completed.

The notice was printed in every publication in the wizarding world that on July 15th, the group would return and have a press conference. That day would also mark the reintroduction of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They had learned much in their year away from England. They had taken only one house-elf with them to Texas, and even then the kids had seen the change in them. 

Although they regretted their part in Voldemort’s rise to power, they now saw a different way to live. They had been in the same intense counseling group that Rowan had been. Much to Arthur’s dismay, the Malfoy’s would be tried in a magical court of law a week after the official return, meaning on or about July 22: their lives would be changed forever.

The group apparated to the Hogwart’s Main Gates on July 15th at 8:30 AM; walked to the main front doors and entered the castle. Katie, ever close to Mason, held his hand tight as she saw Nearly Headless Nick float by and greet her. The others acknowledged him as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast with the staff and Ministry Officials.

They were greeted warmly. Lucius and Narcissa, Remus and Rowan followed them in and gave them space to move around the wizards assembled. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had joined the group as well. Harry found himself wondering how many other couples they would run into when they were fully back into the world to which they belonged.

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Mason and Katie, Draco and Madison, stood hand in hand when Neville and Luna joined them. They went to a table set up for the former students. Neville had grown considerably, both in stature and confidence. Luna, because of the war, had lost most of the dreamy quality she carried with her when they were in school together. As they talked, the spoke not of the war, but of times prior to the final battle and caught up on the latest gossip of the times since they had been separate from the magic area for a year. After breakfast, the ten waited in the small room off the great hall until Rowan came for them. “Are you all ready?”

Harry said, “Uhm, let me quote a witch I know ‘Hell Yea!’” And with that declaration, they followed her out into the morning sunlight to the front lawn. The held onto a port key which would take them to the same arena which the Quiddich World cup would be played in just a few weeks. 

When they were released from the its grasp, they were met with just under a hundred thousand witches and wizards from around the world, press, and representatives from every group of intelligent magical creatures who had sent envoys to accept them into their folds, should the humans be stupid enough not to allow what they wanted to do.

There were great screens which faced every area of the arena. These screens would magically show whoever was on the stage, with the person’s voice magically magnified would be sent forth with great volume. Hermione had also set charms for languages. The barriers of old would not stand today. 

Everyone would hear their words in their own language. Dignitaries representing every country and species were set along the lowest level of the stadium, even the merpeople’s tank was set at the lowest level, which held the King and Queen along with their children who nodded to them as they followed Professor Dumbledore to the stage.

They held hands tightly, forming a human train through the crowd, as they inched their way to the front table and raised podium. It took almost half an hour just to calm the crowd in order to be heard. Mason met eyes with Katie and Rowan who sat next to Remus, the Weasleys and Luna. Finally when order was restored, Dumbledore stood and spoke, his voice magically magnified:

“Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and creatures too many to count, and friends, we welcome you. These are the ones who are the real reason you have come, not to see or listen to me, but to see what seven adolescents have become in their year absence. I think, as you can see, these former students have become adults of which any parent would be proud. I, for one, am very excited at the prospect of their return to our world. 

"I want to say a simple ‘Thank you’ for the enthusiasm shown here today. Also, for giving them the year they needed to heal and find comfort without being interviewed. They needed it, badly. Without further adieu, I turn this podium over to the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley.”

Mr. Weasly stood and walked from his family on the front row up the side stairs and to the podium. His voice, from the charm of the podium, was magnified for all to hear. “Thank you one and all for coming. I realize that I am not the one you wanted either, but proper protocol must be observed.

“These men and women behind me were instrumental in the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. They worked tirelessly with the Ministry and School, while maintaining the incredible study schedule laid out for them on a daily basis. Ms. Rowan Cowan Black, led a team of International Aurors, Research Teams, Demon Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, and even Muggle Agents to create the team to fulfill the old prophesy, whose sole purpose was to defeat the darkness that had covered our land and the world at large. 

"Mrs. Black came to us as a Muggle Studies teacher near the beginning of that summer. She and I worked extensively to revise the OWL and NEWT tests, and curriculum.

“’Instant friends’ is how my daughter Ginny described her relationship with the Americans. As Professor Black taught at Hogwart’s, the magic in her family’s past came to the surface. Not only was she a full witch with blood lines that are as old as the Weasley’s, Malfoy’s, Dumbledore’s and Potter’s, within weeks of her immersion into the wizarding world, her powers could be called that of Sorceress.

“Madison and Mason’s powers were kept hidden until the final battle. Other than those with whom they lived and who taught them, no one was aware that two of the lost pureblood children had been returned to our world. Their powers were harnessed by ancient magic and combined with our own five students, became legendary.

“The details of their training and infusion will never be completely revealed. It is better to not have too much information of that type of power. However, given what they accomplished in training, testing, and with the final defeat of Voldemort and his followers, I am proud to be the one who will read the following decision of the international Wizard Gamut:

** September 11, 2007 **

After months of extensive interviewing of the witnesses of the Great Battle, review of correspondence of battle strategies and spells between the seven and the Side of Light, we hereby award the following:

Harry James Potter, for his acceptance of and effort to complete his destiny and protect the world in which we live, and for the final defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort; and

Hermione Jane Granger, for her extensive research and translation of the ancient text in order secure the outcome of the final battle; and

Ronald Bilious Weasley, for his strategies which prevented extensive deaths and injuries of the light side and student body during the final battle; and

Draco Lucius Malfoy, for his decision to support the contingent and training to change the teachings of his life; and

Ginerva Molly Weasley, for her unwavering dedication to the light and completion of the journey set out for her; and 

Mason Allen Cowan Black, for his return to the Wizard world without fear or question of his role in the final battle, and for giving his strength to those who needed it most; and

Madison Elizabeth Black Cowan, for her ‘channel’ magic which drew on the strength of her ancient blood lines and for the efforts it took to learn a new way of life;

Are hereby granted the status of: Sorcerers and Sorceresses; by the International Wizarding Gamut. This honor has not been bestowed to any individual in over 1000 years. The last Witches and Wizards to receive this honor were the Founding Four of Hogwarts. 

We are proud to additionally grant the status and assistance this title holds. 

Sincerely,

“And it is signed by every witch and wizard who voted. The vote was unanimous, and the hearing to determine this status was the first meeting in over 200 years in which every member was in attendance.” The crowd went wild. It took many minutes for order to be restored. The last ones to stop screaming were all red-headed. No one noticed Rowan, who sat silently crying at the elevated status.

“Additionally, Neville Frank Longbottom has an award as well:

September 11, 2007

For Services rendered in the attack of Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the strategies and teachings in the defense of the school, and for maintaining order in chaos against overwhelming odds, the Wizard Gamut hereby grant the following:

Neville Frank Longbottom; Order of Merlin Platinum

He will receive full status in the Wizard Gamut as a voice of his generation. And will be assisted in any position they wish to fill. All further education will be offered as needed or desired.

Further, Mr. Longbottom, who is a graduate of Hogwart’s, will receive a special plaque of honor to be placed in the entry hall for the world to see.

Sincerely,

“This too, was signed at the same meeting as the other. Additionally, for anyone who is not aware, there is a Memorial statue on the grounds of Hogwarts’ to memorialize the students who willingly gave their lives so that others could live.” After receiving their awards, Neville left the stage to sit with Luna. As the crowd erupted into screams and applause again, Arthur left the stage area and rejoined his wife and sons in the front row.

The crowd, once again under control, fell completely silent as Harry stood and walked to the podium. The others were sitting behind him waiting for their turn to be called. With a deep breath and reassuring glance back at Ginny, Harry began to speak. 

“Hello. Thank you for coming to this circus.” The crowd laughed indulgently. “Thank you Mr. Weasley and the Gamut for the honors, awards, and monetary rewards of a job completed. At this point, none of us feel we deserve it and would like to give you the opportunity to rescend the elevation in status."

Minister Weasley stood and approached the young man, addressing the crowd, he asked if any present would like to rescend the awards bestowed, there were no takers. With a final nod of understanding, Mr. Weasley returned to his seat. no one noticed the smug look of acomplishment on Rowan's face.

Harry continued, "Well, that settles that. Thank you all, although I am not sure we deserve it, but given what we see as our future, we will accept the honors you have chosen to bestow upon us."

“At the insistence of out mentor, Rowan Black, we took a year away from this world to breathe, play, and regroup; spending the last year or so being normal teenagers. Something we could not have done, had we stayed here. We offer our apologies to Neville Longbottom, as he has taken the responsibility in our absence. 

"It started out with just wanting to deal with the fact that we had caused so many deaths. Death Eaters or Light Side, we felt responsible for every death that happened while we were in training that winter and fall. That’s a lot of responsibility to take on the shoulders of a group of teenagers.

“Failure was never an option for us. We drew strength from each other and those that taught us. We found friendship and a camaraderie, in that time together that allowed the defeat of the darkest wizard in recorded history. But after it was over, after seeing the blood soaked lawn at Hogwart’s, the bodies, and the gore of the battle, even after graduation, we simply needed some time. Rowan arranged it.

“The seven of us, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Rowan Cowan Black moved to a small town in Texas to spend that year away from, well, this type of extravaganza. Honestly, we just couldn’t cope with all that had happened, let alone talk about it in front of this many people. 

"Our year of American school helped more than any of you can imagine. Our friendships stronger, our future relationships sealed, we knew we would be able to return here and outline a better future for us all.” Harry took a drink of water and a deep breath before continuing.

“Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, was reared in a Muggle orphanage. His mother was a great witch but she died at birth. His Muggle father would have nothing to do with him. As he grew, he was left alone for the most part. The few people who he did not kill who lived with him there remember him as a loner and withdrawn. He never spoke to his dorm mates. When he was accepted to Hogwart’s, he was a mud-blood wizard sorted into Slytherin.

“As you can imagine, it did not take long for him to continue his life long practice of being ignored by his fellow students. The first year he was away from the orphanage was probably harder on him that all the years combined there. At the end of his time his first year, he found a book that gave the blood line of Salazar Slytherin. 

"Tracing forward, he found that he was the only heir to the sorcerer. This was his turning point. He read every book available on the man. His teachings, thoughts, and beliefs were twisted into Tom’s being.

“During his second year, he made several friends. Professor Dippitt, who was then the headmaster here, confirmed to his head of house that Tom was, indeed, the heir of Slytherin. In his infinite wisdom, but against the advice of a teacher named Dumbledore, the headmaster placed a memory charm on the student body to forget that Tom Riddle was a mud-blood and his lineage. 

"But Tom Riddle did not forget. He used that deceit to become stronger. A powerful, yet untrained wizard emerged from that lonely withdrawn child. He had never known the feeling of a hug or heard a kind word from those who reared him in the orphanage.

“During his fifth year, after extensive research, Tom found and opened the Chamber of Secrets. He learned of the Basilisk and his talent as a parsel mouth that would allow him to communicate with Salazar’s personal pet that was, at that point, over a thousand years old.” The crowd seemed to hold on each word as the story of the darkest wizard who ever lived life’s story was told to them, in sorted pieces. 

“The basilisk told him of the pain that Salazar felt over his unreciprocated love for Rowena Ravenclaw; his feelings of betrayal by Godric Gryffindor, and his irritation with Helga Hufflepuff over her acceptance of all children into her house.

“Tom became obsessed with the teachings of his long dead relative. During his seventh year, Tom Riddle was made Head Boy. He also opened the Chamber of Secrets that year and had the Basilisk move through the pipes to injure and eventually kill a student whom he did not see fit to attend his school. 

"He even managed to blame a certain half-giant third year student with the ending result of his expulsion. Tom was awarded a ‘Special Services to the School’ plaque which is still in the Trophy room at this school.” Looking around at Ron, he added, “Ron found it during our second year.”

“Once Tom graduated, his obsession with the purification of the Wizarding Race was overwhelming. He had managed to recruit others to his thought processes. Because he had followers and not friends, his fall into the dark arts consumed him. He had no light for his path. It was complete darkness.” He turned to Ron and took his seat. 

The crowd maintained their complete silence and Ron picked up the story.

“Voldemort, as he was now called, used his influence and abilities to discredit families, then later, to abuse, torture and kill those he did not feel worthy to be blessed with the power of magic. His beliefs twisted to the point that he wanted to rule the wizarding world. 

"A prophecy was made by Ms. Sybil Trelawney, a few months into 1989. She predicted that the one with the power to vanquish him would be born as the 7th month dies to parents who had escaped him three times. There was more to the prophecy, but that was the only part he heard.

“In the assumption that he would be able to kill a baby easier than a fully grown wizard, he enlisted the help of one of James Potter’s closest friends, Peter Pettigrew. He killed James but, when he attempted to kill Harry, Lily Potter sacrificed herself to save him. Her death cast a protection spell around him and when Voldemort threw the killing curse at him, it was rebound and cost Tom his body. The funny thing is that the prophesy could have been Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom.” Ron left the podium as Ginny stood.

“For much of our school time together, Neville Longbottom, although placed in Gryffindor house, did not have the confidence needed to become more than he was. Since, getting to know my brother and Harry, he is a formidable wizard who even I would think twice about before crossing. By choosing to try to kill Harry first, he allowed Neville to escape that destiny. Neville was instrumental in many positive things, however. 

"His first year, he won points that secured the house cup for Gryffindor. His 5th year, he joined us as we went into the Department of Mysteries and fought our way out. That was also the time when the Ministry first accepted the story that Voldemort had returned.

“During the summer before his seventh year, when a choice few Ministry officials kidnapped Harry and placed him deep underground in an ancient cell that prevented him from doing magic ‘for his own good’, of course, Neville was beside us, assisting in breaking through the wards of the castle in which he was being held; and assisted in the protection and actual rescue of Harry who had spent several weeks in the dark earth.

“Harry, weak from his time in the darkness, was unable to walk. Neville protected Ron when he carried Harry out into the sunlight. Hermione cast charms around them to keep them safe, but Neville had to face off with more than one guard in order to get us out of there whole. Additionally, when Harry was returned to the school, and the extent of injuries he had suffered was revealed, Neville was the first to offer replenishing potions which he, personally, had brewed to perfection. 

"We applaud the new Ministry for realizing the gifts which Neville has used so completely. His accomplishments are not second to anyone’s. The potions he developed with the assistance of Professor Severus Snape, quite probably, assisted we seven in the final battle. We were secure in the knowledge that Neville Longbottom had developed the potion and it would help us. He is an amazing wizard, and one we are proud to call friend.”

Hermione took her turn to talk about the final battle. “The research for the charms used for the final battle was of the most ancient of our texts. We were fortunate to come across a veritable cacophony of useful texts in our quest for success. We learned defense spells and for our offensive spells, chose positive charms which had some effect but not long lasting. While we were concentrating on our approach, Ron and Neville concentrated on the student body as a whole approach.

“During the first term of our seventh year, we were granted a field trip to the United Stated. During that trip, we visited the Magical Creatures and sought help at a moment’s notice. It was not difficult to convince them of the need. Everyone here today has lost at least one person to the war. We would like to recognize the House-Elves, led by Dobby. 

"We would like to also recognize a special elf who died so that others could live, Winky, who once belonged to the Crouches. When they released her from service, she came to Hogwart’s; working extensively for the Order of resistance to Voldemort. She was a good and faithful friend and she is missed.” Tears rolled down her cheeks.

“The Goblins of Gringott’s, who as a general rule do not get involved with the affairs of wizards, were approached by Ron and me. The French Goblin Horde had joined the dark side with the promise to take over Gringott’s when Voldemort defeated Harry. The Goblin against Goblin and Elf, battle was terrifying to be sure. 

"When the House Elves of Hogwart's bound what was left of the French Horde, the Gringott’s Horde accompanied students out to fight the Giants and Aracumantula. If you have ever seen more fierce creatures than angry Goblins, I would not want to meet them. Veela would have run from this horde as they fought bitterly to keep the students and injured safe.

“If there is a way to enjoy the impact of pain, anger, and indignation, it is in watching the smaller fight against the larger, and watching the larger lose bitterly. The Centaurs, in their infinite wisdom, joined the side of the light as well. They suffered losses but continue to use their skills as marksmen to drop either by death or injury, the opponents of the light. 

"Aracumantula fought their own kind in defense of human children. Aragog, who was first accused of being the monster within the Chamber of Secrets, led his children out into the battle against the intruders. He personally saved a group of student fighters who had been thrown by a Giant and upon hitting the ground, were immediately seized by the large spiders. Aragog’s family saved every child. 

"The Vampires and Werewolves came to our assistance, as did the Slayer and Demon Hunters. The chosen one, Angel, is a vampire, but still brought his team. We knew when the teams assembled, that we were assured of success.” Hermione stopped to let the words sink in as she walked to her seat beside Ron.

Draco walked to the podium next. “First, let me tell you that although we speak of them often through this lecture that Ms. Black, Madison and Mason not be standing to tell you information about that year and beyond. They have chosen to simply support the five of us as we attempt to explain what happened and why we are doing what we will be doing.

“As Ms. Granger told you, the community of magical creatures, world-wide helped with this effort. Even if it means the gamut taking back our statuses as sorcerers and sorceresses, this credit in imperative. We will gladly give up this elevated status in order for the proper credit be given to the others. We did not do this alone, and it must be understood. 

"Many of these magical creatures lost parents that day. Many children and grandchildren were left behind. The wizarding communities, since the time of Tom Riddle’s first murder, have lost countless families. I almost lost my parents as well.” He stopped to let the words take hold of the crowd. 

“Harry and Hermione are both orphans now. Madison and Mason lost their father, Sirius Black to Azkaban when they were babies, and again, when a fight at the Ministry cost him his life, they also had their mother ripped from their lives twice by death eaters, and once by overwhelming pain at what she forced us to do that day. We still live every day with the loss of the brave man who saved her, Severus Snape, who was also my god-father. 

"I am honored to have known him, just as Rowan is honored to have loved him. In one week’s time, my parents will be brought to trial as death eaters; where they will accept their punishment for their crimes. However, for the past year, I have known what love which Ginny and Ron have been reared. My parents, have seen the path that led them to the beliefs and the damage those beliefs caused.

“The Wizarding world at large must accept responsibility for the thousands of followers Tom Riddle was able to have. He took a twisted sentiment based on hate and greed and convinced most pure blood families that he had the right ideas. He was a great speaker and intelligent; but he ruined families without care or regret. He has been dead for over a year, and my own is still going to crumble.

“Think of the things we have told you when you listen to the plans we have. Because of the damage and destruction left in the wake of the war, our time of healing has led us down the path we now choose. We ask for your support of our venture as it may well prevent the breakdown of future generations of Witches, Wizards, Goblins, Centaurs, Giants, House Elves, Aracumantula, and any of the hundreds of other Magical communities that are too long to list.”

Draco looked to Harry, who rose with the rest to stand shoulder to shoulder and face the crowd. Harry stepped forward again, “We will take the majority of the reward monies build an orphanage and Children’s Hospital for all magical creatures.”

Hermione flicked her hand and the large screens appeared to the crowd to show pictures of the planned space. He continued “Ottery St. Catchpaw has some 400 inhabitants. Of these, 390 are Witches, Wizards, or Squibs. The other ten or so are married to one or the other of the magical representatives. The surrounding area hold four great estate homes: Mine, the Malfoys, the Cowan Estate, and the Weasleys - which is also known as the Burrow. 

"The center of this area has a large lake around which is approximately 200 square kilometers of unplottable land. This is the proper area which we have decided to build.” Hermione flicked her hand to show an aerial photo of the area. It was taken from a satellite with the cooperation of the American Ministry and Government.

“The school and hospital will be built here.” Another flick and a large X appeared on the map. “We will bring in any and all magical children under the age of recognized schooling. Gringott’s Goblin Horde has agreed to house any possessions of the families until the children are of age to receive them, in special vaults within their bank.

“Our goal is to stop what happened to Tom Riddle. We will show individual attention to the children. Your support will be imperative in its success or failure. The older children that are found or brought to us will share a house elf and a dorm mate of the same breed. However, the infants to toddlers will be housed in a wing of ten per room, with a ratio of one caregiver per child. 

"The infant wing will not be set apart by breed or lineage. It will not allow the prejudice of the past to cloud the inherent good we will promote. Our collective goal is to give, from their earliest memories, love and companionship. They will be read to while being rocked. Their nightmares will be comforted by physical contact; their fears talked through rather than hidden away. Explanations will be given rather than hidden as to why they are there instead of with their families.

“Further, our goals are to be ready for world wide disasters with the implementation of the first ever exclusive Magical Children’s hospital. There will be several wings in the facility. Much like the Muggle concept, each magical breed will have its own healers and wing. Luna Lovegood, who was training as a healer before the war, has agreed to lead the specialized training into Pediatrics. Madison and Draco will be attending a Muggle University while the hospital is being built and staffed.

“Our first objective is to set the temporary housing for the human orphans. They are the ones that are currently in Muggle Orphanages world-wide. These are the first ones will need to rescue. Ginny and I will be overseeing the removal of these children to the new facility. Age regardless, these children must be brought back into the magical community. 

"We do not care if their parents or guardians were Death Eaters or light side. We do not care if they are muggleborn or pure blood. We care because the darkness will resurface if we ignore those left behind by this war.”

Hermione flicked her hand again to show the drawing of the final facility, including play parks, elves, kitchens, individual rooms, hospital, and staff. The running picture, in the style of a Muggle Cartoon, ran through slowly giving the assembled crowd time to drink in the information. Harry waited for their attention to return to him before continuing.

“Ron and Hermione will oversee the construction. Mason and his fiancé’ Katie will begin recruiting staff and donations of good to be used in the rooms, as well as decorating the infant wing. Mr. Lupin and Ms. Black has agreed to stay on with us as kind of a Headmistress. 

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have agreed to be available for any additional administrative support we may need as the facility grows. The European Wizarding schools have agreed to share their facilities for education. When a child is school age, he or she will be given the opportunity to go to other schools besides Hogwart’s, depending on their home country.

“The majority of the reward monies will go far in this development. But, we ask you, the wizard community to assist with beds, cribs, high chairs, infant and children’s clothes, books, rocking chairs, linens, and other things these children will need in order to begin. 

"We ask the Magical Creature community to share with our care givers the specifics which the healers will need on the different species we will house. We ask that all healers with Pediatric knowledge begin to write about the cases which have brought the most information forward in the field.

“Currently, there is not a magical facility in the world for Children. There are no multi-species facilities. We are breaking unknown ground in an attempt to prevent another dark lord from rising from the uncaring world in which he was reared.

“The facility name will be: The Riddle House.” Gasps and shouts of outrage reverberated through the crowd of people. They knew it would be coming. When Rowan suggested it, it was easy to imagine this reaction. Finally, Harry raised a hand. His image now transferred back to the great screens for the crowd to see. 

“That’s enough! For almost sixty years, a very large majority of you did not know or remember that the Dark Lord Voldemort was actually once a very scared little boy who was not loved. Look at what he became. The only way to prevent it from reoccurring is to remember him and what he did. It is settled and it is what we have chosen. Please go back to your homes and consider all you have been told today.

“If you wish to help, it will be appreciated. If you choose to pretend that no one is responsible for the rise of an evil human that is also your choice. We choose to remember the darkness that covered our land, took our parents from us, and threatened to destroy the entire world, Muggle and Wizard alike. AND WE CHOOSE TO DO WHAT WE CAN TO PREVENT IT FROM THIS POINT FORWARD!”

No one realized that the screens disappeared until long after they were gone. Harry’s irritation at the continued reaction of the crowd had sent a powerful wave across the stands and inhabitants of those chairs. Everyone could remember the entire speech word for word. Everyone knew why they were going to do this. Now they each had to decide if they would help or not. By the time the crowd came out of their stupor, the stage was empty and the sorcerers and sorceresses had left the area along with the adults who they trusted most.


	3. Return to the Ministry July 2008

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created  


* * *

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

**Return to the Ministry July 2008**

The construction had already begun on the first series of buildings before the meeting to the Wizarding world. The Centaurs had agreed to oversee the construction of the entire project. Their mathematical abilities and strength of character made their buildings stand the test of time. Three of the four Estates had been constructed or supervised by Centaurs, and still stood after 1,000 years.

Giants also came to help with the support structure. Arthur and Mad-Eye Moody had used a small imperious type charm to help understanding and cooperation from those giants that had agreed to help. The charm simply made them cooperate as agreed.

Draco, Luna, and Madison spent time at St. Mungo's with the healers that were specialists in human children with the hope it would give them a head start on the intense lessons of the coming year to be spent in New York City. Both Draco and Madison had both received word that they had been admitted as graduate students in the Advanced Pediatric Specialty classes. Both a bit apprehensive about leaving for another two years questioned whether they would be able to keep up, as they were both just nineteen. Remus, Rowan, Lucius, and Narcissa did not share their concerns.

With construction beginning, the nightmares began as well for two of the adults. Lucius and Narcissa's trial would begin for their crimes as death eaters. They accepted the necessity of this; however, as usual Rowan had an idea. She had been summoned to speak to the Gamut regarding the progress and construction two days before their scheduled trial. After laying out her thoughts to the others, it was decided that she would take that time to implement her plan.

After a morning tryst with Remus, they took a long time showering and caressing one another before Remus appareated her to the ministry. He asked if he could stay, but with a quick chaste kiss, asked him to leave her there and return after the meeting to get her. Her magic had still not returned to full power after the final battle and she used it as sparingly as possible. Remus assured her of his return and left her there.

Arriving at the ministry early that morning, gave Rowan about six hours before she would have to meet with the Gamut. She walked directly to Percy Weasley's office. Upon entry, she requested that he keep her confidences with the information she wanted to share with him. He agreed and placed a silencing charm on his office. As she requested, he produced parchment, quill and ink and set it on the desk before her.

She looked to him, "Ready to learn something new? As always, he loved knowledge and would be ready for anything she could teach him. She held her hand above the quill. Looking at him, she noted his intent stare at her exact movements. Use your wand, point at the quill and say "Ennerwrite! He did as he was told and with a flash of light from his wand, the quill stood on end and waited for someone to begin speaking. She smiled when she saw the amazed look on Percy's face. "Wait a second, there's more. "˜ _Begin'_ And the quill poised as if held by an invisible hand. It began writing only the words spoken as Rowan dictated a letter to the Gamut.

_I, Rowan Cowan Black, having been recognized as a fully accomplished witch, and mother of the 49th line of the Cowan family, and two Registered Sorcerer and Sorceress do hereby bring formal charges against one Delores Umbridge, for crimes committed against Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and other students too extensive to name at this meeting._

_Witch Umbridge willingly set a Dementor attack against Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, prior to Sorcerer Potter's 5th year at Hogwart's School. This resulted in a hearing in which she promoted discourse and mistrust throughout the Gamut. Further, once cleared of any wrong doing, Witch Umbridge did not admit to sending the Dementors in the beginning, instead, she allowed the Gamut to question his ability to tell the truth._

_During her tenure as High Inquisitor and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, she terrorized the students. In particular Sorcerer Potter was subjected to 5 days of detention in her office. These detentions were for telling the truth about the return of Voldemort. Those detentions were set in her office and consisted of writing "I MUST NOT TELL LIES for hours at a time. This perhaps will be viewed by some as a lenient detention. However, the quill he was forced to use did not use ink. When set to parchment, it cut the back of the hand of the user and used the blood of the user as ink. As if this were not enough, Sorcerer Potter, Mr. Jordan, Misters Weasley, and others still carry the scars on their hands as reminders of the torture they endured._

_Fred and George Weasley, were forced out of school before completion and graduation by Professor Umbridge. She terrorized and tortured students on a regular basis. She forced them to believe in her ideals and beliefs rather than those of the speakers of the truth._

_Additionally, she was known to use the Crusiotis Curse on no less than three students for violation of rules, as punishment. However, the wards surrounding Hogwart's prevented detection. She alienated the centaurs of the forbidden forest when she took Sorcerer Potter and Sorceress Granger into the forest._

_She knowingly and willingly deceived the ministry and filed false reports as to the progress of her "˜fact finding mission.'_

_Her torture and unending desire to punish Sorcerer Potter and anyone associated with him also put Marietta Edgecombe in a serious situation of betrayal of her friends. The trust she broke was evident by the now scars on her face. This beautiful young woman will always be scarred because of the actions of one Delores Umbridge._

_In the summer between Sorcerer Potter's 6th and 7th years, Ms. Umbridge was the founding witch who decided to keep him hidden away, without his powers for several weeks that summer. He was drugged and kidnapped, removed to an underground cell in which there was no light or sound other than small animals who came out to taste the boy. She ignored his screams and pleas for release and came to work each day to assist in the Aurors' search for him. Her constant interference with Ministry business forced five Hogwarts' students to perform forbidden magic in order to find him. Three, of which, could have been stripped of their magic for their participation, worked tirelessly the following year to defeat the Dark Lord._

_I demand justice on the part of the children she terrorized and held hostage. I demand her wand be broken and her powers stripped for her crimes. I demand that the Ministry deal with their own._

_Sincerely,_

_Rowan Lee Cowan Black_  
Order of Merlin First Class  
Muggle Studies Professor  
Mother of the 49th line 

"What do you think? Percy was looking incredulously at her. Thinking for a moment, she returned her attention to the quill and said, "Last paragraph resume.

_'Her lies forced a wedge into the family of one Percival Weasley and Arthur Weasley. This witch lied, battered, and coerced the younger Mr. Weasley with promises of power within the ministry if he assisted her. Her manipulation of Junior Mr. Weasley caused great distress in the home of the, now Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley.'_

Use your wand again, Percy and say "COMPLETE. Finite.” As he spoke the words to the quill, it laid itself across the finished letter. She then asked him to check the grammar and spelling by using his wand again. Placing the tip over the parchment he said "GRAMMAR SPELLING CHECK. The quill rose again and set to skim down the sentences, pausing here or there to have the author read. If it was necessary to change a word, Rowan spoke the correct spelling, if there were grammatical errors, the entire sentence in question would glow. When complete, the quill again, laid itself across the parchment. Rereading the parchment, she handed it to Percy.

"Where did you learn that magic? Percy asked amazed as he took the letter from her hand.

"Its better than a 'quick quotes quill' because it only does what you tell it to. The quill doesn't think for itself. Draco couldn't figure out how to use a computer last year in Texas. He and Madison devised the spells. They were deemed unusable for anyone less than Wizard or Witch status by the American Ministry, so we did not even notify Arthur. She answered. Percy did not understand the word computer, but resolved to get to know this woman better.

He repeated the process again for her second letter:

_I, Rowan Cowan Black, do wish to give testimony for the upcoming trial for the Dark Activities for Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy._

_Having only reentered the Magical Community less than two years ago, I have not been witness to the horrors that this couple have shown in the past. I have, however, been involved extensively with the counseling and memory restoration of this couple._

_Lucius Malfoy and I were summer friends until the age of fifteen, when he met Narcissa. She accompanied him to my grandparents' home, and when she was rejected by one of my older brothers, she bitterly hated all things Muggle. When they left Texas that summer, it was the last time I saw him until I came to teach at Hogwarts. The dark times of their lives can be attributed to their parents, grandparents, and angry over lost loves. Narcissa, in her quest to hurt my family, and Lucius' in his love for her, followed the one person who promised to grant them power over the American Witches and Wizards._

_I met them again, after their son was injured after Halloween. Sorcerer Draco Malfoy was beaten because of his seemingly innocent dance with my daughter Madison at a school dance. The hatred of my family surfaced like some long forgotten explosion and he was forced to endure several days of punishment for his crime of dancing. I went to the estate after seeing Sorcerer Malfoy's injuries. I was very angry and determined to protect him from the two people he loved most. During the short visit, I took their memories and left the manor. I had Professor Dumbledore contact St. Mungo's where they remained until after the final battle._

_When the war was complete, and the seven safe, I left Hogwarts and went to St. Mungo's; upon entering the chaos within, I went to their room and began the slow process of returning their memories to them. For four days, I did not sleep. We did not eat. We talked endlessly of their lives, one horrific memory at a time. When we reached the turning point of Narcissa's anger and Lucius' resentment, they could both see how Tom Riddle manipulated their choices from that moment forward._

_I returned them to the Potter Estate the night of the international minister interview. As you know, that was when the decision to give the seven one year in order to come to terms with their new found powers and abilities. Additionally, over the course of the next days following that meeting, Draco received his first apology from his parents._

_Over the course of the past thirteen months, I have watched the healing of this family. Their continued commitment to truth and justice, have resulted in their refusal to return to the darkness of Malfoy Manor. They are parents who have enjoyed learning about their son in a completely non-magical area. They have now lived with and befriended muggles in the United States._

_They did not run from their summons to appear before the Wizard's Gamut. They do not deny the sins of their past. I, speaking as one who has counseled the family over the course of the past months and witnessed the strength of the family as it has healed from years of neglect. I also took them weekly to the American Ministry for medical visits and counseling with witches more advanced than I will ever be in this field._

_Given the above information as courtesy, I further extend the ancient Wizard Unchangeable Laws knowledge for any who may not be aware of it._

_Citing Statute 4, Section 3A, Paragraph E specifically removes your power in this matter, and states:_

_"When, in dark times, Witches and Wizards, are forced to act within the beliefs of their ancestors, to what they determine to be the end result of betterment for the community as a whole, if that person is found to have acted unwisely or criminally, against the community or individual, any current Sorcerer or Sorceress can be granted exclusive jurisdiction over the named individual for set punishment._

_Additionally, if there is more than one Sorcerer or Sorceress living at the time of said hearing, all must assemble and judge the individual(s) based on family, history, and activity._

_If more than one Sorcerer and/or Sorceress are in existence at the time of the hearing, all must be present for said hearing and will exclude the International Wizarding Laws. No International Wizard Court shall have precedence over the joining of two or more Sorcerers and/or Sorceresses._

_Thank you for your time in this matter. The four Sorcerers and three Sorceresses will convene at the pre-determined trial date and will have said hearings behind closed doors for the final hearings. Please inform the International Wizard Community Representatives of the change of trial circumstances._

_Sincerely,_  
Rowan Cowan Black  


Percy stood open mouthed at this woman. "You...you can't do that.

"I didn't do anything exactly, except research into the old texts which saved the Wizard community as a whole and learned the old ways and laws before I learn the new ones.

"But you are not going to let Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stand trial.

"Once again, no, _I_ am not going to do anything of the sort. I am simply acting on behalf of the Wizarding Laws which few seem to remember properly. If you look back, prior to this announcement being made, several law specialists asked the Gamut not to grant the status of Sorcerers and Sorceress' to the seven. They stated without question, that old laws would be reinstated, magically, and if found, that the gamut would find itself with fewer powers.

Percy nodded as he remembered the fierce arguments. He also remembered that Professor Dumbledore and Rowan Lee Cowan Black did not speak during the argument, neither for nor against. They had voted for it, but did not seem to want to sway either side. Dawning comprehension showed on the red-head's face; his ears pink with frustration at what would happen when her letters were read into open court he dreaded being the reporter for the court.

"I have a few hours before I am scheduled to appear. Can you make copies for whoever will need them? He nodded, "Thank you. Now I have to meet with Arthur for a bit. See you at the meeting? He nodded again, speechless as she walked out his office door.

Arthur was waiting for her on Level Nine of the Ministry of Magic. She had asked for time to see the veil. He agreed with reservation, but would allow it; escorting her down the long flight of stone steps to the circular room of entry. She followed him through the adjoining door into the cavernous room of the Veil.

Here was where Sirius had left them, fighting to protect Harry from his insane aunt. Arthur left her a few minutes later, and promised to send Percy to fetch her when it was time.

She walked to the Dais, the veil lightly fluttering. The newest prophecy had revealed itself only the day before. Looking close, she could have sworn that she heard voices behind the veil, but was unable to understand them. It was okay with her; she just wanted to see what wards were here, and what the veil was like. She sat on the floor before it and talked to Sirius Black, much like she had sat on the graves of her parents. 

She told him everything she could think of about Harry's successes. She talked of Madison's and Mason's achievements as well. She told of her love for Remus and her fears of the future. She told him of the son they lost. The time passed quickly for her.

She closed her eyes for a time and remembered....

~@~@~@~@~

**  
Getting lost....  
**

She remembered it so clearly, her time with Sirius....

 

_**Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Mauraders Era...** _

_She had fallen in love with Sirius Black the first time her new friend, Lily Evans, introduced them. She was fourteen when she became enamored with his raven black hair and steel blue eyes. His laughter always seemed to be concealing something. He was tall and already handsome at fourteen. His quick wit and confident charm always made the girls swarm around him. She watched him in awe as he definitely had his pick of any he chose to be with._

_Remus and Rowan were already friends long before Hogwart's, and their friendship only grew as they spent time talking about future plans, homework, and their mutual crush on Sirius. He was kind and listened to her deepest secrets. It had always been like that since they were children. Their grandparents were friends as were their mothers._

_For the first three years, Sirius regarded the American as little more than Lily and Remus' friend, or perhaps, if one were generous, a pet project. James had long since fallen for Lily and since he found himself around her more and more, he felt naturally drawn to her. She was not at the top of her class, but she did have an adventurous streak that, under different circumstances, would have made her an excellent candidate to be a mauarader._

_During their sixth year, Rowan pulled Remus into an unused classroom to show him her latest accomplishment. With a quick wave of her wand, she transformed from the geeky teenager to an... Irish Wolfhound. Long, sleek and gray, she bounded around him, jumping up and putting her paws on either side of his shoulders and licked him squarely in the face._

_When he started laughing, she jumped down and returned to her normal self. "Well, Remy? What did you think?"_

_"I think you are beautiful, resourceful, and make quite a fine dog." He said with pride. He had tutored her almost exclusively since her first dreadful potions tutoring session with Severus Snape, which ended with Sirius Black bursting into the classroom and breaking Severus' nose for daring to criticize her work. "Are you going to show Sirius?"_

_"I hadn't really planned to, no. Should I? Do you think it would make a difference?"_

_"What kind of a difference?" He asked, half-afraid of the answer. After all, he had reconciled with himself the previous summer. He knew that Sirius was rich, a pureblood, handsome, playws Quidditch, and was loved by everyone. And Remus Lupin was a poor werewolf, a friend, nothing more. Not much of a comparison in any case. But he did adore her and loved the fact that they spent time together on a regular basis._

_He had even managed to learn to dance from her, of course it had cost her several broken toes, but she swore that it was worth it. He could now dance like Fred Astair._

_"Oh Remus," she said pulling him back into the present, "I don't think Sirius will ever notice me!" She almost looked as though she wanted to cry, but pride kept her from it. "I can't believe I still think there is a chance... for something with him."_

_"Perhaps you should, be..." he paused, screamed in his head _'IN LOVE WITH ME!'_ took a deep breath and finished his sentence verbally, "less available to him."_

_"Yes, perhaps I should give up all together. Thank you for always being my friend, Remy, I don't know what I would do without you." With a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, she flung the door open to find Sirius Black with his hand raised in an obvious attempt to knock._

_Sirius looked from the girl to one of his best friends, who was still blushing from the kiss, and back again. Putting one and one together, he opened his mouth wordlessly, before turning around and leaving without successfully saying anything._

_She turned and looked back at Remus, who still had yet to say anything else and shrugged. That was the day she finally gave up on Sirius Black; knowing that she would never have him. Besides, she figured that she would be safer not dating anyone, as she would be returning to the United States in a few weeks at the end of term._

_After term ended, Remus flew to Texas with her for two weeks. He would return home a couple of days before the full moon, but be able to enjoy being with her until then. They swam at the lake, had family barbeques, rode horses at friend's houses, and began to jog every morning._

_They were not allowed to do magic until her birthday, which was still a week away from the day they arrived. After her birthday party, she promptly insisted that he teach her to Apparate. Without much success, he instead researched the theory and learned to shimmer. She was able to do this over greater distances without a lack of magic expended afterwards. By the end of the week, she and Remus had both perfected this method and she knew she would return to England without a seventeen-hour plane ride._

_As far as their physical activity, their running distance increased with ease. With the friendship between them, they quickly found that they could go far distances. The Friday before he left, they ran from her house to the lake, just in time to watch the sun rise. As they sat on the lakeside looking across the waves, the conversation was easy._

_Finally, Remus took a chance and reached for her hand. She took it willingly and when she looked into his eyes, she saw, for the first time, his feelings for her. Gasping at the realization, she quickly stood and beckoned him to go with her back to the house. For the first time, she was almost uncomfortable with him. He did not try to explain his actions, instead, he pretended that she did not know anything and would not feel awkward around him. He left for England the next day._

_After Remus left, she found her love of jogging and running becoming an obsession. She rode bicycles with friends, but chose not to drive to any great extent. She would rather have the wind in her hair and the sun in her face. She also loved the way her body became tanned and sculptured over the few months of hard running in the Texas sun._

_Remus went through his transformations through the full moon, after which he spent the following week recovering. After that, however, he was at the Potter's home with James and Sirius. Spending the remaing summer flying and hanging out as only teenage boys could do._

_From the time taht Remus had left America, she had remembered the look in his eyes. There was more to their friendship and she knew that they could enjoy their 7th year regardless of their relationship. She had convinced her mother to allow her to let her hair grow out, until she could have it cut in the perfect, trendy, long layered look which fell in long loose curls across her back. They shopped a few days before she was due to return. Both were proud of the way her hips fit in her new jeans._

_Her new outfit complete with ankle boots. Her sweater was off the shoulder and her makeup was perfect, if she did say so herself. She almost felt like a movie star when she put on her pink and white sunglasses for a day out shopping for school supplies._

_When her Hogwart's letter arrived, she made arrangements to meet Lily to do her shopping the day before the beginning of term. Making the arrangements to stay in the Leaky Cauldron overnight. When she arrived at Diagon Alley and met Lily, she was ready for anything! Excited to be back in the magical world, the girls gossiped about the boys they had met over the summer. Even if Rowan felt pretty, it was nothing compared to the auburn haired beauty that had befriended her._

_After the morning was spent gathering the necessary supplies and returning them to her room at the Leaky Cauldron, they returned to have lunch in the sunshine. It did not take long to spy the marauders making their way down the middle of the street of Diagon Alley._

_Rowan had just put her hand on her glass of pumpkin juice when she saw Remus. Jumping up from the table, she screamed his name and ran into his open arms with a smile. He swung her around and set her back on the road with her back to Sirius. After speaking to him for a moment, Remus complimented her on her attire and hair. She took the compliment and beamed at him._

_They held hands as friends and neither seemed to notice Sirius' face as he watched them. Leaving Sirius out of the conversation completely, they talked about the distance they had both built up to as they both continued to jog every day. She asked if he would like to join her and Lily at the table for some lunch. Peter agreed quickly and followed James to where Lily was waiting._

_When Sirius had first heard her voice, he did not realize who was jumping into _his_ werewolf's arms. When he called her name and laughed, he realized that the woman in front of him, who had not noticed him at all, was Rowan._

__'How did she get like that?'_ he wondered. She and Remus were lost in conversation and eye contact. Sirius took the time to watch one of his closest friends and the girl that somehow became a woman in the past two months._

_Finally Sirius cleared his throat and the two friends broke apart. Her eyes met Sirius'. Although Remus was standing right beside him, she obviously didn't notice at first. She looked at him for a moment, nodded once and turned away. Pulling Remus, they joined Lily, James, and Peter at the outdoor table. The small group's laughter was infectious._

_When they had finished lunch the six Gryffindors went shopping for extra supplies for school. When that was complete, the group took more bags to Rowan's room._

_They had decided to spend their last evening of freedom together and made plans to go to a Muggle movie. Peter (luckily) had to return to his home with his parents and was unable to go with them. And so it was that Rowan found herself in a dark theater sitting between Remus and Sirius._

_Remus was open about his affection towards his friend. He leaned over several times during the show to ask questions or speak quietly to her. Sirius' hand crept over hers and her heart skipped a beat._

_When the movie ended, Remus released Rowan's hand with a slight smile while Sirius held on to Rowan's tightly. It took a moment to dislodge her hand from his as he did not seem ready to let go. Finally, she shook her hand free with the announcement that she needed to use the loo. Laughing, Lily joined her._

_When the girls returned, Remus made his apologies, but felt he must return home to finish packing for the next day. With a genuine smile and hug, he disapparated, leaving the four of them to walk the rest of the way back to the Leaky Cauldron._

_James and Lily walked ahead. Sirius and Rowan watched as James shyly took her hand in his and looked to her with a grin as they talked quietly._

_Sirius, unable to hold Rowan's hand as she had put them in her pockets, instead put his arm around her shoulder as they walked behind the other couple. For the first time, Sirius seemed to be without a casual remark. He walked almost stiffly next to her and neither said anything._

_Finally, as they neared the Leaky Cauldron, he said, "You look amazing tonight."_

_She was caught off guard. "Oh, well... thank you." She said with, what she hoped, was a proper tone of indifference. "Uhm, Siri? Why did you hold my hand back there?"_

_"Honestly, because I could not keep my attention the screen. I kept looking to you and I knew that you were holding Remus' hand too. I...suppose I just... I mean... I know..."_

_He stopped walking and grabbed her arm. When she was looking into his eyes in the light of a street light, he continued. "I don't know what's going on between you and Remus. I love him like a brother...but I just can't imagine you with him and not me."_

_"You mean you can't imagine him being more important to me than my oh, so over, crush on you?" He ducked his head. Reaching to his chin, she raised his face until she could see his eyes again. "Sirius, Remus is probably the single best friend I have ever had. He has listened to me for years talk about my crush on you."_

_Lying to him in a way she never thought possible, she plunged on, "I gave up on you last year. Don't worry about it. Even if you are gentleman enough not to admit it, surely you must have realized that I couldn't have hung around forever and waited for you to notice me."_

_His heart broke just a bit as he heard her tell him she didn't still have feelings for him. Swallowing hard, he admitted, "But that's just it, Ro. I have noticed you. And you seem awfully chummy with Remus. I guess I just figured this would be my last chance to be with you."_

_"You and he are not in a competition for my affections. He and I are friends. You and he are friends. I guess on some weird level, you and I are friends too. That's enough for me."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Sirius Black, if friendship is all we ever have, I will still be content with that." With a smile, they turned and went into the Leaky Cauldron. After walking her to her room and picking up their bags, Lily and James disapparated._

_Sirius and Rowan stayed in her room and talked for a bit. She told him about her life in Texas and her family. He told her that he had lived with James and his family that summer as his family had disowned him. As the conversation wound down, the sky was pitch black and they both fell asleep on her bed._

_The following morning, they woke wrapped in one another's arms. She loved the feeling of waking up this way. At first she was startled, then relaxed when she realized that it was probably her only and last chance to be this close to him. She snuggled in closer and waited for him to wake._

_He woke and they quickly packed her things, paid for her room and apparated to Platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwart's Express. The scarlet engine puffed steam as they entered the cars looking for James and Lily, who would have their own car as they were Head Boy and Girl._

_When Sirius found the right car, James assured him that he had packed Sirius' trunk and it was already on board. With a slight smile to Rowan, he helped Sirius stow her trunk in the luggage rack. Rowan, Sirius, Remus and Peter waited until they had returned to tell Peter about the movie._

_When the conversation turned to where Sirius had spent the night, everyone in the car except Rowan missed the sadness flash across the face of Remus Lupin. He felt betrayed on multi levels and did not listen to any more of the conversation, and thus, did not hear Sirius tell about the long talks followed by an exhausted sleep in their clothes. He didn't hear the truth until months later._

_To Be continued…_

__


	4. Getting Lost

  
Author's notes: *****COMPLETE***** Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at times, Hot and sexy at others. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

**Getting Lost in the memories and Return to the Ministry**

_  
It was just before Halloween when the conversation came up again. The six friends spent their time in classes and outside. When Quidditch began, Rowan found herself sitting next to Remus watching the Gryffindor practice one evening. He broached the subject with as much ease as it would allow. "So, Rowan, tell me something." She looked at him for a moment then did a double take. Realizing the seriousness of his question, she turned her body towards him and gave her full attention. "The morning you arrived on the Hogwart's Express?" She nodded. "The night before... did Sirius actually spend the night with you?"_

_"Yes. But we only talked and slept. I told him about Texas. He told me about his psychopathic parents and about living with James." Relief etched across his face. "Why Remus?"_

_"It’s just that I know how much you cared about Sirius, even then, and I was concerned. Sirius hasn't spoken of it and usually he is a bit forthcoming with the details of his prowess."_

_She looked shocked for a moment. "Sirius hasn't talked about me?"_

_"Not about that night. Otherwise, in a very non-sexual way, he speaks most highly of you. Bit irritating actually." She looked at him with an open mouth. "Yes, he speaks of you almost as much as James speaks of Lily. If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were a couple."_

_Her face turned red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. "Remus, we are friends." He nodded. "Not you and I -- that IDIOT and I are friends. There is nothing more."_

_He laughed out loud at how indignant she was. And she wasn't dating Sirius! "Rowan, why don't you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"_

_She ducked her head, knowing her answer was going to cause an earthquake somewhere. "I can't. I...already have a date. I'm sorry. I was afraid if I didn't give an answer, I would end up going alone..." her explanation trailed off without really completing._

_It took a moment for the shock to wear off. Then he asked her with whom she was going. She leaned in and whispered the answer in his ear. When he got over his initial shock, her answer made him fall to the bench with laughter so loud that Sirius and James looked at the pair. With a shaking head, Rowan kissed Remus on the cheek and left the pitch to get ready._

_~@~@~@~_

_Several hours later, three marauders met James and Lily in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Sirius was upset with Remus when he would not tell him who Rowan was with. Remus was waiting for the fireworks. It did not take long._

_When the doors opened to the Great Hall, it took several minutes for Remus and Sirius to zero in on her. There on the dance floor was seventh year Slytherin, Severus Snape, with none other than Rowan Cowan, seventh year Gryffindor. The song was slow and mesmerizing. Anyone who looked at them could see the genuine smile that crossed both their faces._

_It happened so fast, no one realized it was in motion. During the third slow song in a row, between which they did not stop dancing, the couple glided across the dance floor to the sound of the music, tuning out the rest of the castle. Severus held her close with his right arm while his left hand reached to move her hair out of her eyes so he could see her better. The touch was gentle and caring. The pair looked into one another's eyes and seemed lost in them._

_Sirius, seeing the gesture, became angry. His face contorted in rage. His magic seeped from his body. James, Remus, and Peter looked at one another then at their friend._

_James asked Lily if she would go to the other side of the hall for a few moments and let him talk to Sirius. Before James could turn around, Sirius was moving toward the unsuspecting couple, still dancing on the dance floor._

_Sirius got half way to the couple without seeing his friends who were attempting to stop him. Peter considered a stunning spell, but did not have the nerve to curse his friend. Remus and James were physically in his path, each attempting to push him back. Each teen unable to stop the rage that Sirius felt, finally being pushed away by the angry pureblood._

_Sirius tapped Severus on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked in a much calmer voice than the friends expected._

_Severus looked down his beak like nose at him, his eyes filled with mirth as he answered, "No. I was smart enough to ask her to the dance. If you cannot see what a perfect woman she is, well, Black, you are much more dense than even I gave you credit for being."_

_The series of events that followed were the makings of gossip for the rest of the school year._

_Sirius punched Severus breaking his nose (again). Before diving 'muggle-style' on to the bleeding Severus Snape and began hitting the man anywhere he could._

_Rowan screamed and was pulled away from the pair of angry men._

_Lucius and Remus drew their wands and began dueling._

_Antonin Dolohov and James Potter began hurling hexes at one another._

_Peter Pettigrew and Abraxas Crabbe began dueling._

_The entire scene, while long enough to break up the dance lasted less than two minutes._

_The fighting continued until all eight of the boys found themselves hanging in the air. When the shock wore off, the yelling stopped. All anyone could hear in the hall was the dripping of blood from Severus' nose as he was hanging as well. The students looked around, obviously expecting to see the teachers._

_The boys suspended in mid-air were surprised to see Rowan's hand raised, straight away from her body at an angle, without a visible wand. Her face was beet-red. Her stance was one of defense. When she spoke, the words were audible throughout the hall._  
 **  
"Sirius Black. How dare you interrupt my evening. You wanted NOTHING to do with me for three years. Now, when someone actually does like me and shows me how much he likes me by BOTHERING to ask me to a dance... you have the nerve to come in here and ATTACK him! Then you drag your friends into the fray?** You..." her voice cracked with tears and anger, "you ruined the first night that I wasn't thinking about you since I came to this castle. And for what? To show what a big man you are? To remind me that you are the one in charge? To prove to the student population at large that you always win? Why?" 

_From mid-air, where Sirius was sprawled, pell-mell in the Great Hall upper air, he gulped. "Rowan... I didn't..." He couldn't continue. He hung his head, defeated by her words as sure as he broke Severus' nose. The boys stayed in the air as the students watched her walk from the Great Hall and each heard the Great Front Door slam shut before each fell, with a thump to the floor._

_Each of the eight boys, having suffered at the hands of the other, were treated by Madame Pomprey in the Hospital Wing. None, however, seemed to be as hurt as Sirius. Even though Severus' nose was broken in many places, it seemed that Rowan's words had broken Sirius._

_When they were released from the Hospital Wing late that night with a week of detentions. Sirius, instead of returning to the Gryffindor Tower, walked to the Great Front Doors and out into the night. James, Peter, and Remus watched him go without a word. Each wondering if they would see much of their friend over the next few days._

_~@~@~@~_

_The following early morning, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn were searching for the two missing teens. It was Hagrid, however, that found them sound asleep by the lake, not more than ten meters from each other. Neither apparently realizing that the other was there._

_While Sirius was able to wake up, Rowan seemed unable or unwilling to wake. For that matter, she slept much of the following two days. Her anger and magic combined to exploding point. Sirius had carried her to the hospital wing and refused to leave her. When asked, he admitted that he had not known she was by the lake at all and had fallen asleep unawares. After Rowan woke, she too admitted that there had been no additional fight between she and Sirius, she had simply fallen asleep on a beautiful autumn night._

_She and Severus did not speak again of the ball. They were nice to each other, but he remained wary of her friends. As such, when he returned to Hogwart's after the Christmas break with a bandage on his left forearm, he seemed like a different man._

_~@~@~@~_

_Rowan and Remus stayed at the castle over the holidays their seventh year. They talked about Sirius' sudden mood swings when she was in the room or away. He had not apologized to anyone for his actions over Halloween. He did improve his Quidditch games exponentially over the following months however, because he spent so much time brooding on his broom._

_Sirius returned to the castle within three days of leaving for the holidays. He was quiet for the most part. Other than telling Remus that he had gone to his parent's home with his brother and was tired of being told that he was worthless, he did not mention his absence._

_He also did not admit that the reason he wanted to return was because both Remus and Rowan were still at the castle and he missed them both terribly._

_He and Remus, sitting in their dorm room talked. It was during this time that they shared their first kiss. It was also the time when they shared their first public wank, that Sirius tasted Remus for the first time and they slept in the same bed._

_A week before the rest of the school returned, Sirius crawled into Remus' bed late. After passionate kisses and groping, Sirius managed to remove Remus' pants. Sirius' fingers fumbling to use the muggle lubrication he had purchased while on holiday, gently pushing inside his friend._

_Stretching the muscles until he could add all four fingers. Sirius' mouth wrapped around the thick head of his lover's cock, suckling, worshiping while his fingers worked frantically to prepare him. His fingertips brushing the sweetest spot Remus had ever had touched._

_When Remus came in Sirius' mouth, he swallowed the gift and moved up to kiss Remus. Pulling back for a moment, he was given silent permission to continue. Remus rolled over and positioned himself on his hands and knees, arching his back in a silent beg to be filled._

_Sirius watched him for a moment before standing beside the bed and pulling Remus' hips to him. The first time his cock head entered the tightness of the heated ring of muscles, both men hissed with pleasure. As he pushed back, Remus moved his hips and pulled forward. Only when Sirius was deep inside of Remus, when their balls touched for the first time, did either man seem to realize that he was inside of one of his closest friends._

_As Sirius bent his knees for a deeper penetration, he heard Remus sigh and moan just before he pulled back out and slamming back in._

_At eighteen, the pair of men had not so great staying power, but could be hard again almost immediately. That night, Sirius Black fucked Remus Lupin four times._

_Each time, his thrusts became harder and the pleasure more intense. It was during the last fuck that Sirius grabbed Remus' hair with both hands and rode him. He called Remus his "Werewolf Bitch" and asked if he "liked having an ass full of Black cock." Remus' answer was yes with an exaggerated arch of his back and a hard push toward his lover. With each additional thrust, Remus' begged him to continue._

_At breakfast the next morning, Remus walked and sat with an obvious pain. Sirius eyed Rowan for a moment but said nothing to her. After all, he reasoned, he got the only other person that she cared about into his bed and had since proven that Remus was his. And if she wanted Remus, she would have to take him as well. She just didn't know it yet._

_~@~@~@~_

_Peter returned from the holidays with a new air of confidence which made James joke about him finally getting laid._

_James and Lily spent the holidays together with her family. Their relationship long-since progressing beyond friendship, he had given her an engagement ring for Christmas. When they returned, they were in their own world unencumbered by the fretting of three of their closest friends._

_~@~@~@~_

_Over the next few weeks into January, the weather prevented the students from venturing outside the protection of the castle walls. The temperature was well below freezing and the snow was measured by the meter as it fell blew into snowy drifts._

_It was during this time that Rowan found Sirius lurking outside of her advanced potions classroom. Professor Slughorn had assigned Severus to tutor Rowan each evening as she seemed to not catch on as well as the other students. So it was that she met Severus each evening in order to be sure that she was caught up on and understood everything._

_It was the second week of tutoring that Rowan was overheard telling Lily that she hated walking alone back to the Gryffindor tower as the castle was creepy._

_As was their custom, Rowan and Severus walked out together as they talked about the class assignment. Severus had opened the door for her, and gently placed his hand on the small of her back to assist her out of the room. As they walked and talked, Severus had stopped for a moment and did the same 'push-aside-the-fallen-hair-so-he-could-see-her-face' that he had done at the Halloween Ball._

_As he looked into her eyes, his hand gently cupped her face. Just as he began to lean over, and they both closed their eyes in anticipation of the kiss, they heard a growl from a dark alcove. Severus pushed her behind him and pulled out his wand. With a 'LUMOS!' he cast light to drive out the beast standing in the shadows._

_When Sirius was revealed, Severus rolled his eyes and turned to Rowan, "Can I kill him yet?"_

_"What are you doing here?" She asked him with a snap to her voice._

_He told her that he was just there to walk her back to the tower since she was nervous when she was alone in the darkness of the halls. She turned and explained what Sirius had told her. "He is just going to walk me back to the tower...Aren't you Sirius?" With a fleeting look to the pair, he nodded. "Thank you for walking with me tonight. The longer we stay inside, the creepier it gets."_

_With a final nod, Severus turned on his heels and walked down the corridor._

_"Git." Sirius said loud enough for her to hear. "I don't know what you see in him..." he said casually as they turned and began to walk up the great staircase toward the tower._

_"He and I get along very well. I don't know what your problem is, you have your boyfriend to keep you company." She stated as a matter of fact._

_It took a moment for him to recover, "You know?"_

_"He's my best friend, how could I not know?"_

_"Oh...well it’s just that we aren't exactly a couple in the strictest sense of the word."_

_She stopped walking and rounded on him. "Are you going to hurt him? Because honestly, he doesn't need you to do that. He's one of the finest human beings I know! You are... oh God Sirius, you are using him aren't you?"_

_"In a manner of speaking, yes." He held up both hands to keep her at a distance. "It’s not like that Ro. I just..." he seemed to have trouble finding the words. She crossed her arms and waited. "I thought that if I was with him that you would have to spend more time with us and I wanted to be with you."_

__'There, I said it! She can hate me if she wants or she can just go on and leave. I can't take it anymore!'_ he thought savagely._

_"You wanted to be with...me?"_

_"Merlin, yes. I want to be with you Ro. You're beautiful and funny. You are smart and don't take shite from anyone. I've never seen wand work the quality of yours. I think about you all the time. Remus and I talk about you with every single conversation. I watch you when you walk, or talk, or eat, or laugh. I probably have logged more hours watching you than Snivelus down there."_

_" _Severus_ is a good person." Sirius snorted. Rowan ignored him. "So what now? You are with Remus and..."_

_"You are with Severus?" Sirius asked, dreading the answer._

_"He and I are friends. ONLY friends."_

_"Then would go out with me?" Sirius asked, hopefully._

_"You are with Remus... he would have to be okay with it."_

_"It’s the full moon tonight. He won't know."_

_"Oh, I forgot... I have to go."_

_"Go? Go where?"_

_She pulled him into a classroom and shut the door. "I should show you this, I suppose. I was working on it so I could be with Remus when he changes. I go down when you and the others don't."_

_He narrowed his eyes, first reeling that she knew Remus was a werewolf, and secondly because she knew that he, James, and Peter spent transformation times with Remus. As he came out of his thoughts, he found himself looking eye to eye with a great Irish Wolfhound._

_He gasped and tried to move away from the large gray animal whose paws were on his shoulder. "Rowan?" The dog nodded. "Oh my..." and with a wave of his wand, he was the great shaggy black dog. The two animals rounded on one another and sat, contently. With a silent nod, they both returned to their human form. "I didn't know you could do that. When?"_

_"Last year. I was worried about being around..." and her story went on about her concern for Remus and wanting to spend time with her best friend. His story was similar to hers._

_When they returned to the tower, Peter was waiting for them. With a furtive glance at Rowan, he held up the invisibility cloak for Sirius. "James can't get away tonight. He said we could still go though."_

_"Thanks Peter. Yes, I think we will go." And with that, she dropped her book bag near the fire and left with the pair to spend the night with a transformed werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin._

_From that night forward, Sirius, Rowan, and Remus were inseparable. Remus, it seemed, did not mind if Rowan and Sirius were together, as he knew how they both felt about the other._

_They grew steadily closer over the following months. The first kiss was witnessed by Remus Lupin. And, although Sirius still crept into his bed on a regular basis. Sirius did admit to his lover that he had not had sex with her._

_It was into May when Sirius was serious about Rowan. Every thing she did, he was a part of. If she had late tutoring sessions, he went with her and sat quietly waiting. If he had Quidditch practice, she sat in the stands. If they were walking anywhere, they held hand and talked. As the month flew by, Sirius and Remus spent less time together. Remus bowed out with as much dignity as he could muster._

_~@~@~@~_

_In June, after N.E.W.T.'s, Remus found himself being drug into the corridor by Sirius. When they got to the fifth floor of the castle, Sirius asked him to stay and wait for him. With a quick kiss, he hurried away._

_Several minutes later, Sirius returned with Rowan. She smiled at Sirius as he pushed her back against Remus. Remus' body instantly reacted to her scent and location as Sirius kissed her. As his arms slid around her waist, down her hips to the hem of her skirt, he raised the hem to reveal her bare skin. His fingertips felt Remus' erection straining at his pants. With skills born after months of practice, he found the release easy. He heard Remus sigh with relief as his cock sprang free._

_Sirius then managed to produce lubricant with a wandless technique he had been working on. With a second charm, he cast on Rowan to loosen the muscles. Pulling away only long enough to whisper how excited he was to think of "Remus being inside of her" and "what a turn on it is to know that they were her first."_

_He also whispered how good it would feel when they shared her. She moaned into his shoulder at the words. Fumbling as he kissed her passionately, he managed to pull the head of Remus' cock to her quivering, lubricated, relaxed dark passage._

_She gasped at the feeling as Sirius' fingers began to urge his lover into his girlfriend. Using his hips, he pushed her back against the intrusion. She looked into Sirius' eyes as Remus' cock entered her. With a jolt of immediate pain, Rowan tried to pull away._

_Instead, Remus pulled her hips gently and buried himself deep with in her. Knowing once the barb in the middle of his cock was in her, her pain would lessen greatly. It was the first time he had been in such a situation, and although he had been the recipient of Sirius' ministration; he had never been inside anyone prior to this._

_The feeling was incredible. She leaned her head against Remus' shoulder. Remus kissed her jaw gently as he pushed and pulled her hips. Sirius stood back for a moment to watch as his lover's eyes glazed over with lust and desire. Sirius lowered his own zipper and pulled his heavy cock out of his pants. Her eyes were almost closed when he lifted one leg and positioned himself at her unfilled entrance._

_With Remus buried deep within her, Sirius began to push into her. Her eyes opened wide as she felt Sirius' hands on her thigh and his cock pushing inside of her. Within moments, he was deep inside of her, feeling Remus' cockhead through the thin wall that separated them. Reaching for a moment, he raised her other thigh to his waist, while Remus supported her hips._

_A few moments to allow her to get used to being penetrated was followed by intense noises, gasps and moans as the two men pounded into her. She began her orgasm that lasted until both men climaxed inside of her. With an almost gentle soothing cooing noise, she let them hold her. She could feel them panting, their cocks softening._

_When they came back to earth again and her feet were slowly put back on the ground, she moved slightly, causing Sirius' member to leave her. When Remus' cock was pulled from her body, it was with a squelching noise from the heat and release._

_She turned away from Sirius, who watched as her skirt, still raised showed her perfect orbs. He knew once he saw her in the light, that she would have hand prints on her hips as well. He gasped when she kissed Remus full on the mouth. With a whispered thank you, she straightened her skirt and turned away. She kissed Sirius as well._

_Sirius asked Remus to stay where he was for a few minutes and wait for him to return. He did. His only movement was to slide down the wall, cock out of his pants, grin on his face, and pass out completely._

_Sirius and Rowan stopped long enough for her to tell him that she had a bit of a problem: The cum running down her legs. When he realized what was happening, he pulled her into a second alcove and knelt before her. He raised one leg on his shoulder and began to taste the two semen traces left by him and Remus. Mixed with her juices, he relished in the combined tastes. When she was clean again, he walked her back to Gryffindor tower and left her with Lily._

_~@~@~@~_

_He returned to Remus to find his friend sporting another hard on. For the first time, he wanted Remus to be inside of him. A few spells later, Remus was clean, awake, and ready._

_Sirius' had never allowed anyone to push anything inside of him before this. He, wordlessly, knelt on his knees and kissed Remus' before turning away, unbuckling his pants, and revealing a lightly haired trail of hair down to his opening._

_With a hiss and conjured lubrication, Remus plunged into Sirius. He was not gentle or patient. He was raging at the opportunity to fuck the man that had fucked him so many times in the past few months. Grabbing Sirius' hips, he pushed and pulled almost violently at the man below him as he mounted him. Pausing just before he climaxed as he heard footsteps approach._

_He was unable to stop the explosion he had built up, and as such, when James Potter rounded the corner, he found two of his closest friends in a most compromising position. Remus' cock buried deep in Sirius' ass, while Sirius' hand was wrapped around his own cock, beating the member almost purple with the pressure of pending release._

_The world seemed to stop spinning as he took in the scene. He watched in morbid fascination as Remus screamed out Sirius' name as he pumped his obvious seed into the man below him. Sirius' finding his own release a few seconds later. James was surprised later when he realized he was sporting an erection that he could not get to go away._

_With a cleared throat, he creaked out that they were past curfew and perhaps should continue this in their own dorm. With a wink and a flair of his cloak, the Head Boy of Hogwart's, James Potter, left his friends; Remus still buried inside of Sirius. Twenty minutes later, they were at it again in the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm Room, while Peter slept on the couch in the common room of Gryffindor Tower._

_~@~@~@~_

_Two weeks, and many trysts later, the group of friends graduated._

_Rowan decided to stay in England, and very nearly getting disowned in the decision. Sirius getting a small two bedroom flat, into which Rowan moved into immediately. He was scheduled to start Auror School the following fall._

_James and Lily moving to Godric's Hollow to start their wedding plans._

_Peter went off to the Dark Lord Voldemort's service._

__

~@~@~@~

 

With a sigh, she stood at the interuption and said a silent goodbye to the veil until Sirius was brought out and her life fell apart again.

"Are you ready? It is time. With Percy's words echoing through the room, she said one last quiet to bring him home soon, she said goodbye and left the room.

 

They ascended into the old courtrooms of centuries past to meet with the International Wizard Gamut, Percy opening the door for her as they entered. Rowan waited just inside until the court was convened. After many formalities, she was asked to sit in the center seat to be heard by the court. Her first order of business was to go over the beginnings of the construction of the Orphanage and Hospital. She spoke briefly of the urgent need of items and where the temporary storage would be. She bristled as Cornelius Fudge added that there was a room, almost as large as this one, currently full of donated items waiting to be moved to a holding facility. She noted this and asked to have it moved to the Cowan Estate Ballroom immediately.

When completed, her second order of business was to read the letter regarding Delores Umbridge. The room after seconds of chattering became deadly silent as she read her formal letter. When she concluded, she rose and handed it to Percy for formal entry into the record. No one spoke as she resumed her center seat.

It took several moments for the chaos to begin. 200 international witches and wizards, who were there to learn more about the Children's facility, were suddenly listening to accusations of one of their own. At first, it didn't seem believable to most. However as paragraph after paragraph of specific incidents were revealed, the names of some of the most notorious students in the past five years were listed, the allegations became impossible to ignore.

Madame Bones, who already did not like this woman, rose shaking, to her feet; her loud voice boomed from its seat. Although Rowan doubted it was being magically magnified, she could hear this woman clearly. "Is what you accuse Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge of true? Rowan nodded once.

" _Former_ Undersecretary, you mean? Ask her, she's pretty much in the middle of you all; no way out now - huh Umbridge? Rowan mocked her with sarcasm before continuing. "I am sure there is more if we contact every surviving person who graduated when she was there, I am sure you will find more during the course of any formal investigation. The ones involved with Sorcerer Potter's kidnapping have already told this court of her involvement, but you chose to ignore their words rather than admit someone could have possibly fooled you for so long.

Dumbledore's eyes literally flashed as he watched the scene unfold before him. Before it was completed, Delores Umbridge was taken into temporary custody pending the result of a full investigation. Rowan was pleased with that particular turn of events. Taking a deep breath, Professor Marchbanks asked if she had any additional statements for the day. She nodded and asked if they were ready to proceed with another item on the agenda. She was granted permission to continue and did so. She read the letter regarding the Malfoy's upcoming trial.

There was no silence following this letter, instead, the seats were empty, people standing yelling at her. She found it quite amusing. When calm was finally restored, she added in her best mommy voice she could find when she scolded the kids , "You were given the opportunity to remove the titles of Sorcerer and Sorceress' from the ones who saved your world. It was made publicly before no less than 100,000 magical creatures and Humans. No one stood and accepted the invitation to take those titles, even though you were all there. By giving the opportunity to have those titles removed, not once but twice, and no one accepting that invitation, you have allowed the old laws to be reinstated. Last August, when the initial decree was sent to each of you for review, it was accompanied by a letter. 

"That letter was written by Attorney Jesibia Smith, father of Hogwart's student Zachariah Smith, who specializes in ancient laws of our world was on it for the following meeting. Do you remember? She waited while the question was bounced around for a moment before proceeding.

"Percy, can you pull the transcripts for that next meeting in September of last year when Mr. Smith speaks to the Gamut? He nodded. "Thank you."

Percy stood to read the transcript in which Mr. Smith requested time to do additional research of the old laws pertaining to Sorcerers and Sorceresses because he was very certain that it would change the laws we know today. The vote was unanimous negative to delay the title placement.

"Mr. Smith warned each of you, in writing and orally, that should you give them the titles: you give them powers. You chose to do so regardless of his warnings. Luckily, these seven kids were much more concerned with positive rather than negative, however, because you have bestowed these titles, they are responsible for certain items for which you have been responsible for years.

"Judgment and Penalty for any treason hearings among others; they are also responsible for the children of the wizarding world. They have chosen to only be responsible for those children who have no one to care for them, however, if you think of whom the last four were, you realize why Hogwarts is still so strong today. They are also responsible for protection of the world in which we live. Other things also, but the gist of it is that they will not take advantage of these laws; these UNCHANGEABLE LAWS. She amended.

"I realize you are all angry and put out with these revelations. Complete protocol has been followed. The ancient laws have been put back into power; which would eliminate the entire democratic system to which we have grown so accustomed. She loved being Texan; mixing things up a bit and waiting to see what the next bit of information would do for them. She waited until they relaxed a bit. "They do not want your jobs. None of them want the responsibilities of the day to day running of the aspects of the Wizarding World. You are fortunate that they are not Salazar Slytherin. They do not seek fame, power, or glory. These were humble children who grew into fine intelligent adults. What they do seek is simple: Harmony and Peace. They want to rear their future children in a world were injustices are corrected quickly and completely. They all want to be part of a world that tries to do the right thing. A bit idealistic, but there ya' go. They want to develop the orphanage and hospital to help ALL magical children, not just human children or pure-blood children, all magical children.

"You are all lucky to be part of something so wondrous. The ones you have chosen to elevate in status are aware of these laws and none seek to change the status quo. They believe that given proper opportunity, you will make the right choices. They also reserve the rights held by our laws to hold you responsible for those decisions that are made incorrectly or without proper research.

"Do not misunderstand the request to deal with the Malfoys behind closed doors. They will give you the opportunity to deal with your own as they will deal with the parents of one of their own. If you fail to enforce your own laws, they are prepared to protect future generations from the current deceit of one Delores Umbridge. Do you have any additional questions? She waited.

Several were raised from the group at once. Finally, after answering several idiot questions, she raised her hand and told them that her time was done there and any questions that could be recognized as intelligent should be submitted to Percy Weasley for proper procedure to approach the seven. With that, she stood and left the court room. Once she entered the Atrium, she walked to the apparition area where Remus was waiting. He apparated them both out of the ministry and into the foyer of their home.


	5. Courts, Decisions, and Ramifications

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note: Ya'll are making me crazy... I know this story is being read, but really... no reviews? Come on, click the review button and just give me something... :o)

 

* * *

**Courts, Decisions, and Ramifications**

He released his protective hold on her as they stepped out of the foyer and into the dining room. She looked at him and smirked, "Sir, I do believe we are at the wrong house... would you please assist me in getting to the Potter Estate before our dinner gets cold?"

He smiled, blushed, extended a hand, wrapped his arms around her and they once again, apparated to the Potter Estate. When they arrived, she was still smiling and he was still blushing at his earlier mistake. A quick peck on the cheek, that went straight to his groin, and a firm hand to hold, they walked into the dining room and waited. She asked them to hold their questions for Percy and Arthur, as they were sure to join them soon.

As if on cue, they opened the front door, both smiling from ear to ear. Entering the dining room, Arthur walked straight to his wife and when she stood to hug him, he dipped her down in a low swoop and kissed her passionately. Cat calls and whistles echoed off the walls until they stood and sat at the table.

Harry looked to Rowan. “So, how’d it go today? Did you accomplish what we all wanted?” Rowan bit her lip in a way that Remus found particularly sexy, but did not answer; she looked to Arthur for verification.

“I would say so, yes,” he laughed, “the International Wizarding Community Representatives are up in arms over the knowledge that you can strip them of their positions. There were thoughts raised of making new laws to supercede the old ones. Some are going to do research to find out if Rowan quoted correctly. All in all, by the time they figure out what she said was correct, they will not know what to do. Oh, Neville asked me to tell you that you were brilliant today, Rowan. ”

Percy agreed with his dad. “She wrote those letters in about fifteen minutes. It took her longer to show me the spell of ennerwrite than it did to actually put the words on paper. She is bloody brilliant! No wonder you learned so much from her that year.”

Draco, in a small voice asked, “So what about my parents?”

Arthur answered, “As we discussed, you have given them the opportunity to ‘do the right thing’, and deal with Delores Umbridge. We should wait to see what they do with her, before making any decisions. As far as your parents go, it is my opinion that you should abstain from the vote and hearing; not give verbal testimony either to sway the judges. As for the rest of you, I have spoken with several solicitors in the past few days in an effort to find out how best to proceed. The general consensus is that the best thing you can do is to sentence them to community service for the length of time they were associated with Tom Riddle.”

He looked at the blonde couple before adding, “Aren’t you the ones who suggested that each child be shown unconditional love from an adult? Didn’t you suggest house-elves, what one for every two children? Aren’t you the ones who are most interested in preventing the future generations from experiencing what you have?” They nodded, “Perhaps a public apology without explanation for what you were part of would go along way,” he turned to look down the table at the ones he would always call children. 

“The bottom line is that they must be punished. Perhaps six months in Azkaban, then several years of probation is in order. Regardless of what you choose to do, you must be ready to admit that if they are let go without punishment, you risk the world believing you to have double standards. That is not something you can afford right now with the construction and future you all seem to want.”

Ron thought carefully as did the others at the table. “I would like to take the evening and spend some time in the research room. I remember something about what Godric and the others did to Salazar when they tried him. I just can’t remember the details.”

“We’ll all help then,” Madison added looking at Draco, “except you two, Lucius and Narcissa, we’ll handle it, fair and with all the information possible to give you a proper sentence.” At the end of dinner, eight left the table, including Katie, to search for an answer to the problem. Hermione couldn’t have been more proud of her friends at that moment.

 

~@~@~@~

Court convened at 9:00 that Wednesday. The hall leading to the court room was lined with every Gamut representatives and media representatives as Lucius and Narcissa were led to meet the sorcerers. Draco walked silently behind his parents but did not enter the courtroom. Twenty minutes later, the door opened. Percy Weasley walked out and asked all Gamut representatives to join them. Draco was the last to walk in the room, and stood silently by the door.

Ron spoke first. “Thank you all for coming. We have weighed the evidence in written form for the past eight days. The reason for the closed door session was to invoke the use of Verituserum. The truth potion will now be administered by Arthur Weasley approximately five minutes ago, both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy agreed to its use by signing the contract which has been entered into the official transcript of this trial.” Arthur walked to the stage where the Malfoys sat chained to chairs.

Just before he gave them a dose, a thickly accented voice raised from the floor, “How do ve know zit zis real?” Arthur shook his head and turned to the one standing asking the question.

“Come forward.” He said to the German wizard. Once at the same level, Arthur smiled, “Let’s test it on you, shall we?” Although a bit uncertain, he allowed it. When he admitted to sleeping with a teddy bear until he was seventy-two, the room was quite satisfied with the validity of the potion. He administered it to each Malfoy and returned to his seat.

Hermione: “The floor will be open to each of you for no more than one question each, to be answered honestly by one or the other Malfoys. Be sure the question you ask is relevant to the crimes of which they are accused. Who would like to begin?”

Draco spoke before anyone else “I would.” He said simply. Ron nodded his agreement and Draco continued. “Did you ever feel love toward your son before Professor Black returned your memories to you?”

Lucius: “No. He was the heir to the family blood line. He was to continue our noble work to rid the world of the worthless non-magical humans.”

Harry: “And after the memories were restored, you found yourself in St. Mungo’s. How did you feel about your son then?”

Narcissa: “Ashamed of the way I had treated him.”

Madison: “And now, how do you feel about your son?”

Lucius: “I respect him. He has become an adult of which any parent would be proud. I love him.”

Mason: “Do you regret what you did to him prior to the examination of your choices?”

Lucius: “Yes, with an overwhelming desire to make amends with him. I regret the choices I made and forced him to make.”

McGonagall: “What did you have to do in order to become a death eater?”

Narcissa: “Pledge our first born child to the service of the Dark Lord.”

Dumbledore: “Why did you not give him over to Tom Riddle, as promised?”

Narcissa: “We found that Voldemort was a false leader. He used terror and torture to obtain his goals without concern for what it would cost those like us, who only had one child.”

And so the questioning continued. On and on it went, three separate doses of the truth serum were administered. The counsel found the couple to be caught up in a world in which they could not seem to find their way out. They also heard of the intensive counseling and healing that had taken place during the year of absence that they spent in Texas.

Finally, every with and wizard present had asked one question. Ginny rose to ask the final one: “Will you ever, in your future, support anyone who is dark and kills for pleasure or who preaches that hate is better than love?”

Both of the captives answered simply: “No.”

With that, they prisoners were removed from the shackles and escorted from the room with their son to await judgment. The room was silent as they left. Harry rose and surveyed the room before speaking. Rather than prolong the findings, he called for a vote. “We would like to know how you find the defendants. Your options are:

Guilty without chance of recovery

Guilty, but rehabilitated

Not-guilty of the crimes committed

Not guilty of being anything other than persuaded by a man who talked faster than either of them.”

When the final vote was taken, the second choice was the overwhelming decision. None of the six voted. They merely watched as the witches and wizards who had been doing this for so long made their decisions.

Ginny rose when the verdict was announced. “Now the punishment phase should begin. The following options in this type of judgment are:

Life sentence in Azkaban

Sentence in Azkaban for 1 or less year with community service and/or probation.

Death

Dismemberment

Probation without prison time

Time served and redemption complete

or complete pardon for all crimes of which they have been found guilty.

Please write your vote on your parchment and set them on your lap.

Hermione raised her hand, “Accio Punishment Parchments,” a sea of parchments flew neatly into her hands. She returned to her desk.

She muttered a quick spell and the stacks were sorted into numbered piles. Number seven, which seems to be their lucky number, had the largest stack, by far. She notified Mason who told Harry.

Harry stood on the stage and addressed the court. “Today we let you deal with an issue we could have easily taken over and completed ourselves. We did not vote. We did not use our influence to sway you in any way. We conducted the same trial that Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff conducted over a thousand years ago against Salazar Slytherin. The options of guilt and punishment of such were found in the library at Hogwart’s.

“Please remember this, when Rowan Cowan Black told you that we didn’t want power, she was right. We don’t want anything other than to nurture the children that this war destroyed. Please let us do that. Please continue to work with us for the good of our community, world wide.”

He turned to Percy, “Please give the Malfoy’s the antidote and have them escorted back into the court room so the verdict can be given.” Percy nodded and left the room.

When the final decision was read to the Malfoys, they all three cried. Madison resisted the initial urge to cling to them and cry with them. Before the hearing was adjourned, however, Lucius spoke. “Thank you for the opportunity to be different people. We have learned so much about ourselves in the past year. Our future is with you, not against you. I will stand shoulder to shoulder and help you fight what I once was, what I almost made my son become.

“Regardless of the final decision, Narcissa and I will be spending our time helping the orphans that are brought into the Tom Riddle House. We want to be part of the future, not live in the past.” He sat, obviously exhausted as the Gamut left the room.

Rowan walked down from the highest seat where she had observed the hearing and verdicts. She clapped sarcastically while stating the obvious, “Do us all a favor Lucius, and follow through on the thought process.” He met her eyes and laughed out loud agreeing.


	6. Construction of new homes, lives, and a lesson August 2008- NC-17

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note: This chapter has Slash (Male inside of Male Sex.) Read is safe until the first set of ^^ once you get to them,do a control F and use ^^ as the marking point. It will skip over the fun stuff for you.

Construction of new homes, lives, and a lesson August 2008  


* * *

**  
Construction of new homes, lives, and a lesson August 2008**

The construction was now well underway for the new Orphanage and Children’s Hospital. There were key features about the hospital that had to be incorporated immediately. The most notorious was the door which led from St. Mungo’s to Hope’s Center for Magical Children and back again. This special door was charmed as the rest of the hospital neared completion. It allowed injured children and their families who would have to be split over several hundred kilometers otherwise, to be able to all be transported to one facility, and the children still receive specialized care with the opening of a door. Other doors would be added to the executive offices between the Hospital and the four estates that surrounded it.

Gargamel also insisted that there be a door created that joined with the Gringott Horde’s healer wing. This allowed special circumstances of goblets to be sent directly to their care. There was also a special door which led to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. If there were to be a catastrophe of any kind at the school, the injured children could be cared for quickly. If Madame Pomfrey’s assistance was needed, she could simply walk through the door and give it.

The potions lab, which was used for creating potions exclusively for the use of the healers at the Children’s Hospital, was named in honor of Professor Severus Snape. The large plaque over the lowest part of the facility clearly read:  
 ****

Severus Snape Ward

This ward specializes in the creation of Potions for injured and ill children.  
For almost 20 years, Professor Severus Snape was Potions Master at  
Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;  
teaching his charges through the most complex potions known to our world.  
His ability to create new potions and encourage his students to do the same is recognized world wide. Professor Snape was killed as he protected his friend during the Great Battle.  
He will be missed.

Rowan was very pleased with this addition. The former students were not sure at first, but at her gentle request, decided that the greasy-haired git had actually taught them enough to help get them their new status, which in turn brought all of this anyway.

 

^^

 

 

Harry and Ron were touring the office area of the Riddle House where each would be given their own office. Harry had chosen his desk and watched as the movers from Diagon Alley resized it in the correct position. It was large, heavy and ornate. When complete, he signed the document offered and the men left.

Looking at Ron, he smiled, "Its one I saw in third year at an antique store. The owner wasn't sure she wanted to part with it, but enough galleons will buy you anything. Have you picked yours yet?"

Ron touched it with almost longingly affection. "No, I may have to get one like this though, Hermione likes a bit of adventure when we are together..."

"Tell me about it. Or wait, don't tell me. It's hard to be nineteen and hear about your two best friend's sex life." He smiled at Ron.

"I have to admit, the best thing I ever learned at Hogwarts were silencing and locking charms. I can't tell you how loud she can be." Harry collapsed in his desk chair, putting his face in his hands. Ron did not seem to notice. "The other night, she was on her period and did not want me to touch her. But a little affection goes a long way with her. A kiss here, a touch there, and she is putty. But she drew the line when I reached to touch her. 'Its messy Ron... no!' So..."

"Ron, please don't tell me you had sex with her during that time of the month."

"Not in the normal way, no. But there are other holes that can be used if prepared enough." Harry looked up into the eyes of his oldest and closest friend with questions. Before he could ask, Ron looked at him for a moment and asked "How do you think two blokes can have sex?"

Harry had never really given it any thought. He hated being naive. He hated that the only people he was close enough to that could answer that question would bring up visions that he didn't want.

"Two blokes have anal sex Harry. Fred and George told me all about it between fifth and sixth year." Harry's eyes went wide with comprehension. Seeing the light above his head flash on, Ron continued, "Yea, you just use lubrication and your fingers to start with, one at a time, mind, and when that one is comfortable, you add another. Once you have three or... well, with you, you will need to be able to use all four fingers, and she is comfortable, you take them out, lube your cock, which I assure you will be hard as a rock by then. Then you gently push just the head inside of her. Give her a bit to get used to it. If you go too fast, you can tear her or worse, not get anything for a month while you beg for forgiveness."

Harry nodded his understanding. "But, Ron, isn't it messy? I mean, that area is a bit gross isn't it?"

"Nah mate, there are all kinds of spells you can use to clean it all out and make it safe. Or you can use a muggle condom. That's what Hermione and I do. She doesn't like the spells."

Standing Harry looked at Ron, "But you do know them, right?" Harry could not believe how hard he was just hearing about Ron's exploits.

"Sure, you put the tip of the wand inside, push it just deep enough to be sure it is where it is supposed to be and say "Extricates Lubrias" which cleans and lubricates the area. Quite nice for the one pushing inside. There's another, uhm... Felaxious which relaxes the muscles and makes the stretching part unnecessary. I like that one, but when Hermione is like she was last night, best to take the extra time and do it all by hand."

Harry's mind was whirling around all the information. His cock was rock hard as was Ron's by the looks of things. Harry flicked his wrist and the door to his office shut and sealed. Knowing that he and Ron were the best of friends, but wonderring if it were possible for him to learn even more from this man. He knew he loved Ron but the real part was the trust that Ron would accept him unconditionally. Coming to a split-second conclusion, he took a deep breath,looked at Ron again and blushed. "Will you show me?"

Ron thought he misheard for a moment. He knew how close he was with Harry. He also knew that he was in love with his sister. But above all that, was Ron's love for Harry. No matter how much he loved Hermione, he and Harry had been friends first. He closed his eyes for a moment before realizing taht if he were ever going to be intimate with someone else, Harry was the ONLY option for him. He opened his eyes to stare into the dark green orbs that belonged to Harry.

"Harry, I've never been with anyone but Hermione. You and I only kissed that one time and well..." his words were cut off by the brunette's lips covering his. Harry's tongue pushed between the battling lips to explore his best friend's mouth. His hand found Ron's cock through his jeans and squeezed causing Ron to moan into Harry's mouth. When Harry pulled away, Ron, convinced, saw that Harry's eyes were dialated. "I suppose it would be like a lesson, not really cheating right?"

"Absolutely Mate... so tell me Ron," Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head, "would you like to show me exactly what to do or tell me while I learn the hard way..." his shorts and boxers hit the floor. "Will you fuck me or should I find your two brothers to get a lesson?"

Ron swallowed hard looking at his best friends hand as it stroked his cock. The large tip glistened from the pre-cum that dripped out. He watched in fasination as Harry brought a drop to his mouth and sucked in the tip of his finger. "Bloody Hell Harry..."

"What do you want?" Harry's voice was low and seductive.

So out of character for him, but that was the way it always was. When Harry didn't understand something, he asked Ron or Hermione for assistance. Knowing what the options were, Ron's heartbeat increased. "I never thought I would want a bloke, let alone my best friend, but Harry, Mate, I would love to give you lessons on this type of sex...show you what to do...what I do to Hermione..." Harry grinned at the admission, reaching to kiss Ron again.

Very soon, two young men were naked and ready. "Which way do you want it Harry? Like I do Hermione or hard and fast?"

Harry groaned, "Please don't treat me like a girl, Ron." Ron grinned in anticipation, turning Harry around to bend over the desk. Retrieving the wand, he pushed the tip into Harry's dark entrance and muttered the correct charms. Harry hissed his pleasure.

Reaching around, Ron tucked Harry's hardness downward and pushed him hard into the desk. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Merlin, Ron, please..."

"Hold yourself apart for me." Harry reached behind and spread his cheeks. Ron muttered another charm to lubricate his dripping cock and pushed into him. Harry threw his head back as he released his hold and put his hands firmly on the desk. Ron pushed balls deep and groaned at the feeling of being sheathed inside of Harry. "Do you want more?" He asked.

Harry said something akin to a 'yes' and Ron pulled back before slamming into him again. "More Ron... That's incredible..."

Ron pulled back again, slowly and carefully, before changing angles and pushing in again. Harry saw stars. A loud moan from his bent lover told Ron that he had found the perfect angle to make Harry enjoy it. He was so tight that it almost hurt, but with every hard thrust into Harry, it became more delicious than the one before. Panting Ron grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him back to allow Harry's hard cock to flip back up and hit his stomach.

The friction of Harry's abs and the desk made Harry ready to explode quickly. "Ron...Merlin... I'm going to cum..." Harry panted as Ron sped up his thrusts.

"Not yet Harry, almost there... " pushing harder and faster, letting himself go for the first time and really fucking something the way he wanted to, he growled out a "NOW!" and Harry came beneath him.

The muscles clenched around Ron as he released his cum deep into his best friend. Leaning over Harry, he tenderly kissed Harry's shoulder and with a whispered "Thank you..." He pulled back and sat in the chair.

He was eye level with Harry's stretched hole. Hermione never allowed Ron to look at her after they finished. Ron, regaining his composure, reached a finger and gently touched the now red skin. "Harry?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would you like me to heal this or do you want to feel it for a bit?" They heard voices in the hall. Making the decision, Ron healed the area, sealing the tiny tears and relieving the pain of the most intense fuck he had ever experienced.

Harry stood and turned around. With a wave of his hand, he and the desk were cleaned. Another wave and Ron was clean as well. Looking into the eyes of his friend, all he could think to say was, "That was bloody incredible. Thank you Ron." Ron grinned as he reached for his jeans. Once dressed, they freshened the air and opened the door all traces of the afternoon gone.

 

 

^^

 

Finding their fiances, they four toured the rest of the facility.

The first meeting of the group was to be held August 1st. The gathered in the Potter Estate, flanked by Rowan, Remus, Narcissa, Bill and a very pregnant Fleur, Charlie and his fiancé Alana, Fred with Angelina, George and Katie Bell, Percy and Penelope. The table groaned under the excellent breakfast spread out before the masses. At the conclusion of breakfast, everyone left except Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mason, Madison, Katie, Draco, Remus, and Rowan.

Harry, who seemed to be avoiding something finally brought up the thing which weighed heaviest on his mind. “Rowan that prophesy which brought us together…”

“Yes?”

“Are there any other prophesies that pertain to the seven of us?” She didn’t answer him; “Rowan? Did you hear me?”

She glanced for a moment to Remus before she looked into the brilliant green eyes for a moment. “Yes, Harry, I heard you. I was, however, trying to ignore the question.”

“That can’t be good.” Hermione said.

“No. It’s really not. Well, I mean, it could be, but in this case, it probably isn’t.”

“Mom? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Hold on, I’ll get the book.” She left and returned a few minutes later with the now familiar book of her family, a knowing look passed between her and Remus. “Yes, there are two more prophesies in the book, written by Catrina Cowan; although, one is not going to be shared today.” They agreed, as it was usually better not to push Rowan too hard. “I suppose you want to hear it?”

They, once again, nodded.  
 __ **  
The seven were elevated  
To save the one in the veil  
Who is betrayed by heart and friend  
Will take what is his   
**

They looked at each other, waiting for more. “That’s it?” Harry asked.

“Yep.”

“Come on Mom, there’s more and you’re hiding it. What about the other prophesy?”

“I told you that it would not be discussed now.”

“Accio Book” The book slipped out of Rowan’s hand and toward her daughter.

“Madison Elizabeth. It is not yours to read at this point.”

She locked eyes with her mother. “Why not?”

“Because you won’t like what it says. Not now. Please baby, trust me;” The others watched the exchange like a tennis match, “I haven’t asked you to trust me on a lot of things without explanation. One day that book will be yours, but for now, you have no right to read it without permission.”

“Sorry mom. I have to know.” She casually flipped the book open and read the second prophesy aloud.

__**  
To the Seven will be added one.  
Life partners  
Bringing forth a new generation from their unions  
One will be lost  
Two will leave the gathering  
Two will be forcibly taken  
The one from the veil will help heal the ones left behind  
**

Rowan ducked her head. Madison read the second prophesy again and they all listened a second time. Rowan rose to leave the room. Harry grabbed her arm. “What is this about?” Remus stood quickly, moving to come between the two.

She pulled away from him with a look of fierce anger, “You will have to decide that for yourself, Harry. She has the book. She has everything you need to know. Do what you must.” And with those words, she left the room. The next time they saw her, she was in running clothes and was walking out the front door.

“Sirius,” Ron said simply, “we can rescue Sirius.”

“Harry, this is something we need to discuss,” Remus said quietly.

Hermione looked at him. “But…we can’t. You said he was dead.”

“We will have to at some point.” Harry said pointedly. “If this is right, we will have children and lose two of them. It will take him to bring them back.”

“But, none of us are pregnant - are we?”

“Not yet, but honestly Hermione, don’t we want children some day?”

“Well, of course, but not at nineteen,” he couldn’t argue with that, “And I would like to be married first.”

“Hermione, I would marry you right now if you said that yes.”

“Plan it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He stood with the biggest smile on his face any of them had ever seen. He drew her up from her chair and hugged her. “I love you ‘Mione.”

“Me too babe.”

“ **Uhm….HELLO?** Rescue Sirius? Can we get back on track? You two act like it is some revelation that you are getting married. Ginny and I have known since you were in second year that you would get married and repopulate the earth with little Weasleys. Can we return to the subject of Sirius?” 

Remus shook his head in disgust and left the room.

Madison had been flipping through the book. There were incantations, illustrations, prophesies, and notes written by her ancestors. She had tuned out the declarations of her two friends. Mason was leaning over to see what was so great about the book and became instantly engrossed as well. The others watched them without talking.

Rowan came back in, peeked at them and left again without saying a word. It was lunch before either of them noticed the others; they had been left alone and come back without an interrupting them. Lunch was a quiet affair. Draco kissed Madison on the head as he left her again. Dinner finally pulled them out of their studies.

~@~@~@~@~

Rowan met Remus in her suite at the Cowan Estate. She found him already sitting at a small table waiting for her. When she returned from a quick shower, he watched her as she crossed the room. “Rowan, we need to talk.” She nodded. “They are going to bring Sirius back. Things are going to get very strange when he returns.”

She knelt in front of him, looking up into his perfect eyes, “I know. That strangeness I can handle. But the question is, can you?”

“I love him, Rowan. I know you do too, but he was so much more than just a brother to me.”

“I know. The worst part is that he will probably choose you over me when he finds out about… everything that happened. I don’t even know how I can face him and explain.”

“So what do we do?” He reached to wrap his arms around her, relishing in the feeling that they shared. She breathed in his scent, enjoying this time together. “We have to figure out something.”

She pulled away from him for a moment, “You were his best friend, next to James. He loved you more than he ever loved me.”

Remus shook his head to contradict her as she added, “Perhaps, he did. When we started all of this, he was gone and not coming back. When that prophesy revealed itself to me, I knew we were in trouble.”

Pulling from his arms, she stood and paced the room, trying to think of a way out of all of this. She assumed that the group of kids would not change their minds. She also knew that there was no way around telling him about…everything. Turning after a few minutes of contemplation, she looked at Remus. 

He had been studying her while she paced. Wanting to hold her close once again, knowing that the time of their joined lives was at an end. Sighing, he stood to walk closer to her. 

 

“Remus, I… I have an idea. But I need a few days to figure out the details. Will you meet me when they decide to bring him out? I don’t think I can do it alone. My headaches are coming back every time I use my magic.”

He took her face in his hands, once again his finger tips reaching to the lobes of her ears to bring her face closer to his. “What ever happens, I have no regrets. I only want what is best for you. You have never had to make a choice, I won’t ask you to now. Even when we were in Texas, I wondered if it were possible to be loved that much. I knew you had many things with which you needed to deal. You can handle this. If you need me for anything, I will always be here.”

She kissed him before leaving the room. Pulling away, she said, “Don’t come to dinner tonight, it will be very, very ugly. You don’t want to witness it.” She walked away from him, only looking back over her shoulder once before she closed the door behind her.


	7. Back to the Ministry

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

 

* * *

**Back to the Ministry**

“Well?” Rowan asked as she entered the room later.

“You could have brought him out years ago,” she said finally turning to face her mom, “you knew he had fallen into the veil, and you left him there.”

“One, I did not know about the veil until the summer I came here. Two, and understand this Madison, I could not have done anything. It is beyond MY powers to do so. I never had the ability to bring him back. Did you miss the elevated part? Maybe forgot to read the number seven? I don’t even have that many personalities.” 

Her daughter nodded. The others entered behind Rowan without her notice; “Three, and get this one through your thick skull, I love your father. I never stopped loving him. Through over fifteen years of believing he was dead and buried in America, I could not bring myself to be with someone else. I have NEVER loved anyone else like that. But he made his choices. He made the decisions that took him from us. Do not make this my fault.”

Madison stood. “But you knew we could bring him back!”

“Maybe at some point in the future yes, but honestly, after everything that has happened, I don’t know that I want him back, Mads. You don’t know what he was like. You only know what they told you about him and they didn’t know him well. I remember vividly the dark times. How fast he sank into that pit and let himself drown in it. You didn’t have to watch it. You don’t understand what it’s like to love someone and not be able to be enough for him to come back.” 

Mason had stepped back from the two women’s argument, “Look, I know you want a father. I understand that. I never wanted anything less for you. But Sirius Black made the choices that tore us apart. He made the deaths of our two friends more important than our family. We would have ended up with Harry AND Neville if he would have made different choices. Everything would have been different. I can’t go back. Not now. Not after all this…”

Remus opened the door, slipped in quietly and sat at the end of the table. Looking into his eyes for a moment, Madison asked with a cutting tone, “After you took his best friend and his enemy into your bed?”

Remus could not allow this to continue. Standing, he walked around the table toward the girl he considered one of his own. “That was not fair. You don’t know anything about what she has lived through.”

Rowan had kept her physical distance from her daughter; knowing what was going to happen if she moved too close. Madison was magically stronger than she was and bluffing was the only way to keep Madison from figuring it out. “Do not judge me little girl --you have no right to judge anything I do.”

“Remus, you stay out of this." She pushed past him and walked toward her mother, "As for you, _Mother,_ what makes you say I don’t have the RIGHT? I am a flipping SORCERESS mother I have EVERY RIGHT! There is no excuse for leaving my father in Hell!” Her words were callous and cold as they hit her mother with the full force she meant to send with them. The onlookers watched as though they were watching a ping-pong tournament.

Taking a deep breath, Rowan tried to find a calm voice to use on her daughter,“You have less than two years with magical powers. You had six months of intense research. That title was a gift because of the defeat of Voldemort. None of you deserved it except Harry. It was bestowed on you because of your involvement. You are my daughter FIRST - and regardless of anything else, you do not have a right to judge me. You did not live through the hell I have. You don’t understand the first thing about what happened to me. Very few do. One of them is dead, and the other is now standing behind you. But you know what? Do what you choose."

She paused to catch her breath. "I love Remus. Bring me up on charges of adultery if you choose. Bring Sirius back and get to know him. But do not judge me for what I did when he CHOSE to leave us. I gave up EVERYTHING to protect you and your brother. His mother would have killed me, taken you into Grimmauld Place and reared you to worship Voldemort. This would not even be a conversation if I had not chosen to leave England, Madison."

Rowan paused to catch her breath before she continued, hoping that her voice could return to some type of normal volume... she failed miserably, " You know it, I know it, and they know it too. They have met the portrait of Mrs. Black? The foul thing was NOTHING compared to her in real life; her and that God-forsaken house elf. She hated me. She wanted you. She wanted your powers to present to the Dark Lord. She hated Sirius. But she knew you two were the keys.”

“And?”

“And what?

“And you justify running, binding our powers and yours, having your memory wiped, leaving Harry, rearing us in Texas with NO magic, and leaving our father to ROT in prison for twelve years? You can justify knowing that we can bring him out of the veil and return him; but you didn’t tell us? You know we have to do it. At some point, mother, we have to do it. He will be the one to save our children. What would you do then? Spring it on us? Come on, make some sense to me.”

“I owe you nothing. I cannot change the past. I do not know the future. I am not the seer. That was Catrina. I thought we dealt with this during counseling last year. Or was I alone?”

“We never discussed it. So tell me now, how is it that you could you have slept with Sirius’ best friend?”

“He and I share a history that is NONE of your business.”

“What about Snape?”

“Snape and I would probably have married if not for the memory of Sirius." Remus eyes showed the hurt of her statement. "I have no regrets about the time I was given with him. He saved my life, and your's, several times over. He rescued me from myself many times more. He was a kind and gentle man and I do not regret my time with him.”

“And what of Remus?” She hear her werewolf growl behind her.

“I love Remus and he is not the issue here. I do not owe any of you any explanations regarding my relationship with him. I am a grown woman. He is a grown man. I don’t ask you about your sex life with Draco do I? I don’t tell you how to live or judge your actions. Why are you judging mine?

"What’s the difference? None of it occurred while you were in the same house, or castle, or whatever you want to call it. You have never walked in and found a man in my bed. I was faithful to your father when I could not even remember why we were apart… When I did get those memories back, I ached for his touch. Then I was kidnapped and rescued; then I just ached. You don’t know about what it was like during that time… THEY DID.” Rounding on the others, she continued to yell, “NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!”

“I do.” Draco said quietly when she took a breath. Everyone in the room looked at him. He found his courage and spoke again, “I was there. I saw you. I know what they did to you.”

“What do you mean, 'you were there'?” Rowan asked.

With a sigh, Draco explained. “Severus was summoned a few days before he got you out of there. He was told to bring me as my father was unable to attend. The Dark Lord wanted me to see what he did to those who did not do as he asked.” He went on to tell them without graphic details about the scene he witnessed.

Madison’s tears matched Harry’s. Mason’s face was inscrutable. No one spoke. No one asked for additional details as he finished speaking. He looked into the face of the woman he respected above all others for what she had survived, and knew that her daughter and son would never forgive him for not helping her right away. He looked once again into Rowan’s face and apologized.

She nodded. “So one of you have some idea. Is that enough for the rest of you not to judge me?" No one answered. "No I didn’t think so. Don’t worry about it Draco, I didn’t know and it doesn’t matter now, apparently.” 

Exhaling slowly, she continued, “Remus and Severus filled a need of safety that Sirius was not around to meet. And just so you all know, had he been around, he would not have helped me. He would not have been the one to rush in and save me. Once he knew what was happening to me, he would have left me. He will hate me when you bring him back. I doubt he will look at me again, let alone touch me. He will loath me for everything that has happened. You don’t get it… We are bound, and he will not speak, look or touch me once he knows.”

“So you left him there because you think he might hate you and not want to be with you anymore? You left him in hell because you are afraid of his reaction to your choices?” Madison asked dangerously.

“You don’t know that side of him; none of you do. Harry, you had him as a God father for what? A total of three years?" Harry nodded. "And let me see, one of those you thought he killed your parents. So you actually had him less than that. I had him in my life since I was fourteen. I married him at 17 - SEVENTEEN!"

Rowan met each one of the teens' eyes before continuing, "At eighteen, I watched him leave me and enter the Auror program with your father, Frank, and Alice. They came home for a month. Then they left Alice, me and Lily pregnant to pursue their dreams. Lily was to be a healer. Alice had been accepted into the Auror program as well, she finished after Neville was born. When Sirius came back… James was always more important that I was. When I got pregnant with Madison, he was only home a week. We were only together ONCE before he went back to finish.

“Don’t you realize that I was never important to him? He loved you, Harry, and Mason. He worshipped the ground Madison laid on. But that went away when your parents were killed Harry. It all tumbled out of control.” Turning on her daughter, she finally added. “Do what you want. He will tell you exactly what I have about our past. Bring him back; but the second he leaves the veil, stun him." 

With a final decision, she told the group, "Bring him back here and let him have Remus next to him. Do not try to talk to him first. He won’t understand; but when you do talk to him - TELL HIM THE TRUTH AS YOU KNOW IT. You don’t know everything, but God forbid you might wait until you do before telling him.” And with that advice, she left the room for the eight to figure out what to do next.

Remus walked to the girl. "You have no right to do this Madison. You have hurt her beyond forgiveness. I will never forgive you for hurting her like this."

Crossing her arms, she told him coldly, "And I don't care if you do."

Remus looked her up and down once more before giving the most disgusted look he could manage adding, "One day you will..." as he walked from the room.

 

~@~@~@~@~

 

One week later, the Seven entered the Ministry of Magic. They had only briefly consulted Dumbledore. Neither Remus nor Rowan would not speak to any of them, nor had they seen her to any great extent since the argument.

They had chosen to bring Sirius Black out of the veil with or without her help and guidance. Remus helped her with her plans as did Molly and Arthur. When the day came, they were ready to face the youth.

When the seven entered the Department of Mysteries Veil Room, they were met by Rowan, Remus, and Albus, as well as Molly and Arthur. Rowan spoke quietly, “Before you do this, you must listen to the story behind the veil.” She slipped her hand in Remus’ for a brief moment, leaving three pieces of paper in his. He slipped them in his robe without looking at them.

Albus spoke next. It was obviously decided among the adults. Ron wondered if it had been rehearsed as well. “The veil was found just over 1400 years ago, by the same three friends of which you already know. In an attempt of capture, they lured the demon to its powers. When it was vanquished, the demonic soul entered into the Veil. It is nothing more than a holding area. Over the centuries, there have been other evils which have entered as well. As far as we know, Sirius was the first live human to enter the veil, he may not have been, but we do know that he was the last one.”

“What you should understand is that he spent twelve years in Azkaban; then three years on the run, and another three years now in the company of demons. He may not be the same as when he left. He may remember EVERYTHING he has seen there.”

”Please reconsider bringing him back, Harry.” Remus begged.

“We have weighed the possibilities. We all have our reasons for his return. There was only one in opposition, Draco, but his love for Madison outweighed his hesitations.”

The adults stood back. Rowan met eyes with Remus for a brief second before turning to see the seven raise their right hands, while their left hands were on the shoulder beside them. In unison they said the simple request they had learned in the Cowan journal, _“RELEASE HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE WITHIN. BRING FORTH THE ONE WHO ENTERED IN BODY.”_

They waited. The ground shook for a moment, and the veil fluttered; Remus half-hoped that nothing would happen. But after several agonizing moments, the veil flew up and over the Dias. Albus waited. The plan was now set in motion. A white hand gripped the edge and strained to pull its weight out.

Rowan walked to the Dias, reaching to the hand and pulling with every bit of strength she possessed. She placed both feet on the edge and heaved the hand out of the darkness.

She fell with a thud as Sirius Black fell on top of her. With closed eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and muttered ‘portus’. The others watched as she and her husband left the Department of Mysteries.

“WHERE ARE THEY?” Harry and Madison demanded in unison.

Arthur squared his shoulders. “I dropped the wards surrounding this room to allow her to take HER HUSBAND somewhere. He must be evaluated before we can allow him to be near the greatest powers in the wizarding world.”

“Where did she take him?”

“That, we do not know; only that it is somewhere secure. She prepared it herself.” Professor Dumbledore said gently, “Everyone go home. She will return him to you when he is ready.”

No one was happy. Anger radiated from every pore of Madison and Harry’s bodies. Molly was almost afraid of her children at that moment, but refused to show it. Mason seemed resigned as he trusted his mother.

Draco wanted to get Madison’s mind off of what had just happened. He suggested dinner as he prepared himself for one of her temper tantrums. She took his hand and apparated away. Ginny and Harry left together, as did Ron and Hermione. Mason left with a nod to return to Katie’s side. He always felt better when he was with her.

The adults watched them leave; when finally they were left alone, Albus sat on a bench. He looked at the Veil, which now fluttered quietly.

Remus walked to the door and left the room. Molly and Arthur sat next to their mentor. “What have we allowed them to do?” Albus asked no one in particular, before muttering. “It’s going to be a long year.”

“We had no say in it. Madison is as headstrong as her mother and father combined. I swear Mason is the only one in the family with a brain.”

The three laughed quietly as they left the Department of Mysteries. Molly would return to the construction site of the Burrow, Albus to the school and Arthur to his Ministerial duties.


	8. Return to the Memories August 2008

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  
Author's note: The italics are thoughts... keep up, the roller coaster ride just started...

* * *

** Return to the Memories August 2008  **

As hoped for, when the Portkey released them, Sirius was still laying flat on his wife. She stunned him immediately upon arrival in her home. She had first thought to take him to Texas, but on second thought, found that hiding him in plain sight was the better choice. Her children would be looking for them. She had sealed the house against everyone; invoked the Fidelias Charm, with herself as Secret Keeper, before she left. She knew there was a possibility that she would not be able to bring him into the home. The alternate plan was to bring him to the gates and levitate him; luckily that was not necessary.

She pushed him off of her, rolling the dead weight across the bed. Looking at his battered form, she knew he would need to be seen by a healer before they could do much. She stood on shaking legs; called the house elf and had food and coffee brought to the room. She watched him for a few moments; collecting her thoughts. Her headache was beginning as always happened when she used magic; but there was little choice at the point. She hoped Remus would be there soon, as she needed to get something for the aching behind her temples.

A full half hour after they arrived, she heard Remus’ voice. He came into the room. Looking at the form on the bed, he crossed to her as she stood to almost fall in his arms. “Baby, are you okay?”

“No, I...stunned him as soon as I got here; hoped you’d be nice enough to enervate him. I don’t think I can… my head feels like it’s going to implode. He needs a visit from the healer, Remus. His body looks horrible. Perhaps it is just as it was when he fell through. Maybe that’ll mean no time has passed for him. He’ll still think he is in the Department of Mysteries.” He nodded his understanding, relishing as he always did when he held her. He kissed her forehead gently.

She pulled out of his arms and walked near the bed. Reaching in his robes, she removed Sirius’ wand. Remus could see her pain as she looked at her husband. The heart break would not lessen her headache. “Now?” She nodded again.

“Enervate.” He flicked his wand

The world seemed to stop for a moment when his eyes opened. They were hazy and unfocused. He turned his head from side to side trying to shake the fog from his vision. Finally, it cleared. He saw… her. “Rowan?” He wanted to reach for her, but his arms wouldn’t work properly as his body ached.

“Siri, lie still for a minute; Remy is getting Poppy,” as the words left her mouth, the healer and Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

Poppy, as her usual form, bustled in, looked at, cleaned and healed the wounds. Gave him a potion for the concussion, and just before leaving, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Welcome back, Padfoot, we’ve missed you.” She then slipped a mint into his mouth. Turning she added, “This is for you Rowan; I assumed you would have a headache,” handing her the potion and left the room.

Albus and Remus stood just out of sight of their friend Sirius Black. Silent tears falling from the smoldering brown eyes as they watched the reunion. They were not there to intrude, but keep whatever peace was possible. Rowan took her potion, one hand on the corner poster of the bed, as she closed her eyes to let it work. Sirius began to sit up as the fog cleared from his mind. Seeing her, he reached slowly, studying her as he touched his wife for the first time in so very long. He looked at her face, clearly in pain, while waiting for the potion to take effect. Her head was held high. _‘So very Rowan’_ he thought. He let her find her peace for a moment without words.

Her eyes fell to the hand that held hers. She followed that arm back up to the broad shoulders and long haired face of the man she had never truly stopped loving. “Siri?” He pulled her gently as he lay back on the bed. Holding her close, she lay next to him. No other words were spoken as he held her. 

Albus made a mental note to give Poppy a raise for the mint and potions that would give her patients clear heads right before making them sleep. Albus and Remus slipped from the room as the couple fell into a deep sleep. 

Remus made sure her glamours were in place and at full strength as he felt the tears slip from his eyes once again over his two lovers lost.

They slept; waking long enough to use the loo and return to bed. They were not awake at the same time however, one would watch the other sleep as they ate or took a drink of whatever the house elf had brought in regularly, neither realizing that the food and drink contained sleeping draughts. Each returned to the bed shared by the couple, holding the other as the healing sleep continued. Sirius slept well for the first time since Lily and James had been killed; sleep without nightmares, holding one he loved close.

Poppy visited them on a regular basis. Albus checked on them no less than twice a day to restore her glamours, but Remus kept his distance, not wanting to see his lovers entertwined without him.

Remus, Albus, and Poppy took the time to discuss the healing that had been done while they were away. The counseling had helped her mental state, but her magic now seemed to be waning. Neither was sure if the headaches were the cause, or if the magic caused the headaches.

Almost four days later, Rowan woke long enough to want to take a shower. The elves had used their magic to keep them clean, but she still feeling a bit gritty, she pulled out of his arms, and left the bedroom. Entering the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. Taking her hair down from the now useless bun it had been in for so long, the ponytail holder was tangled in so much hair, she had to cut the tight band out. She let her thick dark brown hair fall almost to her waist. She wondered vaguely if she would ever get the grey hair she felt she earned over the past few years.

She showered, washing her body and her hair, silently thanking God above that the spell Remus used to shave her legs and other parts of her body lasted a year at a time. She began the meticulous task of combing her hair; although the magic comb helped more than she wanted to admit though. When she finally finished she realized just how long it really was. _‘He’s never seen it like this.’_ As she brushed her teeth, she looked in the mirror; wiping the steam from it in order to look at herself. The toothbrush fell into the sink with a clatter at what she saw. The dark circles, to which she had grown so used to seeing, were gone. Her face was tight and her eyes… they had a light in them again. She thought perhaps it was a glamour, but when she touched her eyes, the bags were no longer felt.

Remus loved her without the glamours that she wore so often, but long ago, she grew used to seeing her reflection of a woman who was older than her years. Her skin, usually a dull white, now had color. It had to be more than a shower; more than magic. Pulling out of her thoughts, she reached for her clothes which hung on the back of the door, and dressed in silence.

She pulled her still wet hair out of the deep red tank top she now wore, letting the wetness flow down her back. The waistband of her black silk pajama bottoms grew wet as well from the hair. She decided to go ahead and put the top on as well when she looked at the scars down her arms, knowing there were more across her now hidden chest, stomach, and back. They wouldn’t matter though. She only knew one thing…the change in her body and soul was him…and it would last until he knew everything.

A small pop from behind was heard as a house elf appeared. "Can you restore just the glamours to cover the scars?" The elf nodded, worked her magic and disappeared.

 

****

 

Sirius watched her as she walked away from him; watched as the love of his life closed the door, but made no move to join her. He rose and left the room to his own private shower. As he closed the door, undressed and walked directly for the shower. After washing his body, beard, and long hair, he stood with the water washing over him. His mind was going over the fight at the ministry.

Silent thoughts flowing even as the water rushed to the drain around him. _‘What could have happened that would make her come back to me? It had been her, he was sure of it. He had watched her sleep. Merlin, she's beautiful. Even more now than when I was smart enough to marry her. Her hair though, had she cut it? He really hadn’t thought of it before. It was up in some kind of bun thing. How could it still be when they had slept for so long. How long had they slept anyway?’_ He wasn’t tired anymore. It felt as though he had come home again.

Coming out of his silent revelry, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked to the sink, reached for the toothbrush, and began brushing his teeth. The mirror was steamed though, as he wiped it, he looked to his reflection. ‘ _I need to shave.’_ He realized he didn’t have his wand so the only other option was to do it the old fashioned way. With that thought, he finished brushing his teeth and opened a drawer. Grabbing the scissors and razor, he began what he liked to call the "self mutilation of men everywhere."

He finished some time later. When he at last washed his face again, he felt younger than his thirty seven years. His face, once so gaunt, had a healthier appearance; the color was just good. He smiled, amazed to find his teeth weren’t too bad, but he decided to brush them again, just to be sure. He looked at his hair, loving every sloppy wet curl as it cascaded over his shoulders. He decided not to cut it. Smiling, he thought that it was probably longer than Rowan’s now.

And with a raised eyebrow, he practiced his flirt in the mirror. Laughing out loud, he turned, grabbed the clothes which hung on the back of the door, and dressed, unable to contain the happiness that flooded through him.

They returned at almost the exact same time. Both fully awake and recharged from the almost eighty hours of sleep. Their eyes met. She could see the desire, but knew that they could not go there; not yet. “Welcome home Siri.” _‘God, he’s gorgeous.’_ He was standing in a pair of fitted dark blue silk pajamas.

“Hello Rowan.” _‘She’s still perfect…’_ He didn’t walk closer to her; not quite sure she was real. “Are you really here?” She nodded, turning away to get a cup of coffee, when she realized she couldn’t say anything.

She heard him gasp and turned quickly to meet his gaze. “Your hair is so long.” She nodded again. He loved everything about her. He was trying so hard to start a casual conversation with her, but she knew everything she had to tell him, and none of it was casual. She didn’t know how to do this now that he was here again. “Rowan, talk to me. Let me hear your voice.” He walked toward her. He reached to touch her.

He was too close. Her mind wouldn’t work. His lips… so close… she closed her eyes as her mouth opened. “Siri…” she said, moving away from him to a seat by the window. He followed her, sitting across from her in the great wing backed chair, “there is… a lot we need to talk about. But in order to know where to start, I need to know what the last thing you remember.”

He told her of the fight in the Department of Mysteries, and of waking up in her arms. “That’s it?” He nodded, reaching for a cup of tea. “Oh boy… Then this is not going to be easy… at all… now Sirius, please, don’t get upset. Okay?” He nodded. “That was over three years ago.” He sat back, mid reach, and looked at her.

“Three years?”

“Just over three, actually, during the fight in the Ministry, you fell into the veil. Harry and the others brought you out, but… I… brought you here before they could talk to you.”

“Why?”

“Because we have a lot to talk about and… the kids are really angry with me as it is, and I had nothing to lose, but now I don’t know where to start...”

“The beginning is usually the best place…” He seemed to be trying to collect himself, and she continued as he reached again for a cup of tea.

“Yes, but which beginning?” She asked, “Why don’t you go first?”

He snorted, “I think you want to talk more than I do.”

“No, really, Remus has told me part of it. But I would like you to fill in the parts like you getting to the Ministry.”

He looked at her for a few minutes before he started to talk. When he finished his explanations, she was on her third cup of coffee. She nodded at exactly the right times, and even though Remus had told her everything last year, it was good to hear his version. Finally he stopped talking and asked the question he wanted to know most, “Why are you here?”

She was almost startled by the question. “I told you that Harry and the others had the veil release you and I brought you here.” She was clearly playing for time. He knew her too well to be put off however.

“Rowan, either you answer the question or I kiss you. I, for one, hope you choose to not answer.” He gave her the practiced waggle of his eyebrows and broke into a grin. “I think maybe you should tell me about… why you came back to England.”

“I would, but honestly… it isn’t the right time. I am going to get you to Harry and the others. They are so pissed off at me for taking you out of the Ministry. Just remember, whatever they tell you is probably true. That being said, let’s get dressed and I can get you to them.” She turned to leave him to pull on her jeans.

He watched her for a moment, just a bit disappointed at the sudden end of the conversation, “But, I don’t want to leave here yet.”

She turned around, “I will be here if, after you hear them out, you want to come back.”

“Will you go with me?”

“Only as far as Professor Dumbledore and Remus, but no I won’t face the kids. When I say they are angry at me, I am not exaggerating.”

“Then you’ll need me to mediate,” she snorted, “let me talk to Albus, I’ll set something up,” he moved in closer to her; she stepped away, “trust me Rowan…” she nodded without conviction.

An hour later, they were sitting in the headmaster’s office, trying to figure out what to do next. Sirius was told of his daughter's relationship with Draco as well as the facts relating to Lucius and Narcissa's relationship with the group. They had expected the Malfoy's to be there and did not want to add fuel to the fire when Sirius realized that they were at the initial meeting as well.


	9. Return to the Children who hateTruths and Admissions of Half-Guilt

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

 

* * *

**Return to the Children… who hate…Truths and Admissions of Half-Guilt**

The seven had literally scoured the earth looking for them. None slept, they apparated and around the world. Every time they thought they were finished, one of them would think of someone else to talk to. Harry and Mason met with Michael in New York; Hermione met with Piper in San Francisco. Ron met with Buffy and Giles in Sunnydale, Draco met with Faith in Cleveland. Madison waltzed into Angel’s office in Los Angeles, much to everyone’s irritation; before traveling to meet with Lorne in Las Vegas.

Mason and Katie visited with the family in New Orleans; who contacted the great family in search of the missing couple. Hermione and Ron visited the Brotherhood of the Elders. They visited with every known family member of Rowan, Mason and Madison while on their search. They visited the construction site of the hospital and Hogwarts; Madison and Draco went to St. Mungo’s. But the efforts turned up nothing. When finally, they could think of no where else, they all returned to the Potter Estate to regroup. It had taken four days to talk to everyone; four days since Sirius’ return from the veil and was taken by their mentor and mother; five if you included the current breakfast.

Harry’s feelings were closed; he had shut himself off to everyone, except Madison. Madison’s anger had almost subsided into guilt and worry. Draco could not comfort her. Katie seemed lost without the woman she considered her mother. The others, well, they didn’t know what to do either. So they waited, read, or played chess. Ron and Hermione slipped away several time to spend time together.

When they were invited to the Cowan Estate for dinner that night, they all agreed readily. When they entered, Rowan sat at the end of the table, holding Remus' hand, the Weasley’s (all of them), most of the Staff of Hogwart’s, including Hagrid and Dumbledore, and several Aurors; however, they noted, Sirius was not with her. Rowan wore a pair of jeans, long-sleeved light blue button-down top, with Nikes. Her hair was up, as usual, and her make-up was a bit thick, hiding the scars of her past. The look in her eyes was one of fear.

They walked in to the room and sat at their usual seats. Harry glared at the woman, but said nothing. Madison was torn between wanting to hug her mother or yell at her again; she chose to do neither. Katie did though, she rushed past Rowan’s guards and hugged her tightly, whispering love and of how much she missed her. Mason waited until the embrace broke before taking his mother in his arms and apologizing to her. She held back tears before he released her, sitting back down and blowing her nose.

Harry watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. He was so absorbed watching Rowan that he did not hear the floor creak behind him. Finally, he could take it no longer. “Where in Merlin’s name is he?”

“Who?” The bark like voice asked from behind him. Harry rose, knocking his chair over in the process, and looked into the face of his God-Father.

“Sirius? Is it really you?” Sirius opened his arms in answer and the nineteen year old man ran to him. Madison had risen from her seat, staring at the man who was her father. She looked once from him to her mother and saw Rowan’s tears flowing freely.

Only when Harry released him, did he look to the younger woman, “Madison?” He opened his arms and once again felt the crushing hug from a child who loved him. He cried as hard as she did and held on to her. When she stumbled out of his embrace, she did so into Draco’s waiting arms, Mason approached him.

Mason Allen Cowan Black was taller and wider than the man he knew was his father. But the eyes were so familiar. Mason raised his right hand to shake the man’s hand; it was slapped away as he was pulled into a bear like hug. Mason could not believe that this man could still have tears left for him as they stood in one another’s arms.

He heard his father’s voice for the first time, when he muttered “Mason…. Merlin… it’s you… Mason….my… son…,” in the younger man’s ear. Watching the exchange, Rowan broke down completely and was comforted by Remus. It was some time before any semblance of calm was restored to the room. Rowan finally stopped crying.

 

The party went well into the night. Rowan watched as the man she loved interacting with the children they had brought into the world together, but she had reared on her own. Sirius had fallen in love with them when they were babies, and she could tell that they loved him as well. He made his way around the table, taking time to speak with each of them.

Leaning into Remus, she whispered her goodbye as she excused herself quietly and tried to leave the room unnoticed. Sirius, however involved with the conversation at hand, had kept her in sight; assuming that Harry would start yelling at her at some point.

Remus nodded once, stood and pulled her chair as she rose to leave, the conversation between him and Ron stopped. Rowan leaned over and once again whispered something in Remus’ ear. Sirius watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. He watched as she walked quietly toward the doors.

He rose as she passed him, holding her hand for a moment before releasing it to leave. He smiled to her, whispering the words he could never say enough, “I Love you…” She blushed, saying something about a ‘little headache’ and wanting to leave; but assuring him that he could come when he was ready. He stood and said his goodbyes to everyone and left with her.

He could think of a better remedy for a headache than a visit to the healers’ potion cabinet and would not lose any opportunity to be with her.

Remus realized immediately that Sirius’ message to every person in that room was that he did, in fact, love his wife and she was more important than any of them. Albus realized that declaration as well and turned to meet eyes with Remus. The dancing twinkle behind the half-moon spectacles revealed all that was needed to know. Soon after their departure, the party wound down and everyone else went home as well.

When they entered their room at the Estate, he was still holding her hand. “I’m sorry Siri; the headache really isn’t that bad. I’ll be fine… you could have stayed with them. They all need to talk to you.” She said.

“I told you that I wanted you to tell me everything. It’s time now to do it.” Their eyes met. “No more tears… deal with it. You know, I heard Harry yell at you tonight. I watched Madison and Harry glare at you. They need an attitude adjustment, as your dad used to say.” She laughed with him.

Hugging him again, she just stood feeing safe. After a few moments, she pulled back enough to kiss him. “Thank you…” He cocked his head to the side in question and waited for her to continue, but instead, she walked away from his embrace and walked into the loo. When she returned, she was in her pajamas and tank top.

She looked at him, deciding that now was just not right. She suggested he go back and talk to the kids. He said he would in the morning. When he returned from his shower, she was already in a deep sleep. He considered waking her; but chose to put it off and just hold her again for the night.

~@~@~@~@~

The following morning, he woke early, showered, and left her to sleep alone. He went back to Harry’s house, hoping to catch some of them for breakfast. The house elf showed him in to the dining room. Harry was the first one down. “Hello Harry. I thought you might want to talk to me alone for a bit. You didn’t seem exactly friendly with Rowan last night.”

“Oh? I’m surprised you could pull yourself away from her to notice?” Sirius watched the young man, but decided to let him continue without interruption. Harry was spoiling for a fight, but it seemed his godfather would not be pulled in so easily. “No really, we brought you out of the veil. But you couldn’t be bothered with talking to us, now could you?”

“Rowan was the one that pulled my hand until I could get out, if I remember correctly. I believe I fell on her, not you.”

“It was our magic that made the veil release you. You don’t know what it was like… I watched you fall in the Ministry. I have never gotten over losing you. She knew we could bring you out when I talked to her about it. We didn’t have to go to Texas without you. She could have told us sooner and you could have gone with us.” 

Sirius shook his head. Harry ignored him. “All this time, I’ve been a…orphan. The Weasley’s took me in, and Rowan was something of a godmother for awhile, I mean, before she lost her mind of course, but nothing like you were supposed to be. She knew how much I missed you. But she didn’t say anything… she left…you…there. Why did she do that?”

'Lost her mind?’ he thought silently, decided it was a metaphor and ignored it, “Because… well honestly, I have no idea. I thought maybe you would like to tell me. Why are you so angry with her?”

“YOU should be angry with her. She left you in Azkaban. She ran away, took your children, and abandoned me and Neville, forgot her life with you; forgot my parents. She…left…me; just like you did.” He choked on the words. He had never spoken them a loud before. “You left me… why did you leave me? Just when I got you back, you left me… I was so alone. No one understood. I had no one.”

Sirius watched the younger man spiral into tears while he was talking; waiting until Harry had regained his composure before speaking. “What she did with and to me is between us. It has nothing to do with you or even our children. You have Ron and Hermione. Ginny at some point too. Don’t forget Molly and Arthur, Remus and Dumbledore. They loved you. You knew them longer and better than you did me. Why are you so concerned that I left you?”

“None of them offered me a home.” Harry’s words were quiet and his eyes were full of tears. “No one wanted me. You did. You were the only one who ever offered me a home away from the Dursley’s.” Sirius met his gaze, dawning comprehension flew between them.

“And you think that because of that simple offer during the end of your third year of school, that they love you less than I do?” Harry nodded. “Harry, you are still using your brain as though it was in a thirteen year old boy. You’re a man now, use it properly. Look at the facts: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Remus, would have laid down their lives for you. Since I left you, your friendship with them grew to something we were never given the opportunity to have. 

You know Rowan better than you know me. Hell, you know Crookshanks better than you do me; because I wasn’t there. And, for what it’s worth, I am sorry. I’m sorry that fate or destiny or some prophesy kept us apart. The choices we made were the ones that seemed right at the time. I don’t blame you for being a child and hating her for her choices. But what you don’t seem to get is…”

He was interrupted by the other teenagers standing at the open door, listening to Sirius’ explanation. Sirius stopped talking and beckoned them in. After a few moments of getting everyone settled, he continued. “Look, I know you all are angry with Rowan for keeping me away from you. Maybe you may even have a right to be. All I know is what I knew before, she hasn’t told me anything. I know that almost twenty years ago, Rowan ran from England because my insane mother followed her around and tried to kill her on numerous occasions,” 

He pointed toward Mason and Madison, “My dear mother tried to have you two kidnapped so often, that Rowan would not sleep unless she could touch you both. Imagine trying to sleep knowing that someone was trying to kill you and take your children from your cold hands. Hard huh?

“After Azkaban, Remus explained to me that she watched me try to kill Pettigrew; only trusting the Longbottom’s to take care of you two while she searched for me. She watched the scene and thought I had killed one of our oldest friends. She left England because I was in Azkaban. She said goodbye; I knew she was leaving. I also knew I could do nothing to stop her, so I didn’t. I did not try to stop her. You are all angry with her because she left me in the veil for an extra year. So what? I didn’t have any concept of time in there. It didn’t pass for me.”

Madison interrupted. “But she didn’t know that.”

“STOP," his bark like voice filling the room, "all of you. I don’t have a clue as to why you are pissed off at her. I do not understand what she has done that was so bad that you are acting this way. You can explain it me or shut up about it. She is afraid of you lot.”

Katie seemed shocked. “She was afraid of them; her own children?”

“Yes dear, she was. Still is, if the truth be known. That’s why she had so many people here last night; to protect her when they got mad. She was afraid of what you were capable of. And knowing that she had made you all very angry with her in the first place, well… let’s just say she was covering her ass. I left her asleep to come talk to you and see if maybe we could work out a peace treaty of some kind.”

Ginny snorted. “She kept you away from us for five days. She took you without word to any of us. No one could find her.”

“Ahh, yes, well, that would be because she put a Fidelas Charm on the house, with a secondary charm to give you ideas as to where else you might look if any of you approached the house.” Madison and Mason both rolled their eyes as neither had thought of it. 

He laughed his bark-like laugh at the look on their faces, “I thought it was rather ingenious. She was the secret keeper, so there was no one else to trust. She did let Poppy, Albus, and Remus in on it afterwards though; Poppy came in a few minutes after we arrived and treated my wounds from the battle in the ministry. Of course, then Poppy drugged me and we slept the entire time. When we both woke, we went to see Dumbledore.”

“She could have told us where you were.”

“We were asleep,” he said, “maybe you would have tried to take me from her, to tell me what a terrible person she has been? Maybe just be sure that I hate her as much as you all seem to?” His words hurt them. They knew he was right. No one would meet his gaze. “Tell me children, and don’t correct that, because right now, you are acting like four-year olds that didn’t get the toy they wanted.”

Ginny stood up. Looking at the man they all loved and missed. “You… how dare you call us children? We have learned more, done more, seen more… than you ever will…”

“And I don’t give a shite Ginny.” He shouted back at her. “HOW DARE I WHAT GINNY?” She said nothing as he regained control of his temper, “How dare I love the woman I married and betrayed? She didn’t tell me what happened while I was gone. She knew you lot would jump at the chance to tell me everything and make me hate her. But I came anyway.”

“How dare you choose her over us,” Harry said; the words weak and low, filled more with pain and regret than anything else, “How dare we; me, Mason and Madison, not be more important that she is to you.”

“I love her Harry. Merlin forgive me for not thinking of you first; or of the children that carry my blood. I love her. I was bound to her the first time I ever looked into her big brown eyes; the first time I hit Severus Snape for helping her with potions homework - while he was tutoring her. I loved her then. I love her now. It won’t be any of you that I am blessed enough to grow old with. It will be her.”

Turning to face Harry directly, he asked, “Can you honestly say you would choose me over Ginny?” He turned to Madison, “or Draco?” He turned to Mason, “or Katie?” He looked around the room, “If you said you would, you don’t deserve any of the love you share with them.”

Madison was unable to keep her mouth shut, “Where is she anyway?”

“She’s still in bed…”

“Alone or with Remus?” The look on Madison's face showed her months of being with Draco, it was a true Malfoy smirk.

He turned his head so fast his neck popped loudly at the question, with narrowed eyes, he asked, “What do you mean?”

"Oh… so she didn’t tell you about her affair with Remus?” he shook his head, waiting for her to continue, “or about the fact that she had two lovers?”

He shook his head, and resisted the urge to throw a rather large crystal vase of water that was sitting on the table to stop his daughter, instead he looked at her while she was still talking, “She took them both into her bed. She knew where you were and she wasn’t faithful. From what I can tell, she has never been faithful to you.”

His eyes narrowed, “Never?” She nodded. The others looked at one another before he managed to speak again, “What, exactly, are you implying?”

“Well, it’s like this… you are not my biological father.” She was almost smug when she saw the pain cross his face. She waited just long enough for the words to sink in before continuing, she was so intent on Sirius that she did not notice Draco's face drop with the revelation of the information. Nor did she notice the pain in her brother's eyes when he realized what she said and the anger she was causing Sirius. 

She continued, “While you were holed up with her, Draco and I talked. The year we spent at Hogwart’s… Draco asked her about the fact that we were second cousins… MOM assured him when we were in school here that it was fine for him to fall in love with me. So, I decided to find out how it is that my second cousin would be encouraged to fall in love with me.”

“Second cousins are legal to marry in the Wizarding World, Madison.” Sirius said sharply.

She ignored the statement, “Well, I went to St. Mungo’s and procured a sample of yours and mom’s blood, did a little ‘geneious’ test, and wow… found out that I don’t carry the Black bloodline at all. I am hers if it helps, but not yours.”

He was genuinely shocked. He could not speak if he had to at that moment. It seemed the others found their tongues as tied as Sirius. “I have no idea who my father is - only that it is NOT you. So don’t tell me that I owe you any type of understanding or explanation. If it means anything to you, we didn’t meet Remus or Severus until after we came to England two years ago. So maybe she wasn’t sleeping with them the whole time you were together…” 

And with a last look at her brother, she left the room. Draco did not follow her or say anything, knowing that whatever was about to happen, it would be big.

It took a few minutes for Sirius to recover before leaving to talk to his wife.


	10. Pieces of the Puzzle

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  


* * *

** Pieces of the Puzzle... **

Sirius entered their bedroom. She watched from behind the Daily Prophet as he paced without words. Finally, she put her paper down and said, “Siri, what happened?”

He glared at her, “Who is Madison’s father?”

“You.”

“No… take two… no more lies Rowan, who is her biological father?” He watched her face.

She had no idea what he was talking about. “Sirius Black...You are her father… I was faithful to you while you were gone. You know that.”

“Apparently, genealogy tests have proven differently.”

She took a moment to calm her voice before she asked, “Would you stop assuming I understand? Tell me what you are on about.”

He told her of the conversation with Madison just a few minutes before. When he finished, he said, “I want to know… Who. He. Is.”

It took many minutes of thinking about everything he had said and her old memories before speaking, “I…" she paused to think for a few minutes, he growled at the delay. Her eyes wide, she looked at her husband, "Oh no… but it’s not possible… it was a… dream…” she stared wildly around the room, going back over her memories. “Oh no… Siri… I swear… I didn’t know…” He said nothing; standing with his arms crossed waiting for her to speak again, “we… Oh God… we need to get Remus here.”

He crossed the room quickly, grabbing her arms; he drew her up from the bed, the coffee spilling, and the paper flying as he shook her, “What does Remus have to do with this?” She was too shocked to speak at the way he held her, “TELL ME!” He shook her again.

The air crackled around her, “Let me go,” he dropped her when he felt the electricity leave her body.

Still angry, he told her, “Get dressed; I will meet you in the dining room with our son, Remus and our daughter in a ten minutes. I expect explanations. Do not be late.” She watched him walk out the door and thought for a moment of not joining him at all.

She entered the dining room fifteen minutes later. Madison, Sirius, Mason, Katie, and Remus were already waiting for her. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius entered shortly after she did. She looked to the family in front of her, not knowing where to start. All eyes were on her. Rowan looked from Remus to Sirius. 

“Forgive me,” she waited a moment more, she began pacing, as was usual when she was saying something that was hard. It also made it easier to run from the room should the occasion rise. “I don't suppose that I could have this conversation with just Sirius, Remus and Madison, could I?" No one made a move. She shrugged before continuing, "Okay, so... Madison told Siri that he is not her father; something about a genealogy test…first of all, why didn’t you talk to me about it?”

Madison looked at her through narrowed eyes, “Could be because I have not had time… or it could be because I couldn't find you... or it could be because I assumed you knew.”

“Madison, I did not know.”

“How could you NOT know who my biological father is? All my life, Sirius Black, Police officer died in the line of duty when I was a baby, was my father. You could have told me -- without me having to put it all together. God, mother, how could you continue to lie to me now?”

Rowan looked at her, “I know it must sound insane, even after everything we learned in the past two years. But I promise you, I did NOT know…” she turned to Remus, but was interrupted by Madison.

“As long as you were fucking both Severus and Remus, the least you could do it to tell us the truth…”

“Shut up Madison…" Both Remus and Rowan said it at exactly the same time. Sirius did not miss the exchange. He could feel his anger come in waves as he saw Remus defend Rowan.

Rowan waited a moment to see if perhaps her lover would continue, but he sat back down and looked into her eyes, silently begging her to continue. "If you want an explanation, shut your mouth now, or I leave.” She waited for someone, anyone, to say something. Hoping that there would be an out for her; but no one did. “Look, all I can think of is a dream I had when Mason was a baby.” She paced as she thought talking out loud. “Remus, remember when Mason was a baby and got so sick? Siri had just gone to Auror basic with James and Frank?” He nodded.

Sirius’ eyes were slits as he watched the exchange. “In late October of ‘89, when you were gone, Mason came down with… something. The healers were never sure of what to call it exactly. He was in the hospital for weeks. Lily had Harry, and Alice had Neville, and I had… well, Remus. He stayed at the hospital with me. Mason was so sick. The healers weren’t sure he would survive. If I had called you home, you would have had to redo the entire basic training.” She said when she saw his mouth open to ask. “So I didn’t tell you.”

“Pretty fucking selfish of you, don’t you think?” Madison said savagely.

Lucius was impressed with the tone she used, “You know, with that type of hatred Madison, you would have made a fine death eater.” He crossed his arms, hoping that his words would sink in. No one acknowledged him. Sirius was so intent on his wife’s words, he hadn’t even noticed that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had entered the room.

“Anyway, when he was finally released, it was mid-November. He had a horrible schedule. Remus asked if I needed any help. I refused, of course, being the superwoman I am, and he left. It was right before the lunar cycle, so he wouldn’t have been much use anyway.” Remus nodded. “When he got back, he came to the house. I was a mess. Mason had to be held fifteen minutes every hour, take two or three potions at different times, and fed special formulas at special times.

"It was a nightmare. Remus comes back to find me in the nursery rocking chair, near hysterics. I was afraid to leave him alone, but the healers told me not to let him sleep with me either. Mason’s treatment was horrible...” she paused, deep in her memories, “Remus comes in, takes Mason, tells me he will look after him and I was to rest for a few hours. And I did. Almost twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep." Her words tumbled out in fast short spurts.

“Of course, it was his turn to be exhausted. So we kind of just switched off. He would watch Mason for a few hours, and then I would. It was so hard. Finally after weeks of this, the Healer visit said Mason was going to be okay. He hadn’t had a relapse, and honestly wasn’t expected to. It was now December lunar cycle, and Remus left again for three days.

“When he returned, Mason was walking.” Remus smiled at the memory. “He was WALKING at barely six months old. His teeth were coming in too. Something about the illness and the potions made him mature faster than he would have otherwise, which also made him very, very hard to keep up with.” She took a drink from her now cold coffee. “Anyway, long story short was I couldn’t handle him. He loved being able to walk and climb after so many months of laying there made it so very difficult to deal with. I didn’t sleep. 

"I guess it was obvious, because Remus moved into the spare bedroom and helped. One evening, Remus went to bed early, I put Mason down for the night and went to bed. Mason crawled out of the crib and proceeded to fall down the stairs. Remus and I both heard him and ran to save him; neither one of us thinking about the cushioning charms that would keep him from getting hurt. 

"So, finally we got him back to bed. I passed out or fell asleep, who knows which. But I fell against Remus. He picked me up, put me in bed, but apparently I did not let go. Knowing that he would never betray you, Sirius, he just held me. When I woke the next morning, I was sure it had been a dream. But it had seemed so real. I could feel him… well, details aside; I chalked up the night to a dream and didn’t tell anyone.”

Remus’ eyes were wide, “I always thought that was a dream,” he said quietly

“So did I, Remus. But I didn’t talk to you about it again until last year. But if I remember correctly, you didn’t stay in the same room with me again either, did you?” He shook his head. “Anyway, that was mid-December. You were due home at the end of January. I didn’t find out I was pregnant until that April, chalking the morning sickness to my being exhausted. Madison was born that September: A healthy seven-pound eleven ounce, twenty-two inch long baby. It never occurred to me that she wasn’t yours.” Sirius sat back against his chair. “I was sick after she was born, remember? That’s when we decided not to have any more children. It was too hard on my body.” Sirius nodded as did Remus.

“Six weeks after Madison was born, Lily and James were killed. You went around the bend. Your mother was on the hunt for us and I went into hiding. The last time we saw you was about eight hours before we left England.”

“So it’s MY fault you fucked my best friend?”

“No, Siri, I don’t blame you for any of it…”

“Don’t you think you should have told me?” His voice was low and harsh; his tone was cutting her heart out as she heard it.

Taking a moment, she composed her thoughts before looking at him again, “About what? My erotic dream about one of your best friends? That would not have set well with you. But for me, that’s all it was. A DREAM…”

“Rowan, that’s enough.” Remus spoke to her. “Don’t antagonize this anymore than you have.” She snapped her head to him; looking back at Sirius, she took a deep breath and apologized. Turning to Madison, he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Remus, the only thing I am sure of is that he is not my biological father.” Madison said, “I have no idea if it’s you. For all I know, maybe Severus is." Sirius growled at the thought, "But I can find out with a simple test.”

He nodded before sitting back for a moment, “This is really overwhelming for everyone, me included. Let’s take a bit of a break and try to absorb everything you have told us so far, shall we?”

Ten minutes later, Madison and Mason returned from St. Mungo’s with the proper testing equipment. Two minutes after that, Rowan, Remus, Sirius, and Madison’s blood drops were on the parchment. The proper incantations were muttered by Madison, and they watched as the tendrils of blood reached out to touch one another. Madison’s blood reached out to Remus and Rowan.

~@~@~@~

Sirius watched as the young woman was revealed not to be his. He stood quietly and left the room; Remus followed. As the door leading outside shut, Remus shouted “SIRIUS WAIT!” He caught up to him with much effort. Remus was lucky Sirius did not apparate away. But the man seemed too angry to be able to have avoided splinching himself. Remus taking a deep breath said “Padfoot, talk to me.”

“Go away. Now is NOT the time to do this.”

He grabbed his arm, turning him around to face him. “Sirius… I know you’re angry and hurt but talk to me.”

“And say what? Thank you for being a good enough friend to father a child that I thought was mine for the last twenty years? Or for fucking my wife the entire time I was with her? Tell me what I am supposed to talk to you about or thank you for exactly?”

Remus was shocked by the harsh words. “Sirius… slow down… we need to talk at some point, but right now, your wife…has just… Damnit, you were there, anyone who wasn’t mad at her before is now, again. She just told her daughter, who is barely speaking to her, that she cheated on you - with me - while you were away in Auror training. You need to talk to her.”

“When I can look at her again, I’ll be back…”

“I’ll take care of her until then…”

Sirius eyed his friend for a moment before he apparated to Black island.

~@~@~@~

Remus returned to find that Rowan had also left after a loud fight with Madison. Mason was nursing a black eye his sister had given him when he tried to referee the two of them. Remus apologized to everyone for the mess and once again asked that they just cut Rowan a break.

When he left the room, it was to go to the Cowan Estate and find Rowan. During the first night when Remus came to her, she made the decision to go home to Texas. Remus had tried to explain that Sirius was angry at them both, but he would come to his senses and everything would be fine. She should just wait and see. But she simply could not bear to be in Remus’ arms any longer with Sirius hurt.

The following morning, she met with Ron, Hermione, Mason and Katie to tell them of her decision. She assured them that if they needed her help, she would be available.

She went directly back to Texas and hid at her parent’s home. Leaving only for her morning run until she made the decision to continue her counseling and mental healing in order for her to be ready when she would be forced to relive everything with Sirius. Even though Remus was willing to spend every moment with her, she had made a commitment with Sirius Black and needed to complete that before she made any more mistakes she could not deal with.

During the next few days, Remus would use the time for he and Madison to get to know one another. Madison was still very angry with her mother; and let her new dad know that it was not over; not by any means.

Her counselor asked that Remus and Sirius both attend her sessions. Remus’ owl returned with the letter, unable to find Sirius. Remus declined, regretfully as he was needed in England since neither she or Sirius was still there.

~@~@~@~

Sirius paced around the long abandoned Black Island home. The last time he had been here was on his honeymoon with her. It took almost a month before he decided he needed to know EVERYTHING before he made any more decisions.

He returned to the Cowan Estate and found Molly talking to Arthur early that morning. When he came in, Molly tensed. “Hello Sirius.”

“Molly… Arthur… I…” he sat at the table across from them unable to continue.

“She went to Texas.” Arthur said.

“Can you just explain to me what happened? Why this is all so hard,” he stood and paced for a moment before turning back to them, “please, tell me what happened… to her… with her and Remus… to make all of this so hard… to make the kids feel the way they do about her…”

Molly put her hand on his arm, “Sirius, it’s not ours to tell. Let me just say that part of their feelings are justified, some are not. But, there is much more to this story than you realize,” he nodded, “Go to her or at the least talk to Remus.”

He bristled, “I wouldn’t know what to say. All I really know is that whatever happened while I was in the veil, made a lot of difference.”

“How about you just go on to Grimmauld Place and talk to Remus. The story needs to be told from one of them. I suggest Rowan though.”

“The kids seemed to want to tell me everything.”

The red-heads exchanged looks, “The kids don’t know everything. They only know what some of what happened to her and it isn't ours to tell. No one ever told them how bad it really was though. Anything they do know was only what happened after she came back…from her ordeal." 

Sirius did not understand, but Molly continued, "Even Remus only knows parts of it. You will have to talk to them all if you want to find out the whole story. All I can tell you is that those were the longest six months of her life.”

Sirius looked confused. “I don’t know anything about what happened. Honestly, I just… almost four years I have been gone and it seems like no time passed. I can deal with that, but no one will tell me what happened while I was gone.”

“Go to her dear. Find her and talk to her. She will tell you everything. We’ll deal with the ‘kids’ anger.” And with that advice, Sirius left the Potter Estate.


	11. October 2008 - The First Mission

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  


* * *

_**Author's Note: First, you have to know that anyone willing to love Sirius AND Remus AND Severus isn't 100 percent anyway. Also, between the guilt of her mother turning her back on her when she chose to stay in England to be with Sirius, seeing him "kill Peter" and the other things that happened... she just is a bit off. The training and the fight just added to her insanity. But then again, can you see either Remus or Sirius loving a woman that isn't slightly...off?  
** _

** October 2008 **

Just after Sirius had left for the island, and Rowan left for Texas, the eight were notified that the first phase of the construction was nearing completion. Soon it would be able to house the first phase of children. Whether their mentor was there or not, they still had business to do. It was decided that they needed to start the rescue part of their mission. A copy of the list of all Magical children born was brought to the team upon completion of the first three stories, and underground research facilities of the hospital. The list, magically updated itself when the student turned the age of an adult for the country in which they lived. Transferring the name of the now adult to a different list.

Hermione looked over the vast numbers. She waved her hand and said “calculatoum”. A voice rang out: 63, 498 names.

She concentrated again. “Deathious Parenetious”

“24,820 as of noon.” TWENTY FOUR THOUISAND PARENTS WERE DEAD? Ginny and Harry walked in as this number began sinking in, Hermione’s face clearly showed shock at this information.

“Hermione? Are you okay?”

“How many will this orphanage hold when complete?”

“About 3,000 children. Why?”

“The war totals. World Wide, according to this list is just over 24,000 parents dead. That could be as many as 12,000 children.”

Hermione sat for a moment. “But how many of those 12,000 still have a parent or caregiver? I mean someone who wants the child, not like Harry’s situation.”

“I have no idea how to even go about finding out.” She said simply.

Hermione grinned. “I do.” Holding her wand out over the stack of papers, she muttered “Dangerie”

The voice rang through the room after the papers ruffled. “4,809”

Putting her hand out again, “Dangerie Underious Sixous”

“1, 012”

“Okay, so there are one thousand children under the age of six that are in danger of some kind. That’s a start.”

“Where do we start though? How do we find out who and where they are? What is the definition of Danger anyway?”

“Danger is defined as any consistently unhealthy situation for the child. Either by the people they are living with, or the conditions in which they are forced to live.”

“Oh.”

“We need to get the names and current locations of those children, broken down by region.” Ginny studied her for a moment, letting her finish her thoughts. Hermione began muttering possibilities of way to find out. Harry suddenly opened his eyes wide as the muttering turned into incoherent babbling. Suddenly, as if someone threw on the lights of the football field at midnight, Hermione shrieked. “I know! We need to ask the parchment to transfer the names and addresses off all the children in danger to another parchment. Or regroup them on this parchment.”

Hermione waved her hand over the parchment. “Dangerie Underious Sixous Listorium” looking at Ginny and Harry, she said “Have I ever thanked Rowan for showing us how to do research in the old texts?” They smiled and shook their heads, “I should have. There is LOADS of stuff down there,”

The looked down as they heard a ruffle of the stack of papers, the names began appearing on a clean sheet of parchment on Hermione’s desk. When full, another piece magically appeared; this step repeated until complete, “Okay, now we need to rearrange the names into location or area.” Waving her hand over the parchment, she said “Arious,” once again, the parchment shuffled and named rearranged.

Harry looked at the parchment. “I suppose we should start with the closest ones first. Work out way out from Ottery St. Catchpaw.”

Hermione was startled at that revelation. “What? This village has a child that has been orphaned?”

He nodded, “Maybe we need to handle these ourselves. Would you like to go on a little reconnaissance mission?” Hermione nodded and they left the room.

** Ottery St. Catchpaw’s Orphanage -- October 2008 **

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny apparated near the street under a large tree in the front of a building. The grass was dead and the swings were broken in the play area. The sign was battered from years of weather and the paint was peeling on the outer walls. It almost looked deserted. Ron, squaring his shoulders, led the others to the front door. They all entered carefully and quietly.

A lone baby cried somewhere in the distance of the building. Harry bristled when the shrill voiced attendant yelled at the child to “SHUT UP!” followed by a single slapping child and the quiet. Harry clenched his fist, but did not move to defend the child, yet. Ginny felt his tension as she held his hand.

Ron loudly said “HELLO? Is anyone here?” They heard a scraping of a chair as someone rose from a seat, followed by the shuffling of feet towards them. “Hello, I am Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly and Harry Potter.”

The little man looked at the four youths with his mouth wide open, recovered quickly and asked them to follow him into his office. “How can I help you?”

Hermione spoke first. “We have been given information that you have magical children here and they are in danger.”

The man looked shocked at first, but covered it quickly. “Yes, we have magical children here, but what kind of danger?”

“We’re not really sure, but if I were guessing, I would say neglect and abuse.” Ginny met his eyes for a brief moment before he dropped his head to avoid her stare.

“Nothing like that is going on here, I assure you.” He said quietly. “Our staff is very good with the children we have been brought.”

“Who would bring and leave children to this place?” Ron asked, inching forward in his seat.

“Uhm, people who either found the child after an attack of some kind; or maybe those that did not want the child… there are many reasons.”

“No, he means why would anyone leave a child in this type of squalor?” Harry clarified.

The man was offended. “Squalor? Who are you to call this orphanage squalor?”

“I have already introduced myself. I am RONALD WEASLEY. But let me clarify, Sorcerer Ronald Bilious Weasley; you may have heard of me?” the man nodded, “Good, now let’s not waste any more of our time. I want to see a complete list of all children who currently reside in this home. I also want my friends here to be allowed to walk freely through this hovel you call an orphanage and determine just what type of place it is and how the children are treated. It would be best to just agree and not continue to anger me.”

The man nodded again, and pulled out a large ledger. Hermione handed Ron the list of children in the town to check names against before leaving with Harry and Ginny. Ron methodically marked the names of every one of the children in Ottery St. Catchpaw; comparing who was under the age of six and in danger off the main list. Narrowing his eyes at the man, he asked his name. “Rubilious MacVine. I have been over this facility for eleven years.”

“How many employees?”

“Five, plus the freed house-elves who can not find employ elsewhere, there are maybe fourteen of them.”

“How many children, total, is your facility currently responsible for?”

“Just over 200, including the infants that were brought in last week.”

Ron stood, leaning over he put his hands flat on the desk, glaring at the old man; “Exactly how is it that five employees and fourteen house-elves are taking care of 200 children?” The man said nothing, so Ron continued, “You are out of business. I am going to contact the magical law enforcement regarding the treatment of these children.” 

Ron raised his wand and sent a small puff of smoke straight up. Seconds later, they both heard the cracks of people apparating outside. He escorted Mr. MacVine out the front door.

Ron explained the situation to Kingsley Shackelbolt. Who in turn agreed to bring in the Magical Law Enforcement’s Special Division Unit ‘Crimes Against Children', to investigate. He also pledged to help relocate the children if they were found to be in danger. He left for a moment to bring in the CAC members.

~@~@~@~

Within the hour, 223 children, ranging in age of two weeks to sixteen years, and five adults were removed from the crumbling facility. The adults were charged with physical assault on children under the age of eleven, preventing adoption from qualified family members, refusing medical treatment to children under the age of eleven, and refusing Hogwart’s letters in order to prevent learning of the older students. Fourteen house-elves were questioned and released; each immediately offered and accepted a position at the Tom Riddle House.

Settling in 223 children, all of whom needed some type of medical care was a tremendous undertaking. All of the Weasleys, Malfoys, every member of the Order, staff of Hogwart’s, Beaubatoux, and Pediatric Healers came as soon as the call went out. Mason sent a message to his parents and Remus as well. The house-elves were sorting the children by age and sex after they were given medical treatment. Proper food was given within the hour to those well enough to eat. Most were very malnourished and some had injuries.

Harry stayed away from the injured students. His many years living in that type of situation made it difficult to see again first hand. He would help with dinner instead.

Rowan entered the Riddle House less than thirty minutes after Ron had sent the message to the Aurors. She had shimmered to the front door of the Riddle House, took her potion for her headache she would soon have from using her magic, and met Remus. While she was busying herself with food and other preparations, Remus was overseeing the room placements.

Sirius too responded to his summons. He stuck his head in to the kitchen for a moment to ask a question, saw that Rowan was already helping and closed the door without a word. Harry walked into the kitchens, surprised to see her, but said nothing. There was too much work to be done, and working next to Rowan seemed to help him accomplish it faster.

~@~@~@~

When the last of the children were settled in for the night, the dining hall filled with the adults who had spent the better part of twelve hours settling the children into rooms.

Molly sat numbly next to her husband. “I can’t believe that was happening here, in this village. I knew Mr. MacVine. He always seemed so… nice.” Sirius entered quietly, sitting at the end of the table away from the teenagers; while Rowan entered a moment later, took one look around, feeling the anger and hurt, left the room and waited on the front porch until Remus came out.

Harry said quietly, “So did my aunt and uncle to everyone but me.”

Addressing the group of people, Ron stood and got everyone’s attention. “This is only the first step. These children have lived this way a long time. According to the ledger, there were more. Some died or left the orphanage. Not one went to school or was adopted in over six years. This is pretty much going to continue to happen until word gets out about this facility. We have set up a plan for these kids.

\--Names, dates of birth etc.

\--Coordinate that information with the lists for Hogwart’s: who was supposed to attend, who their parents were, etc.

\--If the child has suitable family, request them to come and visit. We all feel the children need one another for a bit in order to accept a new way of living.

\--The house-elves will have one on one duty with all of the children. Including the ones that came with the children today, we currently have just over 500 free house-elves; apparently Dobby has been out recruiting. That number also includes the ones from the Potter, Cowan, and Malfoy estates that requested to work with the children.

“Contrary to anything Hermione tells you, these elves have come of their own free will to help these children. Some are bound to other houses and have been sent by their masters to assist this project. Depending on the length of the length of the elf’s stay, that will determine who that one goes to. The elves will be responsible for helping the child through nightmares and report on any behavior that indicates deeper problems.

“Pediatric Healers are now applying in droves for the positions here. Madison and Draco are going to do those interviews beginning in the morning.”

“Mason and Katie have agreed to oversee the day to day running of the facility. Kind of dual Headmasters as it were. Since Rowan seems to have turned her back on us… agaom.” Had he not been so upset by his Godmother’s absence, he would have been a bit surprised to see both Sirius and Remus bristle at his accusation that Rowan had turned her back on anyone, when she had just worked almost twelve hours by his side preparing food.

“Harry and Ginny will travel to various places world wide. At first, we wanted to seek out children by region. After seeing the living conditions of those children today, we believe that we will rearrange the list by need. They will contact us when needed. Hermione and I will continue to oversee construction and organize the donated goods in the warehouse. 

"And we will also consult with the CAC for further criminal action against those that mistreat our children.” He seemed to think for a minute, before adding. “Oh, on a lighter note, Hermione and I are getting married.” He finished with a huge smile; “Saturday afternoon at 2:00.” He grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed as the crowd, instead of shouting, were suddenly quiet.

Everyone missed the hurt in Harry's eyes. Just as Ron looked at him, he covered it with a smile. You could have heard a pin drop in the room because of the vast silence.

She stood and said “You are all invited, of course! It will be at the Chapel of Harry’s Estate.” That’s when the party started. But everyone was so tired, it was short lived.

Whoops and applause went up from the crowd. Hermione blushed and Ron’s ears turned a perfect shade of pink. Everyone having gone home or to bed, found the eight friends sitting quietly in front of the fire. Harry finally spoke, “So, Ron, what would you think of a double wedding? I think I know another red-head that would LOVE the thought of getting her wedding over with.”

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Draco interrupted “Double? I was thinking a triple.”

Mason stopped her “Triple? Now, now, gentlemen, why not a quadruple wedding?” The three fiancés yelled and threw themselves into the arms of the man they love most. Hermione and Ron sat open mouthed at each other until Madison noticed.

She motioned for Draco to look at their friends. He drawled “Or not; we could wait and do it another day, if you don’t want us to be that big of a part of it.”

Hermione broke into a grin, leaned in and whispered in Ron’s ear, who nodded. “Nope, a quadruple, super fantastic wedding of the century of four sorcerers, three sorceresses, and a Muggle would be the best thing I could have ever thought of. Bit if we are going to do it, then it will need more planning than a week.”

They agreed, but did not set a new date. Happy and contented, three couples strolled off into their rooms. Tomorrow, they would start the healing of the children they had dedicated themselves to save. Mason waited for a minute with the hopes of talking to his dad. Sirius shook his head slightly and left the room as well.

Remus left the party first, walking out the front door, he saw Rowan sitting in rocking chair in the evening breeze. Walking he saw that she was in pain. "Can I take you home?" She nodded once as he lifted her and apparated to the Cowan Estate.

~@~@~@~

Once there, he lay her in her bed, retrieved her potion and waited for it to work. She begged him to hold her for a bit, which he did. When sleep finally claimed the sweaty couple, Remus was still firmly inside of Rowan. Both lost in the feel of the other.


	12. The Survivors and A Couple of New Faces

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  


* * *

** The Survivors and A Couple of New Faces **

The next morning, before any of them awoke; the house elves began interviewing potential counselors from around the world. It wasn’t the tedious procedure that most humans experienced. The interviewing elf put his or her hand on the forehead of the applicant and searched the intentions of the individual. If they were found dishonest in anyway, they were refused. If they were found to be honest and trustworthy with children, they were asked to stay and have breakfast in the great hall.

When the founders arrived at breakfast, the room had seventy-eight new faces. Fourty-nine of them were counselors and the twenty-nine left were pediatric healers, with specialties ranging from birth to age seventeen. The individuals assembled were impressive. The counselors’ specialties included post traumatic trauma, neglect and abuse, family deaths, and the lists went on.

Harry wondered for a moment if he should consider talking about his childhood at some point. He decided that he would just write a book some day.

After the adult breakfast, everyone went to the Riddle House to observe breakfast for the 140 people who were over the age of six. Draco suggested that they institute something like the houses at Hogwart’s, but it was decided that this would divide the newcomers up too much.

Ron and Ginny, having come from a large family were not surprised when the older kids took care of the younger ones; little things like being sure that the porridge was not too hot for the little ones, or they had milk in their glasses.

The children were a bit overwhelmed at the sheer amount of food that was on the tables. Every older child was nervous. The young ones seemed scared but were hungry.

Katie nudged them and told them to go to the head table, and one of them needed to say something of introduction. Ron was chosen.

As he stood, in the same type setting of Hogwart's Great Hall, he spoke in a booming voice to the children. “I am Ron Weasley, one of the headmaster’s here at the Riddle house. This is my fiancé’ Hermione Granger, my sister, Ginny Weasley, Madison Lupin Cowan, Draco Malfoy, Mason Black , Katie McRue and Harry Potter.

“Because of the way you were forced to live, we have brought you here. It will be different than what you are used to, but we will try to adapt what we can for your needs and wants. We are impressed with the way the older ones take care of the younger ones. It is great to see the protection you showed regarding food temperature and other small items. For the week we will, as adults, attempt to put names with faces.

"Each child under the age of six will have his or her own house elf available to you. Those dorm rooms will be five to a room plus five house-elves, all boys or all girls, according to age. For the older ones, we plan to set you up four to a room, with a separate room for your house-elf. However, if you have a brother or sister, or cousin or a family member, tell us. We do not want to split families up. Enjoy your breakfast and we will go outside afterwards and play in the sunshine!” Ron sat and the younger group began to clap happily.

When breakfast was over, the elves met the children and took them outside. The others left to work on details and check on the ones who were still under medical care. One girl, about fourteen or fifteen hung back when everyone else was gone. Ron approached her, “Did you want to go outside?” She shook her head no. “Did you want to ask me something?”

She nodded, obviously afraid of the answer. She finally asked “Do you know where my baby is?” Ron, dumfounded, looked for someone, anyone, to help him.

Seeing no one in the room, he said, “Baby?” She nodded again. “There is a nursery full of babies. Let’s go look okay?” She followed him quietly out of the dining hall and across the entry way to the door which led to the hospital. They walked a few minutes without speaking, until they came to a ‘T’ in the hall. “How old is your baby?”

“Almost a year, sir.”

“Boy or Girl?”

“Boy”

He looked at the sign and led her to the right then the left. “Let’s see if he’s in here, shall we?” They entered a room with perhaps twenty children between the ages of one and three. Adult witches held them as they were rocked and fed. Some of the children were already finished eating and being read to by their surrogate care giver.

He watched her face as she scanned the room. Finally, she looked pleadingly to the tall red-head. “He’s not here.”

He smiled encouragingly, “We’ll find him, don’t worry.” He then led the way to the next area. They searched each room without success. She was trying not to panic. They went back to the Riddle House to the offices. “What is his name?”

“Seamus Steven MacVine”. Ron looked at her.

“Er, what is your name?”

“Sarah Oakes.”

Ron looked down the list of names of children they had matched with the original list. The baby's name was there. “We took him from the orphanage, so he’s definitely here somewhere. Hold on a minute.” Leaving her to sit alone in his office, he walked out the door to find Molly, or Narcissa, or well, anyone for help.

He returned with Hermione a few minutes later. Sarah was sitting rocking back and forth without a sound coming from the skinny young body. They watched her for a moment before entering. “Sarah? I’m Hermione Granger. I’m here to help you find your baby.”

Sarah nodded without speech.

“I would like to know when you saw him last.”

“When they pulled me out of my room at the orphanage, he took him from me, I haven’t seen him since I left the healer visit. Maybe yesterday evening."

“He? Who took your baby?”

“Mr. MacVine….his father.”

Ron’s ears turned pink. “You… had a baby with him?”

Sara nodded, tears threatened to leave her blue eyes as she answered. “Uhm... yes sir.”

Hermione reached over to the girl that was just four years younger than she was. “Its okay, can you tell us about it?”

Sarah shook her head. “I’m not supposed to talk about it at all, not ever. Will you still please help me find my baby?” Ron stood and once again walked out of the room.

“DOBBY!” He yelled in the hall. The house elf appeared. Looking down, he said, “There is a baby boy missing, almost a year old. His name is Seamus MacVIne. I want him found and brought to this office immediately. Pull whoever you need to find him for me.” Dobby nodded his head and with a crack, left the angry sorcerer.

Dobby returned twenty minutes later, holding his woven hat crumbled in his hand, trembling, he gave his report. “We’s cannot finds him sir. We’s looked everywhere for him sir.”

Ron nodded his understanding. He kneeled down and thanked the elf and asked him to bring the others to him at once. Within three minutes, the seven were united again. “There is a fifteen year old, or younger, girl sitting in my office who...apparently... had a baby with the man who ran the orphanage. The elves cannot find that baby. His name was crossed off the list, so we know we took him from there. What can we do to find him?”

Draco thought for a moment, “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Lucius and Narcissa, holding a baby boy. “Is this him?” Ron did not have an answer for him.

Narcissa took the sleeping baby into Ron’s office and they heard a squeal of excitement as Sarah recognized her son. He stretched in Narcissa’s arms as she handed him to his mother. “I’m so sorry. I was rocking him to sleep and when he finally relaxed enough to rest, I couldn’t put him down. I took him home to show my husband what a wonderful child he was and that’s when my son came and got me. I am SO sorry.”

Sarah nodded at the blonde beauty before her. “As long as Mr. MacVine doesn’t have him, I...am sure you didn’t do anything to hurt him.”

Narcissa left the office and closed the door behind her. Rounding on the younger group of wizards before her, she asked, “Who is Mr. MacVine? Why is that girl afraid of him? And why is it that, no matter what you tell me, I am going to want to kill someone before you finish your explanation?” She crossed her arms and waited for answers.

Ron spoke in a forced calm voice, “Mr. MacVine was the director of the orphanage. She is afraid of him because he is the father of that baby. And if you are the only one who wants to kill him, I must not still be here either.”

Madison and Ginny exchanged dangerous looks. Harry’s face was contorted in rage. Mason took Katie’s hand and tried to find a calm place before he completely exploded.

Lucius, for his part, said “Excuse me, I will return shortly,” and disappeared.

****

~@~@~@~@~

Hermione opened the door of the office and checked on Sarah, asking if she was okay, or if she needed anything. She was hungry and tired. Hermione led her to a private room and summoned the proper bedding for her and her son to sleep for a while.

When she returned, the lead member of the CAC was introduced to her. “I’m Stephen Maples, yes I am American, and no I’m not happy.” Hermione stepped back from this man. He was about Sirius’ age, around fourty or so, and had piercing blue eyes, much like Ron’s, but with dark hair. He was a tall man, almost two meters tall (A/N nearly 6 feet 4) or so, and yes, she agreed, he looked not very happy.

“She’s resting with her son in a protected safe room. Until she wakes and eats I will not allow you to question her.” He nodded his understanding.

“Perhaps, since Mr. Malfoy has brought me here, we should interview the older children and find out what kind of a place was being run over there.” They all agreed and led the inspector out into the sunlight of the play park. Rowan joined them a few minutes later, glad for the first time she had chosen to stay at the Estate instead of a trans-Atlantic floo ride. Sirius and Remus both arrived moments after Rowan.

Investigator Stephen Maples, walked with Harry and Ginny, casually through the children. He sought the older ones to speak with them regarding Sarah and Seamus. They were reluctant to speak in front of the younger children and politely ignored any questions regarding Mr. MacVine. Finally he and Rowan walked back without any additional information.

He and Rowan walked back to the office area of the Riddle House. Sirius watched them as he made small talk with Harry about the condition of the orphanage. His eyes narrowed when Inspector Maples opened the door for his wife. They spoke in polite voices without personal questions. Rowan told him finally that she believed that he would have a better time interviewing Mr. MacVine rather than to continue to speak to the children. He disagreed, but upon further discussion decided to leave and return around 8:00 that evening.

He left the offices and before apparating, walked to the group of directors who were now in charge of the masses of youth that covered the area. “Mr. Potter?” Harry drew the crowd to hear what the man had to say. “I want you to know that the Wizarding Laws are a major reason I came to this world. In Texas we have what is called Statutory Rape. Basically, whether the underage participant is willing or not, if one person is under seventeen, and the other one is not, it is considered a crime. However, punishment of the crime can vary anywhere from a slap on the wrist to life in prison without parole."

Harry nodded his understanding without comment. Inspector Maples continued, “In the Wizarding world, the old laws stand. I want you to understand that the laws are specific. If an ‘of age’ witch or wizard has a sexual relationship with any type of sexual relationship with a witch or wizard under the age of sixteen and is convicted in a court of law, the only question of punishment is fast or slow death. There is no slap on the wrist. There is not possibility of probation or jail time. Simply put, it is death, only the quickness will vary depending on the circumstances."

Sirius entered the conversation and with narrowed eyes, crossed his arms and waited for the rest of the explanation.

“The only way for a person to get out of that sentence is to marry the child in question with the full consent of both parents or guardians. I assume you understand what I mean?" Harry and Sirius, now joined by the others shook their heads. He continued "No? Okay, here ya’ go, black and white. If he married her, he will not be put to death. If he fathered a child with her without marrying her, because she is underage, he will be sentenced to a minimum of Azkaban. If he raped or forced her in any way, he will be put to a very slow death.” This, the group understood completely.

“Now, how about this part? Because you have taken out most of the truly vile and ruthless people in the world, we will run into a situation of who will put this man out of our misery. Should you be asked about this, the best suggestion I have been able to come up with in the past eighteen months is simple. Give the convicted offender a very potent poison. Put him in a cell without food or water. No sunlight; just a single light bulb that flickers. Eventually, the offender will drink the poison to escape. The prisoner is check on every five days. No more, no less. If he is still alive with the first check, he will not be with the second.

“Bulgaria and Spain are already using this method. There are always people who are willing to brew a poison just to keep in practice. However, how fast acting poison is really the question to be put to the criminal.” With that piece of information, he tipped his head and told them he would see them tonight.

Sirius, who clearly did not like this inspector, crossed his arms in a very Mason-fashion, and spoke to the group. “You could just give him to me for about…twenty seconds… and we don’t have to worry about him hurting anymore children. Not a problem.”

The men were bordering on Alpha Male thoughts about one another. Rowan reached to touch her husband’s arm, but nothing softened the stares between the men. Giving up, Rowan went to check on Sarah, who were still sleeping. Rowan walked quietly into the room and placed a single finger on her forehead. Searching through the oldest and most hidden memories, she found the night that Seamus was conceived. By the time she had relived the memory with the child, she left the room and wretched on the floor. Once she was sure the girl and her baby were still resting, she returned to the group to report what she had found. Without any words directed at her husband, she walked out the door and broke into a long run across the open field toward the Cowan Estate.

At 7:55 that evening, Inspector Maples entered the office area of the Riddle House. He was met by Kreena, a house elf who had agreed to be bound to Seamus when he first arrived. She led him into the conference room and asked him to wait. At precisely, 8:00, Draco, his parents, Madison, Remus, Mason, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny entered the room.

A few minutes later, Sarah and Seamus entered. She walked and sat between Narcissa and Lucius; Seamus bouncing happily on her knees. She looked around the room and was frightened. Lucius leaned over to her and whispered his assurance for her safety. She nodded and seemed to take a steadying breath before handing Narcissa the playful child. “What can I do for you all tonight?”

Sirius stuck his head in the door and asked if he could join, several heads nodded in agreement. Rowan entered and sat at the table without looking at her husband or her lover. She sat near Narcissa instead. Ron introduced Inspector Maples who spoke next, “Sarah, I would like for you to tell us how it is that you have such a beautiful baby at your age.”

She waited to answer. Lucius reached over and patted her arm. She met his grey eyes and nodded. “I am a fifteen year old mother with a one year old child because the headmaster of the orphanage thought I was pretty and pure enough to carry on his family line.” Her answer was direct and blunt. She had the reassurance that the powerful wizard and witch between whom she sat would protect her and her son.

The boys’ ears turned red. The girls in the room locked their jaws at this declaration. The Inspector sat and stared squarely into her eyes. “Sarah, I guess this won’t be as hard as I thought it would be. You seem to be forthcoming with information. Why should we believe you?”

“Because I have nothing to lose; you can’t take my child from me. That’s against the law. She," she pointed to Rowan, " told me. You can’t hurt me anymore than he did, unless you know how to travel in time. He killed my parents and god parents so I would have no where else to go. I know I was supposed to go to Hogwart’s, but after the adults in my life were killed, I had no choice but to go there. I was only five years old. I had no one. I could barely read and write." Collecting herself, she continued, “The letter from Hogwarts never came. When I dreamed of leaving on the Hogwart’s express my mom had told me so much about, I would cry myself asleep knowing that it had left without me again.”

Her gaze was iron against his. He leaned on the table and continued to stare in her eyes. “Would you be willing to tell a judge what you have just told us?”

“Why?”

“Because he broke a very old wizarding law by having a sexual relationship with an underage witch.”

She snorted at his statement. “So you noticed that huh? What about the murders? What about kidnapping? What about stealing my birthright away from me and my son? I could have been something. I was smart enough. He told me I was pure-blood. My parents fought You-Know-Who and won. They killed death eaters. But when they were finally killed, I was taken from everything and everyone I knew. No one remembered me. I was… finally…. Just…. Taken….” With those last words, her voice cracked. There were no tears. She ducked her head until she could speak again. “I know you want him to go to trial. But I just want us to be safe. I don’t know how to do that. I don’t know who to trust.”

She turned to lock her gaze with Narcissa, before continuing, “I also know that when he is in danger, my son puts up a shield. He doesn’t do that with either Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy. He feels safe in this room with all of you. I have to believe that he knows more than I do when it comes to people.”

She nodded to Ron who returned her hint of understanding. “Is there anything else Inspector Maples, from Texas, who is angry too?” Ron said sarcastically.

“Only this,” he answered, “I don’t make the laws. I only bring those who break those laws to trial. This is huge however. The last person to be caught in this situation was over eighty years ago. If you’ll allow it, I’ll bring the lead prosecutor out tomorrow to speak with you. We will try to keep you out of court, but I can’t promise that,” he stood, “I will do the right thing Sarah. I know you don’t like or trust me, but I will work my hardest to be sure that what happened to you doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

Inspector Maples made eye contact with Rowan and she nodded. He turned to leave the room, and she followed him silently out the door. Sirius was studying the exchange. Rowan didn’t want to admit that she was thrilled that he was jealous.

After they left, Ginny, however, had to ask one question, “Sarah? What do you have dreams of becoming?”

Sarah answered quickly, “A baby doctor. I want to open my own private office and see children who are sick. I also want to be able to go to the homes of those children who are too sick to travel and help them get better.” That brought smiles to every face in the room. Sarah took Seamus to her room for a meal and a nap.

Ron looked to Hermione. “Now, my dear, what the hell do we do?”

Hermione thought for a long few moments before answering. “I believe we should ask Lucius and Narcissa if they would consider having a room set up for Miss Sarah and Master Seamus in their house. Perhaps they could even begin to teach her what she will need to know to attend Hogwart’s in the fall of next year. Bring her up to snuff without losing her baby in the process. Then perhaps, as their trust grows, if she decides she is ready to go to Hogwart’s, we should then ask if the Malfoy’s would consider taking care of that beautiful boy while she studies hard and fulfills her dreams.”

Ron looked thoughtfully at his fiancé’s face. He nodded.

Lucius and Narcissa spoke candidly to the group about her. “I have never been around a teenage girl. Are they hard?”

Molly and Arthur both laughed having joined them a few minutes before. Looking to Madison, Ginny and Hermione, Molly said “Worth every grey hair we have!”

With that, the Malfoys left to prepare a suite for their new guest.

Rowan did not return from her chat with the handsome American, deciding instead to just go to the estate and lock herself in her room. Sirius, who was waiting for her, left when it became clear she and the Inspector were not coming back. Madison smirked at the thought that she knew her mother so well.

Ten days later, the Wizened Gamut reconvened for the trials of the Otter St. Catchpaw Orphanage. Within three hours, one man was found guilty of sex with an undersage witch and sentenced to death. Five adults were found guilty of injury to children (niney-nine counts) and were sentenced to life imprisonment without possibility of probation and sterilization. Two days later, Harry accompanied Sirius as he handed a vial through the door of into the man’s cell and the door shut.

When the sentence was being fulfilled, Sarah was being taught to read a children’s book by Lucius Malfoy while Seamus was being rocked to sleep.

The children from the orphanage which had been moved into the first and second phase of the Riddle House were now all out of the hospital wing. They were falling into a routine of breakfast, classes for the older ones, and play. The elves who helped with the under the age of six category were pleased to feel as though a part of something worth while. Human Volunteers continued to show up every day and help with the sorting and sizing the massive amounts of donated items.

There was a separate area for school robes and supplies. These were cleaned, repaired and sized. If the robes were too shabby to be repaired, they were altered for a smaller child’s use. Thus, guaranteeing that no child would start their schooling in rags. Madame Mulkin came out weekly to assist in the alterations. She brought her staff every Wednesday afternoon and closed the shops nationwide in order to help these children.

Two weeks after Sarah had moved into the Malfoy’s Mansion, Ron looked up to see her walking through his office door. “Hello Sir, do you have a moment?”

He offered her a chair, and returned to his on the other side of the desk. “What can I do for you Sarah?”

“I wanted to take a minute and just tell you thanks for helping me. I was really scared.” Ron accepted her thank you with a nod and did not interrupt her. “I also wanted to tell you that Professor Dumble...something has approached the Malfoy’s about me attending Hogwart’s next term. It would mean leaving Seamus with them. I… wanted to know what you thought of that offer and… if the Malfoys would be good to my son or not.”

Ron bit his bottom lip and thought hard. He remembered the horrors that Draco lived through, and then softened when he remembered the questions under verituserum. He drew a deep breath before answering. “I believe that at one point in their lives, I would have to answer very differently that I do now. They have not always been the people you have gotten to know. But the final answer to your question is that ‘yes’ you should attend Hogwart’s as soon as possible. Trust that Seamus will be okay with them, and that we will continue to check on him often.

“Also Sarah, there is something else of which you should be aware of. Because of your age, you will be a fourth or fifth year student, correct?” She nodded. “At times throughout the school year, you will have privileges to go into the neighboring town of Hogsmeade. When you have those weekends, if you will let us know, we can bring Seamus to see you.”

Her eyes brightened. “I won’t have to wait until end of term to see him?”

Ron shook his head no before admitting, “However, you should be aware that as pretty as you are, you will probably have dates on those weekends. Have you thought how you will explain the fact that you have a baby to those other people in your house?”

“Only to the point of telling them that I do. Not really thought of having to give an explanation. But if I don’t tell, it would seem like I am ashamed of him. So, if people don’t like me because I have a baby, or if boys think I am some kind of cheap woman, then that’s not really my problem, is it?”

“Sarah, you’ll be a Gryffindor, I have no doubts at all.”

She smiled as she left the office. Ron sent word to Dumbledore to set up a meeting with her, Hermione, and Harry as soon as possible to discuss her entrance after New Year’s.

As Sarah excelled in her tutoring, so did the other children. It was decided that each morning, any children who were nine years old and above would attend daily reading classes. Rather than being divided into classes by age, the children were divided by aptitude. The tests were simplistic. If a child could read the alphabet they were put ahead. The process allowed all of the children to continue having daily contact with the others.

Near the middle of October, Minerva McGonagall came to the house to discuss those children which were of school age, had spent one of more years at Hogwart’s but had not returned. It was immediately agreed that these children, pending release for medical and psychological tests would be returned to Hogwart’s after the first of the year. The group also discussed those children who were eleven and older. Those were the ones who wanted to attend Hogwart’s but had never received their letters. Professor McGonagall produced all the letters for all the children which had been returned but were still under the age of seventeen. It was agreed that Hermione and Ron would seek those children out and ascertain what had happened to them.

As the days passed, Ron and Mason began to run early in the morning with Rowan. Sirius, staying at Harry's home on most nights, watched her run across the property as the sun came up.

The October 2008 meeting found Sirius and Rowan at opposite ends of the table as usual. Remus, at Rowan's request had not spent another night with her and was now sitting beside Sirius. He watched Rowan closely, looking for some sign that they were in the same room.

Harry and Madison continued to ignore her presence, speaking only to Remus and Sirius during the meetings. While Katie, Mason, Hermione, Ron and Draco found her presence comforting rather than disturbing.

The meeting also brought out plans of a Halloween costume party to celebrate the opening of the Riddle House. The important people would be invited and the details would be worked out over the coming weeks.


	13. The Costume Party

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note -- This chapter contains Slash... well, it talks about it... you have to read it to decide if it will offend you... Don't read and don't bother to flame, you've been warned.

However, you could bother TO REVIEW!  


* * *

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note -- This chapter contains Slash... well, it talks about it... you have to read it to decide if it will offend you... Don't read and don't bother to flame, you've been warned.

However, you could bother TO REVIEW!

** The Costume Party **

Halloween came on much faster than anyone expected. The house-elves busied themselves with the final preparations for the party that evening.

The moring of Halloween dawned a beautiful chilly day. Remus was finishing his coursework for the classes at the Riddle House for the following week before meeting everyone for dinner at the Potter Estate, after which he would get ready and go to the party. He sat in his study at his quarters at the Riddle house, quill to paper, but no words would come.

He was angry with the lot of them. Madison, who was quite literally as mad as a hatter, was still angry with her mother because of a mistake. He had tried to reason with the girl, over and over, but it wasn't happening. She steadfastly refused to speak to or about Rowan with anything less than a shrill angry voice or unkind words. He simply could not explain it.

Harry, he could almost see his anger. She had put them through hell the year before and when they had moved to Texas, perhaps he expected to have a home of his imagination rather than live in a home of a woman who was healing and assumed he was an adult. She had been involved, but certainly had not woke every morning and fixed breakfast the way Mason described his younger years.

Remus knew that there was more to the story with Ron blindly following Harry's lead as well. Either he was placating Harry and spending time with Rowan, or he was Harry's friend first and everything else second.

Suprisingly, Ginny and Hermione both seemed to adore Rowan. He had walked in several times to the three of them, plus Katie sitting in Rowan's study laughing and having tea, 'Over ice... odd lot...' he added silently.

Then there was Sirius. There was a plan of sorts to bring them back together. Hatched behind Madison and Harry's back. He could not decide if he was actually happy about it or not. Part of him wanted to see a reunion that could potentially help to heal both of his lovers. But a harder, more vocal part of him, that reared its head near this time of month, wanted them together ONLY if he could be part of it.

And the last part, wanted them apart and ready for his whims. Thank Merlin, that part of him was so minute, that the other two won out easily.

Sirius had visited him the weekend before, Saturday evening.

He was sitting much like he was at that moment, tired from a long week of idiot students and studies. Tired from helping Harry's lot with rescue efforts. Tired from one magical night with Rowan that had lasted hours. With a Herculean effort, he was at the end of his class plans and almost finished marking his papers when there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, he stood, stretched and walked to the door. When he opened it, he found a quite handsome, and quite drunk Sirius Black. "...Lo Mooney..." he had said as he swayed, "thought we needed to have a talk..."

He had almost fallen into Remus' arms. Remus, with muscles of steel that he hid behind his robes, made for an easy catch of his lover. He could already feel his cock begin to harden with the smell of Sirius. He steadied his friend and helped him into the sitting area. When they sat on the couch, Sirius looked at him, "Thanks Mooney... I... didn't mean to fall ov'r."

"What's this all about Padfoot?"

"I miss her. I watch her run in the mornings...even seen you come out of her room in the mornings...I can feel her misery over having to be a bitch most of the time...I want her back but I want you too..."

Remus held his breath for a moment, glad he was still a solid ten days away from his transformation. He had to adjust himself before he could kneel in front of Sirius, who now had tears streaming down his face. Remus could smell the aftershave on his skin and the firewhiskey on his breath.

Reaching to the crying man, Remus held him for a moment. He relished the feel of Sirius in his arms. Touching his hair, making soothing noises, simple statements of reassurance as the stayed like that. Sirius wrapping his arms around Remus' torso and holding him close.

Until, that is, that moment when they became overbalanced and Remus fell backwards, pulling Sirius with him.

They ended up sprawled on the floor, still in one anothers arms. Sirius had laughed at that moment when he looked into the eyes of his lover. His own appendage beginning to harden as he came to his senses long enough to realize what a fantastic feeling it was to be laying on the floor in Mooney's arms.

Both men groaned as Sirius' tears stopped suddenly and he ground his hardness against Remus'. Remus' arms released Sirius and lay flat on the floor as he enjoyed the feeling. There was no guilt from either as he felt Sirius' fingers begin to unbutton his shirt.

No concerns as Sirius' mouth decended on the scars across his chest.

No worries as first the left nipple then the right was chewed and sucked brutally.

Only pleasure coursed through their veins.

Remus was brought out of his revelry of pleasure as he felt Sirius' tongue dip into his naval. His cock jumped at the feeling. He could almost feel Sirius' response to the low moan coming out of Remus' throat.

Sirius continued his tongue's journey, first unbuckling, then unbuttoning the pants and pulling them to Remus' knees. Tasting the pre-cum that was so uniquely Remus, he swirled his tongue around the head. Mooney growled and tried to raise his hips to get a mouth solidly around his cock.

Sirius laughed, but did take the hint. Being half-drunk and mostly relaxed, he took the cock all the way to the balls. The barbed center not nearly as pronounced during this time, he easily began to suck his lover. Sirius loved this part, Remus' cock deep in his throat, his hands in his hair, Sirius' hand rubbing the ballsack of his lover. Feeling them tighten as he sucked harder.

Remus pulled Sirius' hair, directing how hard he sucked and how deep he took his cock. Thrusting his hips up to meet the lips of the man he loved, with a herculean effort, Remus changed his mind and pulled Sirius off his cock. Sitting up, Remus kissed Sirius. Pulling him to when he was, once again, laying on top of him. Remus' hands still fisted into Sirius' hair, his cock caught between skin and Sirius' clothes, steadily dripping desire.

Remus finally released Sirius and breathed deep cleansing breaths for a few seconds. "Sirius, you are overdressed... stand up and undress for me."

Sirius, being just drunk enough to be submissive, nodded his head. Pulling away, watching Remus as he divested himself of the rest of his clothes, he began to unbutton his shirt.

Remus watched as the silky white skin was revealed, one button at a time. Remus' hand found and began stroking his hard cock as he watched Sirius peel off his shirt and jacket before beginning to take the belt off. Remus' breath hitched again as Sirius pulled the zipper of his pants slowly down to reveal not only no underwear, but a cock as hard as his own falling to attention as it was released. Sirius did not touch it until he finished undressing completely.

There eyes met, passion, compassion, caring, uncaring, desire, love, hatred all mixed together as invitation. Sirius knelt beside Remus and waited. There had been other times when Sirius was submissive, but not often. Remus silently thanked the stars that he was that evening.

"Go to the drawer beside my bed and bring me the lubrication." Sirius stood and did as directed. When he returned, Remus watched as another drop of pre-cum fell to the floor from the hard cock of his lover. "I want to watch you prepare yourself." Looking deep into the eyes of the man standing over him, he added, "You do know that I am going to fuck you tonight."

Sirius was unsuccessful as he tried not to smile at the thought. He stepped over Remus, who was still lying on the floor, pausing as another drip of pre-cum left his body to land on the chest of his lover. He watched as Remus used a finger to clean the drip from his skin. He watched Remus bring the finger to his mouth and deftly suck it as though it were the best taste in the world, before stepping over to the couch.

He turned away and knelt over the couch. Knees planted firmly on the ground. His upped body bent over the cushions. His fingers fumbling with the lubrication as he put some on both hands.

Remus watched as his lover arched his back and reached behind him to his dark opening. He watched as first one finger, then another stretched his opening. He noted somewhere in the still functioning part of his brain that he truly loved this.

Sirius groaned as two fingers from each hand entered his body. Pulling the rings of muscles apart slowly, he hoped that his lover liked what he was doing. He heard a growl from behind him and felt breath on the hard cheeks, but no touch. Remus had moved closer to view better what he was doing to himself.

With a sigh, Sirius saw a hand reach to the small Muggle tube of lubrication. He pushed a fifth finger into the opening, shuddering at the invasion of his own fingers...

Remus watched the fifth finger add to the hole. Waiting a moment before instructing Sirius to remove his fingers completely. Reaching for Sirius' discarded shirt, he then instructed Sirius to clean his hands before holding himself open.

Remus watched as Sirius placed one hand on either cheek and pulled appropriately. Remus placed his hand across the now semi-stretched opening and muttered a cleaning spell, thanking Rowan for her insistance that he learn wandless magic along with the children that year.

Coming quickly back to the present as he heard his lover groan at the magic. Remus held his lubricated cock in his hand, placed the other on the small of Sirius' back and touched just the head of his cock to the opening before him.

"Is this what you want Siri?" He growled in a low tone.

"Gods Remus, please..."

"You know how this works Sirius... I tease, you go mad with desire until you tell me exactly what you want..."

Sirius groaned into the cushion. Remus smiled and rubbed the head of his cock across the stretched opening. Remus heard him take a deep breath, "Remus I want your cock inside of me. I want you to take me as hard and as fast as you can..." there was no slur to his words as he continued, "I want you to take control for one night and let go... I want..."

"What else do you want Sirius?"

"I want you to fuck me... like you fuck Rowan." He finished almost in a whisper.

With a shock he could not hide in his voice, he asked "Why?"

"I want to know what you do to her that I can't or don't. Please fuck me...like that."

Remus sat back on his haunches and looked at the trembling man splayed out in front of him. He tried to wrap his blood-deprived brain around the request. He couldn't decide if Sirius wanted him to gently make love to him or just out and out fuck him silly. There was always something new with his female lover. She trusted him enough that she told him what she wanted and their desires usually combined for incredible encounters.

Remus was lost in thought when Sirius released the hold on his cheeks and Remus heard the man begin to sob quietly. "Please Remy, show me what I've done so wrong with her. She loves you. You always know what she needs. I want her back in my life even if it costs me my pride."

In the end, both men had lost their erections and sat up all night drinking hot tea or chocolate and talking. Remus explaining their relationship with the woman they both loved, knowing at the light of day, he was giving his male lover enough information to make the marriage work.

~@~@~@~@~

Remus' thoughts came back to Halloween afternoon and stretched. His cocked begging for attention as he wondered vaguely if Sirius had spoken to Rowan but had stayed away for the week so as not to interfere if he had. Standing, Remus walked to the the shower and started the heated water. Undressing and stepping in the spray with a hiss, he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and began to stroke himself, as he had done several times a day since Sirius' departure.

Closing his eyes, he thought of what it would have been like to push himself into the ass of the man who had prepared himself so carefully... imagining the tight ring of muscles being stretched around his thick cock. The tempo increased as the thought of filling Sirius' tight ass with his cum helped complete this self pleasure. Panting as the water washed away the evidence, Remus steadied himself and washed his hair to prepare for the party.

~@~@~@~@~

Rowan, reading a book in her room, had decided not to go. With a knock on her door, she sighed, set it aside and asked them to come in. Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Narcissa, and Molly all filed in. “Hey ya’ll; what’s up?”

Molly spoke with the kind voice of a parent about to tell a child she would have to eat her peas if she wanted dessert, “Rowan dear, we were about to get ready together and well, when you didn’t come out, we were concerned.”

“I’m… not going.” Rowan told the women, her voice giving only the slightest regret.

“But Rowan, you have to go,” Hermione urged, “everyone will want to see you.”

She laughed, “I doubt it. Think about the people in attendance. I don’t think my not attending will make a negative effect on the party. Just go ahead and enjoy yourselves tonight. Don’t worry about me.”

“Dear, we brought your costume;” Narcissa told her kindly, “You have to go.”

“Thank you for the offer, but no, as luck would have it, I do not have to do anything. I don’t want to go, really. Thank you for the offer, and the costume, but I am going to stay in tonight.”

It was Ginny that was watching her carefully, “No one will recognize you. The costume that Narcissa has fits to your personality. We won’t even be able to recognize you.”

“Thank you for the thought, now you all need to go get ready and have fun tonight.”

“I’ll just leave it for you, if you change your mind.”

Rowan thanked them again before shooing them out of her suite. Albus knocked a few moments later, entered and assisted with her glamour to cover the scars.

She turned after sealing the door behind him, grateful for the friend's concern, to look at the bag of material laid across the bed. ‘It won’t hurt to try it on, I suppose, but I’m not going to go.’ She assured herself. She took a quick shower, glad she didn’t need to wash her hair, and tried on her costume.

~@~@~@~@~

Sirius, sitting in the living room, lost in thought as he watched the roaring fire in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place had been convinced to go, but not dress up.

Arthur, Mason, and Ron entered Grimmauld Place at almost exactly the same moment that the women had entered her suite. Looking up at them, he asked. “What do you lot want now?”

Arthur spoke, “I want you to grow up, get dressed and come to the party tonight.”

“I’ve already told Harry and Mason I would be there.”

“But you need a costume.” Ron added.

“No, I don’t want to wear a costume. Take me as I am.”

Ron put the bag on the empty chair, explained what it was, and told him not to be late. The men left him to get ready. He looked around to be sure no one would see him before he gently touched the fabric in the bag. With a smile, he took a shower, dried himself with magic and returned to the bedroom to see just what the costume would make of his personality.

~@~@~@~@~

The evening gala was spectacular. Although the guests were required to wear a mask that covered more than half of their face, it was easy to some to pick out some couples. Molly and Arthur were dressed as Muggle Doctors, complete with stethoscopes and white masks.

Ron and Hermione were also recognizable as a Genie and Master; showing more of her body than anyone was accustomed seeing, kept Ron close to her at all times. Ron did not miss the look on his best friend's face when he saw them.

Harry and Ginny were Mark Antony and Cleopatra. Madison and Draco were dressed as a Cowboy and Cowgirl with bandanas for masks. Even Mason and Katie were recognized as they were dressed as a Drummer from an 80’s hair band, complete with a long wig and torn spandex. Katie dressed as a groupie; jeans, rock t-shirt, and lots of make-up.

Dumbledore arrived dressed as a Muggle American Air Force World War II Pilot. Minerva walked came dressed in a sleek satin dress with her hair pulled up in, for the first time, a loose bun.

The guest list brought people from all over the world in attendance.

The party was in full swing when she walked nervously through the door; her costume a gold and red Renaissance full length dress, her hair a light honey blonde was swept up into an up-do hair style. Her mask had enough sequins and feathers to hide all of her face, except her mouth. She took a sip of wine before making her way to the farthest reaches of the room.

He entered just behind the woman in the red and gold dress. He was dressed in a tantalizing green costume, complete with tunic, belt, sword, tights, and strange boots which were quite comfortable. A bow and quiver of arrows slung across his back. Most guessed him to be Robin Hood. His face was hidden with a black face mask which covered his nose as well as the upper part of his face. He noticed the dress in front of him, wondering if she would dance with him later.

The music played continuously that night. Couples danced and swayed. Madison and Draco didn’t seem to sit at any point, preferring to be in one another’s arms; although she did dance with Lucius and Remus a couple of times while Draco danced with his mother.

~@~@~@~@~

She stood in the corner far away from the hosts; although she had danced with Remus, Albus, Lucius, Lanis (the Australian Minister of Magic), Jeb Bush (the American Minister of Magic), and a couple of other men whom she could not identify. She was watching a couple dressed as servants dance a fast number; when she heard someone clear his throat. Looking up, he asked her to dance. She agreed, but asked that he wait until the next slow one. He agreed and said he would return.

It was two songs later when Robin Hood asked Maid Marion to dance again. Leading her out to the middle of the dance floor, he held her as close as her feathered mask would allow. They did not talk, instead seemingly content to just not be alone anymore that evening. For over an hour, they danced, even the fast ones, when she tripped and fell into his arms as they tried to swing dance for the first time when she tripped over the hem of her dress. When he caught her, he held her just a bit too long for comfort. She made her apologies and left the room to stand on the balcony in order to get some air.

He followed her, after grabbing two coffees from a house-elf. She thanked him quietly when he handed it to her. The night was clear that night, allowing the stars to shine as brightly as any Astronomy class at Hogwarts. Neither spoke until she shivered a little later, made her apologies, and left him alone to his thoughts as she returned to the party.

Just before midnight, everyone was asked to find their partner and be ready for the reveal. At precisely the last stroke of midnight, the masks fell from their owners. Robin Hood was standing next to Maid Marion when the masks revealed Rowan and Sirius. They both gasped when they realized they had danced most of the night together without saying a word.

Their friends, children, and lover watched with smiles on their faces as the couple stood, in shock, staring at one another. Rowan opened her mouth to give an apology, an explanation, or anything that might explain it away, but couldn’t think of anything.

Sirius reached for her waist, pulled her in close and kissed her soundly. When they broke, the hall erupted into applause. Rowan whispered that he was welcome at the Estate if he wanted to talk, she was ready. They left hand in hand without good-byes to any of their children or friends, he apparated them to the Cowan Estate for long overdue explanations.

When they arrived at the estate, they entered their suite with yet a word to be said. At precisely one o’clock in the morning, their costumes evaporated leaving them only in what they wore underneath. Rowan, luckily, was about to get in the shower when it happened, which saved her the time and effort of undressing. She showered and washed her, once again dark brown, hair, and dressed in her pajamas and tank top; thanking God above that Dumbledore had given her the glamour to conceal the scars.

Sirius, however, was not so lucky, he was just about to take a sip of hot tea when it spilled down his chest and suddenly found no clothes to protect the skin underneath.


	14. Everything, well, almost, revealed

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's (that's me!) Note: Madison, simply put, needs to get over it. Or at the least a visit with Dr. Phil (Whom I don't own either -- damnit) Oh, and I know this will seem like a long chapter, but because of the lack of formatting, I did make the paragraphs a bit shorter to make the read easier. Hope you can still enjoy it. 

* * *

** Everything, well, almost, revealed **

When he had entered the bedroom, he sealed the door and put a silencing charm on it. No one would interrupt them until he knew what the hell had happened.

She walked out of the loo a few minutes later. Hair still wet and tank top in place. He smiled indulgently at her when he noticed her bunny slippers. Looking into the eyes of the only other man she ever truly loved, she weighed her options carefully. Her dad's voice echoing, _‘it's time, just tell him everything and get it over with. If he doesn't like it, tell him to sod off.'_

Her mother's voice pushed the other from the forefront, _‘Just tell him what he needs to know. Answer his questions, but nothing more. Remember, a lady never volunteers information.'_ She found a smile had crept onto her face as she heard the advice from her long-dead parents so real.

“Well, what are you smiling about?”

“Nothing that won't make me sound insane. So what did you want to ask me?” She wanted to kiss him, but figured that she should put that off for a little bit.

Rolling his eyes, he told her that he wanted to know what had happened to bring her back to England in the first place. So she told him of the letter, interview, hiring, her memories being brought back, and her power unbound, Harry's kidnapping and rescue. Then stopped and waited for him to ask.

He growled, “What happened between Harry's rescue and my return?”

She told him of the studies, the battle and the last year in Texas. She told him of the children's elevated status, of their mercy with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She tried to explain about taking their memories, but her speech was rapid; her words falling over one another as they left her mind.

He had to listen close to understand the word before she would start the next one. He wondered for a moment why she was scared. When she finished talking, he was still looking at her, closely. She told him everything she could think of except the fact that she had been kidnapped, tortured, raped, and taken his best friend and enemy into her bed. She finished with her kidnapping him and bringing him here.

He continued to study her. He reached out and touched the long scar on her arm. She shuddered. He asked quietly, “And what have you left out? Where did the scar come from? What has happened that you think I need to know but you are afraid to tell me?” His questions were simple.

_'Damn him, he still knows me._ ' She thought savagely. She rubbed her face. She flipped her head forward, and put her hair up in a pony tail.

_'Merlin she’s sexy when she flips her hair that way._ ' She stood and paced for a few moments. He noted silently that she was putting physical distance between them.

“Uhm… I don’t really think about it anymore Sirius. Its… not exactly important.”

“If it isn’t important, why can’t you tell me about how you got it? Why did you agree to come and talk to me?” He asked. _'Not that I’m beginning to give a damn,_ ' he added silently.

“Hasn't anyone told you?" He shooke his head. "I…explained that to you, I wasn’t sure what the veil had done to you or what condition you would be in when you came out. I…was trying to protect the kids, to some extent, I suppose.” He raised an eyebrow at her words, but said nothing.

She waited, and then continued. “The veil that you fell into was supposed to be… full of demons. That’s the deal. I didn’t know…. what you had been exposed to, and I wanted to be sure that if you were going to be angry, you had me to deal with, and not them. Plus, what the kids talked about you being like before when Albus kept you in your mother’s hell hole. God, how did you stand it?”

He laughed. “Forget the fucking veil! Rowan, stop avoiding the original questions. All I’ll say about that hell hole, is that is the most accurate description of my mother’s house. Now, back on track; why not just tell me what the hell happened to you?”

“Avoid? I wasn’t trying to…” He smirked at her.

“The things you told me would not have made those kids hate you. Its more than just Remus in your bed. Tell me.”

She rolled her eyes at him before taking a deep breath. _'This is why you brought him here, isn’t it? Why is it so hard to just tell him? It isn’t as though he can do anything._ ' 

She allowed herself to count to ten, hoping he would be impatient and interrupt her, but he sat, drinking that damned cup of tea and just watched her. “You have to promise me that…that no matter what I tell you, that you give me a chance to explain…everything.” She paused, seeking a way to avoid the conversation. “But before I do… A few years ago…were you really in Texas? Did you sleep with me that weekend? Or was it just a dream.”

He smiled at her. “Yes, I was there. I assume you got my letter?” She nodded, “then you already knew the answer, quit stalling. Tell me what I need to know.” He gave her that same smirk he used when he and James were talking.

Rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath, “First you should know that I was in counseling for over a year to learn how to...deal with everything… I don’t think I actually finished counseling, but it was time to come back to England, so I haven’t talked about it in awhile. I’m telling you this because there are parts, even I don’t know. At some point, you need to talk to Remus to get the rest of the details… I never asked for them.” She wondered silently why she had never asked about them, but quickly decided she hadn’t and didn’t want to know. She looked into his pleading eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she told him all she could stomach to admit to. Instead of telling him about the abductions, the beatings, multiple rapes, confrontations with Voldemort and his followers, and fears. She told him the scars came from the Final Battle and her healing time in the hospital, she hesitated for a moment and then plunged on, telling him of Snape being the one that saved her. She talked about Remus and Severus getting her through the dark times, when she could do nothing but educate the children to prepare them for the battle. She had tears in her eyes when she told him of Snape’s sacrifice for her during the final battle.

He rose from his seat; his cup dropping to the floor with a crash. He started toward her; anger, indignation, and pain radiated from him. She stepped back to keep the distance between them. “You...” he stepped closer. Her heart beat faster. “Cared…” another step. “For…” she was backed against the wall as he closed the distance between them. “SNAPE?” He was feet from her and still advancing.

“You already know that…” she said without looking at him.

He made no mention of having heard her, “Fucking I can handle, but you… you actually cared for that greasy haired git?” She nodded; her head fell forward, unable to continue the conversation. She wasn’t sure if he was going to kiss her or kill her, his hands suddenly holding her arms, restraining her against the wall. “Explain to me, why, of all the people in the world, him? I hate him. Everyone hates him. He never is anything but loathsome.”

Her head snapped up and the fire in her eyes shown brightly. “Is that all you heard? My God Sirius… Snape SAVED MY ASS, Sirius. Physically, emotionally, he was the one that brought me back. Not once but TWICE. He helped me save Harry, Mason, Madison and the rest. He was the one that helped heal me when Poppy couldn’t do it. Severus did. You have that git to thank many times over. He taught potions and occulmency. He, without a doubt, was a major factor as to how they won the battle. I know he is the reason I am here today. I mourned him for the year we were in Texas because he DESERVES to be remembered. Do not speak ill of him again.”

She had not told him of the baby. From the look on his face, Remus had not told him either.

He was rocked by her words. He hated Snape, with every fiber of his being. How could his wife take him into her bed? How could Remus have been part of it?

Taking a deep breath, she plunged with that final piece of information. "I was pregnant too." He looked at her with concern. "I don't know if it was Remus' or Severus', which seems to be an ongoing situation with me." She half smiled. "But I was four months along when the final battle killed him. It was a boy. I was going to name him Michael. Both Remus and Severus were thrilled and planned to raise the baby with me in a peaceful world." She finished, somewhat lamely.

He had moved forward as she spoke. He reached to touch her arm and felt the raised scars he could not see because of the glamour. She noticed his touch of the most hideous scar on her arm as he looked but could not see it. Finally, after tracing the length of it, he released her.

“That's one of the scars, there are more… a lot more.”

His head snapped up to meet her eyes. _'More Scars?_ ' he thought to himself. Aloud he said, “How many more?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve never counted them and it doesn’t matter. They weren’t his fault; if that’s what you’re thinking.” She paused, feeling her anger was rising, she tried to calm herself. God above, she didn’t need another headache now. But, as usual with her temper, it won out. She pulled away from him, walking while yelling at him.

“You do know that Remus will hate me before the end of this night. Madison and Mason already HATE me because of him. They ALL hate me. They have every right to hate me..."

She took a breath before plunging forward, "I was horrible to them and now in addition to that, they think I chose him over you. They’re wrong, but they can’t see it. You were gone. They hadn’t learned enough magic to bring you back. They had to defeat Voldemort. They had to… never mind.” 

She looked deep into his eyes and knew in an instant, “I can see it in your eyes. You hate me too.” She finished quietly, feeling the now familiar pain creeping up her neck into the base of her skull; the throbbing pain of another headache. “Look, the kids are probably still at the Potter Estate, you can floo or apparate there. Hell, you can probably walk there, if you wanted to. Go to them and get their story. I can’t do this anymore right now.”

He could see her eyes almost glaze over in… something. He didn’t take time to finish that thought before he backed away from her. _'She thinks I hate her?_ ' Said the first voice in his head, _'No! Don’t let her go… she just came back to you… stop her!_ ' The second voice in his head yelled at him. He reached to her, grabbing her hand with a surprising gentleness, he noted that her fingers weren’t exactly straight. “Rowan… wait…I don’t want to talk to the kids, I want to… talk to you… please, talk to me...” Thinking quickly at the disbelief on her face, he asked, “Was it horrendous?” Realizing what he said, he grimaced immediately, _'Great job you stupid git…ask her if being forced to kill was horrendous. Why don’t you just shut up now and let her walk out of the door._ '

“Was what horrendous?” She snapped the words before she could stop herself, causing the sharp pain to intensify.

“During the final battle; the Death Eaters: Was it horrendous?” _'Keep her talking. She won’t leave if she is still talking. She just came back, Merlin, I don’t want her to leave again._ ' She nodded, still not looking at him. “Tell me everything, completely, I need to understand.” His voice pleaded with her. She turned to look into his eyes; seeing tears falling down his cheeks. _'Just don’t leave me again. I can bear anything… just don’t walk out of the door._ '

“You don’t want to the rest. I told you before; I don’t even know it all.” She said it so rude; she was almost ashamed. _'I have to get away from here for a minute. I have to stop being so angry. This isn’t his fault. God above my head hurts. Forty frappin’ years old and I am still throwing temper tantrums._ ' She added to herself.

_'She’s so angry. Good job, you idiot. She hates me still. How can she ever forgive me? Please don’t leave me again._ ' “Tell me what you do know then. Please, I mean…don’t I need to know everything?” He released her hand almost immediately and walked back to the chair.

_'I have NOTHING to lose now. He wants to know what happened. I can't admit what happened to me... he would NEVER understand! Maybe when I finish, my head will just flipping explode and I won’t have to worry about any of it. Damn him anyway…_ ' “They will be glad to tell you.”

“I’ve avoided them as much as I have you. Other than when they need help with the children, I really haven't spent any time with them. Ro...I don’t want to hear anything more from them or Remus. Your daughter seems to relish in twisting the facts to make you look bad. I would rather hear it from you.”

Grimacing, she rubbed her neck to slow the progress of the pain creeping steadily to her temples, unable to continue. He watched her as she paused to take a sip of water, her right hand still rubbing at her shoulders and neck. She took a piece of ice out of her glass and moved it slowly around the very center of the back of her neck.

_'I could help with that._ ' He thought momentarily before she started talking again.

She talked about being strong in front of the kids, but being a walking time bomb hoping that she would keep it all inside while the kids were in her presence. She had been a slave driver with them, short tempered and angry. He knew she was fighting the same lump that was growing in his throat. _'How could she have survived?_ ' He listened as her words broke into sobs at the memories and the pain of the headache.

He listened to the words she didn't say as much as the ones she did. His heart broke over at what she lived through, and what she forced herself to do. He heard her anguish as she talked. He saw the body language which showed him that she told the truth. She talked about the Malfoys and their counsel the year in Texas, clarifying that they were in no way involved with the final battle.

Eventually, she was unable to continue. She rolled her neck, feeling nauseous from the intensity of the headache. Walking past him, she went to the loo, and vomited the contents of her stomach. He followed her and held the ponytail back as the memories and pain overwhelmed her. When she was down to the dry heaves and those finished, he handed her a glass of water and a wet hand towel, and then he helped her stand. She was shaky, holding his arm and the counter. Taking a step, she reached for her toothbrush to rid her mouth of the foul taste. He stood behind her, his hands on her hips to be sure she would not fall over, until she spit and rinsed her mouth. Wiping her lips with the wet towel, she turned to look up at him; her headache throbbing as she turned, collapsing in his arms.

He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he left her to talk to Remus. He wasn’t at the Estate, and apparently other than Rowan and him, there wasn’t anyone there. He did not go to Harry's. He wasn't ready to deal with that group just yet. When he returned, he found her still asleep. He sat in the chair and waited until she woke to continue the conversation. When he realized she would not be waking for awhile, he crawled in bed and held her until she woke once again.

Near three o’clock in the afternoon, she woke with a scream; the nightmare pulling her out of her rest. He scrambled away from her, not understanding what was happening. She gasped for air as she fought the invisible hands. Her arms and legs flailing as she tried to get away from those that held her down so long ago. He realized she was having a nightmare and, unsure what to do, waited until she calmed again. It was a full ten minutes before she collapsed back on the pillow, the sheets torn and pillows thrown across the room. He waited another half hour before rejoining her.

Early that evening, she woke once more. The headache still present, but relieved to a great extent, she looked to her husband. Slipping quietly out of his arms, she left his side. When she had finished yet another shower, she realised that she could not replace the glamour, so she dressed in full pajamas and makeup before leaving opening the door.

She walked without speaking across the room and donned a pair of socks. The arms on her pajamas just long enough to cover all but the tips of her fingers, she checked to be sure her body was covered completely before she turned around.

He watched her cross the room in silence. He was awake and sitting at the chair sipping a cup of tea when she turned to see him. The look on his face was unreadable; knowing she needed to finish this and take something soon, she returned, her words barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry… the headaches come on when I have any really strong emotion.”

He nodded, “Then perhaps you should not lose your temper.” She rolled her eyes; taking the cup of coffee he offered, and walked away from him. “Will you finish what you started before you got sick yesterday?” She stuck her tongue out at him as she tried to remember where she had left off, “you were about to finish telling me about your counseling in Texas…”

Their eyes met and connected with emotion as she spoke, “I really don’t want to do this now, I have a horrible headache still…” but the look on his face told her to get it over with. Between bites of dry toast and black coffee, she told him again about the darkness she slipped into to survive; then told him about the anger and the nightmares that followed.

She paced as she talked. She told him about Valentine’s Day when her lovers visited Texas; and how she shut them out when she returned. Working with the kids, until her class times at Hogwart’s, teaching, then returning to the Estate where she worked until she fell asleep exhausted, then rising a few hours later to start it all again. She told him about the baby and the response of the men when they found out. She could not find the words to admit her torture.

She stopped moving around the room, looked at him, and, finally said, “Look, even if I weren’t involved with Remus, I know you will never forgive me for leaving you, for being with other men, for losing it and treating the kids so horribly when I was training them. But… well, it doesn’t matter because I can’t change the past, and if you hate me…so be it.”

She slid down the corner of the bed and sat on the floor at the end of the bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, unable to look at him. She felt weak from being sick last night, the headache would not stop. Her tears fell silently when she realized none of it mattered because he would hate her.

The pain of her heart breaking and the headache that would not ease was just too much to deal with anymore. If only one of the two would stop for a minute. As the pain glazed her senses, she slipped further away from the light of the room.

_'Weakness? She taught them everything they needed to defeat Voldemort. She pushed them to the breaking point, apparently taking her own sanity with her as she did. Where is the weakness? She throws up when she talks about the details and she thinks I believe her weak?_ ' He tried to wrap his male mind around all she had told him. He knew she was crying, but made no immediate move to her.

He sat, looking into his own clasped hands, the knuckles turning white, trying to put everything she told him over the past two days together. Small trickles of blood flowed as his nails cut into his skin; anger burning his veins; guilt at not being the one to bring her through it.

Guilt turned to hate and anger. The combined emotions filled every sense he possessed, but not at her, never at her. Only when he realized that she had stopped crying and was asleep, would he allow himself to look toward her. She was curled into a ball on the floor at the end of the bed, as a whipped dog would be.

Her breathing was rapid, like she was in pain. He watched her until it slowed. He wondered vaguely if her sleep would last. Only when he could control his feelings, he went to her, picking up her now limp body and moving her onto the bed.

As he laid her down, her collar of her pajama top moved just enough to allow the sunlight that streamed in the window to show the edges of scars across her chest. He turned her slightly and moved the material back a bit more.

She was lying on her back, and he looked, really looked for the first time at her. Her makeup was thick and extended from her hairline on her ears to below her collarbone. Even as he had carried her back to their bed earlier, he had not taken the time to really stop and look at her.

He unbuttoned her top, almost feeling guilty as her skin was revealed to him. There was the long deep scar on her upper right arm; one across her shoulder and down her left arm.

Her face, through the makeup, when he looked close, he could see that the skin was even covered in light scars crossing her face in sets of four… fingernails? Her fingers weren’t quite straight. He took her socks off. Her toes were not straight either; they were obviously broken at some point.

Looking back up to her chest, from her neckline to her once beautiful breasts were lines, some darker than others. Both sported gold rings pierced through the nipples. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have found them to be erotic, but now... he looked past them to the cleavage that once caused so much desire in was marred by small light… teeth marks? _'She was bitten so hard that there were teeth mark scars?_ ' dismissing it as soon as he thought it.

He pulled her top closed and rebuttoned it, before moving away from her, hands running through his hair, as he paced the room, trying to understand, putting all the pieces of what everyone had told him together, he returned to her, she was sleeping almost peacefully.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to remember all she had told him, wondering if she had actually told him everything or not. He whispered in her ear that _'…loved her still_ ' and _'…they would be okay…_ ' as a silver vapor entered the room, he left her for a bit to apparate to Harry.


	15. A Rescue and Revelation

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowling's... I'm jealous, but it’s all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's (that's me!) Note: Please notice that Rowan did NOT tell Sirius of her abductions. He doesn't know!  


* * *

** NC-17 -- A Rescue and Revelation **

The day after the party was one of recovery for the young sorcerers. Each had stayed up late to talk to the important dignitaries of the Wizarding World, soliciting continued support for their efforts and such. When at nearly three o’clock in the morning, everyone had either left or turned in for the morning; the eight had sat up talking about the successes of the party. It was almost dawn when they left one another to sleep for the morning.

The afternoon of November 1st, 2008 brought a strange hum from Harry’s ring. He woke to the tingling up his arm as he came out of a dream of strong arms wrapped around him, of his body being speared by something hard and the hiss of a low voice in his ear. He relished in the dream even as it faded from the light of day.

The hum from his ring intensified. He sat up, looked around, and found the source. His ring was getting almost an attitude regarding his inaction. He looked at it and then hurried to check on the parchment for imminent danger for a child. There was revealed to be just one name on the parchment, CANNON CENTAUR - FORBIDDEN FOREST, HOGWART’S. He scribbled a note for Ginny, dressed quickly and flooed to Hagrid’s hut.

Hagrid was still asleep from the night before; glad it was a Saturday. Harry woke him from a distance, not knowing if he would be one that woke swinging or not. Hagrid grunted when he heard Harry’s voice calling to him. He rolled over to look at the messy hair of one of his closest friends without realizing that Harry was almost in a panic. Finally sitting up, he looked to his young friend. “Ar’ righ’ th’r ‘Arry?”

“The parchment that shows a child in danger has shown a Centaur foal in the Forbidden Forrest, I need your help to get to him and figure out what has happened.” Hagrid stared blankly at him for a moment, “NOW, HAGRID! I NEED TO GET TO HIM.” That was enough to get him in gear. He was up and dressed before Harry could get Fang’s leash on him, which he gave up. Hagrid, Hagrid’s crossbow, Harry, and Fang left the hut to find Cannon Centaur who was in such trouble that he had called for Harry’s help.

Harry looked to the huge man standing next to him as they entered the Centaur home of Bain. “Sir, I have been told that there is a Centaur foal that is in need of my help, his name is Cannon. Do you know him?”

“Sir is a term for humans, Harry Potter. Cannon left yesterday and has not been seen since. How is it that you have come to know of him?” Harry related the shortened version of his arrival. “We will assist you in your quest to save one of our own then.” Bain called to the other Centaurs for assistance.

The search was joined by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione a short time later. They assured Harry that Mason, Madison, and Draco were on their way as well. She also noted that they had sent messages for Sirius and Rowan as well. Dumbledore apparated next to Harry seconds later. The teams were divided, Mason joining Albus in the search.

Sirius arrived, telling Mason that his mother had a horrible headache and he would need to leave them as soon as possible. Remus bit his tongue to prevent the questions from tumbling out of his mouth. As luck would have it, the mission was one of utmost urgency and needed their full attention.

The search took almost an hour. On the very edge of the cliff overlooking the lake, they found the foal. Cannon had fallen down a steep ridge and was injured. Draco apparated next to the fallen centaur, assessed him with limited knowledge of Centaur anatomy. He left the foal to return to the now assembled group. “If I don’t miss my guess, at least one leg is broken; he has a head wound and at least one broken rib that is sticking out of the skin. I don’t know enough about Centaurs to tell you anymore.”

A beautiful palomino female centaur named Casey was introduced by Bain as one of the herd’s healers. “But I can’t get to him without assistance.” Looking at her, it was decided that they would levitate her to the fallen foal; Harry apparated to him as an end point for the others to see. Hermione and Ron, working in unison, levitated Casey to land near Harry.

Once a thorough examination was completed, the foal was secured to the largest plank of solid wood Harry had ever conjured, and levitated back to solid ground. Once there, Ginny, Hermione, Madison, and Draco followed the healer and the foal back to the Herd’s healing hut. Harry apparated to the herd’s area with Sirius close behind; soon they told them that Cannon would be okay.

Once that declaration was made, Sirius said his goodbyes and returned to Rowan. Remus watched him go and decided that he would join them later, whether he was welcome or not.

Cannon’s stark red hair made Hermione think of the children she would some day have with her fiancé, and was pleased when she was able to help with potions and spells to repair the damage of the fall.

Harry consulted Bain regarding Cannon’s parents. “He is alone in the herd. His parents were two of those Centaurs killed fighting the human war. We have each taken care of him as is customary in our herd.”

“Do you think, perhaps, that he ran away?”

Bain sighed, “Yes, Harry Potter, I do believe he was running away in an attempt to escape the life here.”

“Would you allow him to come live at the Riddle House? I know he would be the only one of his kind, but perhaps, he could find some healing when he learns that he was not the only child to have lost parents in the war. We have almost 300 human children currently. Most of them are there because their parents were killed in the war too.”

Bain reflected on the idea for a bit. “Casey will need to accompany him, should he decide to go. We have other healers here, but if she were willing to go, perhaps it would be best.” They shook hands at the agreement, leaving Ron in shock.

** EXPLORATION **

Sirius returned to Rowan as soon as possible. He took a quick shower and laid down with her, pulling her into his arms to rest once again as he touched her arm as he spooned behind her. 

That’s how Remus found them: asleep. He was not aware of the hours of explanations that had ensued, her headache, or of his discoveries of her scars. He took his seat where Sirius had sat earlier, set the vial of Headache remedy on the table and waited for them to wake up; assuming she would tell him all she knew, but that he would still have questions.

He didn’t have to wait long until he heard a whimper. Looking to the sleeping woman, he watched as the whimper turned into a sob, and then the begging started. The fear and panic rising with each moment of the nightmare that took over. He had seen this too many times to hesitate to help her. Standing, he walked to the far side of the bed.

Sirius’ eyes opened and met his as she fought Sirius’ hold on her. “Padfoot -- let her go.” Remus told him, and he did.

She fought the covers; Remus pulled them off. He waited as she scrambled away, pushing herself into the headboard. Remus crawled in on the other side of her.

She pulled her knees up and made herself as small as possible; shaking as she held her knees close to her body, sobbing out the name that shocked both men: “…Siri…” The word was barely audible through the fear. She was still asleep. She rocked side to side… uttering the words over and over… ‘Remy...Don’t leave me…. Siri….’

Sirius reached to hold one hand, following Remus’ lead as he calmly held the other one. Sirius sat beside her, his back against the headboard. He let Remus take the lead and copied his actions carefully.

But this time, Sirius Black was determined not to lose her a third time to this man. Instead, he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, easing her into him; pulling her away from Remus. He spoke in her ear; quieting her fears; telling her of his love and forgiveness; promising her that he would never leave her again.

The tears flowed down Remus’ cheeks as he heard the words from his friend. The pledge, which she was so confident she would never hear, had now been made. Her fears abated as she slowly left the dream to draw closer to his words. When her eyes opened; she reached to the one who spoke to her, her husband; drawing him into a passionate kiss.

Remus smiled a sad smile, knowing that they were now together and he would never be part of it. He rose, put out the candles, and cast a quick charm to close the window curtains; leaving the couple in the dark to talk to the only one who understood: Albus.

~@~@~@~

The couple spoke very little. She loved him, she always had. Through the kisses and tears, she begged him to forgive her, and he did. He begged her forgiveness and received it. The evening of passion that ensued was unlike any other in their memory. Complete and unbridled, they took their time rediscovering one another.

As their kisses led to the touches, she pulled his shirt over his head. He lay her on her back and softly opened her top. Kissing each centimeter of skin as it was revealed. She shivered in his touch, her hands in his hair, urging him downward. He took his time, resisting the pressure of her push, to suck and nibble on the rings in her nipples.

She gasped at the sensation that went straight to her clit. She could feel the pressure of her 'sweet spot' as Remy had called it so many times. The pulse of the blood in her body as Sirius' hand finally made its way across her navel to the waist of her pants.

His fingers felt sure as they searched. The grin on his face as he found no hair. The hitch in his breath when she opened her still clothed legs for access and he felt the labia rings on each side. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before pulling his hand out.

She groaned at the loss of contact. He made short work of removing her pants, however, as he was eager to see what he had felt. As she opened her legs once again, his eyes were riveted to the way the candlelight reflected of the series of hoops. She watched as he licked his lips.

With a smile, she reached both hands down and gently pulled apart the wet lips to show the prize: Her clit was pierced. She raised her hips to make it move a bit and groaned at the feelings.

He gently brushed his hand across to more mewling sounds from her. He stood for a moment as she continued to move her hips. He undressed quickly, his eyes never leaving the slickened skin and rings. When he lay flat on the bed, his head between her thighs, he began to lick slowly from her dark hole to the wet one. Relishing in the taste of his beloved. His forearms resting on her thighs, too intent on the taste to feel the brands beneath the strongest glamour.

She wrapped her hands in his hair once again as she felt his tongue. She thought of the barbell she had not replaced in her tongue in the past few days and grinned at the thought of returning this favor to him...later...much later... after she... began... to have... her... "Oh Siri... please don't stop... please... oh, oh, oh, oh... yes!" As her orgasm exploded around his tongue and he dipped it deeper to taste her.

She pulled his hair to bring him to her. He languished in taste and smell that enveloped his senses. Loving every second and drip of her. He kissed his way up her body until he lay flat on her. His elbows firmly on the bed he looked into her eyes.

"Kiss me..." and he did, sharing the taste of her. She was enthralled with the way he shared it. His kisses passionate and complete. His cock hard against her wet lips, she raised her hips and spread her knees. "Please Siri... inside...please..." Her sentence incomplete as he kissed her.

He pushed forward, breaching her, entering her, pushing and pulling until he was seated deep within. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to thrust harder. Her panting and mewling sending his hormones through the roof. His pace increased, his whispers in her ear... "I love you Ro..." over and over he told her of his love as she panted through her third orgasm.

Her muscles clamped around him as he yelled her name into her shoulder, completing their first time. Continuing small whispers until they were both spent, they fell asleep once again.

 

Morning came with the sun shining brightly into the room. He looked at her sleeping face. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him. “Tell me this is not a dream…” He smiled, shook his head no, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. His hands touched her again.

She pulled the sheet over her naked body; it was fine to spend the night with them both naked, but in the light of day, she could not bear to be seen. Blushing, she ducked her head and pulled away from him. Pulling the sheet with her, she wrapped it tightly around her body and walked from the room.

Her stomach growled when she walked into her bathroom, closed the door and stood shaking. She held the sheet wrapped around as much of her body as she could cover with it. It went around her several times and draped down the back falling on the floor.

He lay there for only a moment before following her. She looked up when the door opened. Staring wide eyes, she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. “What? Can I not have a few minutes of privacy?”

“After the night we had? Privacy? Rowan, love, come on, what’s this all about?”

She turned away from him. He moved closer to her. He could see her trembling as he touched her arms with his hands, pulling her against his body. He breathed in the scent of her hair. He could feel her body tense as she felt him. “Please…” she muttered.

“Please what Rowan? Anything, tell me.” He begged her as he gently pulled at the sheet wrapped around her.

“Please don’t do this.” She stood rigid with panic; she was weak from the headache and not eating for so long. Her breathing quickened. He was going to see her. “…no…”

“I love you. Don’t what?”

“I…can’t… you don’t understand…” She gripped the last layer of sheet.

He pulled just a bit harder and her protection fell. The light shining in the large window made her feel like she was standing in a spotlight. Her breasts heaved with hidden sobs as she raised her hands to cover her face. Her hair, having long since fallen out of the pony tail, covered most of her torso and back, but her body blushed at the embarrassment, making the scars white against the red. He walked around her, looking at her from every angle. The gold rings reflecting the bright sunlight.

He moved her hair from the front to the back to see her breasts clearly. She felt like a doll being purchased. When he moved her hair to the front and touched the lines on her back, she shivered. He saw the gold ring at the base of her neck and flipped it once. Her breath drew in harder sobs as she felt his touch, his judgment of what she had no control over and what she had not yet admitted to him.

He looked at her for a moment longer, walked away from her to turn the taps on in the bathtub. He released himself in the loo as she stood with her face in her hands.

When the tub finished filling, he turned back to the naked woman who was still crying, ashamed, softly into her hands. He walked back to her, taking her hands away from her face, and led her to the tub. He eased in first and silently begged her to join him. She did, without looking at his face, and sat between his legs. He pulled her body against him, grunted for a moment, pushed her forward, adjusted himself, and pulled her back again. She smiled a bit as she lay against him. The water was warm and the bubbles perfect.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of scars.” He whispered in her ear just as she had started to relax. He felt her tense again. “You didn’t bother to notice that I have a fair few myself. The fights I’ve been in between being an Auror and all the time I spent as a Padfoot.” He felt her nod against his chest. His fingers lightly grazing her arms as she relaxed against him again. “Now that I’ve have seen all of your scars, I… actually am impressed.”

“Impressed?”

“You survived them.”

“Oh.”

“Ro, listen to me,” he spoke in her ear with a soft tone, tenderly pulling her hair to one side of her face, “I spent a lot of years away from the world, locked in a small cell, plotting revenge. I thought of you often; wondered what you and the kids were doing without me. Even the small amount of time I spent with them and you only made me want to be with you more. But now that I see you here, I know that it was no easier for you than it was for me. I don’t hate you; never did. I didn’t handle things well, and for that I am so very sorry. But, when I see the physical scars on your body, I don’t see any weakness, only strength and determination. You are the strongest person I know.” And from that short speech, they relaxed; no longer was she nervous about being naked in the light with him.

“I’m actually insane too. Just wait, the kids will tell you.”

“They can tell me anything they want, but I promise, right now, that as long as you will let me, know that I will spend the rest of my life with you. Merlin, but I love you,” he kissed her ear as her heart felt lighter than it had in years. "Besides, I happen to find the piercing extremely erotic. The way the rings felt when I was inside of you... Merlin, Ro... What made you do it?"

"It wasn't my choice, exactly... it was...well, it was just one of those things..." She knew she should tell him about her time with Voldemort, but she just didn't have it in her. She finished as she heard his sharp intake of breath. "There is also three more that are not in."

"Uhm, where do those go?" He asked, feeling the blood swiftly leave his brain to his groin.

She felt his cock harden between them. "There is my tongue, which has a barbell that goes through it... and... uhm... two others that go...at...the corners of my mouth...to hold a bit." Her words were slow and careful, as though she expected him to be disgusted with her admission.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her head leaning back against his shoulder. She could feel him regaining control of his breathing, slowly. She also felt the hardness slip away from his cock in his silence.

It was several moments before he spoke. Choosing his words carefully, "Rowan, love, just the thought of a barbell in the tongue... oh God above, I would love to feel that across my cock and balls...I mean the bit part, I am not too sure about, if you want, we can see if I do like it."

She could feel him grin. She silently wondered if he had any other kinks that she didn't know about. She relaxed a bit in his arms and allowed her heart to open. When the bath ended, she leaned forward and allowed him to stand first. She lay in the tub until the water was gone. He stood, in all his glory, and waited for her. Taking a deep breath, she stood, stepped out of the tub, and sat on the edge.

He watched as she kept her thighs close together. "There is something else you haven't seen. Get your wand and use a 'finite' on me." He retrieved a wand and cast the charm to end her glamour. He lowered his wand when nothing changed.

"Ro? Why did I do that?" She took a deep breath and opened her thighs to reveal her branded dark mark. She fingered the edges of the horrific scar. The one that made the others seem smooth and insignificant.

"Its a long story, and I am not going to go into it right now, but this was a final gift of sorts from someone and it was a way of marking me without magic. Albus put a special charm on me to keep the glamour active. Other than Remus, a few healers, and Albus, no one knows it's there but me." She looked into his eyes. "The kids don't have a clue."

He knelt between her thighs. Her skin still wet from the bath. He looked closely at the distorted mark, the raised snake that went across to the other thigh. He traced it with his finger as her hands moved to the top of her thigh. She shuddered with the feeling of his touch. "I hate to admit this, but I find it incredibly sexy." He stated.

When he stood, she was eye level with just how much of a turn-on it seemed to be to him.

They spent the rest of the day laughing about their friends in school. She brought him up to speed on the kids’ antics throughout the last year in Texas. It was a happy time and she had a lot to laugh about. While eating ice cream, she told him about the dances and games.

 

Later, as she lay in his arms, she thought again that if she could have Remus too, she would feel finally complete. Only after he had his fill of her once again, did she suggest they leave. He agreed. But left her sleeping once again to talk to his children.


	16. NC-17 A First Time...Gauntlets and Ultimatums

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer -- it's not mine ***Sniff Sniff*** and I want it all!  


* * *

**NC-17 A First Time...Gauntlets and Ultimatums**

Harry and Ginny returned to the suite at the estate they shared. After a shared shower they walked to the large bed completely naked.

Harry enjoyed watching her walk. He loved the way her backside moved as she raised one knee and bent over the edge of the bed. Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her against his hardness. She grinned at the feel of him.

"Ginny, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Will you experiment with me?" He ground his cock against the cleft of her ass.

Her voice throaty as she said yes. The sound reverberated through the very pores of his skin. "What do you want to do with me Harry?"

He did not answer, instead, leaving her with one leg straight and one bent and on the side of the bed, he knelt behind her. With a single swipe of his tongue, he licked the one place that he had never touched. She shivered at the memory of her conversation with Hermione and her brother's preference.

She felt his hands pull her apart as his the tip of his tongue touched the puckered entrance so clean from the shower. Without thought she ground against him.

He slipped the tip of his tongue inside of her. Loving the way her body responded to his touch. He licked the area, gently biting the perfect globes before slipping a single finger inside of her. Her breath catching as the first invasion.

Harry muttered the cleaning charm and she moaned.

Harry said the lubrication charm as he added a second finger, she groaned and bucked against the sensation.

Harry muttered the relaxation charm as he added a third finger. Her hips moved involuntarily to bring his fingers in deeper.

Harry added the fourth finger. Her hips moved in exaggerated circles as she humped his fingers.

Harry spread his long fingers inside of her to spread her opening, readying it for his now dripping cock. He kissed and licked the alabaster orbs before him. "Please Harry... I want you..."

Harry held his breath as he pulled his lubrication covered fingers from her. wrapping his hand around his shaft, he muttered another lubrication charm and stroked his hardness. With the lowest voice he could find, he told her to hold herself open for him.

Ginny reached back and spread herself for him. He watched as the small fingers pulled apart the ass of the woman he loved. For a split second, he thought of the other red-head he loved. Dismissing the thought just as quick, he put the head of his cock to her opening.

With a gentle push, he slipped the head of his thick cock inside of her. She could not breath as the pain exploded around her. He did not move at first, just gave gentle touches and loving caresses to he low back. He waited until she began to move again.

When the pain passed, he simply moved in circles to stretch the muscles a bit. She pushed against him to make him enter her more. He watched as the thick purple veined shaft disappeared into the love of his life. The tight ring of muscles squeezing him in ways he had only dreamt of.

As he watched her hips buck against him, he heard her hiss. "Gin? Are you okay?"

"Merlin Harry, this feels incredible. Just give me a minute?" He silently nodded and resisted the urge to fuck her like he did Ron and like Ron did him as often as they could.

"Please Gin, I need to move..." His cock was throbbing and his balls were already tight as she squeezed her muscles around him.

She pulled the second leg up on the bed and put her head down, arching her back, clearly in charge of the moment. He stayed as still as he could, while watching the shaft inch out of her tightness. When she pushed back and took him all the way in, he gasped.

She moved her body forward pulling away from his cock until only the head was inside of her, counted to five, and pushed back, HARD, until he was balls deep inside of her. She heard him groan as he grabbed her hips.

"I want this hard Harry. Hard and fast... but I want to cum before you do..." She pulled away from him again, loving the sensation of the power, knowing that she would soon not have it when he lost control.

He leaned over her, his finger finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles. She swatted his hand away. He raised back up, leaving a trail of sweat down her back from his chest, and grabbed her hips.

He slammed into her over and over. Loving how she could take his thick cock up her ass and still make those amazing noises. He knew she was close by the sounds as he fucked her in long hard fast strokes. He could see the muscles in her back tense as he pounded her. His words of appreciation were lost in the grunts and moans of the feelings.

She left her clit alone when she felt the edge of her orgasm approach and reached through her legs to cup his tight ball sack. He groaned his appreciation and kept the thrusts going as long as possible.

When the explosion rocked her body, her back arched, her hand fell away from his balls, her muscles clamped, she screamed his name and felt him cum at the same time.

She feel forward, limply, as he followed her, still gently stroking his release inside of her. When he pulled her, so they could lay on their side, he stayed inside of her.

She felt his ragged breathing matching her own. It took a few minutes before either could talk. It was Harry that spoke first, "That was the single most incredible thing we have ever done."

She nodded mutely as her eyes closed. It had been a long day. The last thing she heard was "I love you..." from him as sleep claimed him too.

~@~@~@~

The next morning, Ginny would not let him heal her. Preferring to feel the sore passage that day instead. He did not admit that he understood perfectly and instead enjoyed the knowledge that she would be wearing a skirt without panties the entire day.

At the delayed regular breakfast of the Riddle House founders, they walked in to the room and sat at their usual seats. Ginny and Harry smirked at one another as she sat a bit slower than usual.

Eight faces looked up when Sirius came in; congratulating them all once again regarding the Centaur rescue. They still hadn’t seen Rowan since the Halloween ball. When Sirius noticed Madison glaring at him, he took a deep breath, and asked her what her problem was. Remus was trying to act as though nothing was going on, and failing miserably.

“Where is mom? She and I have to have a discussion; she needs to answer for what she did.”

“I didn’t want her here for this. Besides, I assumed you had already finished any discussions you needed to have with her.” He cut back at her.

“No one has seen her since you left.”

“It’s been over for several months now, when are you going to get over all of this?”

“I have no plans to get over anything.”

“Why is that?”

“Because…” she stopped talking when he interrupted her, or maybe she interrupted him, no one was sure.

“Because, as far as your parentage, you are fortunate that Remus is your biological father. He is much more stable than your mother or I have ever been.”

“That doesn’t matter. Put the fact she betrayed you twenty years ago aside for a moment, what about what she did while you were in the veil? Doesn’t that matter to you at all?” she was standing, her voice was raised.

“The result of that betrayal created all of your powers. The act or my reactions to the way you embarrassed her or how I handled it has nothing to do with you Madison. But if you are so determined to understand, let me try to explain it to you; Princess Madison."

He paused to let the name dig a bit, "Not that it is actually any of your business, but no matter what else was going on, she needed to feel something except pain; she didn’t ignore her duties to you or them. She fought an internal meltdown that would have destroyed any other person. You didn’t realize it, neither did the others apparently; Snape and Remus, much to my irritation, did. They saw in her what you lot missed or simply chose not to see. Hell, it’s not as though she could talk to you about it. She had no choices. It was them or lose her mind, which meant she would lose you too, and if she lost you, she lost the battle.”

“Your point would be?” Madison asked with sarcasm.

“My point is, you spoiled, judgmental brat, that if she lost the battle, she lost the chance to rescue me.” He paused to make sure they all understood. Then turned back to Madison, “I took a lot of time to get it straight in my head; the thing you need to know is that everything she taught you, covenant she invoked, book she researched, and law she memorized was to elevate you to the next level. You had to be named Sorcerers and Sorceresses."

He paused to let the words sink in. "If you didn’t… you could not save me. Even after all her fears and hurt, the main goal was to get you elevated. That’s the only way the veil would respond to your command.” He looked around the room to the shocked looks on their faces. Rolling his eyes, he realized that no one bothered to have figured it out, not even Hermione.

Harry glared at his Godfather again. “So that’s it. You’re here to defend Rowan’s actions? That’s like trying to defend Dumbledore not telling me the prophesy until AFTER the fight at the ministry. I won’t listen to anymore defense of her. She should not have taken you. She should not have betrayed you and you should not be so forgiving.” He was standing, his arms crossed on his chest. He was not breathing hard. He was convinced of the accuracy of his words. He said nothing else.

“It has NOTHING to do with you, any of you. Honestly, it’s between her and me. If I can forgive her, if Remus can, who are you to not forgive her?” He looked to Remus, hoping he was right. Remus nodded at his old friend to show support for his words. “Then if that is the way you truly feel, you are going to force me to choose between you and her. Is that it?”

Harry nodded. He looked to his daughter and son. Mason’s face was a classic poker face, unreadable. Madison’s, however, showed perfect clarity, she agreed with Harry. “Then I choose her.” His words were final. He stood, kissed Madison on the cheek, touched his son’s shoulder and left the room. He stopped just outside the door, it was barely opened, but he wanted to hear the conversation. Remus fought the urge to follow him and check on Rowan.

 

Harry was devastated. The ultimatum was not supposed to have gone that way. He was supposed to have been more important than she was. She was wrong! She shouldn’t have taken him away again. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he see it? She was the one that was… he couldn’t finish the thought. He looked around the room. No one was talking. No one was eating. Everyone was looking at him. “WHAT?” He demanded.

Ginny had listened to the words Sirius said. She thought for a moment about the questions he asked before she took a step toward him. “What if it was me? Would you allow our children, already angry with you, to tell me half-truths?” He watched as Madison stood and left the room. Draco took another sip of tea.

He stepped back from her words, his hands dropping from his chest. His mouth opened at what she said. “That’s different. You and I are meant to be… together.” He hissed the words at her. Realization as the word ‘together’ left his mouth. He fell into his seat; his face in his hands. Suddenly, without words, he rose and left the room, slamming the great doors behind him. He needed to get away. He needed air. He needed… to apologize. Sirius moved away from the doors as soon as Madison had left, but returned immediately to hear the rest of the conversation, then walked to the apparition point, and left the estate.

They watched Harry leave the room. No one made to follow him, but they did all eventually leave as well. Each going somewhere to review what had happened.

~@~@~@~

Sirius went to the room he shared with Rowan the night before. She was gone, as was her backpack and her makeup. He first thought to go to Grimmauld Place, but knew she wouldn’t go there willingly. His only other idea was Hogwart’s. He flooed directly to Albus Dumbledore’s office; finding Rowan sitting with him, drinking a bottle of water. She showed no signs of tears; just resolve.

Sirius sat next to her, gauging her reaction, and related everything that had happened, “You were right, they are really angry with you. If it helps, they’re as angry with me.” He told her of Harry’s ultimatum and eventual realization.

Rowan gave no hint of emotion before she spoke, “I’m sorry they are angry with you. But honestly, I don’t care. They're adults, and can do as they please. They’ll understand one day when Hermione has Harry’s baby, because she can’t quit sleeping in the same bed with him. Or when Harry gets pregnant with Ron's baby, which would be interesting as hell, I might add, because they are not nearly as quiet as they seem to think they are. But that's neither here nor there, I can’t change what happened. My parents cut me out of all resources when I married you. I still chose you. I made the right decision then. I am making the right decision now.”

“What decision is that?”

“I am leaving. If the kids or you need me, they can contact me. I have accepted in a teaching position at the high school I used to work at, when I had a normal life.”

“When did you decide this?”

“This morning when you weren’t there when I woke up. I knew that yesterday was just…”

“It wasn’t, I swear it Rowan. I do love you. Is leaving really what you want?”

“No, I want you and... but I know that isn’t possible…”

Albus, who had not spoken once since Sirius entered his office, looked across his desk. “I feel the sudden urge to interrupt before you say something you will regret, or worse, lose your temper… will you listen to me?” 

They both nodded, “Sirius, Rowan, I have known you two very well for a long time. I kept tabs on you when you were gone, as I am sure you realize,” she nodded, “and Sirius, you were kept as safe as anyone could after your escape from Azkaban.”

He nodded before continuing, “But before that, your relationship was never been easy: first your attempts at Hogwart’s, then your decision to stay in England; your mother’s reaction which effectively cut off your financial stability. The first time you were together, there was a war raging between and around you. But you have always loved one another.

"Rowan, dear, you made a mistake for which she should not be held responsible; Sirius, she did not intentionally betray you. I do not believe she knew about Madison’s parentage or she would have stayed in England and fought your mother. Of course, your mother would have killed Madison to give Mason the powers, but that is not the issue.”

They both nodded, “You have much to discuss. I can leave you to do that here, or you can go where you choose. But if you are ever to have a future, you must start it now, while you can still ask questions and get answers. I will be glad to mediate anything too difficult to discuss if you choose.

“As far as Remus goes, I will only say this: He loves you both very much. Not just as friends, but for all you have shared as couples, he loves you. When you start to heal, consider this.”

“Thank you Albus,” she said quietly, “I… told him...everything" Albus looked into her eyes and knew she hadn't spoken the truth, but she continued anyway, "after the Ball. I came here to you to let you know where I was in case anyone needed me. Originally, honestly, I came back here only to get Siri out of the veil and explain what had happened since he was there. Now that I have done that; I don’t have any reason to stay. The kids hate me.”

“Mason, Draco, Ron and Hermione seem to be in neutral corners. Ginny is on your side, as is Katie. Your only real problem is Harry and Madison.”

“Does it matter? Madison and Harry are serious ring-leaders. She has something to prove and he… well, he’s just the natural born leader. If Harry hadn’t already fallen in love with Ginny, I think he and Madison would have ended up together. God helped us all when that didn’t happen.” Sirius did not have an answer for her.

“Maybe… I mean, if you are willing, we could leave for awhile… together. Let them sort it out, either they’ll realize it all or they won’t. But in the meantime, we can go to the island for a bit if you want. Talk and maybe sort this all out.”

She looked at him as her jaw dropped. “Yea, so maybe we have more to talk about. I don’t like you very much, but I do love you, regardless of what happened twenty years ago or two years ago. I would like the chance to get to know you. Really take time to get to know the adult you have become, and put aside the child I loved. Are you willing?” She nodded; Sirius noticed that she was not crying.

Standing, they both hugged Albus before leaving.


	17. Traipsing through time

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  
Author's note: The next three chapters are short, so you get them all at once... Enjoy -- and do read the year mentioned...  


* * *

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's note: The next three chapters are short, so you get them all at once... Enjoy -- and do read the year mentioned...

** December 2008 - BLACK ISLAND **

The couple arrived at Black Island without incident. Leaving the rest of the world behind, they tried to get to know one another again. Through fights and headaches, they talked and made love. They ate and actually enjoyed themselves for the first time since their first honeymoon. It was into December when he brought up Remus.

“So, tell me about you and Remus.”

“You want the truth, I assume?" He nodded. "I miss him. He has been a good friend to me and as much as I know you are part of me, I swear he is the missing part.”

“Would you be surprised to know that when I escaped Azkaban and the Dementors that Remus and I had a very intense affair?” She shook her head. “How about the fact that he tried to keep me from you by having sex with me on a regular basis?" 

She laughed, he continued, "But, as you know, he couldn’t keep me from finding you?”

“Would not be surprised at all. He loves you too.”

“Would you hate me if I told you that I loved him?” She eyed him warily, “I do Ro. I want him as much as I want you in my life. I feel like he is just part of me, well, like he is part of us.”

“I feel the same way Siri. I always loved him, and... no offense, but I love him now.”

“I had hoped you would. I… want to invite him to come to the island and… well… I don’t know exactly. I only know that since I came out of the veil, that I have missed two people more than I thought possible, and that is you and Remus. I want you both.”

She smiled as she launched her body at him. Wrapping her arms and legs around his lanky frame, she kissed him squarely on the lips with a passion he had only seen recently. “Yes yes yes yes yes! Ask him now… please…” He dropped her. She still stood close, her arms now wrapped around his chest, listening to the quickening beat of his heart. “Sirius?” He looked down at her, “Does this mean that I can keep you both?”

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, “Let’s get him here first and see what he wants to do.” She pulled away to take a long shower.

**~@~@~@~**

When she walked out of the steamy bathroom, she was greeted by both Remus and Sirius seated in arm chairs in front of a roaring fire. She smiled and sat at the third seat expectantly.

When neither man spoke, she took a deep breath and plunged ahead. “Remy, I'm so glad you’re here... What did he say, Siri?”

“He told me that you needed to talk to me and that I could wait here until you finished your shower.” Remus answered for him. She looked to her husband who did not meet her gaze.

Rolling her eyes, she looked again at her lover. “We were talking earlier… about… you… and well, we love each other very much. We have spent a lot of time talking about things and…” she broke off, not knowing how to continue. She looked at her husband again, hoping he could speak.

“Look Remy, the thing is that I told her about you and me between Azkaban and the Veil. She knows that I love you and she told me that she loves you too.”

“But you are back now, and together, so that doesn't really matter anymore.” Remus cut across him, trying to hide the jubilation in his voice at the feeling that his two lovers did still care for him.

“Remus, the thing is that you have been part of us as long as there has been an ‘us’. I remember it was you that pulled me off of Snape in fourth year when he was rude to her. She taught you how to dance. Hell Remy, we deflowered her together. While she wasn’t my first, she was yours. You spent the last two years looking after her. Apparently you spent the whole time I was in training looking after her. You have loved her as long as I have.”

“And I loved you both from the initial meeting." she smiled at the memory, before she added, "Lily used to tell me that I had to make a choice. I did, but it was only because you asked me first Siri. If you hadn’t, I would have wanted to see you both. But the past is the past, and we have the present and future to deal with. So the question is, what do you want Remy?”

“I don’t really know what the options are. I’m sorry. I wish I had some crystal ball to get the answers from. But, thank you both for letting me know that you still care. I’m sorry you had to interrupt your holiday to do so... I think, I’ll just leave now.” He stood as did the couple.

Both reached for him. She pulled his arm harder and kissed him soundly on the lips. When it broke, Sirius pulled him and kissed him with as much passion as seeing the two of them together could bring. She licked her lips at the sight. When the kiss broke both men were panting. She walked between them.

Looking up at Remus, Sirius said, “Remy, listen, this isn’t a one shot deal. If you want us, it’s going to be long term. I don’t care what the Wizarding world has to say about it. I want you both. We corrupted her from the word go, and I’m just not whole without you both. I know its against everything that the sane world believes, but I can’t help them. I only know that my heart is divided into five parts. You and Ro have two parts and Mason, Madison and Harry have the other three. I love them, but I want to spend my life with the two of you."

She added, "At this point, if I have to choose, I will go back to Texas alone.”

Remus was crying. He was not ready to let them go again. “Please don’t leave me again, Ro. Please stay, let’s figure it out,” he looked at Sirius, “together. The way it should be.”

Sirius stepped forward and hugged them both, relishing in being a Black and getting everything he wanted.

** Halloween 2009 **

**  
October 2009  
**

And so it went, for the next year, they rescued the children from around the world, secured more facilities and volunteers for the care of the children. Spoke to assemblies, wrote books, kept strict notes, and continued to put off their weddings. 

Other than the brief assistance with the first Orphanage, Remus, Sirius and Rowan left them alone; only joining them when summoned for emergencies, and then leaving quickly after. None of the three explained their actions. Neville was the only one who Remus consistently saw and that was during research. 

The following January, Harry expected an additional 200 or more to join at the winter-term. Under the pretence of visiting Dumbledore, one of them was also visiting Hogwarts on a regular basis to check on Sarah’s progress. It seemed that she was doing well. Sarah was now into her 5th year at Hogwarts, along with fifty eight other students from the Riddle House. As predicted, she had been sorted into Gryffindor. They found her housemates to be as loyal to her as they had been to one another. 

The first evening after she was sorted into 4th year, Sarah had told her housemates, under Professor McGonagall’s watchful eye that she had a son who was almost two, and that he would visit on occasion with her guardians the Malfoys or one of the founders. The house acknowledged this secret and its importance. No one spoke ill of Sarah and when the news finally seeped out, no one allowed Sarah to face people from the other houses alone. 

Surprisingly, the Slytherins also stood up for Sarah. Carrying the name Malfoy seemed to give some sense of loyalty to the new Gryffindor that had not been seen before. 

~@~@~@~

The October 1st, 2009, meeting between the ‘founders’ as they were now being called was interrupted by the arrival of Remus, Sirius and Rowan. Draco and Madison had even returned from their first full year of Medical Training in New York. 

Remus, Sirius and Rowan had been summoned by Harry for the meeting. The trio both entered the room and poured themselves coffee. They listened as plans were made for the group’s activities. The meeting was complete and still neither of the older people spoke.

“Hermione has once again, made a small ring with a protean charm for the upper management of the House, Hospital, ER Staff, and Law Enforcement Division. It is similar to the rings we now wear. However, it is invisible to the eye. If you look on your plate, you will find yours. Please put it on. If you are needed, for disaster or large scale rescue, your ring will heat up." He paused to show the spectators what he meant.

"When you tap it twice with your wand, you will leave your place and appear where we need you. Should, at some point in the future, you need or want to leave the service; your ring will be removed by one of us. Leave it to Hermione and Draco to find those charms.” He smiled. Everyone looked at their plates and found their rings; each put them on willingly.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Remus, Sirius and Rowan rose to leave, the three having placed rings on their fingers. The eight watched them, as they did every meeting, waiting for one of them to make some suggestion or casual statement. Sirius stepped away from the table, grasping Rowan’s hand, as she grasped Remus', all three looking sad, but resigned. 

Harry turned to Sirius then to Rowan. “I think we…I… owe you an apology,” his voice was low but steady, “it’s almost been a year and you’re still here when we call you for help, but otherwise… well, you aren’t around.” The older couple stopped in mid-step, but neither said anything.

“Forgive me mom. I had… no idea what had happened. Remus, dad, tried to make me see, but I was so angry with you, that… I refused to understand, I miss you mom. I’ve never been so far away from you and it’s killing me inside. Will you ever forgive us?”

 

Ginny spoke, her voice weaker than she could ever remember hearing before. “Sirius, even though I understand what happened… well, the fact is that we were acting like spoiled brats. It didn’t really take long to figure it out, but you left so fast, that we didn’t have time to tell you. Then with the kids coming in… well… the time never seemed right. We kept hoping you would stay long at one of the meetings, but you were usually the first ones out. Anyway, I’m sorry.”

Sirius looked to his wife seeing in her eyes that those were the words she longed to hear every time she saw her kids. Their eyes met for a long moment when he noticed that she was not crying. He thought fleetingly about it, before looking back to the crowd. “All is forgiven. It was long before you asked. But it is nice to know that the greatest sorcerers and sorceresses in the world can admit it when they are wrong.” 

Rowan could not find words at that moment, instead, let go of Remus' and Sirius’ hands to move into the embrace of her son and daughter. They talked long into the afternoon about the trips their parents had been on in the past year. They had spent last Christmas and Thanksgiving in Texas. But more than anything, they wanted to be with their children. 

She had missed them more than she would admit to anyone, but with her lovers by by her side, she would be okay, not great but okay. Sirius wanted to get to know them better. 

By the end of the emotional meeting, Remus, Sirius and Rowan were asked to take a more ‘hands on’ role of the Riddle house, while Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron left that afternoon to begin to bring home those children in danger. The three older parents, Remus, Sirius and Rowan would be ready to assist, but every one had long since learned to bring them in as a last resort to assist with the adults.

~@~@~@~

There were no other large groups of children. When the list was reviewed, it showed the largest amount of children concentrated in one location to be four. Draco and Madison returned to New York for school. Sirius requested a meeting with Inspector Maples, during which it was decided that if there were muggles in charge of them, they would decide whether to take the children or contact local authorities, depending on how bad it was. 

Once the teams decided which the situation was, they would send a request for help through their rings to the teams remaining at the Riddle House. Sirius also informed the Inspector that Rowan was a very married woman and he should refrain from the continued flirtations with her, as it was making Sirius a very insane man.

Mason and Katie, at 21, were supervising the home in general. Making sure there was enough food and medical supplies, diapers, clothes, blankets, etc. Since the previous January had taken Draco and Madison away from the group as well, as they had left England for their first year of Advance Medical Training in New York. They would be the ones that retrieved the children and brought them back here. Any possessions of the children that were in storage for them would be transferred magically to Gringott’s special vaults for their future.

~@~@~@~

The original rescue trip was changed immediately for Harry and Ginny, found them in a remote village in southern England. They had planned to go to Scotland, but at the last moment, they looked to the list, another name appeared at the top, deciding that this meant someone was in worse danger, they apparated next to a tree some distance from the home of the child that was listed. An individual young witch, who was supposed to be eight, was living there with her aunt and cousin. 

They watched silently for a few minutes, listening for sounds of abuse or in some way anger from the adult or cousin. They both ate their lunch and continued to wait into the afternoon. There were few sounds from the house. Suddenly, they heard a little girl scream. 

Running to the window, to peek in, they saw it: blood all over the kitchen. What was left of a body lay on the floor. The adults ran to the front of the house, kicked in the door and entered. They ran to the second room of the house to find the girls, still screaming backed up against the wall.

Something was growling. Harry changed into his animagus form of a great lion. Growling, he stood between whatever was growling and the two girls. Ginny circled to the other side of the table to see what was growling. The shock on her face could not have been knocked off with a sledge hammer. There, on the floor was a huge animal literally eating the woman. 

At first, Ginny could not even tell what the animal was, but then realized it was a great three headed dog. Thoughts momentarily flashed of Fluffy and Hagrid, but quickly subsided.

The woman was dead. The girls were protected by Harry. Ginny raised her hand and said clearly “STUPEFY”. The dog fell onto the remains of the woman. Ginny tapped her ring to summon help. 

Harry returned to his human form, picked up the still screaming, wide-eyed girls and took them into the sunshine. The girls finally stopped screaming and became stone silent, unblinking as Dobby, Mason, Draco, Madison, Inspector Maples, Rowan and Sirius arrived. A few moments later, Ron and Hermione came as well. Harry, both girls still in his arms, holding on to him tightly, when he tried to set them down, neither would let go. 

When he looked to the others, Harry moved his head to the small house; Ginny was coming out the front door, as she stepped to into the sunshine, she wretched. Draco and Ron immediately went to help her. Mason, Madison, Hermione and Inspector Maples entered the house slowly. 

In the years of service to the wizarding law enforcement, Maples had never seen the carnage that lay before him. Blood covered the kitchen, splotches and stroked on every surface. The dog was breathing as it lay stunned over the half-eaten corpse. He understood why Ginny had wretched.

He ordered them all to leave the house and regroup outside. When the younger ones left, they heard three resounding bullets being fired. They waited until the inspector came out of the house. “The damned three-headed dog is dead. Whatever else it was, it is not going to hurt anyone else.” He walked around the house to the rear door and promptly lost his lunch and breakfast.

Sirius attempted to peel the girls from Harry. He looked like his adrenaline rush was over and he would fall. They girls held firmly to the man however, and without stunning them, he was not sure how he would be able to get them off of him. He stopped his efforts as Ron and Draco returned with Ginny. Inspector Maples returned from the rear of the house.

Harry looked to Ron and said “Help me,” through gritted teeth. The girls were shaking, but no words left their mouths. Ron, summoning every bit of older brother love he could, took the one on the right from Harry’s grasp. 

He simply pulled on the girl until she released her hold on Harry. Draco watched as Ron turned her quickly so she could hold on to the red-head as she had held on to Harry. The maneuver was so quick that the girl only knew a moment without a tight, safe embrace. Draco copied Ron’s procedure and took the other one. When the second girl was out of his arms, Harry stepped back and was caught by Mason. He laid Harry gently onto the ground.

“Sorry, bud, I ain’t holdin’ you that way…” Mason told him with a grin that was returned.

Draco and Ron walked and held the two children as though they were infants needing comfort. Small shushing noises were to be hears as the girls started to cry. Ginny looked to the group. “Look, whatever else they are, they need to be checked out. Stephen, you contact local authorities. Tell them what we found. When they ask who you are, use your Muggle authority to bring them here. We’ll wait for you.”

“Let’s get them out of the sunshine and over under that tree.” Everyone followed the requests of the older woman. 

As they walked over, Sirius held back with Hermione, “What happened in there?” Hermione related the story quietly as they walked. Sirius’s eyes were wide with curiosity, but did not push the issue. Half an hour later, the local law enforcement officers were driving up the driveway with Stephen in the front seat. 

After another hour, the girls were released into the Riddle House custody. Stephen called a “clean up squad” to come out and clean the house. Griphook was summoned to have everything packed and put into storage. Anything that looked to belong to the younger ones was to be brought to the home. Several hours after being summoned to the small house, they had returned both children safe and a lot of paperwork to be done. 

~@~@~@~

After a hot bath each, a sleepless dream potion and a night’s rest, the girls were brought into the conference room. They had been kept from the rest of the school so far, and did not realize that they were anywhere special. When the door opened, Alyssa brought the two girls in, both now dressed in clean clothes, but the haunted look of yesterday still fresh on their young minds. 

One girl looked to Ron, stopped for a moment and ran to him. She flung herself into his arms. Although a bit shocked, he welcomed her with a tight hug. As she was doing that, the other one saw Harry and did the same.

Harry’s young charge was named Cathy Gardner. Ron’s was Devin Gardner. It was Cathy’s mother who was killed; Devin was the witch cousin who was living with them. Breakfast was brought in and set on the table. Both men extricated themselves and gave the girls their seats. They did not move far however, but just far enough where no one was on their laps. 

Inspector Maples entered the room. “Hello Girls.” He said as he introduced himself.

They looked up from their pastries and nodded, but did not speak. He walked to the girls and knelt in front of them before continuing, “I’m sorry about your mother and aunt. The doctors could not save her.” Tears fell from his eyes as he told the girls that the woman that had raised them would not come home again. 

They watched the large man as he talked to them; his words now falling on numb ears. The turned from him, looked at each other, and without saying a word, returned to their breakfast. Inspector Maples stayed on the floor for a few more moments before standing. 

He handed Mason a large envelope of papers. “These are guardianship papers transferring the children to the care of the Riddle House. There are also birth records for both girls, official records of magic births, and special vaults in Gringott’s. I have also had the team clean the area and seal it until they reach age. The house will be protected from sight or use until they return to claim it.”

Reaching back into a bag, he drew out two small balls of flat faced fluff. “There were two small kittens in one of the bedrooms. I brought them here for the girls. I did not find their momma though.” The girls looked up at these words. He handed them and they shook their heads. He crossed his arms and they both smiled. Taking the small kittens into their arms and holding them close and purrs could be heard around the now silent room.

Devin spoke first, “Thank you sir. We’ll try to take care of ‘em.” 

“Girls, you have a home here, if you wish to stay. We will look for any additional family you have, but for now, please don’t worry, you have a home. You and your kittens have a home.” Both girls nodded.

“Can we go back to our room now?” The adults nodded and they left the room with the nurse.

“This one was tough. Will they all be like this?” Harry asked. “I have never felt as responsible for a child as I did when they held on to me yesterday.” He looked distressed. 

Ron and Draco both expressed their agreement. “It was really hard,” Draco said, “I haven’t been responsible for anyone like that - ever.”

Smiling, Ron said “I have. When Fred and George would pull a prank on Ginny, before she learned to use magic, she would always run to me. I was glad when I finally got old enough to actually not fall over when she would jump in my arms.” 

Ginny laughed out loud at her memories. The mood was lighter after that. They were all going back out on assignments again today. Hoping and praying that they would not see any blood for a very long time.


	18. 2010 and 2011

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  


* * *

** 2010 -- Requests for Help… **

By the middle of October 2010, twenty three more children were brought back to the Riddle House. Of these, fifteen would be going to Hogwarts in January. Reviewing the numbers, Katie found that, at this point, there were just over 400 children of various ages entering Hogwarts, of the some 725 kids at the Riddle House. That figure also included Sarah who was now in her sixth year.

Katie, the Muggle fiance of Mason Black, called a meeting for the afternoon of the 19th of October with the Hogwart’s Board of Governors, Staff, and lead house elves, as well as the English Minister of Education, the lead CAC members, and the Minister of Magic. As an afterthought, Katie invited the owners of Flourish and Blotts and Mr. Caputsy who owned the largest quill manufacturing company in Europe, and Gargimel, the Chief Goblin of Gringott’s. It was to be held in the Cowan Estate Dining Hall.

The large hall was filled by invited guests, Percy Weasley who was to take official notes, the board of directors of the Riddle House, as well as Sirius and his wife, Inspector Maples and various staff members of Hogwart’s. The dinner was delicious and at the end, Ginny stood. “Thank you all for coming tonight.” They acknowledged her thanks. “As you can imagine, we have been so busy rescuing children that we haven’t had time to contact you before now. We do, however, realize that there will be a need, very soon, and you are the ones we need to fill it.

“Each term, we have Riddle House students entering Hogwart’s, on all levels. We send them with the proper supplies, books, quills, et cetera. This is where you come in, gentlemen. We would like to you to sponsor all children from the Riddle House in the Magical Education.”

Mr. Blotts looked dumbfounded for a moment, “Sponsor?”

“Yes, provide books for whatever grades necessary for the children: Either free, or below cost,” he said nothing.

“And you, Mr. Caputsky, we would like you to provide basic quills and inks for every child attending Hogwart’s from the Riddle House. Not the expensive ones, but the everyday use ones.”

The business men thought for a few silent moments. Mr. Blotts was the first to speak. “I will be glad to contact my publishers about perhaps, printing extra copies and whatnot, however, to absorb the cost completely… I don’t know how I can do that.”

 

“You make a commitment.”

“You misunderstand me. We are talking about literally thousands of books for many years to come. My second hand things… well, I sell those quite quickly and what is not sold usually can’t be.”

“As we well know,” Ron added in an undertone.

“But… perhaps we could come to some sort of an agreement,” they waited for him to finish, “Would you be willing to be used in advertisements for the stores and publishers? Nothing too ostentatious, of course, just photographs and posters, perhaps occasional appearances to promote the business, draw in a crowd as it were.”

They seemed to be mulling over the idea as Mr. Caputsky spoke. “A few magical photographs of you choosing my quills would increase revenue a hundred fold. It would easily pay for what you ask from my company.”

“We will discuss it. But should we be willing to do this, are you willing to commit to say… ten years of sponsorships for the children of the Riddle House?”

“I believe I speak for us both when I say yes.”

“We choose the photographer, the photographs to be used, and in what context.”

“Agreed.”

“We will let you know by owl tomorrow of our decision; thank you gentlemen, for coming to dinner.” Harry stood, shook hands with the guests and watched as they were escorted from the room. When they were alone, he sat and reached to hold Ginny’s hand. She had already agreed to it, he knew she had. When he looked up, he realized the others had too. “Colin Creevy is the ONLY one who takes the pictures though.” He said smiling.

They sent out their reply the next morning. By that afternoon, Colin was taking his first round of pictures at the estate.

Author's note: This is the third of the short three chapters, Enjoy -- and do read the year mentioned...

** Halloween 2011 **

October was drawing to a close once again. The staff and volunteers wanted a Halloween party for the inhabitants of the Riddle House. The staff brought it up on the twenty-seventh in the staff meeting. Mason and Katie listened carefully to their plans and promised an answer by dinner. After discussion with their partners, Mason would give the official announcement for the party to be held on Halloween. The annual Halloween Ball would be moved to New Year’s Eve for the adults and international groups.

 

There was not as much preparation time as they had wanted for the party, however, the elves were very much into the spirit. It was decided that the fun would be held at the Cowan Estate beginning at four o’clock on October 31st. The adults brought the donations of food and decorations in from London. They were flown in from other countries. The excess was overwhelming, but Harry had another outbuilding constructed for the over flow.

At 8:00, the younger ones were taken to bed. Their individual elves accompanied them as well. The number dwindled from almost 300 to less than 100 in a matter of moments. That’s when the real fun began. Mason and Harry played the drums and several other Hogwart’s graduates came in to complete the live band. They were actually pretty good, surprising not only the others but themselves as well. Mason and Katie watched as his parents danced every dance. They looked softly into one another’s eyes during the slow songs, and laughed out loud at the faster ones. Remus and Sirius danced just as often as Rowan danced with one of them.

At Midnight, Mason called an end to the festivities and the kids were sent to their rooms. The adults were left to clean up the mess. After packing away the last of the decoration, the guys took them to the building and stored the boxes. The women left used magic to clean the rest of the room and be sure that everything was put away. It was almost one in the morning before they were finished.

And so it went, day after day. The children were rescued, meetings were held, construction on the ever expanding center was completed and another project started. It seemed like only the day before that Madison and Draco entered Medical School; eight more months and they would be graduating.


	19. November 2012 -- NC-17

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note -- There is Slash here -- do you see a theme?  


* * *

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

Author's Note -- There is Slash here -- do you see a theme?

 

** November 2012 **

November 1st, 2012, five years after their graduation from Hogwart's, Hermione and Ron left for Bulgaria to check on the care of two small children of known Death Eaters. They apparated near the gates of Durmstrang to meet the local officials regarding the care of the children. The moment they shimmered into the area, two men yelled “STUPIFY!”, which hit the couple before they even had a chance to reciprocate.

Looking down, one of the men laughed at Ron. “I tried to varn you to take care of her. You just vouldn’t listen, you should have known she wasn’t safe.” He then put a small memory charm on him and activated a port-key to return him home. When Ron was gone, he picked up the still unconscience Hermione and apparated to his home in the mountains.

~@~@~@~

Ron arrived unconscious on the steps of the Riddle House. It was Lucius who found him. He raised his wand to Ennervate him when Harry walked out the front door with Ginny. Both raised their hands and yelled for Lucius to stop. He turned to them both and dropped his wand, “He was like this when I found him… I swear…” He said as he moved back away from the red headed man still lying on the porch.

Harry kept his hand raised at the blonde and Ginny ran to her brother, kneeling beside him, she pointed her hand at him, “Ennervate!” Her brother took a moment before he moaned. “Ron? Are you okay?” He nodded but said nothing, “Ron? What happened?” He looked at her with a blank stare unable to focus on her. She turned to Lucius, “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing, Ginny, I swear, I walked out just ahead of you, saw him lying there and was about to ‘ennervate’ him when you and Harry showed up. You have to believe me.” She looked to Harry, who met gazes with Lucius for a moment. Harry probed his thoughts looking for the past few minutes and found him to be telling the truth. He looked away from Lucius and nodded to Ginny.

“I’m sorry,” she said to him, “I made an assumptions based on… I’m so very sorry.” Ron continued to look at them with a blank stare.

“Ginny, where is Hermione?” Lucius asked, with almost fear in his voice.

“She and Ron were going to Bulgaria to meet with officials about two children.”

Harry tapped his ring summoning the others to the conference room. “Ginny, take him to St. Mungo’s. I’ll notify the family for you. Steven will meet you there.” She nodded, put her arms around her brother and apparated.

Lucius and Harry ran into the conference room as soon as they were gone. A few minutes later, they were joined by the team. Harry sent Steven to the hospital to meet with Ginny, then explained to everyone left what had happened. When Hermione did not appear with the others, he knew she was in trouble. Madison and Draco arrived at the end of the explanation angry at being pulled out of a major exam, when Remus explained what had happened, Draco said it was worth it.

~@~@~@~

Madison excused herself for a moment, apparated back to the exam room, explained to the professor what was happening and left again, with the assurance they would be allowed to make up the test. When she returned to the Conference room, she was a bit less stressed, but now her anger moved to worry at the loss of her friend.

The group, Harry, Mason, Draco, Madison, Sirius, Remus, and Rowan walked outside to wait for Hermione’s summons.

~@~@~@~

Hermione was revived to find herself at the home of Viktor Krum. She looked into the surley scowl of the man she had not seen since she was in her fourth year at Hogwarts. They had been pen-pals for a few years, but when she went to Texas, they had stopped correspondence. “Herm-o-ninny, how are you feeling?”

“Fine Viktor; what am I doing here?”

“I vanted to be sure that man with the red hair vas taking care ov you. I see now that he vas not,” she looked at him with a blank understanding. “Look, Herm-o-ninny, I just vant to be sure you are happy.”

“Viktor, where is Ron?”

“I sent him back to England vith a port-key. He should be fine.”

“Did you do anything to him?”

“A small memory charm vas given. But only strong enough to make him forget where he had come from. I svear, I vould not hurt him, unless he hurt you.”

“And now that you know he has not hurt me? Will you let me go?” She

Rowan looked between Remus and Sirius, “So what are we waiting on?”

“Hermione’s call for us.”

“We know she is in Bulgaria, right?” Harry nodded, “I am going to meet with the Minister of Magic there, I would assume he will remember me. That way he will be expecting the small invasion ya’ll will be staging as soon as you hear from her,” nodding to the group, she apparated to the steps of the Bulgarian Ministry.

Viktor looked to the bushy haired beauty. “Vhy do you not write to me anymore? If he does not hurt you, why do you not answer my letters?”

“Because, Viktor, Ron and I are getting married and I do not think it is appropriate to continue our friendship when it upsets Ron.”

“Why does it upset Ron?”

“Because he knows I liked you at one time.”

“So you admit it. You do luff me.” She looked at him as though he was insane; watching as he paced around the room, “You vill stay here vith me and we vill get married. Von’t zat make your dreams come true?”

Her hands were not bound. When she clasp them together on her lap, she ran her fingers over the cut of the engagement ring Ron had given her. He watched her looking at it as he knelt before her. “Please Herm-o-ninny, give us a chance. I vill alvays make you happy here. Take zat ring off and put zis von on.” He opened a small velvet box to reveal the largest diamond ring she had ever seen. “I vill love you forever,” he said as he took her hand in his own.

She was torn between amusement and fear as she realized she had not seen this man in almost six years and he was so pathetic that he still held on to a childhood dream.

~@~@~@~

Rowan entered the Bulgarian Ministry. The door was opened just a moment longer as she realized that Sirius and Remus had joined her. Smiling, she told him to just stay quiet and let her deal with him. He raised an eyebrow and followed her to the information desk. The receptionist was polite and directed the couple to the Minister’s office.

When they arrived, the secretary would not allow them entrance. Rowan neared her with a smile on her face, and when she got close enough, she whispered the stunning charm. Remus caught and set on her chair. Sirius took a moment to make her look like she was asleep at her desk. Rowan nodded to her companions and they opened the door to the Minister’s office.

He was sitting behind his large desk reading sheets of parchment, his balding head reflecting the candlelight. She cleared her voice. He looked up at her. “Hello Minister, I assume you remember me?” He looked at her for a moment before sheer terror flashed across his face.

“What… can I do for you… Rowan?”

“One of my kids has disappeared in Bulgaria. She was out on a reconnaissance mission regarding two children who were orphaned in the war. I would like the ministry’s cooperation regarding her return.”

“I… do not know any ting about dis...”

“I understand that Minister, however, your country is about to be invaded by four very angry yet powerful sorcerers and the few select adults they trust, and I want to be sure you understand what it will mean should you interfere with our mission...what it will mean for you personally.”

“I vill not be threatened by anyone in my own office.”

“I am not threatening you, Minister. I am here to remind you that I will protect these young adults with or without your help. Now, how angry do I need to get in order for you to understand just how serious I am?”

Sirius was surprised when he turned a pale grey at the memory of her words. But even more when he said, “I understand completely. I vill help you, but from this day forward, I do not vant you back in my country.” She agreed with a roll of her eyes.

~@~@~@~

She pulled her hand away from him; reaching for the ring that Ron had given her and tried to remove it in order to stall for time. It would not allow itself to be removed. She asked for some oil to help it slide off, he left to get some for her. While waiting for him to continue, she tapped her invisible ring with her finger, summoning the others to her.

~@~@~@~

Harry felt it first. The others felt it almost immediately, each apparating to the outside of gates on the side of a mountain to regroup. Harry and Draco began assessing the wards around the property.

~@~@~@~

The three felt Hermione’s summons. He nodded to his wife. “Where can we apparate out of here?”

“YOU are velcome to leave from that corner if you choose.”

“Oh but, I must insist that you come with us Minister. Get your coat.” When he balked, she added that he could come willingly or not, but he would be joining. He swallowed hard, nodded, and walked around his desk to stand in the midst of the three. Seconds later, the four of them arrived outside the wards.

When they arrived, they were quickly caught up on what was known, which was not much. They could not apparate directly to where Hermione was. The Minister recognized the estate as the Krum home. Harry and Draco exchanged looks at the name, but said nothing.

It took a few moments before Draco thought of the spell that the wards would respond to. As usual, it had been learned that term in the Research Room. He called Harry, Mason, and Madison to him. He explained that because of their elevated status, they could tell the wards to believe that they were relatives of Viktor Krum, if they knew what his father’s name was. They looked to the Minister, “Do you know what Viktor’s father’s name is?”

“It vas… Ludovich Krum.”

Draco nodded, “Ready?”

The four stood before the gates and introduced themselves as the English cousins of Viktor Krum, son of Ludovich Krum. The ground shook for a split second before the gates opened to allow them entrance. The four younger adults led Remus, Rowan, Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa across the front lawn to the front door. There were three wands gripped in defense.

Madison motioned for them to move out and be unseen as she rang the front door bell. An elf answered, surprised when she introduced herself as Viktor’s new girlfriend, Madison, but was allowed entrance. When the little elf moved to the side, Madison laid her hand on the little head and whispered “stupefy”, Harry moving to catch the little figure as she fell, and laid her just outside the door and everyone entered.

As they neared the room that Hermione was in, their rings grew in heat and the throbbing grew in intensity. They stood before a set of great wood doors which were closed. The four lined up shoulder to shoulder and blew the doors off their hinges. The four waited for the dust and splinters to clear.

Hermione, feeling her ring heat and throb around her finger, stood and walked away from the doors. Krum walked back in a side door with a small bottle of oil for her ring when he realized she wasn’t where he had left her. He raised his wand and was just turning to see her by the windows when the explosion happened behind him. Hermione hit the floor when she saw his wand; glad when the doors exploded.

The four entered and stunned everything in the room before they asked any questions. Harry saw Hermione’s hair and rushed across the room to her. He quickly enervated her and asked if she was okay. Smiling, she assured him that she was.

They walked back to the fallen form of Viktor Krum. Hermione told the others exactly what had happened. When it was over, they left Rowan and Sirius with Viktor and the Minister to work out the details of the punishment to return to St. Mungo’s. Hermione was checked over by a healer and released. Ron had been brought around by the healers just a few minutes before they had returned. Only once Hermione entered his room, did the memory charm evaporate. He held her close and was relieved to know that she was back in his arms.

~@~@~@~

Several days later, the group met in the sitting room of the Burrow. Ron and Hermione listened to the punishment that Viktor Krum would receive; he would be sent to the mental ward of Krisptoff’s Hospital in Bulgaria for evaluation. Assuming he is given the okay, he will be remanded to the International Wizened Gamut for trial. Because it is against one of the founders, there would be little, if any, leniency.

Breakfast on November 3rd, 2012 was a quiet affair. Everyone was tired from their excursion into Bulgaria, but as they did on or about the first of every month, everyone went to the Potter Estate for breakfast. It was still the simplest way to always have a set meeting and get the schedules for the month. It was decided that Ginny and Hermione would stay in the UK and continue to rescue children. Ron and Hermione would take a few days and travel the world according to the parchment.

Madison and Draco would return to New York and continue their studies. But return on December 1st for meetings. Hermione looked at Ron and told him that she was tired of waiting, and they would be getting married… she didn’t care if it was just the two of them alone or with a thousand witnesses, but the marriage would take place as soon as possible.

“WEDDING?” Rowan said, plainly in shock. Sirius smirked, he patted her arm.

“Yea Rowan, wedding. You knew we were going to get married at some point. I just decided that it after the little Viktor episode, I would rather it be in December. I was actually thinking Christmas Day, because everyone would be home then anyway.”

“I know its short notice, but everyone I would have invited to it is either dead or too stupid to realize that they are not a part of my life anymore. So, there’s no real reason not to have it next month.”

Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded her head. Sirius watches as Mason and Katie, as well as Draco and Madison were doing the same thing his son just had. Rowan noticed this at the very last second. She watched as the other couples made eye contact with their friends and everyone broke into large and complete smiles.

“You do realize,” Draco drawled, “That you are not the only ones who had planned to spring this on her this morning, don’t you?”

Ron stopped smiling. “What do you mean?”

Mason answered, “Well, ya'll, hate to bust your bubble, but we were thinking the same thing. New Year’s Eve for us though.”

“Really, we were thinking New Year’s Day,” said Harry.

Draco unable to keep the sarcasm in his voice any longer laughed and said, “We were thinking Christmas Eve.”

Rowan put her hands on the edge of the table. “You mean to tell me, that all four of you were planning a December wedding, of this year, and not one of you was going to tell me?”

Madison was the only one brave enough to answer, “Mother, forget the fact that you we didn’t speak for a long time, and when we did see you, we didn’t get a chance to talk before you left again. Put all that aside for a minute. Now, the first year you brought us here, I fell in love with Draco. Katie and Mason have been together longer than any of us, including Ron and Hermione. So we have put this off long enough. That being said,” An evil smile broke on her face, “you know you get a little… neurotic when you have too much time to plan something. We figured if we didn’t tell you too soon, that you couldn’t interfere too much.”

“Interfere?” She was hurt.

“Mom, do you remember the first three years of high school for Mason?” She nodded “Do you remember that because you wanted him to play football that every time he went to band practice, that you asked him if he was really still interested because you wanted him to play Football?”

Mason picked up the story, “Or how about when you were the coach for Madison’s little league basketball team?”

“Or when Mason played Pee Wee Football, and you were on the board of directors?”

“Or the time the family decided to have a Christmas party at our home and told you about it in September?”

“Or…” She put her hands up in defeat, “in England when you had to train us in Wandless magic?”

“Or when you wrote your first book?”

“Or how about the time….

“Was I that bad?” Eight heads nodded yes at her, “Oh…Sorry,” she had sat back down, laughing at the way she had controlled most things. Sirius was laughing hard at the stunned look on his wife’s face.

Remus put his arm around Rowan as Sirius, trying to help his wife entered the conversation with a huge smile on his face. “Tell ya’ what. If you will agree to tell me or Remus the DETAILS,” he glanced at Rowan, “we’ll pay for all the weddings, and you can have them wherever you want. We’ll shop, only when asked to. She will give opinions only when sought. Or at the least, she’ll promise to do her best.” She stuck her tongue out at her husband as finished with a smirk. Their son laughed out loud.

“Sure, we accept everything but the paying part. I think we can cover it.”

“Where are they going to be?”

Hermione answered that one. “It has to be some place magical, because honestly, half the wizarding world will expect to be invited.” Taking a new spiral out of her bag, she noted that little addition.

Ron looked to the other couples, “So do we want to really have four separate ceremonies?” No one seemed overly interested in that thought, so they decided to have them on December 31st, 2012. Not tell anyone that it was going to be weddings, but just have a huge party.

Mason looked around and said “This is great! I really thought that Draco would stand up for me when I got married though, how’s that gonna work?” This made everyone stop for a moment. Ron and Harry had always thought they would have the other stand up for them. Hermione and Ginny were thinking the same thing as well.

Madison gulped before saying “I always assumed Katie would be my Maid of Honor.” Katie nodded her agreement.

Draco snorted. “I never had good enough friends to have to choose before I became part of this group. But honestly, I figured it would be Mason, since I knew I’d be marrying Madison.”

Rowan looked around the room. “Okay, look, time to give the first non-requested opinion, before you make yourselves crazy. You will all be standing up there together. So each of you will have your roles, it will just have to be a ‘where to stand’ situation.” That seemed to make sense to everyone. Katie and Mason would make the arrangements, sending pictures to the other couples as decisions were made. The only thing the men agreed with is that they would be wearing Tuxedos rather than Dress Robes. Past that, no one cared.

 

~@~@~@~

Harry and Ron had their first away mission the following day. The parchment showed a pair of children in Ireland and the two men apparated away with just a kiss and goodbye to the women they both loved. The forest, it seemed was a bit dense and it was already late. The only thing they were both sure of was that they were quite alone.

"Harry? Where are the children?"

Harry moved closer to his lover and best friend. "There are no children. I wanted time with you, so I charmed the parchment... I've..missed you Ron." He stepped forward and gave him a gentle kiss.

Ron grinned, "You do realize that we are getting married in a few weeks to two of the most perfect women in the world - don't you?" He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him again.

"Of course I do." There was a crack behind them. Both men turned to see Draco Malfoy striding toward them. They pulled apart when they realized that they had company, trying to look innocent (and failing miserably).

"Gentlemen, we were at the Estate and Hermione showed me where you were. I wondered if I could be of some assistance..." He stopped short and grinned when he realized that both of them had a disappointed look on their faces. "Am I interupting something?" He asked.

Harry groaned and turned away. Ron tried to think of something to say to their friend, but found the words cut from his mouth when Draco reached up and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Harry turned when he heard the sounds and was jealous and turned on in a matter of seconds at the sight before him. He knew, within reason, that Ron and Draco had never BEEN together, but at that moment, if he had given any real thought to it, he would have wondered a bit.

When the kiss broke, Draco grinned at the stunned look on Ron's face. "Sorry, always wanted to do that." Ron muttered something about it being okay.

Harry stepped between them and looked at Draco. With a smirk, Draco grabbed the front of Harry's collar and kissed him just as soundly as he had Ron. When they finally broke apart, Harry was panting in an effort to get enough air in his lungs. "Merlin, Draco... you do that well."

"I practice on a regular basis with Madison. Haven't you noticed?" He crossed his arms and looked at the still stunned pair. "Look, I've known for awhile that you two are having something of an affair. I've talked to Madison about how much the thought of the two of you turn me on. She...helps me with that fantasy on occasion."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Just how could a girl help you with that fantasy?"

"In America, there are amazing places that literally will sell you anything. Here in Europe, there are places as well, but honestly, we live near one and frequent it quite often. After I told Madison about my wanting one of you to fuck me, she went shopping." He raised his eyebrows, but paused to let it sink in.

"When she came home to the apartment, she told me to put up the silencing wards and shut down the floo. I was to set our home up to keep everyone out for the weekend. I did as instructed, before joining her in the kitchen. When I walked in, she was completely naked, stroking a large, rubber cock which she had strapped around her hips and thighs.

"I stood there, stunned. She undressed me with magic and told me to come to her. Before she would fuck me, I had to give her a 'blow job'. I did as instructed, and a bit later, she had me bent over the kitchen table. She lovingly and completely stretched me out with her fingers, never stopping her descriptions of how much she was going to enjoy invading my tight ass with her cock."

He paused when he noticed that both of his friends were hanging on every word. It wasn't often that the couples actually talked about their sex lives, especially in this kind of detail. Picking up the story, "She told me to spread my own ass for her and when I did, she lubed her cock so it would slide right in. Of course, I wanted to scream the first time she took me. She was a bit rough and she enjoyed it a bit much. After a few hard strokes, the pain lessened and I began to enjoy it.

"She fucked my ass, never stopping her dialogue about how good I felt under her and how she wanted me to cum and clamp down around it. But before I could, she stopped moving, unbuckled the straps, left the cock inside of me and strapped in around MY hips and thighs.

"By this time, she was walking away from me, leaving me hard and hurting, stretched to an unbelievable point to watch her. She paused at our bedroom door and turned around, blowing me a kiss. I took off after her, threw her on the bed and fucked her until the sun came up. Until she took that dildo out of me, I couldn't cum. I suppose it was too big and put some kind of pressure against the right nerves. I stayed hard for hours. I fucked her in every hole I could and some twice. But it was a great night."

Harry had his cock out and was stroking it, using the precum as a lubricant. "I want to get fucked like that, but I want the cock inside of me to be real flesh. I know neither one of you want more than a one night with me, but I want that. So, now that you know... will one of you fuck me?"

Harry dropped his cock. He didn't look at Ron for permission. His gaze was firmly on the blonde. "This one time Draco, enjoy it..." Harry spun him around and told him to hold the trunk of the tree.

A few moments later, Draco's pants were just below his ass cheeks, his cock was firmly against the tree bark and Harry was muttering the charms to allow this to happen. When Harry first pushed inside of Draco, he also licked the blonde's neck. When he pulled out the first time, he bit the same place.

He began to fuck his friend in earnest. Over and over, moaning at the feel of the tight ring of muscles Draco kept clamping around him. When he knew his orgasm was going to happen and he sped up the depth and speed of his thrusts, Draco came with Harry's name in his scream...

Birds flew from the treetops. Small animals scampered away. Ron left sometime during the fuck to return to Hermione and take out the agrivations he felt watching the scene.

When both men finished, they stood there, Harry deep inside of Draco, his head on his shoulder, drawing in cleansing breaths. Draco hissed as his arms dropped from the tree and he pushed back against the softening organ. Harry called a low "Lumos" and a fireless light erupted around them.

As Harry pulled his softening cock from Draco, he turned around. And when Draco turned around, only then did Harry realize that Draco's cock wasn't only covered in his cum, it was also covered in blood from the pressure of the tree against his hard cock.

~@~@~@~

A few healing charms later, both men returned to their waiting girlfriends. Harry, too tired to speak, took a shower and fell into a deep sleep. Draco returned to Madison and announced "Mission accomplished." With a smile he took the love of his life in his arms and fell into a contented sleep.

Early the next morning, Draco and Madison returned to New York.


	20. The last rescue of November

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!  


* * *

** The last rescue of November **

The first week of November, 2012, ended with the rescue of a little boy in Australia. His uncle was a large man that had reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon. The boy, seven, was at school when the parchment glowed around his name. Harry and Ginny apparated to the front doors of the school, as the large man was pulling open the door. They followed him in.

He was cussing and yelling when the two turned the corner to see him enter the principal’s office. They heard someone crying. Summoning all his strength, Harry held his head high and opened the door as well. Ginny followed him in. “Excuse me.” He asked the woman behind her desk. She looked up at him. “We are looking for Ian Richardson.”

The woman bit her lip. “He’s in there with his uncle and teacher.” She pointed across the room. A resounding SLAP sound was heard and the secretary flinched. “Oh dear," she muttered, as the sound was followed by chair being turned over and a loud “WHAT?”

Harry walked toward the door. “You can’t go in there.”

Ginny put her hand on the woman gently telling her not to interfere.

“I WON”T HAVE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS, BOY!” Roared the uncle. “APOLOGIZE TO YOUR TEACHER RIGHT NOW!”

“But I didn’t do it.” The little boy cried.

Harry opened the door. Everything in the room stopped for a moment. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?” The man said loudly, his hand raised to strike the child again.

“I am Harry Potter, sir, and I am here to find out why you are hitting that child.” The statement was dangerously quiet.

“IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN WHAT I DO WITH MY NEPHEW…. YOU NEED TO LEAVE AND LET ME DEAL WITH HIM MY OWN WAY.” He raised his hand, but before he could connect with the child in front of him, Harry grabbed it. The man looked as though he would explode before accepting someone’s interference.

“You will not hit him again, ever. Do you understand me?” He looked to the boy who was bleeding under his eye from the first hit. The child was curled into a ball and whimpering. “I will ask you again, sir, if you understand me.”

The man wrenched his hand away from the dark haired man. Ginny was moving around to the child. “Are you okay?” The boy was terrified. Ginny was not sure she could pick him up safely. “Harry, he’s hurt. I don’t want to move him.”

Harry looked to the man. “What did he do to make you react this way?”

The man blustered and sputtered. “REACT? I’ll tell you what he did. Just look at his teacher.” He pointed behind Harry. The woman was in shock, not moving or speaking. But she did have an amazingly long set of horns much like a ram does. “That’s what he did. That ignorant boy. I have told him for YEARS not to do things like that. But he continues. And I’ll not have it. I swear I won’t. My son never does things like that. NEVER! It’s always this one. He never listens.”

Harry took a step closer to the man. “How did he come to your home?”

“We took him in when his parents were killed. It was two and a half years ago. Our lives have been miserable since then. Our son is the same age, only older by three days. Same classes. My WIFE made us take him.”

“Join me for a walk. Ginny, contact Rowan and Sirius. Please fix the teacher, and give her a memory charm. I’ll take care of the secretary.” Ginny nodded as Harry escorted the man out of the office.

Ginny stood and tapped her ring to send a message of need to Rowan. She turned to the teacher and said gently, “Stupefy” with no emotion behind the charm, the woman slid slowly down her seat. Ginny walked closer to look at the horns; laughing at the burst of uncontrolled magic.

Rowan was meeting with Inspector Maples when her hand began to throb. “Inspector, forgive me, I need to go to Ginny and Harry.” Turning to send her husband a message, as the throbbing became deeper.

“I need to go to Harry and OUCH Ginny now. Please excuse me.” Her hand was throbbing from the ring, standing she made to leave. He rose to go with her. “What?”

“I’m going with you.” Rolling her eyes, she agreed.

Walking to the front door, she was met by Sirius and Remus. One look in her eyes told him there was something wrong. Rowan held the hands of both men and shimmered, seconds later, appeared next to Ginny. “Hello dear, what’s going on?”

Ginny was kneeling next to Ian holding his hand. “This is Ian Richardson. His uncle, upset over the horns on the teacher,” Ginny grinned, “knocked him across the room.” She said it matter of fact.

Steven moved to look at the boy. Taking out a small penlight, and opened his eyes. “He’s not responsive. I think he needs to go to the hospital.”

“I wasn’t sure whether I should move him or not.” Ginny told him.

He pulled out his wand and performed a restraining charm. A back board slid under him and ropes tied him to the back board. He stood, balancing the restrained boy in his arms, and asked Rowan to take him back the hospital Emergency Wing.

Rowan nodded, looking to Ginny, she said “We’ll take him to the ER and then where should I meet with you and Harry?”

Pulling out the parchment, Ian’s address appeared. “He lives at 1205 Corning, meet us there.” Nodding, she put one hand on Steven’s arm and the other on Ian’s arm, and left the office. Sirius stayed with Ginny.

Ginny removed the horns, performed a small memory charm, revived her and sent her back to her classroom. She then performed a memory charm on the secretary. She was about to return to the office to wait, when she suddenly decided to walk outside to check on Harry. 

 

When she opened the front door, she saw them standing under a tree on a front lawn. She and Sirius ran to Harry when he physically picked the larger man up and slammed him into the tree. “HARRY NO!”

Harry did not seem to hear her. He was breathing hard and not speaking. The man’s head rolled as he lost conciseness. Remus was seconds behind Sirius and watched in silence as Ginny grabbed Harry’s arm and tried to pull him away from the man. “HARRY!” she screamed. 

Harry allowed himself to look at her. Terrified and shaking, Ginny pulled on his arm again. Finally, Harry released the man who slid to the ground. “Harry?” She asked gently. His eyes were on fire as his anger seethed through every pore on his body.

 

Sirius now approached them “Let’s take him home.” Reaching to touch them both, they disappeared and reappeared in his living room.

The man’s wife, who was roughly the same size as the man screamed. Ginny and Harry looked at her. Harry, who was still very angry, was unable to say anything to the woman. Sirius seemed unable to form words as he was rocked by his connection to Harry. 

He could feel the rage as it radiated off of his Godson. Ginny wondered how Ian was but knew that as soon as she knew anything, that Rowan would be there. She steered Harry to a seat as they watched the woman bend over the man. Remus moved to the doorway to oversee the events unfold.

“What did you do to him?” She asked.

“I did less to him that he did to Ian,” Harry said, “but if you must know, I slammed him into a tree when he told me that he when he hit Ian, that it was justified. He is a grown man. Ian is a CHILD.”

“He is a horrible little boy.” The woman said with rage seeping out of her body at the pair who were watching her. “His brother was killed in a war of some kind and we ended up with him. All day he sits in his room. He doesn’t do anything he is told. He eats our food and expects to do nothing in return. We never wanted him. He was never welcome here. Him or his family. We never associated with them. They knew we did not want to be part of his unnaturalness. How dare they both die and leave him with us.” 

She was shaking with anger at the audacity of Ian’s parents being killed.

“Who were his parents?” Ginny asked quietly.

“His brother, Harold and his wife Arabella Richardson.” Something clicked in Ginny’s memory.

“How did they die?”

“I told you, they were in some kind of a war a few years ago somewhere in England. We told them not to get involved. We knew we would end up with that little boy. But I swore when we took him in that we would not allow him to continue with his unnaturalness.”

Harry was having flashbacks of his aunt and uncle. “Tell me, does he have an actual bedroom or is he forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs too?” She turned pale but did not answer the question.

“Excuse me, Harry, but what did Mr. Richardson do?”

“He was a doctor of some kind in that freak hospital.”

Ginny gasped. “Healer Richardson?” The woman nodded. “He was the one that saved…” She did not complete her thoughts aloud. Harry eyed her with concern. Turning to meet him, she pulled him down and whispered in his ear “Harry, Healer Richardson was the one that saved Rowan after her kidnapping. This is their child. He told us about him. Remember? They fought with us.”

Dawning comprehension showed clearly on Harry’s face. “Healer Richardson? No… it can’t be the same one.” She nodded. Sirius watched the man’s rage leave for a moment then return full force. “You mean…the same one that saved her?”

Turning to the couple he said with a dangerous growl “He was one of the most talented healers the Wizarding community has ever known. Any one of a thousand families would have taken him if you hadn’t wanted him. I can not count just how many women and children he saved. And you would treat his son this way?” Harry asked the woman.

Ian’s uncle was stirring. Remus followed the woman as she went to get a cool washcloth for him. “What happened?” He asked quietly.

“I threw you against the tree when you told me that Ian deserved what he got.” Harry replied. The man was visibly shaken to realize that his bad dream was, in fact, reality. “Now we are waiting to find out how bad he is hurt and what type of old injuries he has sustained by you and/or your wife.” 

His wife walked back into the living room at that moment and stopped at the door. Their eyes met briefly.

“Who are you anyway?” The woman asked.

“Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley, and these are my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Who both happen to be bound to a woman whose life was saved by that freak you called a brother.” Harry replied.

Sirius watched this exchange but did not try to assist as he didn’t understand what Harry was talking about. Rowan had told him several times that she didn’t know all of the story and he should talk to the others for the rest of the details; but before he could ask, the names seemed to click somewhere in Mrs. Richardson’s memory. “Potter? You are the one that they were going to help. You are the one that started the war,” Her words dripped with accusation.

“No, I am part of the reason that the war is over, however. But whoever I am, when our mentor returns to tell us how Ian is, at that point, a decision will be made as to how badly I hurt the two of you.”

The front door banged open to reveal a young boy. “Mum, Dad? I waited for Ian, but he didn’t come back to class. Is he home yet?”

His dad, still sitting on the floor answered “No, he is not coming back.”

“Oh, man, I wanted to apologize for getting angry with the teacher. He kinda got blamed for something I think maybe I did today.”

Ginny looked to Harry for a moment. “What is your name?”

“Ricky”

“What did you do that Ian was blamed for?”

“I, uh…” He didn’t finish his statement.

Harry joined the conversation “Please Ricky, tell us what you did to the teacher.”

“Well, I sorta kinda, thought she was being stubborn about letting me turn in a paper late. So when she turned away after yelling at me, I thought about the animals we were learning about. She reminded me of a Ram. Ya’ know, long horns curving down the back of her head. The next thing we know, she grabbed Ian and drug him from the room. We just sat there watching. Some of the kids were laughing, but when I tried to get up to tell her it was me and not him, I just….” His eyes fell to the floor and he did not finish his statement.

His parents’ eyes met each other’s. Then broke apart as they realized what had happened. His father spoke first, “No Son, you must have made a mistake, it was Ian.”

Ricky’s head snapped up, “No dad, it wasn’t. He isn’t the only one who can do cool stuff. He hasn’t been teaching me or anything. It really just comes natural for me. Watch.” Ricky crossed the room, picked up a book, and set it on the floor. Concentrating every bit of little boy magic he had, the book jumped off the floor and hit the ceiling before crashing back down. Ricky grinned, as did Harry and Ginny. Ricky’s mother fainted and his dad choked back a scream of horror.

“No Son - not you. You can’t. You couldn’t. You are normal. That isn’t natural.”

Harry stood between the man and his son. “It is natural for a wizard to show early signs of uncontrolled magic, but he is using wandless controlled magic, it must be strong.” A crack was heard from just outside the front door, followed by a doorbell. Ginny answered it. In walked Inspector Maples and Rowan Black, both seemed a little shaken. They followed Ginny into the living room to give the report on Ian.

Rowan moved closer to Sirius, slipping her hand into his, before making eye contact with Remus for a split second. Looking down her nose at the woman who fainted, she said casually “Ennervate.” The woman groaned as she opened her eyes. Looking down at her she said “I would like to know if you have a table and chairs we could sit at and talk.”

Ricky popped up with a “Yes Ma’am, right through there.” He walked through a door which opened to show a large, neat Dining Room with a table for twelve. He sat at what could be assumed to be his usual place, and motioned for the older woman to sit next to him.

They sat and waited without words until the couple, to whom this house belonged, joined them. Steven spoke first, “We took Ian to the children’s hospital in England. After securing him to a backboard to not make sure we did not add to his injuries, Rowan shimmered us to the Emergency Room. The healers and I worked on the child for almost an hour. He had injuries that he did not receive today.”

The Inspector looked to the couple before adding, “Today’s injuries were a severe concussion, broken arm, dislocated jaw, and bruised ribs.” The air around them crackled. Harry was, once again, losing his temper. But it was joined by Rowan, which was never a good sign. 

Steven continued, ignoring the air and quiet. “His older injuries are things like a dislocated shoulder, scar tissue on his lungs from illness, a badly repaired broken hand, both biceps are ruptured, which are usually signs of a child who has been grabbed or thrown around.

“He is asleep now in a room. The Medi-Elves are amazing and Madame Pomfrey joined the group for the Emergency section of the visit.” He finished the report as he watched the couple who sat across from him. “I need to ask you a few questions. We know his injuries today were caused by you, his uncle. Harry and Ginny are witnesses to the mess you created in the office when you disciplined him.

“But the other injuries, the old ones. Who did that to him? Was it you or your wife?” No one answered him. He counted to twenty before proceeding. “I formally charge you with Child Abuse, Neglect, and Failure to provide a safe home for a child whose parents were killed in the Great War. You will be taken into custody, and if convicted by the Wizened Gamut, you will serve no less than five years in Azkaban. As a Witch and Wizard, you will both be judged according to our laws.”

She stammered, “I am not a Witch! I never went to that god-forsaken school. We are not part of that evil world.” She finished with conviction.

Steven leaned on his elbows, his hands lower arms straight out on the table. He took a deep breath before he looked across the table with narrowed eyes. “Sorry to inform you of this, but because you choose to not go to school, or because you choose to turn your back on the gifts given you by God, that is not an issue. You will be tried by the Wizard Laws.

“It would be better to have years lost out of your life this way rather than to have your Muggle world know how badly you have mistreated this child. You have one half of ONE hour to clear up your affairs. Tell them what you choose, but at 5:35 PM, you will leave here with this group of Magical Law Enforcement agents to have your crimes read to you in a pre-trial.”

Ian’s uncle stood, shaking, raging at the man across from him. “You will NOT… we will NOT… you have no right…” He blustered and sputtered. “I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU!”

Rowan stood, the air now familiar to Harry and Ginny, began to crackle. Her words were slow, methodical, and measured when she spoke. She apparently did not want there to be any doubt as to their understanding of what she had to say. “This is something about which you have no option. There are no discussions. You have injured a child. You chose to ignore the gifts with which you were gifted. 

He paused, the continued, "However, if you wish to be brought into the Muggle Judicial System, have no doubt, that I will personally see you hang for what you have done to him. Now, I suggest you take the option that Inspector has given you. I will count to five. By the time I have finished, you will tell this panel Muggle or Wizard. And in case you do not make a decision, I will make it for you and the result will be Muggle…. ONE….”

The couple looked at one another. Sirius loved his wife.

“TWO…”

They leaned to speak to each other. Remus stood and moved away from the table, taking Ricky with him.

“THREE…”

Ricky cried. Rowan gave no sign of backing down. Remus fell in love with her all over again.

“FOUR…”

The couple looked at their son. Remus realized Rowan was protecting the child of a man who saved her life, and she didn’t even know it.

“FIVE…What is your decision?”

The man stood shaking, anger and indignation mixed with fear. “What will happen to our son during this time?”

Ginny answered, “He will live at the Riddle House and attend classes there. We will take care of him until your release, assuming you are not both punished with the harshest punishments; unless there is other family which can assist with their care.”

“There is no one else. That’s how we ended up with Ian.”

“We…will go with you. Ricky, you and Ian will stay with these... wizards... until the final decisions are made.”

Ricky whimpered. “I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to do it.” Turning to Harry, he cried “Please don’t take mummy and daddy. It was my fault. I made the things happen. I won’t do it anymore. I swear.” He cried.

Rowan turned to Ricky, holding back every negative emotion she had at that moment, she realized she could not speak without the emotion that had now taken over. She made eye contact with Harry.

He had to be in complete control of his emotions if he was going to talk to the child. It seemed he did, because when he spoke, his voice was gentle, “It will be temporary. You will be able to stay in a room with Ian if you want. But your parents have hurt him very bad and will need to answer for what they have done to him. It is not your fault. It is theirs. Everything will be okay.”

Ricky nodded. Turning to the couple, Harry suggested that they take their half hour and make whatever phone calls they needed to make and Harry would assist Ricky in getting packed.

 

At 5:35 PM, two separate Port-keys were activated. Four members of the Magical Law Enforcement Division took the adults to the Ministry. Ginny and Ricky used the second Port Key to go to the Riddle House, while the others sealed the house, and apparated to the hospital.

By 5:40, Ricky asked to see Ian. Ian was drowsy, but was glad to see his cousin. “I’m sorry Ian. I am the one that caused the horns on Mrs. Brister. Now, the ones that brought you here took them to a court thing cause of what they did to you. I messed up really bad this time Ian. It’s all my fault…” he was crying before he finished.

Ricky sat up a bit more and tried to reach for him. He gasped as pain shot through his shoulder. Ricky, a horrified look on his face, stood up. “Are you okay?”

“Yea. It just hurts. But it is loads better than it was. I didn’t know that you could make horns. I’m really sorry about your parents. I didn’t tell them anything, I swear.”

“I know. The tests they ran on you showed ‘em what happened to ya’.”

“Oh. But they weren’t too bad. I mean, really, I was always okay. They just got a little mad.”

”Yea, but I am the one who did most of what you got in trouble for. I shouldn’t have let them blame you. Daddy just scared me when he got that mad. Mummy being mad was worse than daddy sometimes. But she never hit as hard.”

“So what are we going to do now?” Ian asked with a hint of fear.

“They said we would be staying together with them until Mummy and Daddy get out of trouble.”

“Oh, well, it’s really nice here. Can we stay in the same room?”

“That’s what she said. But I dunno nuthin’ for sure.”

“Oh. Ricky?”

“Yea?”

“It’ll be okay.”

“I know. I just wished it would kinda all go away. I’m sorry they didn’t want you.”

“Me too.”

“You sure it will be okay?”

“Yep. Harry Potter said so.”

“Okay…”

And with that simple declaration, the boys fell into silence until a nurse brought them dinner and made a bed for Ricky to sleep in the room with Ian. Depending on what the morning brought, they would either be taken to the Riddle House, or they would be seeing the adults.


	21. Life Debts and Memories better left forgotten

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings... I'm jealous, but its all hers. I am just glad we get to play in the wonderland she created!

**…**  


* * *

** Life Debts and Memories better left forgotten… **

In the conference room at the Riddle house, Harry met with Rowan, Remus, and Sirius as soon as he was sure that the boys were safe. He had trouble starting the conversation and was relieved when the others came in. “Rowan, the child, Ian Richardson. His dad…” He words faltered. He just did not know how to tell her. 

Sirius growled a low throaty warning to his godson. She looked at him without interruption. He continued, “Okay, do you remember when Snape brought you back that December?”

She closed her eyes. She had never spoken of the details of either of the kidnappings with Sirius, not even after all these years. She had told him only the bare minimum. He knew she was tortured, but the scars he could see were such a small part of what she experienced. She had played most of them off as scars from the final battle. She could never bring herself to answer specific questions about the incidents. The topic was never discussed and the nightmares had stopped. She really wasn't sure she could talk about it now, or ever again. But because she loved her son and the men who loved her were beside her, she nodded cautiously. 

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he realized that there was more going on than he knew.

“Well, when you got back, Madame Pomprey told us you probably wouldn’t survive. You do know that, right?” She nodded again. Rowan's hand shook as she held his. Remus breath hitched at the memory of the time all those years ago in the Hospital Wing, as they both noticed a change in the way she breathed.

“Poppy brought in specialists from St. Mungo’s; a Healer Richardson and his team, who literally saved your life. He told Remus that he had never seen the extent of internal trauma that you had experienced, but with a lot of magic, potions which were provided by Snape, and talent, they were able to… uh…repair the damage done to you by… them.” He was choosing his words carefully.

She looked at him. “Healer... Richardson?” She had heard the name, but it was so distant. Like a memory that wasn’t quite real, “Its been so long, I…don’t remember, and I don’t want to anymore… please…” The memories she could not bear were threatening to break through the thin wall she had managed to erect in her mind to keep them away. Her whole body now shook. She pulled her hands away from Sirius and linked her fingers looking at them.

But Mason continued, “But there’s a reason I need to bring this up mom. Please forgive me, but there is something you need to know. If you don’t remember the details, that’s not a bad thing. From what Severus told Remus, you were really messed up. But, Richardson, well, he literally sewed you back together. He thought for a bit that you would end up with a hysterectomy. You would have been lucky if you didn’t end up losing most of your intestines as well, as well as… other... internal parts of that area…”

Sirius tensed at the words, he felt Rowan trembling in the seat next to him. He did not have enough information to get angry, yet. He did know that the words being spoken were upsetting his wife and lover. But even though he was getting angry at his son's lack of recognition regarding her state of mind. Another part of him wanted to hear what his son had to say.

Sirius watched as his son kneeled in front of his mother. Mason grasped her linked hands in his own, trying to steady them, “Mom, you’ve had time to deal with the actions of the people that caused you so much pain. Remus told us other details while you were… gone. I know you don’t understand all of it. We never talk about it, and I don’t know that now is the best time. But Mom, look, some of it… if Remus didn’t exaggerate…I hope you never remember.

"While you know about how you got your injuries, we know what the extents of those injuries were. I wish like hell I could forget, but apparently Healer Richardson was amazing. He used a combination of Muggle techniques and Wizard healing techniques to save your life. He fought with us at Hogwarts. He and his wife were killed fighting for what we all believed in.”

Sirius interjected, "All the children we save were fighting with us at Hogwarts. This one man is just that, another man that died. What is going on here?"

Mason ignored his father and instead looked up into her eyes, his own tears spilling over. “You have to understand this because you owe him... we all owe his memory to be sure his son is okay; but we let him down. We owe that man a life debt and we will repay his talent.”

She tried to understand Sirius' question, and the explanation, but too many memories were coming back. Remus saw her eyes glaze over in the haze of pain and memories. 

Memories she had shut away. 

Pain she refused to give into came rushing through again. 

The fog in her mind was growing, even as she could see her son’s pain; could feel her god son’s anger. 

Her husband's inability to understand. 

Her own inability to explain it to him after so long.

The knowledge that he would have enough information to ask the right questions.

Her inability to answer them.

Too much to think about at once.

She knew that she owed him more than he had received. She pulled away from her son. “I’m sorry. We… never talked about it Mason. But please…” her sentence jerked out as the words left her mouth, with a final pleading she stopped speaking as the darkness fought the fog deep inside of her mind.

Harry moved next to Mason, “Honestly, we didn’t know any of it until after you left with Sirius. It took years to understand, because at the time we all avoided the whole thing while you went over the deep side. At that time, Severus,"

She shuddered at the mention of her lost lover's name. 

Sirius' face contorted with rage at his Godson when he mentioned Severus Snape in reference to his wife.

But Harry, unaware, or too deep in the explanation, plunged on, "and Remus seemed to be taking care of you, and it was easier if we just… pretended you were neurotic instead of consumed by pain or memories. Forgive me? I just… we didn’t really plan to do this now, but because of Ian… it just seemed too much to have to deal with.”

She stood quickly, her chair falling over in the process as she felt the darkness of that time overwhelming her, when she spoke, her words were as shaky as she felt. Her stomach rolled and threatened to spill its contents, “I can’t... I need…I have to go.”

She ran from the room as quickly as possible; running from the pain of the words and memories. Once in the hallway, she paused only long enough to vomit. 

Sirius had followed her quickly from the room and held her hair as she heaved. When she was finished, she stood and looked at him. When he reached to touch her face, fear showed on the now lined face and she fled. The next thing anyone heard was the front door slam. She didn't stop running until she was at the Estate and safe.

 

~@~@~@~

When she got inside her home, she shut the door, breathing hard. Summoning the house elf, she told him that she was not to be disturbed by anyone and it was his job to be sure of that. With a nod of understanding, the House elf effectively shut down the house to outsiders, her husband, lover and children included, until she told him otherwise.

~@~@~@~

Mason and Harry rose when she did. They watched her go with Sirius chasing after. They all heard the splat of vomit as it hit the floor. They heard the fast steps of her running. They looked at the door in shock waiting for her return. 

Only when a chair was thrown through the large stained-glass window did their attention return to the man she had left behind.

Remus was angry as he watched and heard what the others did, in a fit of rage, he had hurled his chair through the window. As Remus fought for control, Sirius reentered the room. The slam of the door reverberated in the now icy wind blowing into the room. 

Remus stood panting, trying to calm enough to find the words. The broken glass had helped a bit, but not nearly enough. 

The group watched him as the two men turned to meet the group who still sat, almost speelbound, at the table.

Remus' anger, more controlled from his years as a werewolf, found words first, "How dare any of you..." but he was interupted by a low voice from the man next to him.

"I want an explanation why whatever you just talked about just made her vomit. And I want that explanation RIGHT. NOW."

Harry and Mason looked at each other, before turning back to Remus and Sirius. Mason started, "Didn't she ever tell you how she got those scars?"

Sirius shook his head. Remus picked up another chair and threw it through a second window before turning back to the set of men before him.

Harry swallowed hard. "Uhm, she didn't tell you... anything?" Sirius shook his head again. "And, Remus... he didn't..."

Remus and Sirius' met eyes for a moment and Sirius knew that his lover had kept something important from him. "No, and now is a good time to start telling me."

"Oh Merlin..." His eyes met Mason's and they both knew that they had just made a bad situation worse. Swallowing hard, Harry continued, "Sirius, it is not ours to tell. Not the details.About all I can tell you is that Rowan was...taken... by a bunch of Death Eaters... to Voldemort... for a couple..." he voice faultered for a moment. 

Regaining his nerve, he continued, "She was gone a couple of weeks and they apparently _used_ her repeatedly during that time."

" _Used?_ " Sirius asked, silently praying he had misunderstood.

Remus, tears falling freely from his face, spoke. "She was raped and tortured. The scars on her body are not all from the Final War. Most of them are from Voldemort or his followers. Severus saved her, brought her back to us, and assisted healing her." His anger faultered as he thought of her broken body.

Sirius watched this for a bit before turning to the younger men. "She never said a word. I always assumed there was more... but she didn't say... anthing." He was dumbfounded and angry. Hurt and confused.

Sirius found his voice, his words cutting deep into them all, he spoke slow and deliberatly, “Understand this: Her debt has been paid. It was paid the moment she protected that little boy." 

His words were harsh and direct as he made sure that they two younger men understood every sylable he spoke. "From this point forward, I want you all to know: There will never be another conversation about her time of captivity. She begged not to hear about it. Remus doesn't want to hear about it... and he probably knows more than anyone else in this room."

He paused for a moment to look at Remus who was losing the control again, before continuing, "I am telling you right here, right now, that I don’t want it discussed in front or near her EVER again. She obviously cannot deal with what happened to her. Apparently, she had put it all away and was getting on with her life. Now, she gets to start over and I get pissed off. NO MORE, Do you all understand?” They both nodded.

"If there is so much as a hint of that conversation in front of, around, near, within earshot, written or in any other way around her, you will deal with me and a very pissed off werewolf. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded again, neither ever having seen Sirius like this before.

He left the room, angry with them all for upsetting her again.

Remus watched his lover and friend walk from the room before turning to the younger group of people, recovering, he stood, wiped his face and took a steadying breath, "He's right, _her_ debt has been paid. But _your's_ has not. You all owe her your lives. YOU are the ones with a current life debt and this is how you abuse that? You should be ashamed of yourselves." Turning to Mason and Harry, who stood with shock etched on their faces, "You knew she couldn't..."

He roared. A gut wrenching, angry roar that made the group jump and the two cringe. Taking a split second, he continued, "Think about what you have just done and do not EVER be so stupid again." 

And with that, he too left the room in stunned silence.

~@~@~@~

Remus found Sirius outside the Riddle House walking in the fallen snow. They both knew that they would need to find Rowan, he followed his long time lover out the front door. "Sirius, we need to go to her." Sirius nodded and they apparated to the Cowan Estate, both intent on being with her.

When the door would not allow them entrance, the House elf finally appeared in the doorway to tell them that his Mistress would not receive them and they should leave. The two men pushed their way past the little elf. They had taken less than three steps inside their home when they found themselves on their respective asses in the snow. The Elf crossed his arms in the doorway and looked at them both, reiterating his directive. They would be contacted when Rowan wanted company, and until then, leave.

It was cold outside and neither were wearing his heaviest cloak, causing them to shiver. Sirius turned on him.

“Now what? She is holed up there alone with House elves and we can't bloody well get to her... How can we help her if she won't let us in?"

"Let's go to Grimmauld and talk..." Remus replied.

"What do we need to talk about? I mean, there’s no reason to talk _now_ , is there? She's had damned near four years to tell me and she chose not to. You could have told me but you didn't either. The people who did this to her are DEAD or in Azkaban. There is no revenge to seek. I wasn’t there to protect her. I blew it again."

He paused only long enough to make breathe in the cold air. "Of course, I now understand certain physical changes in the way she feels. It makes sense. Now, my children, who hate her because of how she handled everything now tell me that they know how bad that she was hurt; and made her relive everything. I don’t want to be angry with you Moony, it just… DAMNIT! 

"Nothing is making sense right now. Even now, I can’t put it all together. Now, please… Leave me alone.”

But Remus didn’t, he grabbed Sirius’ sleeve and made the man turn to him, “If we can't help her, at least we can help each other...You cannot be ready to help her without knowing everything. I thought you would have come to me by now to talk about all of this. The kids even asked me while you and Rowan were gone..."

“Remus," he growled, "let go of me,” he did, “I don’t know that I want to know anymore. I can’t kill anyone but YOU, and I don’t think that will accomplish anything.”

“Fine, be an arsehole. This is why she hesitated in bringing you out. Merlin, you idiot, _I_ still feel responsible for her. But if you can't handle this, by all means, leave. Because whether you are married to her or not, I love her and I will help her, again." He paused to let the words sink into his mate's thick skull.

"Last time I had Severus to help me." He had played his trump card. "It should be you this time, but you have to pull yourself together. She will either find your strength or you will pull her deeper into the hell of her own mind.” 

Sirius seemed to understand, but he was so angry at the people who had hurt her that he wanted to kill them with his bare hands. Even knowing he had no one on which to vent that anger. “She’s waiting for us. She always waits for us. Come home with me Padfoot. Make up for leaving her this way…” He clapped his lover on the shoulder and with a last glance, walked back to the house.

Sirius did not follow him. He continued to walk, finally apparating to Grimmauld Place needing to take time to put it all together. When he walked in the door of the suite at his mother’s house, he hung his head and cried for the woman he loved.

Remus was not allowed entrance that night, or the next, or for the following week. But each day he apparated to the Cowan Estate where they had shared a home together, trying to gain entrance. After then first eight tries he left a note and went to Sirius.


	22. Trials and Tribulations

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer -- it isn't mine -- it's all JK Rowling's and just... wow...

* * *

**Trials and Tribulations**

The pre-trial of the Richardsons' hearing was held in one of the smaller court rooms at the Ministry of Magic. Both of the adults being accused were notified of their rights under Wizarding Law and told that their trial would begin three days from then. They would be held in protective custody until the day of the trial, and would not be allowed to see the boys prior to that day. At the end of the trial, innocent or guilty, they would be allowed to see their son. If they chose to see Ian, it would be supervised.

Silently, both accused nodded their heads.

Three days later, the Wizened Gamut listened to Inspector Maples, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Sirius Black, regarding the events leading up to the arrest. 

Rowan sent in a written statement but did not attend the trial. 

Madame Pomfrey testified on the history of recent injuries of this child. Celery, the Medi-Elf, told the court about the extent of the injuries. 

Mr. and Mrs. Richardson did not defend themselves in any way until the very end.

Professor Dumbledore gave them the opportunity to speak at the close of the trial. Mr. Richardson stood, trembling as he addressed the group assembled before him. “I admit that I have been very angry that my brother and his wife left their son with us. I turned my back on this world when I was eleven years old. He chose to enter it. He chose to marry one who was like him. And he chose to have a son and rear him along the same lines as his choices allowed. I never wanted Ian Richardson. I never wanted to hear my brother’s name again.

“At one time, we were very close, but when he chose to attend the school that taught him to be one of… you… people, that all changed. I wanted nothing more to do with him. When our parents died, I met and married my wife. Until three days ago, I did not know she was like me. That she, too, had turned her back on this… world. We had one son. My brother and his wife had one son. They are only a few days apart. Until he was dumped into our laps, we had never seen him.

“Our son and Ian are friendly. That really bothered me. I didn’t want Ricky’s life to be tainted by the unnaturalness of this world. I will not apologize for that. I will also not apologize to this court for making Ian Richardson see that magic is not the way to live in the normal world. Nor will I ever acknowledge that you have any right to judge me or my wife.” He concluded as he sat down.

Mrs. Richardson stood, started to speak, thought better of it, and returned to her seat, to hold her husband’s hand.

Harry Potter stood and walked in front of the couple. His magic flowing from him in waves. He had never been this angry. “Whether you acknowledge this court’s jurisdiction over you or not, they have it. You make me sick. You forced this child to have the life that I was cursed with."

The assembled witches and wizards in the room looked at him with awe.

"My Aunt and Uncle never wanted me. They beat me to take away my magic. They locked me in a dark cupboard for days at a time. You made the choice to keep him in your home, rather than send him to an orphanage. You made the choice to HIT that defenseless child when it was YOUR son doing the magic.

“Ian Richardson’s magic is contained because for the first few years of his life, his parents taught him how to control it. You are the ones that caused your son’s outbursts. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE THINGS YOU DID TO HIM.” He turned to the court taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“I, Sorcerer Harry James Potter, believe that these... people, who turned their backs on the wizarding world, will continue to cause harm to the children in their custody. As long as they are allowed to retain guardianship of any magical child, they are at risk. I would like to recommend to the court that their parenting privileges be stripped and the guardianship of Ian Richardson be transferred to his Godparents, who have also agreed to take Ricky Richardson.

"If you allow these people to return without punishment, I beg the court to require them to have intense counseling until such a time as it is recommended by that counselor or team of counselors that their visitation and parenting privileges be restored.”

Turning to the couple, he said, “I want you to realize that because you are BOTH magical, that any children you conceive will have magic of some kind. Your families both have many magic people in them. I hope and pray that you will not have any other children until you learn to deal with the unique gifts that they will, undoubtedly, have.” Turning back to the court, he said “Thank you.”

The courtroom was cleared. Only the Gamut was present. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that because there was extenuating circumstances, that in-patient counseling would be most prudent. The couple would be remanded to St. Mungo’s for the immediate duration of six months. At the end of that time, the court would reconvene to decide if further punishment would be necessary.

The accused were brought back in and the sentence read. Both were stone faced as they were escorted to St. Mungo’s.

 

~@~@~@~@

 

The boys in question, Ian and Ricky Richardson would be remanded to the temporary custody of Ian’s godmother, Mrs. Casey Abbott. Regular visits to the Riddle House would be necessary, as would the needs of the boys would be evaluated. Clothing, bedding, and anything else needed for them would be supplied by the Riddle House for the duration of custody.

Inspector Maples asked Sirius if he was going to tell Rowan about the results. Sirius met his eye for a moment but said nothing. After Sirius left, Remus followed. Unsure, Steven left to tell Rowan of the final decision.

The day following the trial, Mrs. Casey Abbott, mother of Hannah Abbot, came to the Riddle house to collect the boys and discuss what she would be expected to do. Hannah accompanied her mother to pick up the two boys. She chatted happily with Hermione, while the others gave details of what had happened to the her mother. Before they left, Hermione asked if Hannah would be at the New Year’s Eve party at the estate. She agreed and grinning, told her that she would bring Seamus Finnegan with her.

** Inspector Maples' Story…  **

Inspector Maples entered the house and found it strangely quiet. “Hello Rowan,” he said as he entered the sitting room, “I wanted to let you know about the outcome of the trial. The house elf let me in, I hope I'm not disturbing you..." His sentence drifted off when he looked at her. Her hair was in a pony tail, her eyes had dark circles around them, and her skin had a strange pallor to it. "Are you okay?"

"I've been a bit...sick of late and haven't had company. I wasn't expecting anyone either. Please forgive my appearance." He eyed her warily. "Sit please, have some wine or tea..." She was trying to be gracious, almost glad for someone to be there. Glad that her elf knew she really didn't need to be alone anymore.

"Rowan, where is everyone?”

She looked up from her book. “I don't really know. I haven't been good company lately. You okay?” He nodded, but seemed a bit apprehensive, “Steven, what’s wrong? I won’t bite, I promise.”

He laughed and relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry, was I that obvious?” She smiled and agreed that he was, “It’s just that, well, your husband, husbands? Sirus just doesn't like me. I don’t really want to get on his bad side.”

“I don't really care, I have kind of...shut them out for the past few days. I'm not sure that either of them like me either right now. Besides, they are not here. I haven’t seen either one… in a… well, in awhile. How about we don’t touch, you stay on your side of the room, and I stay on mine. We have always worked close together, but I don’t know you.” She said casually.

“I would like that. Why are did you shut them out and since when are you not good company?"

“I haven’t spoken to anyone in awhile. I have just kept to myself. I don't know if they are actually mad at me or anything, but I just can't deal with any of them for now. Because of that, I kinda shut down my home to visitors, including my husbands. I am sure they are off sorting things out or doing research."

She paused and sipped some water from a glass, "As far as the kids? Well, I ignore them. I just stay tucked away here. Its nice most of the time, but sometimes… I would like a friend. Besides, I physically feel terrible and that doesn’t make things easy. I would appreciate it if you stayed and just talked for a bit. Please." He nodded, still unsure, "How about this one? So when’s the last time you were in the states?”

That seemed like a simple question to answer. “About fifteen years ago..." He drifted off into a story of his United States Army career as a physician, changing paths within a year and becoming a Military Policeman in the Criminal Investigations Division.; his first assignment being England. 

He talked of the first Wizarding War and meeting Remus Lupin. They discovered the men responsible for the military deaths weren’t actually American Military, but death eaters who were trying to infiltrate the military. It was quite confusing when all was revealed.

“I gave up trying to understand. We met for drinks at a club in London where we both proceeded to get pretty hammered. He started talking and I couldn’t believe the word coming out of his mouth. Here was a man I had worked with, closely, for just over 6 months, telling me that not only was he a wizard, but also a werewolf. I wanted to leave, but thought if I did that he might hurt himself or someone else. He couldn’t have been stable.” 

Steven relaxed a bit, took a drink from the glass of wine an elf had brought in and continued. “He asked me if I would like for him to prove it. Next thing I know, we are walking down a London Street in the middle of the night. He was drunk and telling me about his best friends and their betrayal. He cried as we walked. He kept falling into me. We were quite a sight.

“He took me to the Leaky Cauldron. He said he wasn’t sure I could get in because I was a Muggle. I stopped and asked him what that was. He told me ‘non-magical’ I told him that was a stupid name really.” 

He laughed a great bark like laugh at the memory that reminded her of Sirius. “Anyway, so we go into this pub and meet this weird guy named Tom. We keep talking through the night. Firewhiskey is not a nice thing to drink on top of Tequila.

“The next morning, I wake up, IN BED, with this man. Both fully dressed mind you, but he was still snoring. Or there was a long train outside the window, I didn’t know which. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. The mirror talked to me. I decided right then that I was still dreaming the dream of a very drunk man. 

"When I got back into the room, he was sitting in bed puking. I laughed at him ‘cause he couldn’t hold his liquor. I was also really glad I had already gotten out of bed.” His smile was infectious. During this entire story, Rowan just nodded and laughed at the appropriate time, encouraging him to continue.

The elves served them dinner in the sitting room, along with another bottle of wine. He continued and thankfully, swallowed between words. “So anyway, he pulls out his wand and does a quick little spell on himself. Then turns and points it at me. My head cleared instantly. He took me down into the pub for breakfast and then into Diagon Alley.

“On a whim, he asked me to go into Olivander’s. We went, because I had no clue what to think. That weird old man looked me up and down and started handing me wands to try. Finally one felt… right. I looked from one to the other and couldn’t breathe. Mr. Ollivander cast a quick calming charm on me and explained that I did in fact have magical power; but obviously had never been brought out.

“When we left the store, Remus took me to Hogwarts and Albus agreed to meet with me once a week until I was trained well enough to not have classes. I returned to my unit and decided that I didn’t have anything left in that world. I resigned my commission and was given an early out. 

"I never looked back either. I never thought I would want to be a Muggle again.

“I met and married a young witch. Cassandra, I called her Cassie much to the irritation of her father, was beautiful. She looked so much like a girl I knew from high school. Anyway, we married and settled into a pretty decent life. She was from a wealthy family, so I could continue to learn magic. 

"Within the first three months, we found out she was pregnant. Our children were born on our first anniversary. God, they were beautiful. Our son, Seamus, did not survive. His heart did not develop properly. But our daughter Sarah… She looked just like her mother; smart, magical, and beautiful.

“When she was almost five, there was a knock on our door. I answered it and stared into the face of a man who introduced himself as Antonin Dolohov;” Rowan shivered when she heard the name, “and said that he needed to speak with my wife. I invited him and his friends into the house. Within ten minutes, I was half dead, watching my wife being slaughtered and a man standing over my daughter…

“Ministry officials found us the next day. I was barely alive and taken to St. Mungo’s. They told me when I woke up that I was the only one to have survived the attack; I was in the hospital for over six months. By that time, they had buried my family. I have never even asked where.

“When I recovered, I wanted to be an Auror. I went through training and assisted the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore with some of the more covert assignments. I have really thrown myself into my work and not taken time to be anything other than soldier and officer.

“When your group returned from the US, Arthur called me into his office to see if I would be interested in heading up the new CAC Criminal Division. I jumped at the chance to work with those kids. I respected what they had accomplished and thought I could help them with their future goals.

“Next thing I know, I am in my own office with my own autonomous staff, and we are working strictly with the new sorcerers and this place to bring in those adults who have mistreated the children. I haven’t been this busy since Voldemort resurfaced.”

He stopped talking. Rowan was not sure if she should say anything or if he was going to keep talking. A smile broke across her face. “You know what time it is?”

He looked at his watch. Meeting her eyes he laughed, “I’ve talked for a while, huh?”

She said, “Yes, but I didn’t mind. But you looked really tired, how about a bedroom? Get some rest; you look like you need it.” He nodded and a house-elf appeared to show him the way up the staircase and showed him a room to sleep.

 

Rowan, with the hint of a mad woman, left a note for her Remus and Sirius just in case the House elf allowed them to come in and walked through the door into the Riddle House. 

Her next stop was the hospital. Because each child gave a small vial of blood when they first come to the Riddle house. It would be used to identify potential family members should the orphans suddenly have family appear to take them. Several times, the test had proven close family ties. Once, it proved no relation at all.

She walked into the Snape Lab, as it was known to staff, and asked Helen to get Sarah Malfoy’s blood for her as it would be needed to conduct a test for a person who claimed to be her mother. The tech prepared the proper enchantments and parchment, placed a single drop of blood on it next to Sarah’s name and handed the parchment to Rowan. She also recommended that the test be performed within the next thirty days. Rowan nodded and left the hospital.

Steven rose just after eleven that morning. Rowan was waiting for him in the dining table. “Hello sleepyhead.” She laughed.

“Good morning. Is there coffee?” Rowan pointed at the seat which had coffee and breakfast. As she watched him eat, she thought about all the things he had told her the night before. After leaving the hospital, she met with Lucius and Narcissa about her house guest. They agreed that Sarah should not be told of the suspicions until a final determination was made.

Draco and Madison would return from New York this afternoon. There would be so much to do before Christmas and the Weddings that this could not be put off for long. Surprisingly, an opportunity presented itself immediately. 

Steven, reaching across to get butter for his biscuit, scraped the edge of his knife against his finger. It bled. Seizing the opportunity, Rowan grabbed his finger and cleaned it with a napkin. Before he realized what she was doing, she had a drop of blood dangling onto a parchment.

“What are you doing?” he asked her.

“Oh, sorry, I just wanted to get a sample of your blood so we can type it in case of need.”

“Oh, you coulda just asked.” He said after the drop hit the parchment.

“Sorry.” She glanced at the parchment, before rolling it up and putting it in her pocket. They were just finishing breakfast and Steven was preparing to leave when Rowan looked up into the face of her daughter and future son and squealed her delight, forgetting about the test in her pocket. Steven left her home and apparated back to his flat in London. 

Madison seemed reserved for the most part, and when she asked about Steven, Rowan laughed and recounted the story from last night. When she asked about Sirius, Rowan ignored the question.

~@~@~@~

 

Since Ian’s rescue and subsequent discussion, Rowan continued to feel ill regularly, the stress of her lack of sleep, memories, and missing Remus and Sirius made her throw up on a regular basis. As for her exercise, she continued tp run every morning, even though there was now eight or nine inches of snow on the ground. 

Because she didn’t want to admit she was always afraid of running alone, having a heart attack and dying before anyone missed her; since their conversation, Steven could now be found most days accompanying Rowan on her long morning runs.

Sirius watched them from a distance, but had tried again to return home to talk to her. He kept out of sight, at times feeling like a stalker. He just couldn’t come to grips that he had not been there when she needed him most. 

His guilt had become something of a cloak behind which he could hide. 

He felt anger the longer he allowed it to continue. He had yelled at his children that they were not to talk about it again, but all he wanted to do was talk. 

He chose to continue to stay away rather than deal with any of the pain she had suffered.

 

Madison saw the two adults on a morning run run when she stepped out onto her balcony. Smirking, she pointed them out to Draco. He pulled her back inside with a passionate kiss and did not give her any time to think about her mother.

~@~@~@~

With Christmas fast approaching, the founders shopped like the world was their playground, because really, it was. Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione had purchased gifts while rescuing children all over the world. Mason and Katie had been spending so much time with the house that they were going into London for the day to shop. Draco and Madison had purchased everything in New York. Sarah returned to the Manor from the University.

Christmas for the children at the Riddle House was a beehive of activity as families all over the Wizarding world were utilizing port-keys to take one or more children, and their bonded elf, to their homes for the holidays, to be returned on January 2nd. This gave the staff time off, the children a place to be away from the House, and the parents of the younger group time to enjoy getting to know them again.

Rowan did her shopping by owl post that year; Steven picked up anything that she wanted from the Muggle world. First on the list were clothes for Ian, Ricky, Sarah and Seamus, with trinkets for everyone else. She sent her brothers’ gifts to their homes, before settling herself in the library to wrap the rest. Steven joined her laugh at the discarded wrapping paper and the tape that was stuck to her forehead.

After getting her sorted out, and several more hours of careful wrapping and addressing, Rowan finally stood and stretched, he did the same. She stopped for a moment and a huge evil grin broke out across her face. Suddenly remembering the test, she grabbed his hand, and said “COME WITH ME!” 

As she led them to the fireplace and flooed to the Malfoy Manor; seeing Draco, she said “Would you get Sarah and Seamus? Thanks. Dobby!” he appeared, “Would you bring the others here please!”

She continued to drag him by the hand until they reached the library. Everyone entered to see Rowan talking to Steven, a huge grin on her face as she was being animated again. No one was ever sure if that was a good thing or not. Noticing their arrival, she asked everyone to sit. 

“Steven, first, let me apologize for the smile on my face. I know what I am about to ask you about will be painful, and I am still going to smile. Forgive me in advance,” he nodded, “I thought about the things you told me about the night you lost your family. I do not believe that your daughter was actually killed.”

Steven was immediately angry, but did not say anything. She raised her hands. “You never actually saw her death? I mean you said you blacked out and someone was standing over her. Right?” He nodded. “Do you remember when I got you to give a drop of blood for typing?” 

He nodded again, his eyes narrowing. “I lied about what I wanted it for.” She said simply, waiting for him to explode.

“The blood drop was put on a piece of parchment for a test, but not for typing.” Draco watched them with interest. Rowan produced the parchment from that morning, laying it out flat, and asked Draco to do the actual test. Holding his hand over the parchment, he said, _“Geneious”._

Everyone was standing now, looking at what she was doing. The drop of Seamus’ blood sent tendrils out to Sarah’s. They watched spell bound as Sarah’s blood began its own tendril search to Steven’s blood. Draco gasped as the lines grew stronger. 

At first, Draco thought that Steven was Seamus’ father, but Seamus’ blood did not go to Steven’s, only Sarah’s. Rowan watched the reaction of the two people standing across the table from her. They watched, but did not jump up and down as she expected them to. “Aren’t you happy?” Rowan asked.

“About….?”

“Steven, the blood; don’t you see? Sarah, do you?” They did not answer her. Rolling her eyes in a fashion Draco associated with Hermione, he heard her continue “Seamus’ reacted to your blood because you are his BIRTH MOTHER. Sarah, yours reacted to Steven’s because…..”

Sarah screamed as she comprehended what the woman meant. She looked into the eyes of the man beside her who still did not get it. “Daddy?”

He looked from her to Rowan and back to the Parchment. The trek was repeated several times. “SARAH?” His eyes widened. “MY SARAH?”

Sarah threw herself into his arms crying “Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.” Over and over she cried as he held her; closing his eyes to the rest of the world. Draco watched while he held Seamus. Rowan walked around the table to stand next to her soon-to-be son-in-law.

“A bit smug, are we Rowan?”

“Yeah, what can I say - I am good! But, before I get too much credit, it only occurred to me after we had dinner and he talked all night.” She reached and took Seamus from Draco who had said he needed to tell the others. After a bit, Sarah and Steven broke their hug. Rowan handed Steven his grandson. The large hulking man was still crying as Rowan left them alone, muttering “Happy Christmas.”

Lucius waited for Rowan. “Rowan? Sarah is at the University now and Seamus is with us while she is in classes. We had hoped he would attend school at the Riddle House Primary...I know you did the right thing, but we are so used to having Seamus around, do you think she will keep him from us now? ”

Rowan smiled, “No, I don’t think so. You have been very good to her. Besides, Steven is a CAC investigator. He lives in a tiny one bedroom flat. You could just ask him if he wants to move in here.”

“You could do the same. Close, but not too close.”

“I will if it will make you happy Lucius.”

“No, she won’t,” Sirius had walked through the door; she was stunned as he talked, “I want time with my wife. He’ll be here all the time anyway…” He said the last part casually, but no one was fooled.

She looked at him for a moment without speaking, waves of being sick surrounded her as he came near her. Putting her hand over her mouth, she ran to the nearest loo and vomited, before flooing home alone. Sirius watched her when she ran away, but made no move to follow her; later returning to Grimmauld Place with Remus.

No one saw Steven or Sarah for several hours. When they emerged from the room, both had swollen eyes but very large smiles. Lucius spoke to him for a moment, inviting him to stay at the Manor for as long as he wished. Sarah squealed when Steven accepted.


	23. Christmas 2012

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I want it all -- she's just selfish --- sometimes...  


* * *

** Christmas 2012 **

The following morning was Christmas Eve. Harry and Ginny ate breakfast with Rowan, well, they ate, Rowan sipped coffee. The young couple was making horrid attempts to make small talk. Unable to pretend it was uncomfortable to be at the table with her, Harry asked if she would like them to go get anyone and bring them to the house. 

Rowan looked up as they asked, just a bit blank, and said no. Everyone else would be coming in via Muggle Airlines or PortKey on the 30th. When he realized that there would be no true conversation, Harry suggested they go to the Estate.

****

~~@~@~@~

Hermione entered a few hours later to ask for help with the final preparations for Christmas and ‘stuff’. As it turns out, ‘stuff’ was last minute wedding plans. Rowan knew they were in trouble when she walked into the Potter Great Hall and saw the clash of New Year’s Eve decorations, intermingled with flowers and a traditional wedding set up for 10:00.

Sirius was already standing there, “Hermione, what happened here? It looks like a clash of parties.” Rowan's stomach rolled when she heard his voice.

Hermione, noticing the air thicken with tension between the two, decided to just ignore it, and explained what had happened. “It’s just that people have to sit for a wedding. The reception is kinda before the weddings, so there is no way to prepare for both.”

“Uhm, okay, but without stepping on your toes, why don’t you have one party at one house, and walk the guests through to another house for the weddings. Doesn’t the Cowan Ballroom expand as necessary to accommodate a large group?” The women nodded. “So why not have the party here and the weddings there?”

Hermione shrieked, jumped into the older man’s arms, kissed his cheek and ran to find the others. “Guess she liked that idea.” Sirius gave his usual bark-like laugh.

As usual when she saw him, or thought of him, or heard his voice, her stomach rolled. Before she could respond, she grabbed her stomach and put a hand over her mouth, running from the room to the nearest loo. He watched her go and groaned, unsure just how long he could take her running away from him. But as pride usually does, it kept him from following her.

****

~~@~@~@~

Christmas Eve Day was held at the Potter Estate. A few hours before dinner, the staff of the Riddle House was found in various places throughout the Estate. The side tables groaned under the weight of the food. The laughter and music was everywhere.

New faces joined old however, with the Maples and Malfoy’s joining. The staff of the Riddle House, having no charges to help with, joined them as well. Rowan and Sirius stood at opposite ends of the room not looking at one another. Remus decided to stand near Rowan. Sirius glared at him. 

She moved quietly out of his line of sight and away from her lover. It was easy, as almost seventy people stood in the open foyer as Harry stood to speak.

“Welcome everyone! What a year we have had. The Burrow was completed, the Riddle House and Hospital are now being utilized with a great staff. This year alone, we have rescued just over 500 children. Well done everyone!” He began to clap for his friends and staff. “Not to mention the fun of next weekend.

“I want to say something personal for a moment; since we started the little adventure we named Search and Return I have been privileged to work with an amazing group of people from the CAC. The lead inspector, not only has helped put just over one hundred adults either into counseling or prison, he has also found his daughter and grandson. Steven, Sarah, Seamus congratulations on your reunion.

“Sarah was our first Riddle House child to attend Hogwart’s; she was joined by eighteen other students who tested for the special program. Next fall, however, we expect to send a minimum of 300 students to Hogwart’s. I can only hope they will expand Platform 9 ¾ as well as the Hogwart’s express. Additionally, Beauxbatoun, Durmstrang, Salem Institute and Teguza have agreed to take on students from the Riddle house in order to help Hogwart’s with the possible overcrowding.

“The efforts of those people around this table have not gone unnoticed or unappreciated. The families around the world have graciously accepted every child into different homes for the holidays. If this staff had not made the extra effort of continued love and comfort, I believe we would have lost several students by now. 

"They have come to us from some of the worst situations imaginable; a few, worse than I lived through. Please, continue the commitment you have begun. Don’t give up. We will step up construction in the spring, and concentrate our efforts to bring in children as needed.

“We have been granted special rights and privileges through the International Wizened Gamut. As you know, the CAC is now housed in the office area of the Hospital. This will help when we have disasters.

“I know everyone is hungry, but I have one more announcement. The New Year’s Eve Party will begin at eight on Friday night. There will be a lot of people here. Mason and Madison have family coming in so there will be Muggles as well. They know of our world and should anything overly interesting happen, a small memory charm can be cast to help encourage them to forget. Rowan is NOT in charge of those,” a small number laughed, “so if you see someone completely lost, just help them a little.

“I cannot imagine a better group of people to help these children. They are blessed to have each of you in their lives, as are we.” He raised his glass and toasted the employees and friends. Sitting once again, he leaned over and kissed Ginny.

Rowan walked into the library and left the Estate. Sirius noticed she had not eaten anything. As everyone began making their way to the food, Harry found Sirius. “You need to talk to her. This has gone on long enough.” 

Sirius politely told him to mind his own business before returning to Grimmauld Place alone. Harry looked briefly to Remus who shrugged his shoulders.

****

~~@~@~@~

Christmas Eve dinner came, but Rowan declined to join them, citing a headache. In truth, the memories were still preventing her sleep. She could not seem to clear the dark fog from her mind long enough to not be sick. She knew she needed to be in the States with her Therapist.

She had already contacted her and set up a series of appointments after the first of the year. She hoped that with enough help, she could keep the little bit of sanity she had. Rather than inflict her lack of enthusiasm on the rest of the family, she stayed in her room alone with her memories. Besides the thought of food making her sick at her stomach, there were people in her head with her, but none physically.

She thought of her magic. She had lived without it for so long that when she had it, it was amazing. But in the past month or so, it had simply decreased until it was all but gone.

She missed her lovers. Her withdrawal from their lives and their seemingly easy acceptance of that withdrawal left her with too much time on her hands. She knew she would need help if she was ever going to be functional again.

****

~~@~@~@~

Christmas day brought together the Weasleys, Malfoys, Maples, Hermione, Blacks, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Poppy, and Professor McGonagall to the Potter Estate.

Gifts were exchanged with as much enthusiasm as usual; however, Harry did notice that Rowan was subdued even by her standards. It took over an hour for the group to complete the morning presents. Professor Dumbledore got several pair of socks of which he seemed most proud. It was amusing to watch him raise his foot to try them on, mixing and matching. It reminded Ron of Dobby.

The big surprise of the morning was Sirius and Remus pulling Rowan in front of everyone. It was the first time they had been that close in over a month. Her heart rate quickened as did her breath when she looked at them but said nothing. “Rowan, please forgive us." Remus started.

Sirius picked up the line of conversation, "I’ve been an idiot, once again keeping you at arms length to protect myself from your memories." Her stomach rolled. He noticed nothing. "I want to say this in front of everyone. I’m sorry. I had no right to walk out on you that day, nor any right to punish you for what other people did." 

He smiled a sly smile and continued. "If it helps, I think Remus and I got the worse end of the deal. You see, the problem is that I… we love you. While, I wasn’t there to protect you, and there was no one to blame… except me. And I am not good at dealing with that knowledge,” 

He knelt on one knee and presented her with a ring, “I am positive that we should always be together. I ask you now, in front of our children and friends, Rowan Cowan, will you marry us… when all the fun of the other weddings is over?”

The air left her body. For a moment she was unable to think or breathe; shocked at the words she had just heard; she looked into his eyes. Every fiber of her being screamed to her to say yes to this man and make a future with him. But when she tried to open her mouth, her stomach picked that exact moment to expel the coffee and toast she had that morning. Trying to keep the vomit and bile from leaving her mouth, she clapped both hands over it and ran from the room; breaking the hearts of the men she loved and the others in the room speechless.

When she finished in the loo she was too embarrassed to go back. It was that moment that she decided to leave them; knowing that she was not getting better she wanted to give him the freedom from her insanity and instability. She made final arrangements when she returned to her home and began packing.

****

~~@~@~@~

The momentary shock of the crowd of well-wishers was silence. Mason looked to Madison with the question of which should follow her. An unspoken agreement was that they would let her alone for a bit before confronting her. Mason stood and hugged Sirius as the man’s tears fell unbidden.

Remus walked away. Madison let him leave alone.

Over the following week as the weddings drew closer; Molly and Narcissa helped Hermione, Madison, Ginny, and Katie with last minute purchases. The elves decorated the Great Hall for the four weddings which would be held during the New Year’s Eve Party. 500 invitations were sent out, and 486 RSVP’s were returned with positive responses. This did not include the immediate families and spouses. They expected somewhere between 600 and 1000 people for the party and weddings.

Chaplain McHargue, from their isolation Chapel days, would oversee the ceremonies’ prayers. Professor Dumbledore would be officiating the bonding of the couples. Sirius volunteered to walk with Hermione; Lucius would walk Katie. Arthur, of course, would walk down the aisle with Ginny; while Remus would walk with Madison. The girls were very excited as the day drew near.

****

~~@~@~@~

December 29th, found the four young men, Remus, and their dads going into Muggle London for a bachelor’s party. They met with the Weasley’s as well as Rowan’s older brothers for the final evening before rehearsal.

Now, whether it was one Weasley too many, or if it was too many wizards in Muggle London, they were never sure. However, when they entered the tavern on the south side, they began to drink, heavily. Even Remus, who did not drink at all, soon found himself laughing at nothing.

The laughing was okay. The bad jokes were even funny to the inebriated group. But when George and Fred began to flirt with the waitresses, the evening got ugly. Before midnight, ten wizards, two sorcerers, and several Muggles were arrested by the local police for disturbing the peace. They were taken to the local jail, fingerprinted, and put into a large holding cell. Sirius, still laughing, passed out cold when the door closed with a loud CLANG.

By six o'clock the next morning, the girls became worried. Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Madison, Narcissa, Sarah, and Rowan sat in the dining room discussing best ways to find them. Ginny suggested that they tap the rings and see if they could apparate to them. 

Hermione asked that they all just wait a little longer and give them a chance to come home on their own. Standing, Rowan told them that she needed to get dressed for the day and would return in just a bit.

When she left the room, concentrating on Dobby, who came to her at once; she asked him to see if he could find Lucius and Draco. He bobbed his head and left. He returned a few minutes later, telling her of the holding cell, surrounded by men who all should be at home by then. She shook her head, as they were asleep. 

A few minutes later, she walked into the dining room, she said, “Everyone get dressed, Dobby found them. They are in…jail… in London. If I were guessing, I would say that they are drunk, but I could be wrong. They are at the Southside Police Station.”

The shocked faces on the women were nothing compared to the men when they woke to see their significant others’ faces when they were awakened with their heads throbbing. Although they could have all apparated out of there, Hermione paid their fines and they left the Muggle way; while, Sirius and Remus walked slowly, lost in the pain of the headache and the heartache when he realized that Rowan did not accompany the others to bail them out of jail.

Sarah and Steven paired off, talking in low whispers. “I dunno,” he said, “I think I was drunker than the rest of them. Last thing I really remember is we were at a pub and one of the twins, be damned if I can tell them apart, was flirting with one of the waitresses, and when they were asked to leave, everyone found it funny. I laughed until I passed out cold. Next thing I knew, you were there and someone was telling me to get up.” Sarah laughed at her dad.

****

~~@~@~@~

Molly, however, was not nearly as nice as Sarah. She ranted and raved from the minute that they left the police station, until they reappeared at the Burrow. Hermione, who looked nearly as mad as Molly, could not even get a word in edgewise to yell at Ron.

Finally, Hermione turned to her and screeched, “WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST? SOME OF US WOULD LIKE THE CHANCE TO YELL AT THEM TOO!”

Molly blanched. She muttered and stammered and finally held her hand out in a sweeping gesture, “The floor is yours my dear.” 

Nodding her thanks, she rounded on Ron. With all the grace and dignity she could manage, she grabbed Ron’s hand and dragged him into the garden to finish their conversation.

When the door closed behind them, she continued to pull him into the woods. When they were completely out of earshot of the house, surrounded by snow and trees, she rounded on him. “Ronald Bilious Weasley… I… I…” and without the ability to complete the sentence, reached up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

When she finally finished, her knees were weak, she was sweating, and her heart was racing. Ron held on to her when the kiss broke apart. “I’m sorry ‘Mione. I love you.”

She pulled away from him, an evil grin on her face. “Ron, I am not mad at you. I put on a show for your mum. I was tired of hearing her shriek and the man I am going to marry. Forgive me?”

Ron laughed out loud. “I love you ‘Mione.” They stood together for a little longer before apparating to the Estate to see how much trouble the others were in. They found Ginny sitting on Harry’s lap. Madison lying on Draco’s lap across the comfortable couch, and Mason and Katie were wrapped in one another’s arms and snogging heavily.

They spent the day pretty much like that; innocent talk, but together in the group.

Sirius and Remus took their time returning to the Estate, not wanting to witness any reunion arguments. They hired a cab for Rowans brothers and joined them in the long silent trip out to the home.

Lucius and Narcissa were laughing out loud. Sarah was relieved to know that her dads were safe and back home. Steven just wanted something for his headache.

Dinner that night was a family affair. Everyone, except Rowan, was together for the rehearsal dinner. There was laughter and when it was over, Harry, Draco, Mason, and Ron left the Burrow for Harry’s house. Sirius, Lucius, Arthur and Remus were to accompany them, and, as they were reminded NOT to let them drink.


	24. Weddings and Good-byes New Years Eve 2012

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer -- it isn't mine -- it's all JK Rowling's and just... wow...

* * *

Disclaimer -- it isn't mine -- it's all JK Rowling's and just... wow...

 

** Weddings and Good-byes New Year’s Eve 2012 **

The women stayed at the Cowan Estate, tending to the final preparations for the wedding, which was to take place at eleven o'clock and finish at ten minutes until midnight, giving everyone enough time for the traditional New Year’s kiss. The guys were supposed to get the Potter estate finished for the New Year’s Eve Party.

The party was to be a formal one, so when the guys were all in their tuxedos, no one looked at them oddly; although most of the male guests were in formal dress robes. The girls’ would not attend the ball until after the wedding, when it would be a Wedding Reception. Cake would be cut at half past midnight and if everything went right, they would leave for their honeymoons by three AM.

The first to arrive were the original members of the DA, who were all asked to come in an hour before the other guests. Neville and Luna, ever hand in hand were the first to arrive with his gran and her dad following close. Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbot were paired off as was Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil, Terry Boot and Lavender Brown, and Michael Corner and Padma Patil, followed by Zariah Smith. When the original members all arrived, Harry asked them to come into the Estate’s Dining Hall to speak to them for a moment.

“Tell me there is no horribly evil dark lord trying to kill you again, Harry.” Seamus said with a note of sincerity, “Because I am really hoping to not have to fight again for a long time.”

Everyone half laughed. Long gone was the innocence of ignoring bad situations. Harry first explained to the group that just two weeks prior, Seamus and Hannah had brought in a toddler named Kristi, whose parents were killed in an unprovoked robbery by four Muggle gang members. The little girl had no family and no one knew who her godparents were.

Seamus had seen the end of the attack and physically fought three of the four gang members while Hannah had fought the fourth. When the Muggle police arrived, the baby was in Hannah’s arms and they acted like it was their child until Inspector Maples arrived. They were smart enough to know that a child of magic heritage had no business in the Muggle Welfare System. At this conclusion, applause broke out. Only when they had quieted down did Ron stand to address the crowd.

“It’s been just over five years since Tom Riddle was defeated. I know you all thought we were a bit daft to have run the way we did, but you all kept the peace and were a major reason in our coming back. We could not imagine letting children grow up and become that kind of person so our future generations would have to do what we had to.

“We got the glory, but none of us were really sure we could handle the kind of constant publicity. The secrecy it takes just to go to dinner is terribly inconvenient. Neville and Luna have experienced some of it.” They nodded.

Draco picked up the train of thought. “I know we weren’t close in school. I also know that I spent six years not realizing how lucky Harry and Ron were to have people like you in their lives. But tonight, with you here, I believe that I will make up some of that to you.” He smiled a genuine smile at the thought of Madison being married to him.

Mason spoke, “There’s a few other things you should know. But look, I didn’t really get a chance to know you during school. I know you have a rich history which these three, as Draco said, some of it apparently was not the kind of history you want to remember.” 

He gave his blonde friend a lopsided grin. “But, tonight, we will be going to the Cowan Estate for a second party of sorts. At 10:28, you will hear a special bell, when you do, walk through the door under the staircase. It will take you to the second party. Don’t be late. It will seal itself at 10:58.”

Harry stood as Mason finished the instructions. “There will be NO photographers there. There will be no media of any kid, except Colin and his team. Just be ready for some fun that is not what you expected. Anyway, we will kind of disappear around 10:15 to be sure the second party is ready, so can you all help us be sure everyone knows what to do?” 

The crowd gave their agreement, as he sat and they talked until the rest of the crowd began to arrive for the party. The other guests started arriving at 9:00 PM on New Year’s Eve. In droves they came; apparating to the main snow covered lawn, flooing into the special fireplace set up inside the Sitting Room.

The party was just getting into full swing when the rings summoned the four men to the Cowan Estate. Their fiancés were in their rooms with several elves each, a parent or two and the excitement radiated through the house. Narcissa helped Hermione. Rowan had double duty with Katie and Madison, who had decided to have a truce with her mother for the sake of the weddings; and of course, Molly was in Ginny’s room. Finally, a great bell sounded in the Potter Estate. House Elves and DA Members were ushering everyone through the door, which had been linked to the Cowan Estate.

****

~@~@~@~@~

The four young men took their places at the head of the ballroom as people were brought in and began taking their places. Each wearing a perfect tailored tuxedo. Special seats were set aside for the families of the couples. The DA was given five rows of seating, and everyone else would fall in behind them.

When the guests realized what was about to happen, the four could hear shrieks of excitement. Colin had coordinated twenty hired photographers and videographers. All of them were to take as many pictures as Wizardly possible in the half-hour long arrival and almost hour-long ceremony.

At 10:55, the last person entered the Cowan home. At 10:57, that person walked to the front of the hall accompanied by Chaplain McHargue. Ron rolled his eyes when he realized that last person was Professor Dumbledore whom he imagined had ushered in anyone who did not go promptly through. The music began as the doors opened at the back of the hall. Everyone stood. The men at the front of the room began to bounce on their heels trying to get the first glimpse of the woman he had given his heart to.

Arthur Weasly had a petite figure dressed in white with a long veil on his arm. As they walked, Harry’s heart pumped so hard in his chest that he was sure she would hear it. Her train was long, at least twenty yards long and was perfect in its flow behind her. She carried a beautiful bouquet of greenery and purple iris. They matched Harry’s cummerbund perfectly. Not that Harry noticed when they came to a stop in front of Harry, who was farthest to the right of the men. She did not meet his eyes; her head stayed looking at the floor. Her body shook slightly.

Next were Remus and a larger figure. The veil was short and the dress was form fitting, without a train, and strapless. She wore gloves and carried a bouquet of red and white roses. She seemed to almost tremble with excitement. Relief washed over Draco as he watched the woman he loved approach him on her father’s arm. She met his eyes with a hunger only Madison could have for Draco.

Sirius entered proudly with Hermione. Ron gasped loudly when he saw her dress for the first time. It was a contrast to the others. Long sleeves, pearls adorned every part of it. The train was long, but conservative. She held a group of flowers of Carnations in reds and yellows mixed in with two small black rosebuds, in memory of her parents. Her face was covered in a veil of softness. She met his eyes as they stopped in front of the handsome redhead. She gave him a smile as they waited for the final entry.

Katie entered on the arm of Lucius Malfoy. Her brunette hair, pulled up with soft ringlets falling around her perfect face made a contrast. Her dress was elegant. Soft sequins and lace fell to her tiny feet. The train was just touching the floor behind them. Her bouquet was dotted with more small black rose buds in memory of the family she no longer had. The orchids mixed with peach and white roses were held in shaking hands.

At long last, Chaplain McHargue called everyone’s attention to the ceremony. He asked who gave the women to be wedded. Each man proudly accepted responsibility in the unions and watched as the couples joined hands on the dais, before returning to their seats. Rowan was seated between Sirius and Remus, both of whom reached out and took one of her hands. She looked at the hands, took a steadying breath and pulled her hands away from the both, clasping her fingers in her lap.

The men's eyes met briefly as they realized that she looked like she had lost weight. He could feel the distance between them as they watched their children get married. Remus sat with pride watching the only child he would ever have be able to give away in marriage.

The ceremony was beyond beauty. When Chaplain McHargue finished the introductions and the Christian part of the ceremony, Dumbledore stood and approached each couple. The couples knelt before him as he produced four long silk cords. He wrapped each cord intertwining their hands before moving on to the next couple. When at last Harry and Ginny’s hands were bound, he stood and addressed the guests.

“Many of you realize that when a Witch and Wizard are married, they are bound. But the old laws state that when a titled Sorcerer is bound to a titled Sorceress, there are certain guidelines which must be followed. The most important being there be at least two witnesses, which I believe that we have that one covered.

“Also, that the sorcerer or sorceress must be bound by a witch or wizard whom they trust, which again, I believe that one we are good on as well.” A small laughter filtered through the guests. “And lastly, that each must tell their partner how they feel in front of those two witnesses.”

Mason and Katie stood first. His speech was short, but Lavender cried with the beauty of his words to her. She reciprocated and Seamus felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Next were Madison and Draco. Neither wanted this part, but were bound by the laws of the life they chose.

Ron and Hermione stood next. The crowd seemed to be on edge until they heard what he said to her. “Hermione, I can only tell you that from the first moment you told me I had dirt on my nose, that first day on the train, that I have loved you. I never really knew what that meant until we were in fourth year and you went out with someone else. 

"I have never wanted anyone or anything as much as I do you. You are my beginning and my end. You are the answer to the prayers I pray at night; the one who has held my heart for eleven years. I will be honored to be your husband through every crisis that comes. You are the reason I breathe. You are the reason I fought and continue to fight. You are my conscience and my heart. I love you Hermione Jane Granger.”

“Ron, I remember the boy on the train. It is so hard to believe that you are standing before me now. Your heart, as that of a lion, beats the truest rhythm I have ever heard. You have saved my life repeatedly. Never to seek credit or glory, just to be sure I survived to realize my love for you. We are blessed to have found each other and survived to be here. 

"I will spend every day of my life by your side. I promise to never allow the sun to go down on a spat with you. One day, we will have beautiful red-headed children. They will be reared in a home with the love that we have shared for so very long. I love you Ronald Bilious Weasley, and I am honored to take your last name.”

Harry and Ginny waited until the others were finished. Ginny spoke first. “Harry James Potter, when I was a little girl, my parents told me about you to help me go to sleep. I dreamed of this day more often than any other. Of course, I did not truly believe that it was possible. I kept the dreams hidden. In my first year at Hogwart’s you save my life. Those dreams resurfaced that summer. I could not talk around you." Her grin was sly and secure in the knowledge that he loved her anyway.

"I tried every known way to keep you from my heart. But the truth is that I never loved another nor trusted anyone else. When you finally noticed me during my fifth year, it was because once again, I was in trouble. Of course it was with my studies, but you still rescued me. Our first kiss outshone the stars in Heaven. I think the angels sang that day. We have fought, side to side, back to back and even each other. But our hearts have been joined since you first saved me almost ten years ago. I am honored to be your wife and take your name. I love you Harry James Potter.”

“Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry paused for effect, "how I love the sound of that name. For so long you were the sister of my best friend, always were around but out of reach. I used to watch you and wonder if we would ever just have a conversation. During your OWL year, I would sit and watch you in the common room, follow you to the library. I missed meals because you would be sitting in just the right spot and I would be so content watching you that I would forget to eat.

"Everyone here tonight has wondered if it was possible for us to survive long enough to see this day. There is no one else I would want by my side for the rest of my life. There is no I want to see as the mother of my children. There is no one better suited to my soul than you are. I promise that I will always fight with you, but not against you. I promise that as you teach me to love, that I will always be a willing student. I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley.”

Dumbledore stood once again “You may kiss your brides.” With trembling hands, the men raised the veils and leaned in for passionate kisses. The crowd erupted into applause and cat calls. 

Finally, the couples broke apart. Huge smiles replaced the fear of a few moments ago. Harry and Ginny, followed in order with the other couples left the stage area and made their way to the Ballroom for the Reception.

As Dumbledore and McHargue left the wedding area, the clock began the first of its twelve bells. The group screamed 12, 11… 3…2…1…. HAPPY NEW YEARS!”

And it was. It was the happiest new years any of them had ever seen. Lucius kissed Narcissa. Steven kissed his daughter on the forehead while holding young Seamus.

Sirius kissed Remus before making quite the production of pulling Rowan’s hand, twirling her around before dropping her into a deep bend. Their eyes met briefly as he leaned in to kiss her. She flinched slightly before turning her face; forcing him to kiss her cheek. Embarrassed by her lack of involvement, he looked at her for a moment, and then brought her back up; finding many people was staring at them. He didn’t care though, seeing the wedding reminded him of the first time they had married. 

She said nothing when she walked out of the ballroom.

Sirius caught Remus’ eyes and for a moment had no idea what to do. Rowan’s brother walked to him. “Follow her. That’s what she wants. Tell her you love her and you’re an idiot. Make the effort soon, or you’ll not have the opportunity to do so again.” Sirius looked at him for a moment, and then walked out of the ballroom as well.

 

****

~@~@~@~@~

She went straight up to her suite, changed clothes, and pulled her Nike’s out and set them carefully on the floor. Her suitcase was almost packed. She went to the bathroom and was putting her makeup in her bag when she heard the outer door open. She held her breath for a moment and did not make a sound. Only when she heard the door close again, did she move. Finishing gathering her things, she returned to the bedroom and walked to the suitcase.

“Going somewhere?” The deep voice asked from behind her.

She stiffened only for a moment and continued put the last of her things into her suitcase. She put the makeup bag in and closed it. Ignoring him, she walked to the edge of the bed, bent to get her shoes, slipped them on and tied them. Then standing fought off a wave of nausea; steadying herself, she pulled on her sweater, grabbed her suitcase and began walking to the door. 

The voice was between her and her escape. “I asked if you were going somewhere.”

She looked up; knowing he was close to her, but said nothing. He watched her. His arms were crossed and he still wore his tuxedo. _‘Damn it, he is still gorgeous.'_ She thought, but still said nothing. She turned a bit to the left, and made to walk around him. He side stepped. She glared at him. She moved again, and he blocked again. This went on for three more attempts before she stopped. “What?”

“Where are you going?”

“It’s none of your business.”

He looked at her. He had made many efforts to talk to her. She ignored him. It had been weeks since she had been reminded of the life debt and of the reasons for that life debt. It was in the past, what more could he do? Why was this his fault? “I’ve made the effort; you’ve turned away every time. I’ve tried on several occasions now to talk to you. You keep walking away. And why is your destination none of my business?”

“Just let me pass, please.”

“No.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He knew she was getting angry, which was good, because at the very least she would talk to him; even if it was at the top of her lungs. He waited for her to speak. She said nothing, just glared at him. She pulled her suitcase’s handle once again toward the door, this time; he backed up against the closed door. She reached around him to the handle. “Move.”

“No. We need to talk. Our children just got married. You can’t just leave like this.”

“Can't leave? What I _can't_ can't do is _this_ now, Siri, I don’t feel good. I’m tired and I don’t want to have this conversation with you. I _can't_ take you watching me during my morning runs, or think Steven and I are having an affair. I _can't_ pretend to have it in me to take any more of your horrible thoughts about me. You can have your son and Remus’ daughter. I _can't_ find it in me to care anymore. They’re adults. I’m done.”

“They don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to go.”

“I seriously cannot do this anymore. Don’t you see? They don’t need me anymore. Madison has made her feelings quite clear; she _can't_ forgive me.” She looked at him, drawing in a deep breath, to fight the tears.

Her voice suddenly in a whisper, “I’m slipping Siri, I can’t do it again. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry I hurt Remus. I hurt the kids. I hurt everyone. I lied. I am not the wonderful woman I pretend to be. It’s entirely my fault, every bit of it. Now can I leave?”

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. Her voice suddenly returned to a normal volume, “What else do you want from me? A kiss to show off for the crowd, maybe a declaration of your love in front of everyone even when we haven’t spoken for almost two months? Come on, get a grip Sirius.” 

He took her hand from the doorknob, sending a tingle down to her toes and a wave of nausea through her almost empty stomach. She shivered when she looked down to see his hand holding hers.

When she tried to pull it away; he held it tighter. “I can't do this… can't you understand? I don’t have anything left to give you or them.” Her words were barely above a whisper as she tried to maintain her resolve.

“Well, I have something I want to tell you and you can damned well listen. I don’t give a great big rat’s behind what you can or can't do, who you fucked, before, during, or after our time together. We agreed to give us a chance. We can’t do that if you leave.”

“I’m sorry, my mind, what’s left of it, is made up.” She said coldly.

“My God, Rowan, you throw things in my face and can’t understand when I need time to sort them out? I spent twelve years ALONE with only my thoughts to keep me sane. Think about this for a moment. Even after I escaped, I was alone for the most part. The past four years were the first consistent human contact I have had! Give me a break!”

She pulled her hand from his, backing away from him. Her voice now in a low simmering rage, he could see the physical change in her as well as hear it in her voice, “Give…you…a…” she didn’t finish the thought. 

When there was some distance between them she started again, she could feel her shift in her personality, but was unable to control it. “I am trying to give you and everyone else a break from me. You don’t want to know me any better than you do now."

She paused and tried to regain her control, but was once again unable to as her voice became louder and more angry, "The kids were right when they told you that I had moments of insanity. They match yours, but I don’t have twelve years in a cell as an excuse. I don’t have any excuses at all for my actions. I did them, can’t change them, but you know what? I wouldn’t if I could."

She was pacing as she spoke. A sure sign that she was angry. "Everything I have done in the past _twenty_ years has revolved around you or the children. Now they are grown and married. You are… well… maybe you are exactly what I needed, but now I have to leave…it’s not about you, it’s about me. I CAN’T DO IT ANYMORE... I HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!” She finished in a near panic.

He stood, arms still crossed, he wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t smirking. He just stood there listening to her rant and rave at him. Her words came out at a rate that made him think that they were just random thoughts that fell out of her. He listened to her. He watched her as she paced and talked. She didn’t make sense, she never really did when she was this angry. Suddenly he made the decision. He came to only one conclusion. He loved this barmy woman.

Before this mess, he rememebered as she had helped him out of his dark places and decided one way or another, he was going to help her. He dropped his tux jacket, tie, cummerbund, and cufflinks to the floor. When he turned, while she was still ranting and raving, he sealed the door and a silencing charm on the room; then waited until she was close enough to the bed. Timing it right, he rushed her, picking her up, and slammed her full body on the mattress.

She was too shocked to say anything. He hadn’t hurt her, but was now restraining her. He straddled her hips, preventing her from throwing him off. She bucked and yelled indignantly. He continued to hold her down. She kicked at his back, raising her knees to make contact with his back. He flinched as she connected, but did not move off of her. He saw her eyes dilate and turn an orange color, he knew her anger was rising, he half wondered if she would be hurling curses at him next.

He held her beneath him. “Rowan STOP!” He commanded. She opened her eyes wide at him. In all the years she knew him, he had never really raised his voice to her. Lowered it, yes, had a cutting tone to it, but rarely yelled… it had always been her that did that to…him. She stopped fighting, still breathing hard, and looked up past him, not meeting his eyes. He saw her eyes retract and the color return to normal. He studied her for a moment before asking “Why didn’t you just throw me off?”

“Obviously I couldn’t. Or hadn’t you noticed that you are bigger than I am?” She snipped at him.

His eyes narrowed, “Why didn’t you use your magic?”

“Because I don’t have any,” her words were barely above a whisper, as though afraid of saying them out loud, “now would you please… get off me?” He looked at her, without moving, “Please, it hurts and it’s hard to breath with you there.” He moved off of her, releasing her wrists. She rubbed them as she sat up, and tried to fight off another wave of nausea.

“No…magic? When did this happen?”

“It doesn’t matter...” she stood and ran directly into the loo, vomiting the bile that the fight had brought back up. When she finished, he handed her a glass of water and wet towel. She accepted them, and then turned away.

He didn’t say anything at first. “How long have you been sick?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. How long?”

She looked up at him; she was still sitting on the tiled floor, her back against the cool side of the bathtub, “Since the nightmares started again. Since my _loving_ son and Godson had to bring up everything that happened.”

“How often?”

“Pretty much every time I see you, or think about you, or hear your voice...or wake up in the middle of the night...”

Let me get this straight,” he offered her a hand up, which she accepted gratefully. Once steady, she walked back into the bedroom. He followed her, choosing her words carefully, “So because you have no magic, you think it is okay to seal our home to me and Remus? To make everyone hate you and then have an excuse to leave?” 

She didn’t say anything. He continued, “Is that it Rowan? Is that why you’re so rude to everyone? You’ve been physically ill for six or seven weeks and when you see me, you get sick again?”

“Open the door Sirius. This conversation is over.”

“Perhaps, but we are far from over. You aren’t leaving here.” She sighed with his words.

“Open the door, now.” He said nothing. “Please…open the door.” He made no move at all. She turned to look at him. Her body hurt from being thrown on the bed, held down, fighting him and vomiting; she raised her hand to rub her neck, “I can’t do this. I don’t know how to explain this to you.”

“Find a way! Don’t just leave…”

She tried, really tried to find the words he could understand. If this were Remus, he would understand, but Sirius was always thick-headed. Finally she spoke, “The past few weeks, I’ve just slipped farther away… I don’t know how to make you understand. It’s like there’s this safe place in my mind. 

"When I try so very hard to deal with everything, I just can’t and I sink farther into the pit. It’s worse now than ever before… the darkness that I have to fight leaves me no place in your life right now. I tried to fight it, I swear, but the memories, the… I can’t fight it alone anymore. I need to go away from here, where I won’t be reminded of… everything. I’m sorry Siri… but there’s nothing else to talk about.”

Her headache was threatening again. She sighed, walked to the table and took a long drink of water. She knew getting mad would make the pain increase. He still watched her. “Please, Siri, just… let me go. I don’t feel well, and I am going to miss my flight if I don’t leave soon. I won’t be able to say good-bye to the kids before they leave on their honeymoons. Please, let me out.”

“But where are you going? If you will give me just a minute to change, I’ll come with you.”

“Haven’t you been listening? I…don’t…just… open the door.” Defeated and confused, he raised his wand and released the spells. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it behind her. A house-elf was waiting to put it in the car for her, “Thank you,” she said to him as they walked down the stairs.

 

****

~@~@~@~

The party was in full swing as she made her way through the crowd, speaking to each one of the newlyweds, before she turned to leave. Sirius was watching her, but talking to Harry. She walked as far away from him as she could, put people between them.

When she could finally see him no more, she turned and slipped out of the ballroom, out the front door and into the driver’s seat of her Mercedes’. Locking the doors, she started the engine and pulled away from her home, children and the only two men she had completely fallen in love with.

****

~@~@~@~

Sirius saw her at the last moment and ran down the long driveway after her car; knowing he could not apparate into a moving vehicle. He didn’t see that she had only gotten a few kilometers away, before she pulled to the side of the road and cried until she could not see.

****

~@~@~@~

When he stopped running, he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. His mind rolled over the conversation which had taken place. He realized that she was without magic now and whatever was going on in her mind he worried that she would not be able to come back from it. He had a lot of things to think about. He let her slip away from him again; to return to her dark place of protection and he could not help her.

****

~@~@~@~

Her flight landed in Dallas, she rented a car and went straight to her home. When she got out of the car, her brothers were waiting to help her with the bags. After a conversation that explained how they had beaten her there, (Thank you Dobby), she went back out to get her purse.

It was still dark, but the light of the moon was bright. There next to the car stood Sirius. Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "Hello Sirius."

"Rowan, please, let me stay and help you through this."

"Siri, I love you. I love Remus. I know my future is with the two of you. But I cannot function anymore. I need time to heal and deal with everything that keeps being brought up. I cannot go on like this anymore. Please, go home. Take care of Remus."

He took a step towards her. She took a step back. "No, Siri, just go. When I am okay again, I promise I will find you, no matter what. But I have got to learn how to live with all of this... pain, anger, and hate. I have to get the control again... and I can't do that in England. Just go home and love Remus. I'll be along when I can, I promise."

"Don't forget that promise Ro. We'll be waiting for you." She nodded through silent tears and watched as he apparated away.

****

~@~@~@~

Sirius did go home to Remus. The two men consoled each other and tried to stay busy enough to not think about her. When one did, he found solice and strength in the other. It was necessary.

In the months to come, when they were asked about Rowan, neither would not discuss her. Both Remus and Sirius stayed away as a general rule, wanting to get to know them, but being angry at the reason she had left him. His thoughts of her were reserved for the time when he was alone. 

The only real decision either had made was to let her be for now. Sirius used the time to get to know his son and godson; making peace with Remus and Albus. 

They both missed her every day they were apart.

Author's Note (that's me!) Thank you for the few reviews. I always answer them. If you think this was an intense chapter -- give me a few more -- you may find yourself surprised!


	25. Honeymoons and Admissions & HARRY'S WORLD OF WONDERS

  
Author's notes: Author's Note: I have sent this to Liz and I hope she doesn't want me to make too many changes, but if there are screwups, then they are mine. If there are changes, well, I'll enjoy reposting this. Thanks Liz...

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the priviledge to read...

* * *

** Honeymoons and Admissions **

The month of January, 2013, rescues went as expected. Every now and then, Remus and Sirius would think of her and want to send her a message or apparate over to see her, but one would invariably talk the other one out of it. With the younger group out on their honeymoons, the rescues were left to Sirius, Steven, Lucius, and Remus. 

To the casual observer, one would have thought that there was a mutual 'like' between the four men, instead of an underlying mistrust from youth between Sirius and Lucius, and a definite hate between the once close friendship of Steven and Remus. More often than not, they were sent in teams of two that consisted of Lucius and Steven or Sirius and Remus.

While the four men were learning, at a very slow rate, to trust one another, the four couples had gone to the ends of the earth for their honeymoons. Madison and Draco went to Australia, while Mason and Katie visited the Phillipines. Ginny and Harry went to Berlin; while Ron and Ginny went to South Africa for a safari.

The couples did not correspond with the other couples, but Harry and Mason seemed to get owl regularly from Sirius and Remus. Both men, at seperate times wanted to contact Rowan, but as it always is, the younger men reminded them of Rowan's promise to return when it was time. 

It did not bother their wives a bit when the owls came and their husbands' took a few minutes to write a response. Grinning and proud that their husbands were taking important time for the men in their lives.

Harry and Ginny, who had gone to Berlin for their honeymoon, found the city in winter to be a beautiful sight. It was strange to be without the constant companion of Ron and Hermione, but perhaps it was for the best. The spent their days touring the ancient cities and their nights wrapped in one another's arms. It never ceased to amaze Ginny how adventurous Harry was when it came to sex.

Three days after arriving, in the dead middle of a harsh European winter, he had managed to coax Ginny into the middle of the large square near their hotel, cast warming and disillusionment charms over them and have Ginny ride him in the 'view' of those passing. Not quite sure it was possible, Harry had cum fast and hard inside of her while she had at least two very loud orgasms.

The epiphany came one night during the second week of their honeymoon after a dinner of steak and firewhiskey, the latter of which they had entirely too much of. They were in their hotel room, wards in place, when he pushed into her tightest dark hole.

Without warning, Harry brought his hand up and slapped the bare flesh below him. She threw her head back and hollered at him. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that he wasn't crazed by any means, but she saw something in him she had never seen: pure unadulterated lust. His eyes were dialated and his skin was flushed.

She pulled herself forward when he raised his hand again, pulling his hard cock out of her stretched and lubricated hole. She flipped and looked at him. "Harry what the hell was that?"

"Uh, sorry Gin, I guess I got into it a bit more than I should have." His arm slowly dropping to his side. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"A little more... what the fuck Harry? Have you ever hit me like that before? Why would you think I liked that?"

"Your brother does." He put his hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out. His flushed skin turned a deep red and his cock lost its hardness. Unable to say anything else, he stood beside the bed and turned away.

"How do you know what my brother likes or doesn't like?" Harry did not look at her. 

"Answer me Harry." He said nothing. 

"How do you know what he likes?" She watched his body stiffen but he did not say anything. She watched as he walked into the en suite bath and shut the door. She heard the shower begin and continued to sit on the bed until the shower shut off and she waited for the door to open. She waited until she fell asleep on the bed. The door to the bathroom remained firmly shut.

Harry, after washing his body and dressing, apparated to the safari campsite to talk to Ron for a moment. He waited and finally sent a message via one of the few tribal men with whom he could communicate. Ron was summoned a few moments later.

They stood in silence for a moment beneath the African moon, deep in thought after Harry told him what had happened. Finally, Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and told him that he and Hermione would meet him for breakfast at the Potter Estate. When Harry left, Ron hung his head and cried at the anticipated reactions of his sister and wife.

After getting control of his emotions and fears, Ron reentered his tent and took a deep breath and sat on the small stool looking into the brown eyes of the only woman he ever loved. Knowing it might cost him her love and respect, he told her that they needed to meet with Harry and Ginny the following morning.

Hermione had asked why and with a heavy heart, Ron answered. He talked to her as tears leaked from his eyes and flowed freely down his cheeks about what he could only dub 'an affair' with his best friend. They had talked through the night as Ron admitted to the fantastic sex with Harry. He also told her of the last night they were together and how Draco had interupted them.

He was shocked when Hermione looked at him and said gently, "I know Ron."

"What?"

"Madison told me and Ginny before the weddings. She was trying to prevent us from getting married... I figured that if you were as content to be with me as I was to be with you, that I had no right to call your hand on it. You've known Harry just as long as I have, longer in fact. I know that you love me. You and I have always loved one another, but in your own way, you have to love Harry on some level."

Ron took her in his arms and held her as he realized that he would not lose her love or respect. He apologized over and over as he held her and promised that he would never again keep something so important from her.

****

~@~@~@~

When Ginny woke the next morning, she found Harry sitting at the small table drinking a cup of coffee. She was quiet as she looked around the room and saw their trunks packed and Harry fully dressed. His eyes were red-rimmed and she assumed he had been crying.

Not knowing what else to do, she slipped from the bed and quietly padded into the bathroom for a quick shower. Her clothes were hanging on the back of the door. She dressed quietly,

The trunks were not in sight, apparently, Harry had finished packing and shrunk them. Then it occured to her that Harry was no longer there either. A letter where he had been sitting earlier let know where he was.

 

_  
Dearest Love,_

_I don't know what to say to you, and quite simply, I am sure that you don't want to see or talk to me. Be that as it may, I am going home._

_Please apparate there as soon as you feel like it. Perhaps together, we can figure it out._

_All my love,_  
Harry  


Ginny reread the letter before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a long cleansing drink of the perfect caffeine loaded beverage and when she had finished it, set the cup on the table and apparated home.

****

~@~@~@~

That morning, Harry sat at his dining room table waiting for the other three people that meant more to him than any others. Ginny entered first, and without speaking, sat across from him after getting another cup of coffee. Hermione and Ron entered soon after and sat as well. Hermione next to Ginny, and Ron next to Harry.

Harry drew a long deep breath and looked to Ron, who sat beside him, to Hermione and finally looked deep into his wife's eyes. His own brimming with tears. "I...don't know how to say this..." 

He gulped and looked to Ron, who took a deep breath. "It's like this. Harry and I... uhm... experimented a bit before we married the two of you. We... were...together...TOGETHER...if you know what I mean."

The girls looked at one another. Ron and Hermione having already shared the intimate details almost felt sorry for Harry's guilt. Harry continued Ron's statement. "It was just that the only person I had ever been with or wanted was you, Gin, and when the opportunity came along to err...have a few lessons about what others like, well... to be with Ron, I suppose I didn't think too much about it." He took a drink of water. "And I enjoyed my time with Ron."

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked him.

"He was..." Harry was shocked for a moment before coming back to himself, "Wait a minute, how do you know about Draco?"

"Madison told us all about the affair before the weddings. That American bitch did everything she could to be sure that we didn't get married... it didn't work." Harry was stunned at the admission. "What I want to know is this, did you enjoy it?"

"Well, uhm, yea, a bit. But it was different, not you or Ron. It seemed a bit planned to me after it was over. I swear, Ron and I haven't touched one another since and we don't have plans to."

Ron answered the unasked question. "I can't swear that I will never want to be with Harry, but I can tell you that it isn't worth losing either one of you because of it."

Hermione cleared her throat and entered the conversation. "Look, I know that we are all a bit on the deviant side. The truth is, since we are admitting our deepest, darkest secrets is that Ginny and I have done a bit of...exploring with one another as well." Ginny nodded her scarlet face in agreement.

Ginny reached her hands across the table to take Harry's. "I wanted to tell you...I was afraid you'd take it badly or like you weren't enough. Hermione was just... different and honestly, amazing. But, honestly, I am no better than you are."

Harry looked at the hands that held his and let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Following the arm up to the face of the woman he pledged his life to, he realized that no matter what, he wanted her in his life and there was nothing to forgive.

"I love you Ginny Potter."

"I love you too, Harry. Now, can we finish our honeymoon?"

Smiling, Harry moved around the table to her. Hermione cleared her throat again just before  
they kissed. They turned to look at her. "I know that this is a bit, over the top, but just once, I would really like to see Ron and Harry kiss..."

Harry looked at Hermione with a blank look of awe. "Uhm..."

Ginny took Harry's face in her hands, "I know it's my brother, but I can see why she would want to see that...for the past few weeks, I have actually thought about what it would look like to see you kiss someone else the way you kiss me..."

Harry looked back to Ron who was clearly thinking about kissing him again. "Uhm, Ron? What do you say? Only to make them happy, of course..."

 

Ron smiled a crooked smile as he stood. Taking Harry's hand, he helped him stand and looked deep into those emerald eyes. Leaning in, Ron licked his lips in anticipation. As the two men connected, passion took over. Harry's lips parted as Ron's tongue darted out, licking the teeth of his partner. Harry's hand wrapped in the long red hair of his partner, crushing their lips together in desire.

When they parted, they smiled at one another for a moment when they heard an odd sound, turning together, they saw an amazing sight: Hermione and Ginny were lip-locked. Their hands were everywhere on the other and their breaths were short and sparatic.

Grinning, Ron and Harry parted with one last peck, each picking up their own wife and carrying her up the stairs to their own rooms to spend the rest of the day. Harry's erection prominent and begging for release. It was granted that release many times that day.

When they went to breakfast the following morning, there was a note on the table, next to two cups of coffee.

_  
Harry and Ginny,_

_We are going to finish our safari. Thanks for the honesty and encouragement that came with yesterday's admissions. Nothing will ever change our friendship._

_We love you both,_

_Ron and Hermione  
_

With a sigh, Harry and Ginny left to check on the Riddle House before continuing their honeymoon.

**~@~@~@~@~@~@~**

**  
HARRY'S WORLD OF WONDERS  
**

It was almost February when an owl showed up with a letter from Hogwarts. An official seal in tact, the letter read:

__

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Forgive the intrusion on the end of your Honeymoon._

_Please come to Grimmald Place at once. We need to talk._

_\--Albus_

__

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting at Grimmauld place.

There had been a car accident and Harry's aunt and uncle had been killed. Dudley, who had been at the university at the time, was not with them. Upon learning of their deaths, Dudley contacted Mrs. Figg, who alerted Albus, so he could contact Harry. Ginny gripped his hand upon learning the news and waited for Harry to show any emotion. There was none.

****

~@~@~@~@~

They attended the funeral and were a bit shocked when not only did Ron and Hermione show up, but Mason, Katie, Draco and Madison as well. Neville and Luna showed up a moment or two later, but all were there to show support for their friend. The funeral was beautiful and any flowers not sent by the Dursley's friends, were sent by Harry's. At the conclusion of the grave-side service, Dudley called Harry aside for a few moments.

"Listen, Harry... I appreciate you coming. I know you didn't like them much... well... anyway..." Harry looked to see Dudley's eyes had large tears which were threatening to fall at any moment, but waited patiently while the larger man got his emotions under control. "I guess what I need to say here is that...I'm sorry for the way they treated you. I was a prat myself and had no right to be so bloody mean to you. Please accept my apologies." Harry nodded once before being swept into a great hug by the large blonde.

"Dud...ley...I...can't...breathe..." Dudley let him go. After catching his breath, the two talked for a moment longer, and departed with the promise that Harry would come by Privet Drive the next day. When he turned, he saw his other family waiting to help in anyway they can. Walking back to them, he bowed his head and thanked God for family that could love him.

Draco and Madison left first, followed by Neville and Luna. Mason and Katie made their goodbyes as well and left. When only the four friends were left at the graveyard, Harry dropped a single white rose on each newly dug grave and said a quiet goodbye.

 

****

~@~@~@~@~

The following day, as promised, Harry left Ginny to meet with Dudley. Harry knocked quietly on the front door of the house that was his home for so long and waited for his cousin to open the door. Long gone were the wards that had kept his family safe. Harry gave a split second to wonder if those wards might have save his aunt and uncle, but was spared any guilt by the opening of the door.

When Dudley opened the door, he smiled when he saw Harry. Dudley had been alone at the house the previous night and welcomed his cousin in as an old friend. They talked through an entire pot of tea for Dudley and a full carafe of coffee for Harry.

As it turns out, Dudley's time at the University had done wonders for him. He was in his third year on a full academic scholarship, having given up boxing after a nasty concussion his first year at school. His major was Accounting, with a strong dose of Investment Banking thrown in. Harry's feeling of guilt returned when Dudley admitted that he hoped to do an internship at the Bank of England, as their grandfather had at one time, owned it.

Harry made a mental note to insure Dudley's internship.

The day passed quickly for the two. Before leaving, Harry stopped at the door to the small cupboard that had been his room for so long. Dudley handed him the key to the lock and watched as Harry unlocked it. The large man continued to watch as Harry ducked his head to enter the small space and sit on the small cot still there. The boxes were there as well. It was some time before Dudley cleared his throat, bringing Harry out of his silent memories.

"They had no right to keep you in here. I didn't know any better, but that was no excuse for the way I was as a child. Again, please forgive them for the way they treated you."

"Will you stay here? I mean will you live here after school?"

Dudley shook his head. "No, I think that I'll get a place nearer London. I met a girl at the University and would like to get to know her better. It's not that this house isn't nice enough, but honestly, Harry. My childhood was a nightmare as well. Just for different reasons. Besides, I would like to get to know my only living family better, if there is a chance."

Standing and ducking as he walked out of the cupboard, Harry put his hand on Dudley's shoulder, "I would be honored to get to know you as the man you are rather than the shite you were as a kid." With a nod and a true smile, Dudley agreed.

****

~@~@~@~@~

The following day, a solicitor contacted Dudley Dursley and offered three times the market value for the home his parents had lived in. Dudley accepted the offer immediately. Three days after the completed purchase, Harry arrived with his wife to help clear out everything Dudley wanted.

One day later, Ginny Potter began renovating the home to be used as a get away for any of the founders who wished to use it. The first thing she did was to banish the door and lock of the cupboard under the stairs.

The second thing she did was to shrink everything in that now open cupboard, and put it in the attic.

The third thing she did was to carefully extract the small pictures that Harry had drawn on the wall with broken crayons. Tears fell as she conjured frames for the extracted art work, swearing to all that she held dear that their children would never live the way he had.

****

~@~@~@~@~

Over the following months, Harry and Dudley met every Thursday evening at a small pub in South London. Over drinks and food, Harry told Dudley of his world and adventures. Sometimes, Dudley would talk about the University he attended and his dreams for a future. Other times, they would both cry over the loss of the parents they had known. And still others, they laughed before they said goodbye until the next time.

It at the end of March when Dudley arrived at the Pub earlier than usual. Excited, he waited at the normal corner booth for his cousin. When the emerald eyed brunette walked through the door, he was met with a hug and smile that shown brightly on his face. During the first round of drinks, Dudley told Harry of the beautiful girl named Sarah at the University, and her agreement to meet his family. Dudley was overjoyed when Harry agreed to meet her.

Harry wondered briefly what it would be like when Dudley completed his Internship and first two years of employment, during which time he would work his way up the corporate ladder to, perhaps, be on the Board of Directors. To, hopefully, take the place the blood that flowed in his veins guarenteed. Only time would tell, but Harry believed that Dudley had changed for the better and learned the life lessons that would make him an honorable man.

 

****

~@~@~@~@~

During April, as the spring rains began, Ron and Harry found themselves sitting at the table at the Burrow. Harry had decided to visit the properties that he had inherited in the Muggle world, and wanted his friends to be part of those discoveries.

The muggle home of his grandfather was massive. The Bank of England, which now belonged to Harry James Potter, and run by a group of trustworthy people, kept the estate in amazing condition. Harry wondered why it was not on some tour if it was so famous, but just didn't have time to wonder.

The staff at the home were immaculate. Each the perfect version of what a butler of hand-maid should be, took their jobs seriously. As the two couples were shown room after room of treasures, Harry realized only one thing: The three people walking with him, meant more to him that all the paintings and treasures of this home.

As they were shown the gardens, Harry took a moment to think about how his mother and aunt must have played here as children. The acreage of the land was immense and there were ancient walls to divide the gardens. With a deep cleansing breath, the four smelled the bountiful flowers. Harry was already trying to figure out how to share this with Dudley. But for all his hope for the cousin who should have shared this, Harry still wasn't sure he was a changed man. Only time could tell, and three months simply wasn't enough.

****

~@~@~@~@~

Harry was to meet with the Board of Directors very soon to discuss Dudley and his internship. He only hoped that they agreed with him and the way he wanted to do things. Being young certainly had its disavantages.

During the following meeting with Dudley, during the second round of drinks, Dudley produced the neatly folded letter that had awarded him the Internship for the Bank of England.


	26. Another Return of sorts, May 2013

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the priviledge to read...  


* * *

** Another Return of sorts, May 2013 **

She waddled back and forth across the living room; fighting the voices that sounded so much like her parents. Even now that some of the darkness had lifted, she still heard them. Glad it was just them, and not the other voices that sounded like her own voice at different octives, ranting and raving in her head. Sometimes, she thought she must just be insane. Other times, she was certain of it.

Her brothers were coming over to discuss ‘OPTIONS’ as they liked to call it. They were so much like their parents. She was finally semi-healthy, but the magic had not returned. She wanted to go back to England; to try to explain before she did something he would never forgive her for.

When her older brothers were seated around the familiar kitchen table, she squeezed in to the chair her mother always sat in before leaning to the table, “I think I need to go back and tell Sirius and Remus. I want to know what you think about it.” She loved their counseling. She loved their opinions, and as much as it pained her, they were usually right.

All four men looked a little stunned. John, the oldest, said, “You know, we have had this conversation before. At first, you couldn’t go back. And you have chosen to do this NOW? Is it safe?”

“I talked to the doctors, they seem to think I can, but if I do, it has to be now. They gave me exactly one week to make up my mind, because after that, I won’t be able to fit in a seat on the plane.” She laughed, but it was true. She was extremely large. She had gained so much weight since leaving England.

“Are you packed yet?” Robert asked. She nodded.

“Have you bought your one-way ticket yet?” Tony asked. She nodded.

“Are you leaving today?” Jeff asked. She nodded again. And within five hours, she was on an international flight going back to the two people with whom she wanted to be with, hoping and praying that they could forgive her just one more time.

****

~@~@~@~@~

Seventeen hours after she left Texas, she arrived at Heathrow. From there, she hailed a taxi to take her to the Leaky Cauldron, where she hoped to floo to the Riddle House or the Cowan Estate; she wasn’t sure which just yet. Her shoes were uncomfortable and her dress tight when she arrived. She paid the driver, thanked him for getting her case out of the boot of his car, and walked into the Pub to ask Tom to use the floo. She didn’t think to introduce herself, not realizing how bad she already looked.

“Sorry, ma’am, you don’t want to floo in your condition. You should apparate if anything.”

“I can’t.”

“The Knight Bus or maybe go to the Ministry and see about a Port-key. One can surely be arranged for you… considering…” his words broke off as her face contorted into a mass of pain.

“Could you…Mungo’s?” He looked horror stricken for a moment, watching as she fell to the floor without completing her statement. Tom floo-called the Medi-wizards for immediate transport. When she arrived at St. Mungo’s, half-conscious, she was muttering the names 'Remi' and ‘Siri’, over and over. All of her identification was Muggle, so the young orderly wasn’t sure she was supposed to be at the wizarding hospital. Once the Healers got her stabilized, an orderly took her purse to the Ministry of Magic.

It was only sheer coincidence that the head of the Missing Persons Division entered the office just as the young orderly arrived. Dean Thomas saw the name on the passport and dismissed him immediately.

Taking the muggle ID, he went immediately to Arthur Weasley's office. Several minutes later, St. Mungo’s was swarming with Law Enforcement officers, Ministry Members, Sirius, Remus, Mason, Katie, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came immediately. Madison, Draco, and Steven were summoned as well and showed up minutes after the others.

At the University, Sarah Maples answered her cel phone, spoke for a moment before grabbing Dudley and aparating to downtown London.

Harry was in the middle of his meeting with the Board of Directors of the Bank of England when his cel phone rang. It was precisely the same moment that his ring began to heat up. When he answered the phone, he heard Dudley's voice, "You need to come quick Harry. Whatever you are doing isn't as important as being here..."

Harry looked around the Board room. "Please forgive me. I apparently have a crisis on the home front which only I can assist in the resolution. I will meet with you next Tuesday at eight o'clock at the Estate for dinner to continue this conversation." Standing, he tapped his finger and disappeared from sight.

The older group of people watched in amazement, the most elderly of all commenting, "You must admit, the boy's got style..." the others nodded their agreement before calling an end to the meeting and leaving.

****

~@~@~@~@~

When they met with the staff healer supervising her care through the emergency room, they were told that she was very sick and the healers were working on her now. Sirius asked if he could see her for just a moment. The healer nodded, but by way of an explanation, she told them that they couldn’t remain long; explaining that from what they had found in her bag, she had apparently traveled from the United States via a Muggle Airplane, then traveled in a Muggle Taxi from Heathrow.

Remus and Sirius nodded his understanding, held hands and entered her room.

She looked horrible, now clad in a white hospital gown with little red cherries on it, and her hair pulled off her face in a ponytail; her body was swollen, her face filled out, but not in a healthy way, even her fingers and toes were puffy. The wedding ring he had given her so very long ago, made a red deep cut in her finger. Both men surveyed her and saw the belly, more swollen than the rest. 

Her eyes flickered open when she heard the door close. They dropped hands and quickly crossed the space and sat on either side of her bed next to her, “Ro?”

She opened her eyes to look at him, “I…tried…home…both…sorry,” her eyes fluttered and unconsciousness took hold of her again.

Sirius looked up from her into the eyes of his lover before he walked slowly from the room to find someone to explain what was happening. He found the Healer that had spoken to them earlier. “I want to know what happened to my wife. Why does she look like that?”

****

~@~@~@~@~

Harry apparated straight into St. Mungo's and chaos. His godfather looked murderous while Mason looked on the verge of causing a bit of chaos himself. All Harry was sure of was that everyone needed to be calmed quickly.

Harry walked to Sirius and heard the healer say, with disdain. “I am rather surprised that you would have the nerve to say that about a woman in her condition. If you will excuse me; _I_ have to get an orderly prep her for surgery,” as the healer, with one more dirty look, walked away from the man.

“SURGERY? WHAT KIND OF SURGERY? WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?” Sirius bellowed to the hallway full of scurrying people.

Madison and Mason ran to him when he began yelling to the crowded corridor. “Sirius? What’s happened?” Harry stood for a moment without entering the conversation. When he saw Madison, he knew they were in for a long day.

Through clenched teeth, he looked to his daughter, “I do not know." He paused, trying to find some type of calm in the storm of emotions. 

When he spoke again, it was with a forced control, "The healer just told met that they were ‘prepping her for surgery.’ She’s all swollen, like a potion gone wrong. Her ring is going to have to be cut off. She’s half dead in there, and he seems to think I have a CLUE as to what’s wrong with her.” Sirius stalked off to find someone to talk to. Harry walked to the waiting room to talk to the rest of the family.

****

~@~@~@~@~

They looked at each other and entered their mom’s room. Remus was holding her hand gently and touching her face. Sirius had not exaggerated, she was a sight. Her skin had an unhealthy pallor to it. Her hair, pulled off her swollen face was at an odd angle. Her hands and the feet they could see from where the blanket did not cover her properly, were swollen as well. They looked from their mother to each other. Her breathing was labored.

Both backed out of the room quietly, bumping into an eldery woman, dressed in blue. “Excuse me; I have to help get her ready for surgery.”

“What kind of surgery? Is this to get the ring off?” Mason asked.

“Ring? Oh yes, I’ll take care of that at once, I assure you. But no, the surgery is a Merlin Section.” They both looked blank at the healer, she rolled her eyes with exasperation and began to explain as if she were talking to a child, “We have to get the baby out of her before her condition worsens, Mer-lin-sec-tion… The baby is just a bit premature, but I don’t know by how much. And because we do not know what those idiot muggles did to her, there may be something wrong with the baby."

“BABY?” They both said at the same time.

She looked into the paniced faces of the two before her and added, "Oh, don’t worry, if there is, there is an amazing Children’s Hospital now. The baby will go there immediately if needed...”

“BABY?” They both said again at the same time.

“Yes," she said again, exasperated, "now please excuse me.”

He walked past them, but before she got far, Madison caught her arm, in a low carefully controlled voice she told her, “Please understand with whom you are dealing. She is our mother, Rowan Cowan Black. If that name means nothing, let me introduce myself and my brother here… _Sorceress_ Madison Malfoy and _Sorcerer_ Mason Black .”

Her eyes opened wide at the mention of the names. Rather than trying to find words, she swallowed hard, nodded and turned into the room.

The siblings took a moment to digest what they had just been told. Madison turned to her older brother, “We probably should find your dad and explain, then I’ll go to Texas and find out what’s been happening since she left.” Mason agreed. 

****

~@~@~@~@~

They found Sirius outside the waiting room. Remus walked up before they could speak. Apparently, no one would talk to Sirius as though he had a brain, and he was complaining loudly about the quality of this hospital.

“Uhm, dad?” Mason was apprehensive about telling him.

Sirius looked up from his best friend to see his son walking towards him, “It just boggles my mind that these people can’t seem to fathom that we haven’t seen her in almost five months.”

“She’s pregnant. They are getting ready for a Cesarean, I mean a Merlin Section. I need to go to Texas and find out what has been happening since she left.” Sirius looked to Madison with a look of shock and bewilderment on his face.

“Pregnant?”

“Yes, apparently the baby is early, so it may have to go to the Children’s Hospital as soon as it’s born. Mom is not doing well. The healer seems to believe that they will take care of her after the baby is born.” 

Madison left Mason to deal with the men, who now wore dumbfounded looks on their faces, walked to the waiting room, and she and Draco left together for Texas.

Sirius pushed them out of the way and walked back to Rowan’s room. Remus ever close, they entered the room to find the orderly waving her wand over her, removing all hair and cleaning her for surgery. The orderly handed him the severed wedding ring. His hand traced the angry red line cut into her finger. He touched her swollen belly as her eyes opened again.

Her voice barely above a labored whisper, “I thought you might like to be involved with this...” She tried to make a joke, but her breathing was still shallow.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She didn’t answer him.

She gritted her teeth through another contraction. “Forgive me…” she said the words quickly as she exhaled, “I love you both. I’m…sorry… I don’t want…alone Siri. Forgive me. Please.” She begged him as another contraction took hold. When it subsided, and her breathing returned to normal, she looked at her husband. “Promise…care… them…Remy” she gritted her teeth through a contraction.

“Shhhhh…Yes… we forgive you. You know we do. Please, try to relax. Nothing is going to happen to you. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure out what to do later. Just try to relax. I’ll let the others know what’s happening.” He stood and tried to pull his hand from hers. She would not release it. Her grip was painful at best, but he held her hand until the contraction subsided. Then both kissed her forehead and left the room.

****

~@~@~@~@~

When Remus met the Healer just outside her door, the frantic and confused lover pushed the healer against the wall. When the man’s head hit, Remus snarled as close as possible at him, “If you had told either of us that she was pregnant, we would not be having this conversation. You acted like we knew what was going on. She’s been GONE for five months. It’s the first time we’ve seen her. But instead of explaining yourself or answering our questions, you assumed we knew. I suggest you take care not to kill her during surgery. Because we just got her back and have no intention of rearing that child without her.” He released the man who was no gasping for air. Brushing the lapel of his Healer robes, he added “Do I make myself clear?”

Looking from Remus to Sirius, the man replied “Crystal,” before entering Rowan’s room.


	27. At The Hospital

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

Author's Note -- Harriverse and Ladieraie, thank you for your reviews. I need them. Just so you know, this fic is complete however, I am uploading chapters as fast as I can -- I swear... this is my break time while I am painting one of the rooms in the house... a spiffing Chili Pepper Red color...   


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

Author's Note -- Harriverse and Ladieraie, thank you for your reviews. I need them. Just so you know, this fic is complete however, I am uploading chapters as fast as I can -- I swear... this is my break time while I am painting one of the rooms in the house... a spiffing Chili Pepper Red color... 

** At The Hospital **

When Remus and Sirius returned to the waiting room, they found Madison and Draco had returned from Texas with information. “Okay, here’s the scoop. Apparently, when she left here after the weddings, she didn’t know she was pregnant. 

"As you all know, she went home, spent the night, and the next day, she went directly to Dallas and was in very intense in-patient counseling for several weeks in an effort to... sorry, let me quote my uncle, _‘figure out how to live with the memories of everything that has happened to her in her life;'_ end quote." 

"Apparently she was making real progress with ‘the darkness and the fog’." added Draco. 

Madison picked the story back up, "Towards the end of January, she started getting really sick. My uncles, to whom she had given temporay Power of Attorney, were told by her lead counselor that she should be in a regular hospital, as there was more going on than 'the fog'." Draco squeezed her hand. 

"They waited a couple of weeks to be sure it was not psychosomatic." The confusion showed on the faces around her. "They wanted to be sure it was not all in her head." She said bluntly.

"But by mid-February, she was transferred to the Medical City Hospital. She was in the Intensive Care Unit for almost twelve weeks. Pre-Eclampsyia and Toxemia were among the diagnoses.” No one understood the term. Madison looked to Draco who seemed to understand.

Draco explained, “Her body’s blood didn’t like her anymore, it was toxic to her and the fetus. She refused to have an abortion, which would have saved her life. Untreated, the diseases attack the organs and shut them down one by one. They also cause the seizures they mentioned earlier."

He paused for only a moment, then plunged on, "We could have healed it with potions here, but in the Muggle world, it’s much more complicated. Towards the end, she also had a separated Placenta, but the baby was too early to be born, so they did a microscopic surgery to reattach the sack. Apparently, the doctors tried to talk her into having the baby early, but she refused."

"My uncles allowed her wishes on the subject. Because they are non-magical, and they did not know how an early birth would be for a magical child, they decided to let her own body decide. Her body tried like hell to abort the baby, but, apparently, the baby did not wish to end its life prior to birth."

"Bottom line is that she almost died over there. She was released from the hospital yesterday. Her brothers said that while she was in the hospital, she did nothing but sleep and tell them exactly what she wanted. Before she was released, he met with her doctor. He told her that if she was determined to come here, she was given exactly one day to travel."

"She came straight over here. The flight was seventeen hours, sitting up. It’s little wonder that she’s sick. That’s what the swelling is; her organs are shutting down one by one. She should not have come.”

“She wanted us to forgive her,” Sirius said through tears, “I have to get back to her.” He left the room as she was being levitated into the hall to go to surgery. He followed them and stayed outside the doors as close as they would let him.

****

~@~@~@~

They watched him walk out. Turning to Mason, Madison’s tone was even and without emotion as she added, “She’s very weak. Her body has continued to attempt to abort the baby. There was a lot going on that the doctors didn’t understand. No one could explain everything. They did tell me that her fever went really high and she had intense doses of antibiotics. And that the doctors felt that the fetus was healthy when the doctor allowed her the trip.”

She looked into the eyes of her big brother, and with the first hint of emotion, she spoke, “There’s one more thing everyone should know… they all called me, us, several times. I… didn’t return any of the phone calls.”

Ron asked “So what does all of that mean?”

“It means, roughly, that if she survives the delivery, that she should be fine in a few days, but only with the proper potions. But they can’t give her those potions until after the baby is out of her.” Draco explained gently, his arm holding Madison.

****

~@~@~@~

And they waited. Ron prayed with the faith he learned the term they spent getting ready for the war. Time passed slowly for the group of people.

Dudley, lost and without the background to understand this world, simply asked Harry if he could do anything. Sarah gently guided him out of the room and up the stairs to get tea and coffee for everyone.

Madison, Draco, Mason, and Katie were found to be talking to Remus. He tried to put on a brave face before finally joining Sirius in the hall to wait for news.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were talking quietly. Fred and George entered with their latest girlfriends, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie joined them with their wives and children to wait to find out the results. 

****

~@~@~@~

Mason, who was unable to sit and make small talk anymore, rose to leave the room to find his dad, when he looked down the hall; he saw the shock of his life. He backed into the waiting room without a word to anyone.

Sirius entered carrying a bundle wrapped in pink, while Remus held a blue bundle. Both faces alight with excitement. “May I introduce Master Mattix Cowan Lupin-Black and Miss Madeline Lupin-Black Cowan… TWINS!”

It was quiet for two point three seconds before the noise level became unbearable. Neither baby moved, however, content to be held by their dads. Madison and Mason looked at each other, before moving to each take a baby from them. Pulling the blankets away from the tiny red faces, they introduced themselves.

A few minutes later, a stern looking medi-witch came into the room yelling, “Remus Lupin! Sirius Black! How **_dare_** you take those babies out here. You were to take them straight to the nursery for tests!” 

Sirius rounded on her, about to defend his actions, when the medi-witch saw them. She pushed past Sirius and walked to their older siblings. Raising her baby free hand, and never looking away from her little brother, Madison conjured a shield to keep her at bay.

Sirius put his hand on the Medi-witch’s shoulder and pulled her back, “Those are their older siblings. Give them just a minute. I promise we will be back in Rowan’s room in five minutes.” He was trying to be diplomatic, but she didn’t seem willing.

“Mr. Black, I don’t care if you are the father of EVERY sorcerer and sorceresses for the next millennium, those babies need to be with in the nursery for further tests. We don’t know what those idiot muggles have put them through. Return them now, or I will have you ALL forcibly removed from this hospital and THEN return them to the nursery.”

Madison and Mason, still carrying the babies, followed her with Remus and Sirius following closely down the hall to the nursery. Remus stopped in to check on Rowan while the others returned them to the Nursery. When the babies were safely behind glass, Mason turned to Sirius “How’s mom?”

“She’ll be fine. Apparently, as soon they took Madeline out, they were able to give her the proper potions. Her body is sort of... deflating, she almost looks normal again. The color is back in her face and she’s resting. The healers said that she would be sore for a few days and she couldn’t breast feed for a few hours. But she could probably start by tonight…so, we get to feed them first.” He finished smugly.

“Are you sure they’re yours?” Madison asked cuttingly; but the next instant, her tone changed in an instant from anger to caring, as if trying to make up for the way she had said it. “I’m sorry, I mean, she told you that I was yours, and I’m not. I just wondered if you were going to take her at her word again or be sure this time.”

Mason grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her away from Sirius, who was quite content just watching the healers conduct diagnostic tests on his beautiful babies, looking at the babies through the glass and did not acknowledge her. 

“This is not the time or the place for this nonsense Mads. Knock it off.” Mason told her through clenched teeth.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp as she met eyes with her older brother. “I will do what I want, when I want. This has NOTHING to do with you.”

Remus entered just as Madison started the questions... not for the first time that day, he got angry. He had enough of his oldest daughter for the moment. His irritation growing as Madison’s voice raised, with a feral growl, he spoke, using the lowest possible voice he could manage, “Madison, enough. Your brother is right; this is neither the time nor place for this. If you cannot control yourself, you are not welcome here. You can leave or go back to the waiting room until your mother wakes. But I will not allow you to continue this now.”

She left with one last look over her shoulder at the man who, she was certain, was being lied to once again. The waiting room cleared out after they were told that the babies were going to be fine. Everyone agreed to meet at the estate in a few days when they were released in order to meet the babies properly, but for tonight, would let them all get some rest.

Since the twins were determined to be only one month early and healthy, Sirius convinced the Medi-witch to return the babies to Rowan’s room and stay with them through the night. 

****

~@~@~@~

The next day, flowers, presents and reporters began to arrive. The Daily Prophet’s front page read:

_  
“MOTHER OF TWO OF THE STRONGEST WIZARDS OF ALL TIME GIVES BIRTH TO TWO MORE!_

_By Lavender Brown-McMillan_

_Rowan Cowan Black, married to infamous Sirius Black, gave birth yesterday to a set of beautiful twins. One boy and one girl graced St. Mungo’s at approximately 3:00 PM. Details of the births are being kept quiet at the point; however, I have exclusively been told that both babies are healthy._

_Mrs. Black, who had been on extended holiday on the continent for the past few months, took ill and had to endure months of Muggle health care, the anonymous source from St. Mungo’s said that Mrs. Black was very ill when she arrived and is currently in a private room._

_Mr. Sirius Black, husband, and Mr. Remus Lupin, close friend of the couple, have not left her side since being notified of her abrupt return to England. The happy trio and their older children; Mason Black, son of Mr. and Mrs. Black, married to American Muggle, Katie McRue and Madison Lupin Malfoy, daughter of Mrs. Black and Mr. Remus Lupin, married to Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, were seen shortly after the birth holding and talking lovingly to the new arrivals._

_Mr. Sirius Black, rose to fame when he was accused of killing thirteen Muggles and a Wizard, Peter Pettigrew, in 1990. After the incident, Mr. Black was sentenced to Azkaban. He escaped twelve years later to go to Hogwart’s to protect his Godson, Harry Potter, from Peter Pettigrew, who was an unregistered Animagus._

_He did, in fact, protect Mr. Potter and escaped imprisonment a second time. He was acquitted during Mr. Potter’s seventh year, when it was determined that Peter Pettigrew was in fact alive until the Great War. It was rumored that Mrs. Black personally gave the final blow that took his life. Later, however, it was determined that Mason Black’s sword that had killed him._

_Mr. Black did not know of the Great War, or its end, due to his imprisonment in the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. He was rescued, by the same seven Sorcerers and Sorceresses who have rescued the magical children of the world. Those same seven joined him at the hospital to await the birth of his beautiful new babies._

_Mrs. Black rose to fame when she returned, after an extended holiday to the United States, to the Wizarding World in 2006 to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also assisted the Ministry with the rewriting of all curriculum, N.E.W.T. and O.W.L tests in the subject._

_In December of that same year, Mrs. Black went into semi-seclusion, tutoring and mentoring the seven Hogwart’s students: her Godson Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and her children Mason Black and Madison Lupin. Mrs. Black, assisted by Severus Snape and, Madison’s father, Remus Lupin, developed the curriculum which included trips to other Magical Entities and Beasts to enlist their assistance in the Great Battle._

_She further established her place in history days after the Great War, by meeting with all International Heads of Magical Ministries. It was rumored that she threatened the most influential members of the International Magical community with bodily injury, should she not be allowed to take the Seven to the continent for one year. That rumor, however, has not been confirmed._

_In the United States, the group thrived in a small public high school out of the limelight. Upon their return to England, the Seven were elevated to Sorcerer Status and have created the Riddle House Orphanage and Children’s Hospital. Her continued work with children has been an inspiration to us all._

_We, at the Daily Prophet, wish her and her family best wishes._

_For further information on the Riddle House, its founders, and their accomplishments turn to page 7.”_

__

****

~@~@~@~

“Siri? Would you have Colin take any pictures of the babies that are to be published? And maybe Lavender should be invited to the Estate when I go home.”

“I really didn’t think that we would have anyone over until you felt better.”

“Does that mean you are going home with us?”

“Just try to get rid of me. You need constant medical attention and potions for a few weeks, and I am not leaving the babies.” He paused as she nodded her head, he continued after a moment, his voice just a bit timid, almost as though he was afraid of the answer. “You don’t want me with them, do you?”

She looked at him incredulously, “Sirius Black, I flew, in a muggle airplane, for seventeen hours to come home. You know I didn’t want to leave either of you in the first place, but at that time, it just wasn’t an option to stay. I think it’s pretty obvious that I want you with them.” He kissed her hand, and quietly thanked her.

“There is one more thing I have to know,” She looked up to him, “Are they… mine or Steven’s?”

She shook her head and smiled. “They are yours and well, possibly Remus'. I don't know that part but you should already know that is a possibility." Both men grinned at the irony of her statement as she continued, "And for the record," she looked from Remus to Sirius, "I never slept with or dreamed of sleeping with Steven or anyone else. If you want a paternity test, I will not be offended at all. Do it tomorrow. I am sure Madison would love to witness that one.”

Kissing her on her forehead, the proud fathers each held a hand and waited until they could have their children again.


	28. Wards, Decisions and Home

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...  


* * *

** Wards, Decisions and Home **

A Healer visited the trio that same night to discuss Rowan's markings. They were clearly visible to the staff who had delivered the babies and his fear was that the knowledge would be leaked to the press.

Her glamours long gone, she looked into the eyes of the two men she loved. Taking a deep breath, she asked them to deal with it. She did not care how, but that knowledge was NOT to get out. She couldn't deal with at that moment. She then turned away from the group and pretended to go to sleep.

When consulted hours later, Hermione, Ron, Mason, Harry, and Ginny set wards around the hospital doors to prevent anyone talking about Rowan Cowan Black's scars. They did not know the extent of them, but the next morning, they were glad the wards held firm.

Upon learning of the births from the Daily Prophet scoop, given to Lavender, by Remus and Sirius, other reporters and photographers from around the world flocked to St. Mungo's. Each more daring than the last in their harrassment of the staff to get information on the siblings of two of the sorcerers. It took a combined force of Draco, Dudley, Lucius, Arthur, Mason, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Steven to forcibly removed the reporters from the hospital. Once they were magically thrown from the building, Dudley stood in the doorway. None were sure if he was magical and thereby intimidated their return attempts from physically entering. 

 

****

~@~@~@~@

The afternoon after the births, Sirius summoned Alice, from the Children’s hospital, to do the paternity test the morning after the children's births and the problems with the reporters.

Sirius and Remus had asked the founders to be there, as well as Steven . The group watched as the blood drops from Sirius, Remus and Rowan were put on the parchment. The babies’ blood samples were added to the parchment. It was laid flat on her bed. 

Madison, sure of the results, performed the test.

The babies’ blood sent their tendrils out to Sirius, Remus, and Rowan’s blood. They were both the fathers of both babies. It did not matter how, the parchment did not lie. The babies carried all three of their blood. There was no doubt at that point that she had told the truth.

Madison looked from the parchment to her mother and without a word to anyone, walked out of the room to apparate back to New York. Draco made their apologies and left a few minutes later.

****

~@~@~@~@

Several nights later, the new family of five entered the door connecting St. Mungo’s and the Children’s Hospital, where they left by Ministry car. When they arrived at the Cowan Estate, Rowan was pleased to see no one except two trusted house-elves waiting for them.

The second story master bedroom which Remus, Sirius and Rowan had shared now had a nursery. The single door to the sleeping children was close enough that the parents could enjoy being near them, without worrying about disturbing their sleep. The trip up the long staircase tired Rowan out. She entered the room and collapsed on the bed. Sirius and Remus lovingly bottle fed and changed the babies, preparing them for bed while Rowan watched.

The two men laid the babies in the crib and watched as Madeline held onto Mattix’s arm as she sucked her pacifier.

****

~@~@~@~@

The next morning, however, Sirius brought both babies to her to breastfeed. One of the men did everything else; when the children were awake, the men talked to and rocked them. When they cried, Sirius or Remus changed their diapers and put them in place to feed. One would take them from Rowan, and burp them.

It was another three days before the potions she had to take were stopped and she felt as good as she looked. Still weak, Sirius lovingly helped her from bed and into a bathtub, where he washed her hair; when finished, he helped her up and dried her before helping her back to bed.

It was long into the morning before he returned to Rowan to talk. She was waiting for him, still tired, but better. When he finally walked back in the room, he stood without really approaching her. “Siri, can we talk for a bit?” Remus leaned against the doorway of the nursery watching and listening.

He eyed her for a moment. Part of him did want to yell, but the other part wanted to sweep her into his arms and thank her for coming home. He chose to sit on the bed without touching her. Meeting her tired eyes, he said, “I’m glad you came back.”

“I wanted to sooner, but I was really sick. I swear; I did NOT know I was pregnant when I left here that night. I would not have left if I had known. I promise you that. I didn’t find out until I was already in the hosp…Texas, then I was so sick, I was transferred into a Hospital in Dallas. 

"I was really out of it, and my brothers didn't have a way to contact you. Madison did not return any calls.” She looked at him seriously, turning for a moment to look at Remus then back to Sirius, "I wanted to get back to you both. The doctor said I had to make that choice almost immediately whether to get here or stay in Texas and have the babies.” She said reaching to touch his hand.

Sirius stood. Remus took a step forward to stop any type of physical action he might take, “You know what? I am angry because I didn’t know where you were. I am even more pissed off because you were sick and no one told me. But I am so fucking hurt because, once again, you kept something important from me.” His pain radiated through each word.

“I deserve that… but, the only defense I can offer is that I was sick as hell, mentally more so than physically. I am just so tired of not being able to see light even when I am running in the sunshine. I needed help that I couldn’t get here. I’m sorry you couldn’t help me. I needed more than sex or comfort. I needed to deal with the acts over which I had no control, let alone the ones I did. But I got really sick and when they finally transferred me to a regular hospital it was damned near too late to save any of us. As soon as I was released to travel, I came here.”

He ducked his head and sighed. “We talked about contacting you, briefly, but after we talked the night you left, I knew I needed to just give you some space. Remus and I... well, we just took care of each other.

"Harry reminded me that if you wanted to leave, that you should be able to stay gone. The kids were busy with their honeymoons, and school, and saving the world’s wizarding children, so it was easy to be distracted when someone mentioned you.”

“I didn’t know that. But honestly, Harry aside, it was me that left; it wasn’t up to either of you to come find me. It was up to me to come back. Whether you forgave me or not, I had no intention of keeping the babies from you. They need to be reared here with or near you. I didn’t come back because I thought that a child would or could heal us. I came back because they need to know their fathers. I took your children away once; I don’t tend to make the same mistakes twice.”

She laid her head on the pillow, tired, trying to keep her eyes open as she watched him soaking in the words. At forty-three years old, she never thought she would be starting over with babies, grandbabies maybe, but not babies.

“I don’t know anything for sure right now Rowan; except I am head over heels in love with those two babies. So I am sure that you made the right decision to come back. I could not have forgiven you had you kept them from me or made me miss their birth because of a stupid fight months ago,” she nodded, “But I will tell you this one HUGE thing…”

“What?”

“I am going to be a bastard about it too." She raised an eyebrow at him. 

He continued, "Until I think you are stable enough to deal with the children, you will NOT be left alone with them. You have this habit of obsessing about things and not taking care of important items… I won’t have you hurt one of the babies because you aren’t mentally competent. Do you understand?”

“I agree, surprisingly enough. But you have to realize just how funny that sounds coming from you. If the any of the older kids were smart, they would take these babies from us both until we have additional psychiatric care. It’s not just me. You aren’t stable either. At least I tried to get help.”

He ignored the slight on his mental capability, “And another thing, I am willing to forgive you anything. When you feel better, we will talk about what happened when you were taken. I need to know the whole story when we can discuss it. But, I can not and will not continue to forgive secrets that are going to be dropped in my lap later. I need to know, right now, if there is anything else in your past that will be an issue later.”

“No matter what you may think, I have NEVER hurt one of the children. So you owe me an apology for thinking I did or could.”

“You are capable. Merlin, Rowan! You hurt us all!” Remus remained silent through this exchange, not feeling as though this really involved him...yet.

“You all survived because of my insanity. Before the fight with Voldemort, the training and abilities they learned because of my insanity. You got out of the veil because of my driving them like the mad woman I am. But as far as hurt… I have NEVER intentionally hurt or neglected any child or even you.”

“Maybe not neglect, but yes, you have hurt us all. Now, what other deep dark secrets are going to fall into my lap later that is going to make us have to start all over?”

She thought hard for a minute or two, her sarcasm dripped off each sentence, “Gee, let me think. My magic is just _gone_. If either of you decide that you want to be with me, you’ll be stuck with a Squib. I have a temper from hell. I make rash decisions and they are not always the right ones. And...are you ready for it? I am in love with two men! I love both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"I doubt that's enough, because I am not perfect and we don’t have a great relationship; but if you love me, then maybe we can rear these children together. If you don’t love me, then tell me and I will stay in England regardless and you will be a part of their lives, but I won’t try to make a relationship with you. I am driven and insane at times. 

"I hear voices in my head when I try to think too much about things, and those voices sound like my parents arguing,” she shook her head for a minute to clear them, “yea, that about covers everything.”

“Do the voices ever tell you what to do with me?” Sirius asked with a smile. Remus walked to them and rounded the bed to sit near her. She leaned into his embrace.

“Yeah, Dad says to kill you, bury you, and pretend you never existed. Mom tells him to shut up and for me to swallow my pride and keep my mouth shut more often.” They all three snorted with laughter. “But the only voice that matters to me is the one in my heart. It tells me that I will always love you both and I should just get used to the idea and quit running from it.”

“I like that one best.” He reached to her body and held her close and within minutes she was drifting to sleep in his arms, feeling like the world could stop turning and she would be okay.

****

~@~@~@~@

When the babies had been home two weeks, they found themselves dressed smartly in a pair of Osh Kosh B'Gosh Striped Overalls and t-shirts with a soft pair of Nikes' each. Madeline's a pink and white set, while Mattix a denim blue and white striped set.

Neither baby seemed to care what they wore as long as someone was holding them and telling them how perfect they were.

At the breakfast table downstairs; Rowan noted how odd it was to watch the little ones be passed around the table like a basket of biscuits as everyone had joined them. Dudley and Sarah had joined them for breakfast and Dudley was formally introduced to Rowan.

Sirius leaned to Rowan and asked what she was thinking. “I want a room on the ground floor until the children are a little older,” he laughed at her words; “I didn’t like watching you both carry the children down that long flight of stairs this morning. I was afraid if I had either of them, that I would drop them.”

“Already done, I talked to the elves about it the day we got back. They transformed a room under the stairs and by the time breakfast is over, should have everything from our room and the nursery moved into it. Oh, and there are enchanted windows, so the little ones won’t know any difference.”

“Can I be impressed yet?” He nodded. “Can I kiss you yet?” He shook his head, but did grin as he reached out to hold her hand.

“Mom! I love her. You did so good!” Mason said with a huge smile while staring into the eyes of his little sister. To see them, anyone else would have thought that she was his daughter. Her eyes, already a chocolate brown, stared intently back at him and her smile was absolutely infectious. He raised his face to look at his parents, “You should have done this years ago!”

“How’s Mads?”

“She and Draco don’t really communicate much. I think she’s embarrassed after that little incident at the hospital when you went through that ridiculous test to please her. I get more information when I sleep than I do any other time. But she did write you a long letter that was delivered this morning. It’s on your nightstand.”

“Okay, then the elves will have probably moved it by now. I’ll read it later. I wanted to apologize for the way I made my, our, appearance. I hadn’t planned that. I expected to come back to England, come to the estate and talk to you all before I had the babies. I didn’t expect to be a walking emergency.”

Harry, who was holding Mattix, had to know. He asked the question that only Sirius had the right to question, but knew everyone else was curious. “So, are you staying this time?”

“Yes, I am staying this time. These children deserve to know their parents and their brother and all their magic. Madison will be back at some point, and even if she still hates me, they deserve to know her too. Besides, the senior Mrs. Black is dead. Anyone who wants to hurt them has to go through several rather powerful witches and wizards, so I can’t see them being in bad situations. Besides, even if Remus, Sirius and I don’t make our relationship work, they need their dads more than anyone but you could realize. True, Mason?”

“Yeah mom, it was tough growing up without a dad, but you were always there to do everything with us, it helped. I am glad you are staying this time. I… wanted to ask, but kinda thought it would offend you when I told you that you could go, but they’re staying.” He finished with a huge smile as Madeline sighed from the blankets.

“I’m glad you decided to come back, Rowan. Just for the record, I’ve missed you.” Hermione told her leaning over Harry, trying to take the baby from him, who playfully pulled him just out of her reach, “I wish you hadn’t holed up in your room for so long though, I wanted to,” he finally relented and let her take Mattix from Harry’s grasp, “do this!” She snuggled him in close.

Ron watched them smiling, “You want a baby?” Ron asked. She grinned and nodded. 

Rowan, Sirius’ hand still stroking hers, watched the exchange. Her eyes left them briefly to find him looking at her. She knew she looked horrible, but better than she had when she was in the hospital. Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments before one of the babies cried. Her milk 'dropped' as soon as she heard it. Sirius stood and walked to his daughter, who was trying to throw a full scale fit.

“She’s just like her mother; always wanting her way and letting the world know when she does,” he told his son as he took his daughter from him. Mason noticed the huge grin on his face as he said the words though. The lines on Sirius’ face had become more pronounced when his mom had left; aging at least a hundred years during that time, but now, Mason noted that his face was clearer than it had been. Yes, he was tired, but absolutely content. Even if his mother had not made the best choices in the past, it was obvious that she was making them now, and he was proud of her.

Sirius walked back to Rowan, handed her his perfect daughter, and she covered her body with a blanket and breastfed. However, as soon as Madeline was latched on properly, Mattix seemed to sense that he was being left out and started crying. Dutifully, Remus went to Hermione and took his perfect son out of her arms and returned to his lover. The group watched, enthralled, as Mattix latched on and covered with the blanket, which gave Rowan the illusion of her chest being horribly deformed and squirming. Fifteen minutes later, Madeline released with a sigh.

Sirius forgot that there were other people in the room as he took his daughter and danced with her while lightly tapping her on the back, and gently cooing in her ear. A resounding noise filled the air when she burped. Mason laughed loudly that she was definitely Madison’s little sister.

The next small ‘pop’ was heard; but before Remus could take his son, Ginny rose, walked to Rowan, and silently asked if she could burp him. Rowan nodded, and without showing the rest of the table her chest, handed the little one to Ginny.

Watching as the beautiful redhead walked around the room talking to the baby and patting him on the back. Harry watched his wife with a sense of awe; knowing she would be an awesome parent, but having never seen her hold a newborn before. He suddenly was ready to start his family. He rose and danced slowly with her and the baby, moving in practiced unison, tapping him on the back and loving every minute of it.

 

Rowan recovered herself and began to eat breakfast with a gusto of which Ron was proud.   
Hermione asked the question that had bothered her for awhile; “Rowan, are you okay now? I mean, Madison and Draco said that you did a bit of… inpatient counseling.”

“I was really getting help and dealing with…everything…when I got sick. But my therapists have agreed to come over and continue to see me… if you are worried about the babies, don’t be. First of all, past feeding them, they have done everything for them. Neither have really left me alone with them. 

"Second, Sirius has already informed me that I cannot be alone with them. Of course, I think that’s just because he wants an excuse to have to be around them all the time. Don’t worry, I’m not dangerous and I won’t hurt them. If they both have to be somewhere, I have no doubt they will get a baby-sitter for me… If I get overwhelmed again, I promise to call one of you before it gets out of hand.” Hermione nodded, a bit relieved.

 

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

Author's Note -- Glad you are all enjoying it... Spirit, your Fallen Angel is not easy to find... what are you writing?

 

** Reassurance **

The mornings went that way for just over a month. When the babies were six weeks old, there was a definite difference though. Instead of Rowan breastfeeding, there were bottles of formula at the table. Both Remus and Sirius was quite happy to have started feeding the babies, who were now sleeping through the night. The difference showed in the older trio's appearance as well. All three seemed much more rested.

Harry, who was feeding Mattix, asked, “So are you three going to stay together and rear the children that way, or are you just going to live in the same house and the children have separate parents?” 

Rowan didn’t have an answer as they had not talked anymore about it. Harry seemed to read the unspoken words and continued, “Okay, how about I put it this way? Ginny and I volunteer to watch the babies for a few hours and let ya’ll figure out what you are going to do. Since they are six weeks old and doing the bottle thing now, we can handle them.”

Sirius looked at his godson. “Thank you, Harry, but that’s not necessary. We’ll figure it out on our own. It isn’t as though we have to make a decision right now. None of us are prepared to go anywhere. So, even if we decide not to stay married, I am not leaving the room and neither is she, and you can bet Remy won't be going anywhere. They’re a handful,” he paused for a moment and looked to Rowan before continuing, “honestly, I don’t know how you managed with Mason and Madison, and they’re fifteen months apart. And you were willing to have Harry too.”

Harry did a double take at his words. Turning to Rowan, Sirius added, “Can you imagine Rowan? Two boys like Mason and Harry, then throw in Neville later, and Madison? Oh my, your hands were already so full. How would you have managed?”

She looked at him, not sure if she should do this now. But chose to say what they all needed to hear, clearing her throat, she looked at Sirius. “Well, first of all, maybe my sanity would have been more in tact. Guilt can do funny things to a mind. But if you think about it, Siri, I think you meant, if _we_ had gotten Harry? You would have been around to help. We would have eventually gotten Neville, and you STILL would have been around. Because it was just me, I did what I had to do for us to survive.”

She looked to Harry, even though she was speaking to Sirius, “I wanted Harry, with or without you involved. I would have taken him to Texas and never looked back. I would have accepted Neville as well, and we would have managed. It would have been like having triplet boys though. It would have been worth the trouble.” she finished and looked back to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. She turned to talk to Harry again. “Harry, I thought I had said this before, but maybe I didn't. So you need to hear it: I did want you Harry. Albus made that decision for us and we did not get a vote. Sirius went to get you that night. I waited for him to come home with you. Your crib had already been set up in our little flat in Surrey. I… expected to rear you with Mason. I’m sorry you didn’t get that life.”

As their eyes met, he knew she was telling the truth. He had been wanted and loved, just as he was now, “Of course Mason and Madison can tell you of me being a bit insane at times, so I am not sure you would have been any better off. The only real difference is that you would have felt as much love as the others did. 

"I also want you to know that I think of you as Mason’s brother. When I talked to my family about coming back here, you were part of that equation. I know we have had our differences, but I hope perhaps that we can put them aside or talk them out. Not that it matters, because I’m not leaving again.”

He nodded and handed the baby off to Ron, stood and walked to the older woman. He hugged her with as much love as he could find in his soul. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear, “I never realized you wanted me too.”

“I did. We both did.” She sniffled back in his shoulder.

And from that simple declaration, the world was spinning in the right direction again.

The counselors came beginning that week and both Sirius and Rowan spent extended amounts of time with them, Remus joining when the counselors thought it necessary. Madeline and Mattix spent that time with Molly or Narcissa. On occasion, Harry and Ginny, or Mason and Katie, or Hermione and Ron would take the children during counseling. Although the trio healed individually, their relationship continued platonically.


	29. Announcements -- March 1, 2014

  
Author's notes: 11 chapters left to add! Will continue to update Daily!!!! *COMPLETLY WRITTEN* -- Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at time. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

Author's Note -- Keep up with the changing year....

** Announcements -- March 1, 2014 **

The couples, as the norm, were seated around the dining table at the Cowan Estate. Madison and Draco would not be joining them for the spring meetings as the last semester of Medical School was about to make them both lose their minds. Rowan had not joined them as she was feeding and bathing the babies. Remus had not joined them because he still enjoyed quiet time with the babies and, maybe just a bit, with Rowan.

When the reviews of the Riddle House, Hospital, Donations, and Finances were reviewed, Mason asked for their attention. Molly and Arthur joined them that morning as well. Sirius was pouring a cup of coffee when he heard his son.

“Katie and I are pregnant.” He said through a smile you couldn’t have knocked off with a baseball bat. “She’s due in September.” Cheers rose from around the table. Ginny’s eyes seem to meet Harry’s. 

Sirius was still pouring coffee, which was now coming up and over the brim of the cup and steadily staining the table cloth.

“Uhm, she’s not the only one.” Ginny confessed. Harry, looking dumbstruck, stared at his beautiful wife. “I found out before breakfast.” He rose and pulled her to him; whispering excited congratulations and love. Molly shrieked.

Ron and Hermione shared an evil grin. “Well, sweetheart, I guess you should go ahead and tell them.” Hermione grasped Ron’s hand as they stood together.

Ron, seeming to summon all his strength made his own announcement. “Uhm, sorry to spoil your news, but so are we. ‘Mione’s due at the end of August.” She beamed at her friends. Molly fainted.

Hugs, laughter and congratulations were shared. “Are you okay Sirius?” Harry asked softly.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, well, yes, of course, just a bit overwhelmed.”

“Anything else?” Ron asked.

“I’m just getting used to being a parent again, and now I’m going to be a grandparent at the age of forty-four. How the hell did that happen?”

Mason grinned evilly and said “Sorry, no one explained it to you…” And launched into the oldies song… _"let me tell you….bout the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees and the moon up above….”_ The others joined in as he finished the chorus _“and a thing called looooooooveeeeeeee”_

Sirius laughed out loud, the room filling with his bark-like laugh. “Please, let me tell Rowan.” They agreed as Sirius, still laughing, shooed them off to send owls to everyone.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

“Hey!” He said as he went into their room. The nursery door was open and when he peeked in, he realized saw that Remus was tending to them. Smiling, he ducked back out and turned to find Rowan.

Rowan was sitting in a hot bath in the bathroom when he finally found her; she looked tired again. “What?” The steam gently rising to make small sweat beads on her face as she watched him.

Sirius made quite the production of walking around the tub of water. He looked closely at her; hair up in the proverbial bun. _‘God help me if I don't jump in and take her right here.’_ He thought intensely.

She shifted under his scrutiny. “Sirius, I am not on display. Remus has the babies, so what’s going on with the kids?” She crossed her arms in front of her. Deciding that if she didn’t get an answer by the time she counted to five, she would assume there was nothing to tell and he was just being a pain.

He completed the circle of the tub, pausing behind her head; he knelt and leaned in close to her so she could feel his breath on her neck. “Katie’s pregnant.” His voice, barely above a whisper made her shudder. 

Then the words seeped through her goosebumps and she understood what he said. The water splashed as she rounded on him. He was smiling an ear to ear, teeth showing, proud as a peacock smile as he opened his arms to her. She stood, jumped into his arms, and wrapped her soaking wet legs around his waist as he swung her around as she laughed out loud.

When he set her down, when he realized she was very naked and very wet. She mumbled an apology and blushing a perfect shade of red, asking him, “Siri, are you sure? Katie’s really pregnant?”

“And Hermione, and Ginny! Madison probably is too, but we haven’t heard back from her yet.

“This is amazing. I can imagine having more babies around. I’m so glad they will get to grow up with each other!” She dropped the towel in the bin and grabbed her fuzzy robe. He watched her closely as she slid into it, and her bunny slippers. Sirius watched her with a smirk as he followed her out of the bathroom.

He followed her out of the bathroom, watching as she went to check on the babies. As if a window had been opened, he remembered the decision he made the night she had returned. Instead of following her, he walked out the bedroom door. 

She returned from the nursery just in time for his return and watched as he sat on her side of the bed, looking to her bedside table, noticing the framed picture. Remus was sitting at the small table with a smile on his face. She had told him the news while Sirius was out.

The picture was of the three of them when she and Sirius got married; its partner was of them when they had been so happy that first year after his return. Both magical, he watched as the couple kissed each other, then turn to the photographer and laugh. “These are great pictures. Why don’t I have a set?”

She walked to a bookshelf and took down two very thick photo albums. “These are for you. There are copies of everything I have: Hogwart’s, weddings, us, the kids’ childhood, our animals, there are even pictures of my parents and friends. Everything I have, I made a copy for you both. Colin sent the red and gold albums of Mattix and Madeline.”

“And when were you going to give these to us?” He asked flipping through the pages.

“When… you move into your own room after the babies moved into theirs.” She looked at him. It had been almost ten months since the birth of their babies. Sirius and Rowan had spent a lot of time in therapy learning why their relationship was always so strained. 

The only thing they had decided about their relationship was that when the kids were a year old, Sirius would move into his own room and that time was rapidly approaching.

“Did you know that Neville thinks he has the cure for Lycanthropy? You know, if he actually does find a cure, you could marry Remus legally...” He said it casually. She detected no hidden meanings, so she just nodded. Of course, since he wasn’t looking at her, he didn’t know. She turned her back on him. Remus grinned at the revalation.

Finally, after taking several deep breaths, she spoke with her back still to him, but her words were clear. “I can't help that I fell in love with both of you. I never meant to hurt either of you. I swear it.” 

_‘There, I said it. He needed to know - right? - Of course he did…That’s why he mentioned them… wanted to get my reaction…’_ The voices in her head agreed with her reasoning. She turned to say something to the effect of ‘let’s go see them’ with a practiced smile, but when she turned, it was into his chest. So her practiced statement became more of an “..le-mrph…”

He smiled down at her. “Do we have to be in a hurry? Can’t we just talk for a bit? Please? I... miss you.” He was stroking her chin. _‘God above, she so soft. I want to kiss her… I wonder if she’d get all pissed off again though…'_

Her thoughts mirrored his as she felt his hands cup her face. He waited for her resistance. “Please…” he begged as he leaned into her; his breath was so close to her lips, his hands too tender as they held her. Just as made his final lunge to kiss her, an owl swooped in the room through the door he had left open.

The spell broken, she pulled away to read the letter, “It’s from Madison. She assures me that she is NOT pregnant. Oh, and she doesn’t have time to answer idiot owls all day and she has to study. That’s about it.” She looked up to find him too close again and made to move away from him.

Remus grabbed her hand, gently pulling her into him. "I've missed you Ro... I've missed the three of us together, the way it is supposed to be...Give me a chance...to..." He kissed her sensually and completely before Sirius pulled her away from him.

 

Grabbing her hand, gently, and pulled her back to him with the knowledge that this time; he would kiss her, here, in the bedroom they had shared platonically for so very long, rearing their youngest children. He willed her to feel what he did; silently begging her to love him again. 

But when he kissed her, even he was shocked at the intensity. The air crackled, glass shattered, books flew off the shelves, pictures swayed, the doors slammed shut, but the babies did not wake.

When they broke, he looked at her. “What the hell was that?” She looked around her room wide eyed. It looked like a tornado had torn through their room. Her heart lighter than it had been since he walked out the door that day so long ago. Not caring, she pulled him in for another kiss. Because right then, at that moment, she did not want the rest of the world to exist, she only wanted him. 

She raised her right leg up to his waist; he reached down and grabbed it. Knowing he would support her, she wrapped her left leg around his waist as well. Her body sandwhiched between her lost lovers. They pushed close to each other, Sirius' lips locked with hers, her arms holding on to his shoulders, one hand holding her cheek, the other across her back. Her robe falling open to allow her exposed chest to his shirt. Remus behind her, nuzzling her neck.

The door opened without their knowledge. There stood Mason and Harry arms crossed watching the show. Mason cleared his throat loudly as they crossed the room and opened the door to the nursery. The kiss broke and he set her on the floor. Straightening her robe and curious at what they were doing, she followed. When the men returned, each had a bag over one shoulder and were holding a still sleeping baby. Sirius kissed both children quietly, and then watched Rowan follow them to the door. When she shut it, it glowed for a moment; then she turned to face her husband.

As an explanation, she offered, “They decided, suddenly, out of the blue, that they need to spend a couple of days with the kids. Do you know anything about it?”

Sirius ducked his head. “Well... I might have suggested it… so they are going to watch the kids. I asked for forty-eight hours to figure out if you were ever going to let us kiss you again. Those two had a smile that I couldn’t have knocked off with a beater's bat when I asked. They volunteered to keep them, and pass them off to Molly or Narcissa this evening.”

She walked to him, “So what the hell was the kiss?”

“That kiss? Or this one?” Remus walked towards here again. She shuddered as he drew near. He grabbed the tie on her robe, pulling her the last step to him. Looking into her eyes, he watched the desire she felt for him radiate. He kissed her, slower this time, allowing himself to taste her. She pulled away finally, confused and pleased. She pulled their hands, beckoning them to follow her to the bed. 

When they realized where she was leading them, Sirius picked her up and kissed her as he carried her, the last few steps.

From the moment he laid her on their bed, every time they kissed, it was powerful and hungry. None of the three of them left their room except for food and baths; and that was still as a single unit. They made love and laughed; then talked about everything except what they needed to talk about: Their relationships. The truth was she had been tired of running from them and her past.

Each man decided as they looked into her eyes while they lay beside one another, that no matter if she did move them into their own rooms; each would admit that he wanted to be with the others for however long they could. One held her as she fell asleep in his arms, only to wake to find her touching and teasing him. She loved the growl he had when she straddled him. He loved the way she begged him to be with her, while holding on tight.

Saturday night found each again, not wanting to leave her. She lay on her back between her lovers as she had so very long ago laid between Severus and Remus. Each on one side of her, his head raised on an elbow and touching her. Each lightly traced the scars across her chest. She had long since accepted the fact that she would have them forever.

She met Remus' eyes, when he said, “I don’t want my own room.” He said it as though it were a way to start a casual conversation. He leaned in to kiss her forehead as his fingers found her nipple. “Please don’t make me go. I’ve missed you so much…” He found he was blinking tears away, “It’s so hard being so close to you without…this… I missed you… please Rowan… let me stay with you…”

Sirius, tears forming at the admission told them that he simply could no longer be apart from them. He felt like a fraction of a human without the closeness they had shared. He fell apart completely when Remus reached to him as well.

She turned to her side to face him, reaching out to wipe his tears away, “Shhh, Siri, don’t cry. Please don’t. I should be begging you for another chance…” Her own tears were starting, but she knew she had to stop them. 

The little voice in her head that always sounded like her dad told her to scream at him and make him mad… but that little voice in her head that always sounded more like her mother, told the other voice to shut his stupid mouth.

She watched as his head dropped against his arm, his hand still touching her body. “I love you both… no more tears. We’ve cried enough. Please... no more…” She kissed each tenderly, tasting the salt of his tears on his cheeks.

“Then, don’t make us leave you. Or come with us. I don’t care. I’ll do anything… just…”

“Stay with me… we’ll move into the room upstairs, I don’t care as long as when I crawl in bed between you, I can touch you. Just no more tears. Please…” And there wasn’t.

 

****

~@~@~@~@~

In May, when the babies turned one, they were part of the monthly party at the Riddle House. Every month, each child who had a birthday in that month, was given a special small cake for themselves, then a huge cake was baked for the rest of the children and staff. The birthday children were also given a new outfit, a new pair of shoes, and depending on what was asked, given a toy. But each child always got something special.

Mattix and Madeline celebrated their birthday exactly the same way as the children at the Riddle House. Each got a chocolate cake of their own to eat and enjoy - and in Madeline’s case, throw at her brother. The children at the Riddle House seemed pleased to know that the children with parents got no more or less than they did.

The Sunday after the party however, was much more fun for the adults. Neville, Luna (who was now waddling under the burden of their first child due any day), Mason, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur met with Sirius, Remus, and Rowan. The parents had planned to set up the two one year olds’ rooms and it shouldn’t have been a big deal, however, with this particular group, anything was possible. 

The men, who could not stop smiling, would decorate Mattix’s room. The women, who wore similar grins, would decorate Madeline’s room. The only stipulation was that nothing could be transfigured temporarily; it all had to be real.

The men took the room for Mattix, and changed it into a Quiddich Pitch. One closet was turned into a small music room. The bed was an amazing four poster bed with snitch drapes in blues and gold. The floor was covered with a rich carpet, with one corner of the room had bookshelves and a separate area for to play with the hot wheel cars which Mason had been buying for him since he was born. Pleased with themselves, they left him and Sirius to play for a bit before dinner.

The ladies turned Miss Madeline’s room into a castle tower. Pink filmy material adorned the windows and canopy bed. The pillows were all pastel colors. Her bookshelf held fairy tales of both magical and Muggle stories. She was given a small vanity with a magic mirror and a white seat. She also had a tea area with a table and four chairs and a tea set.


	30. Changes for the Better 2014

  
Author's notes: 9 chapters left to add! Will continue to update Daily!!!! *COMPLETLY WRITTEN* -- Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at time. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

** Changes for the Better 2014 **

August brought changes in the team. Harry and Ginny were now living with Ron and Hermione at the Potter Estate. Molly and Arthur had long since moved back to the Burrow. Madison and Draco, upon their return would be moving into the Malfoy Manor. Mason and Katie took the room that Sirius, Remus, and Rowan had shared in order to be closer to their child when he arrived.

Remus and Neville's research had finally paid off. Remus no longer suffered from the curse of Lycanthrophy. It took two consecutive full moon cycles to prove to the ministry that he no longer transformed, and he had quietly sought a license to marry Rowan and Sirius, which they all wanted to do so as soon as possible after Madison and Draco came home.

A separate set of rooms were set on the ground floor for Hermione and Ginny to use when they chose, since being pregnant meant they would no longer be going out on the rescue missions.

Harry, Ron and Mason had started going to the more aggravating situations while Ginny and Hermione would be doing spot checks on those children who had been adopted or left in homes after counseling.

Since Seamus, Sarah's son, had begun Primary School at the Riddle house, Narcissa and Rowan began a more hands on approach to the day to day workings of the orphanage.

****

~@~@~@~@~

And so the months carried into one another. The only correspondence from Draco and Madison was that they would be staying in New York through the summer and until the end of the year, at which point, they would both complete Medical School and their Internships in Emergency Pediatric Care. They would be home sometime in July or August of the next year.

****

~@~@~@~@~

For Sirius, Remus, and Rowan, during the past months, had talked more than they made love; knowing that sex was the one place that they were always good together in that department, but not so much talking. When they had finally decided to put everything behind them and when he had kissed her, was also the day her magic returned. It seems that she was only complete with Sirius and her magic was part of that bonding. Since that day, she had not gone to bed alone nor had there been a day without physically sharing herself with the men she loved.

She also had remained mentally healthy, without being angry or slipping into the nothingness she felt when they were apart. Their counseling had gone from several times a week to once a week, but they continued to heal with every meeting. At times, she wondered if she would ever be whole again. It was decided that because of her work with the Riddle House, Sirius said he would be glad to be that ‘stay at home daddy and some-day Grandy.’

Remus had brought home a notebook in Severus' handwriting that detailed what he knew of the Kidnappings, rescue, healing, and his feelings for Rowan and Remus. For the first time, they discovered details about that time and were able to work through Sirius' jealousy and Rowan's gratitude and guilt. The healing became more pronounced when the three visited Severus' grave on the Hogwart's grounds.

****

~@~@~@~@~

August came hot and sticky as Hermione, Ginny and Katie close friends became larger and larger with each passing day. Inspector Maples and his partner MacGilicuddy took over the rescue part for the young men, who stayed closer to home as the due dates approached. Each had decided to live in the Cowan Estate until the babies arrived, which kept them a bit closer to each other.

****

~@~@~@~@~

**  
September 5, 2014  
**

Hermione woke in the early hours of the morning; Ron sleeping peacefully beside her. As was her morning routine for months now, she went to use the loo and returned to her husband’s loving arms. She snuggled against him, her belly was swollen and hard, his hands flat against the protruding belly button. 

She felt him as he dreamed and touched her, felt his hardness press into her back, and heard him moan softly against her neck. It had been over a month since they had shared their bodies. She craved to feel him, but every time they had tried, the pain made in unbearable. The healers told them to just wait as it would not be long until the baby was there. She felt the first cramp as she began to fade back to sleep in Mason’s arms. She let out a small whimper.

Ron opened his eyes at the odd noise from his wife. “Are you okay?” he asked now wide awake. She let out another small squeak and he felt her tummy tighten. “’Mione?” He felt her nod yes.

He stood and helped her gently from the bed. When her feet touched the floor and she stood holding his hands, her water broke. Looking to the floor, he picked her up and left the room. As she squeaked again, he increased his speed. They were met with Mason carrying Katie; her water had broken as well. The men apparated to St. Mungo’s without waking the rest of the home. 

They were followed by Harry carrying Ginny a split second later.

At 6:20 AM, three men held five babies. 'Dumbstruck' was an understatement as the men looked into the faces of the children they had helped create. Ron and Hermione had twins, a boy and a girl. Mason and Katie had twin boys. Harry and Ginny had a boy.

Ginny was being levitated out of the delivery room when, off the walls, echoed an ear splitting scream. The healers rushed her back into the delivery room where she gave birth to the second baby, another boy. Harry had rushed to her side, still carrying his son when the second one made his appearance.

****

~@~@~@~@~

By 7:00 AM, the hospital was swarming with Weasleys, Malfoys, Dudley, Sarah, Lupins, Blacks, the head staff of Hogwarts. When most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived, so did the reporters. The reporters, however, were escorted from the building.

Mason noticed that his sister did not make an appearance. He missed her presence as his sons were presented to their grandparents, but got so caught up in the moment that he did not have time to dwell on it.

A formal picture of each couple with their new children was taken that evening by Colin Creevy. He entered the hospital and gratefully took the pictures of the new families before leaving Lavender and Pavarti to get the exclusive interviews of the stories of the children’s entrance into the world.

Harry and Ginny named their sons: James Arthur and Jonathan Adam.

Ron and Hermione named their children: Amanda Jane and Arthur James

As Mason and Katie named their boys; Ian Paul and Liam Allen; he briefly wondered what Madison would have named her children.

The interviews and pictures complete, the families were released to the comfort of the Children’s Hospital. Each apparating with a child, while Rowan took Katie and Sirius took Liam back to the Estate. The young women did not have the complications that Rowan had. Each had non-surgical Magical Births; meaning that once the babies were born, the mother is given potions to speed the healing of any damage caused by birth, and as such none of the young mothers were in pain.

Life around the estates was filled with babies crying, lullabies, laughter, picture taking, and memory making. Each baby had an elf that was bound to the child; to protect them when their parents would have to leave them to work for other people’s children once again, but found the young parents and eager grandparents very willing to help. 

Harry's children were bound to two of Dobby's children, and no one would have it any other way.

****

~@~@~@~@~

Sirius was in Heaven! He insisted that all of the babies be kept together as often as possible as he was losing his mind trying to spend time with them all. He had a room on the ground floor at the Cowan Estate transformed into a large nursery with six cribs, rocking chairs, changing tables, two small toddler beds, and changing tables.

Each baby had bookshelves of books and tubs of toys before they had even sat up properly by themselves. This was where Sirius would spend most of his day as his wife went to the Orphanage. This was where he got to know the babies of the children he should have known better.

****

~@~@~@~@~

Christmas that year was followed by a quiet New Year’s Eve gathering. And so it went, month after month, owls to Madison and Draco went unanswered. Pictures were sent, but without reciprocation. Mason waited for his sister’s return as she had not even seen the babies, flooed, apparated, or visited in anyway. She did not even let him visit her dreams anymore. Draco had not written his parents. There had been no correspondence from two of the group that had once been so close. 


	31. Bringing the Lambs Back into the Fold -- July 30th, 2015

  
Author's notes: Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at time. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

** Bringing the Lambs Back into the Fold -- July 30th, 2015 **

April turned to May. June arrived and left without Madison and Draco’s return or correspondence. Toward the end of July, Mason found himself snapping at Katie one day. Finally, he made his decision. “I need to leave you for a few days…I feel like I've waited too long as it is and I can’t take not knowing if she’s okay or not. It’s making me a crazy man.” He said as he paced their bedroom. “Something’s wrong and I have to find Draco and my sister. Damn it -- I shouldn’t have waited this long.”

Rather than start a fight she would not win, she agreed to his leaving for a few days. “There’s plenty of help here if I need it.” she explained. With a kiss, he left to find Harry, Ron and his dad.

After a short discussion, they decided that Sirius would stay and help with the babies, and the other men would go. Each feeling just a bit ashamed that they waited so long. It had seemed as though time just slipped away. 

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

The men left the estate, their wives and children to find the lost two of their group. When they apparated to the New York apartment where they had been sending owls; they found no one home. The asked a few neighbors who assured them that the couple still lived there, but were probably doing a shift at the hospital. They waited a few hours before finally seeing the couple walk up the stairs.

Mason stared wide eyed as the woman beside Draco raised her head to look at him. _'Was that his sister?'_ She was never fat, but always healthy, looked at him with deep set, gray eyes. She was very skinny. _'How much weight had she lost, since he saw last saw?'_ he thought to himself as he looked at her again. 

Her long hair was pulled into a tight bun which gave her an appearance of someone much older. Her jaw line, always strong, now looked strange with her high cheekbones and sallow colored skin. She wore no makeup and did not seem to really care.

Draco didn’t look any better than his wife. His usual sneer was replaced by a look of exhaustion and a decent amount of weight loss of his own. The couple did not speak to one another. There was a distance between them as she made her way to the door. She did not speak to her brother or friends as she unlocked the door. She entered, walked to a room at the end of the hall, shut the door, and did not come out the rest of the evening.

Draco did, however, make eye contact with his friends. “Please come in,” he offered graciously pointing toward the living room, “I need to take a quick shower; there is food and beer in the fridge. If you can just help yourself; I’ll be right back.”

 

Mason watched as he walked to a different room, heard him rummage around, and walk across the hall with clean clothes in hand. Mason walked to the door of his sister’s room and knocked. He got no reply and returned to the kitchen; turning to them he asked “What the hell is going on?”

No one had an answer at the moment however, and waited for Draco to come out of his shower. Ron was handing out beers when Draco came back into the small kitchen. “So, what brings you lot here?”

“Uhm, dude, we haven’t heard from either one of you in over a year.”

“Longer than that, try since you left after the babies were proven to be Sirius’. I mean I knew she was pissed off that day, but this is ridiculous.”

“Oh, sorry, bit busy with school and such. Oh, I graduated top of my class.” He added as an afterthought.

“Draco? What’s going on?”

Draco looked to Harry and wasn’t sure he could find the answers to the question. “With what?”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re skinny. Your hair is almost yellow, and man, have you slept in the past year? And that was Madison right? I mean she could wear your pants and have them fall off of her.”

He looked to his friends. “Oh, that… it, uhm… really started at the end of Summer Term last year. One morning, Mads woke up and screamed. I don’t think she’s slept since that night. She was crying and holding her arms around her body." 

He paused and took a long drink from the bottle. Sighing, he continued, "She kept screaming words out over and over, but she wouldn’t let me touch her. It just got worse after that. She stopped going to school. She didn’t go for two, maybe three weeks. I went, brought her work home, she did it, and sent it back with me to the professors. But she didn’t leave the apartment. I tried to contact you. The owls returned without a letter. I assumed you were getting them."

The three men looked at one another but did not interupt. The looks were lost on Draco, who seemed almost relieved to be saying this to someone. “I didn’t understand. I mean, it was like she had a total meltdown. Being Rowan’s daughter, it would be easy to see, I suppose; no offense Mason." 

Mason smiled. Draco continued, "I went to school, and came home one day, and she had moved my things from our room into the spare room. After that move, she started going to school with me again. We were in every class together, and finished, but she was beating me through the summer term. She graduated in the middle of the class in January. And we have been doing our training at the same hospital; she still does not talk to me.”

“Wait, go back, when did this start? Do you remember?”

“Oh yes, I remember. It was the last time she spoke to me. It was September 5th of last year.” The men exchanged looks of surprise. It was the day all of the children were born.

“Since then, she has just steadily left me." He was defeated. His voice had none of the arrogant pride he used to carry as he continued. "We live in the same apartment, have the same shift at the hospital, walk to work together, EVERY DAY, but she is no longer a part of me. When I try to touch her, she pulls away. She won’t look at me. She won’t talk to me. She locks her door with magic, so I can’t go in. 

"Hell, we work together, and the only time I hear her voice is when she is telling a nurse what to do at the Emergency Room. It’s driving me mad. The only other time I hear her voice is at night when she sleeps, or at least I assume she’s asleep. She seems to have horrible nightmares. I bang on the doors to wake her, I beg her to let me in. Then the screaming stops but she doesn’t answer me.

“She’s lost so much weight, her clothes don’t fit anymore. She had been gaining pretty steady through the spring and summer last year. God, she was beautiful. Not too thin, not fat, just perfect; my perfect Mads. But then, like overnight, the nightmares started and she lost maybe twenty or thirty pounds. I have no idea how much total she has lost by now. I'm pretty sure she throws up everything she eats.”

“Why didn’t you let us know? I mean I guess you tried, but you know we would have helped.”

Draco looked bewildered for a moment, “I was sending you owls. Like I said, but I thought that you were busy with the Riddle House. I mean, part of me thought you would blame me, but I didn’t care. I should have pushed her harder to go home or just gone and gotten you myself. I’m sorry.”

“What do you want to do now?”

“Tonight was our last night at the hospital. Tomorrow we get our completion certificates for our Pediatric Emergency Room Residency. It’s quite the accomplishment actually. I had hoped to move back to England tomorrow and start working in the Children’s hospital. But I won’t leave her. Since she won’t talk to me, I don’t know what the plans are.”

Mason told them all to leave. He would deal with his sister alone. He was terrified that the blackness that had plagued their mother all those years had finally overtaken his little sister. 

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Harry and Ron waited for Draco to change again and left the apartment. They walked to a pub at the end of the block, entered and walked to a back corner table. Draco watched the fizz of his beer as it rose to the top and popped.

“I miss Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.” He said to no one in particular. They sat quietly waiting for their friend to talk. “I love her” he said after a few minutes, before breaking down into tears, “I love her so much it hurts. I don’t know what happened. One day we were happy, the next day, I wasn’t a part of her life anymore.” He looked up into the eyes of his friends with his tears still streaming down his face.

“I feel like my world has been pulled out from under my feet. It’s like, I don’t even know how to explain it. We were so close for so long. It’s almost like… someone cut me in half and I wander around looking for the rest of me. When we work, I can watch her. I see her determination to save the kids. I see her look of personal anger when someone comes in that was hurt on purpose. She’s amazing in her passion.

“I’m just not her passion anymore. I mean, we spend time together, sort of. I don’t think she is having an affair. I know I’m not. I never even think of other women, all I want is her. I’m just losing my mind. I don’t know how Sirius did it.” The friends sat quietly as his personal diatribe went on for hours.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Mason walked down the hall to his sister’s room. “I know you are in there. You may as well come out, or I’ll come in.” There was no movement from the other side of the door at the threat. “MADISON ELIZABETH COWAN LUPIN MALFOY -- LET ME IN NOW!”

Still no movement met his words, “I know you are there, Mads. Come on, I know you are falling into the same madness we watched mom go to. Let me help you.” He finally returned to the living room and moving a recliner, sat it in the hall to where when she did finally come out; she would have to trip over him to get to the bathroom.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Madison sat on her bed. It was once the bed she shared with her lover and friend, her husband, but since that night when she moved him out of her room, she had transfigured it to a twin bed. She moved everything that was him out of her sight. Everything he had given her, stuffed animals, notes, gifts of any kind were no longer there. She had taken all the pictures off the wall and stored them in the closet in the hall. She cut herself off from anyone who loved her.

She had thrown herself into her schooling, wanting to finish it before…. But she could never remember before what. What ever **it** was; was driving her mad. She did not sleep. When exhaustion overtook her, she was awakened by nightmares and pain. She could not keep anything down she ate. She wasn’t living. She knew her brother would stay exactly where he was until she opened the door. 

She also knew she would not open the door until it was time to leave to collect her certificate of completion. Then she would leave New York and chase the dreams that were killing her inside. With her plan firmly in place, she quietly packed a small bag and waited until the sun rose the next morning.

Mason, true to his word did not leave the chair in the hallway. The others had returned and Draco slept in his room, while Harry and Ron sent an owl to the wives, parents, and babies to tell them about the day; before laying on the two couches in the small living room.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

The morning light crept through the small window of her room. Grabbing her bag, she rose quietly and unlocked her door. Her brother in his chair was completely blocking the hallway. She sent a small stunning spell at him; then crawled over him and used the restroom.

When she came out, Ron and Harry were blocking the hall. Draco opened his door just in time to hear them tell her to wait. They just wanted to talk to her. 

Draco looked to Mason and muttered “enervate.” Mason woke with a start and saw her door open. Turning around he saw her path blocked by two friends her side exit blocked by her husband and her rear exit blocked by her brother.

He looked to his little sister, so different than the last time he had seen her, “Mads?” Mason said using their childhood names, “Come on, what’s happened? It can’t have been that bad.” 

Her steel-grey eyes were black when she met his eyes for a split second; the air around her crackled. Ron and Harry were blown back with the force of a small bomb as her pain radiated down the hall. Mason was knocked back into her room as Draco was knocked into his. She walked to the door of the small apartment and walked through it without a backward glance.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

It took some time before the four men woke; each with a pounding headache, trying their way to find the others. Mason was on her bed, when Draco found him. Draco hung his head and cried when he saw the bed they had shared for over a year transfigured into a small twin size mattress and box springs.

He looked around the undecorated room. Neat was a good word, but one could have used sparse to describe it as well. There simply were no possessions there. Her clothes were in the closet, but so were boxes of items that he would have to go through later. 

Draco called the hospital administration, Madison had picked up her certificate just before he called and was last seen leaving the front door of the hospital. She had left a note for him with the secretary. He would pick in up in a bit.

He returned to the apartment an hour after leaving. The note, it turns out, was goodbye. She would not be back. She did not want him to look for her nor did she want his interference. She did not offer any explanations or apologies. She was simply gone. At that moment, he realized that Madison Elizabeth Black-Lupin Cowan Malfoy was lost to him.

The last of his possessions packed, he looked around the apartment one last time. He saw, tucked in the corner of a cabinet of the bathroom, a small shoebox. He opened it as he sat on the tiled floor. There were two small christening gowns, her wedding ring, charm bracelet, and the belt he had bought her for their first Valentine’s Day together. 

There was also a baby book, well used and thoroughly marked. In capital black letters inside the front cover were the names “Lucius Jonathan Draco and Rowan Jane Malfoy!” He stared at them, trying to remember something that was just not there. He repacked the box, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He joined the friends and each carrying a box or bag, left New York for good.

When they returned to the estate and told Rowan and Sirius what happened, she was horrified. She met eyes briefly with Harry. “The prophesy,” was all she said. He nodded and left them to talk to Draco and Mason while they started the research.


	32. Daydreams

  
Author's notes: Only 7 chapters left to add! Will continue to update Daily!!!! *COMPLETLY WRITTEN* -- Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at time. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

Author's Note -- thank you for your reviews. I need them. Pride is a strange thing...

 

** Daydreams & Time at the Riddle House **

 

Time at the Riddle House was spent tending children, sorting donated items, consulting with counselors, and dealing with everyday emergencies. It was also spent, at least for one blonde wizard, daydreaming.

Draco Malfoy, educated at the top European school, married to a sorceress, having earned his Pediatric Medial degree at the prestigious New York University, and completed his Internship at one of the best Pediatric hospitals in the world, spent a majority of his time wishing. He knew it was fruitless to do so, however, anytime a blonde child entered the Emergency Room, he wanted a child of his own.

Knowing that his wife had abandoned him did not help either. She was the only one he wanted that child with. The medi-witches on staff were polite and kept their personal distance from him. Not because he wasn't attractive, but because the first one that had asked him out had been fired on the spot for fraternization. 

Still he was the object of many of the staff's daydreams.

For Draco's part, he was much more content to be part of the medical staff than the administration. He left that to Rowan. She was just hard enough to make the staff understand the importance of what they were doing, while understanding that they were only human.

Still Draco daydreamed. Sometime in late September, two little girls were brought through the door from St. Mungo's. There had been a muggle car crash, and even though these children were not magical, the accident had occurred just outside of the hospital. Little choice in the matter of helping or not.

Draco worked long into the night, saving both of the girls with the help of Neville and Luna Longbottom. It was touch and go for a bit until they were stabilized. The surgeries, combined with the potions saved them. From that moment on, Draco's respect of Neville raised dramatically.

Their friendship grew over the course of the next few weeks. Draco spent time with them and their children and became quite adapt at the little things that were not taught at any Medical School. Things like making a bottle, or burping. Or other little things, like changing diapers without magic. He found that he didn't mind learning these things.

And still Draco daydreamed.

Friends from school, trusted friends, were looking the world over for Madison. Draco dreamed of the day that one of them would find her. He would rush in and she would love him again.

At night he dreamed of Madison. She was always skinny and in need of comfort. And she was always traveling. The muggle way sometimes, and others, she apparated from one place to the next. It was never consistent, the locations. After months of this, he realized that she was seeking something. Perhaps when she found it, he could find her... or she would come home to him.

And still Draco daydreamed of small blonde children who called him Papa.

 

****

~@~@~@~@~

**  
South American Magic - November 2015  
**

The village of Teguza was like Hogsmeade; all magical, all secluded. They did not like visitors and were not partial to those who asked too many questions. They had lived there for hundreds of years in peace and had no wish to meet with the outside world. 

It was a thriving community with a small magic school and shops. The dealings with the rest of the magical world were usually when someone left and returned with goods. But otherwise, the village was considered peaceful and off limits. The exception to that was their dealings with the Sorcerers and Sorceresses who rescued children, then returned them for school.

The elders respected the group of people who had made a positive difference in the Magical World. 

Before arriving here, Madison had been to Salem, Xanth, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, Feruna (which was a small village in Iceland), and Chichitzu in the Philippines. She had been welcomed in this village because she had told the elders she was one of the Sorceress' and needed to rest. 

She used the same excuse for every other place as well, but usually she obliviated anyone who recognized her. She did not need to have anyone tell her brother or husband where she was. They acknowledged who she was and why she wished to stay. Gave her use of a small hut, and promised that they would not allow anyone to bother her.

As with each move, her nightmares were only better the first few days of her arrival. She could eat and not be sick during those first days as well. It was her only rest as her journey took her onward. However, as time passed, her dreams which tormented her every night, returned and she would move on.

She was quite adept at silencing charms around whatever room she made her home in at that particular time; when night after night, the dreams took her back to New York. She and Draco were excited about… _something_. She woke screaming in pain. 

 

The last nightmare found her sitting in bed screaming again, reaching for something. The light crept in that morning, as it had when her life ended in New York, taking with it her marriage and the softer dreams she used to have of the future. She woke before the completion of the nightmares. She traveled and when they were overwhelming, she always felt as though she was on the verge of a memory of what had gone so horrible wrong.

She had been there for several weeks, her nomadic ways suddenly halting without reason. Her nightmares had been better for the first few days, allowing her to eat heartily. But after the few four or five nights, they always returned. 

They were different now though. The pain was still there as was the reaching, but now the dreams ended with her holding her pillow and begging Draco to help her instead of her screaming in pain.

No matter where she was or if she had "the dream", she woke at five in the morning. This morning was no different. The dream ended with Draco rushing to her and helping her. But she woke before she knew with what he was helping her do. Trying to hold on to the dream was like trying to hold running water in her hands. 

When she regained her composure, she stood on shaky legs and walked to the basin of water to wash her face. She finished and looked into the small mirror which had been hung carefully above the basin. She looked old; the past year had aged her at an alarming rate. She was lost, weak and driven. She longed for her husband, but fought herself when she remembered his arms.

She thought of her brothers and young sister, mom and dad. She smiled when she imagined the panic of her dad’s face when he couldn’t find her. She never saw just Remus when she thought of her dad; it was always both Sirius and Remus who visited her memories.

Dressing quietly, she left the hut to watch the sunrise. The Amazon Jungle can be a terrifying place for any without magic. But for her, it was a place of beauty, wonder, and a change in her dreams.

The morning air was filled with the sound of a couple of babies waking from their night’s sleep, sounds from the new family who lived next to her coming to life. Apparently, they were fed or comforted and soon it was quiet once again. She had not actually seen the children, but she had heard them many times. They always cried out when she left her hut.

She decided that today, she would meet the family, period. The father left the hut at near eight in the morning, as usual. The older children left for school shortly afterward. She waited until they were all gone, before approaching the house. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman who seemed familiar. “Hello, I live just next door and really haven’t met anyone yet. I hear your babies cry every morning and… well… just thought I would like to say hello.”

The woman sputtered and closed her eyes to regain her composure. “We don’t have babies. Our children are over a year old now. And they don’t wake up early. They are still asleep now.”

“Oh, forgive me, I must have misheard or thought that they were there when in fact they were in a different home. Mornings are not kind to me. Forgive me?”

The woman’s face softened. “Of course dear; but I have housework, please do excuse me.” And with that, Madison was alone again.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Madison sat quietly in front of her house. She only left it when she went for groceries. After two weeks, she still had not seen the children. She was almost ashamed at watching the other home so close, but somehow, she felt responsible for the family there.

No one spoke to her or acknowledged her presence until one morning a man approached her.

“Good Morning, Miss.”

“Hello,” her voice sounded false somehow, “how are you?”

“Not bad, Seamus…Brown at your service. I am just in to purchase wares for a new shop in Ireland and thought perhaps since you were sitting here, that you might be able to help me find the best deals on hand-crafted items.”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been here long and don’t know anything about the town or its inhabitants.”

“So sorry to have bothered you then; have a good day!” And tipping his hat, he walked down the street whistling a tune she thought she recognized. She didn’t see him as he turned the corner and apparated to his hut. She didn’t hear him when he floo-called the Potter Estate to tell them of her location.

 

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

**November 2015 Cowan Estate**

Draco walked into the house to be greeted by his friends and business partners. He had just come off shift from the hospital and there had been a few mishaps that had taken his time. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he said “I have never felt as sorry for Madame Pomfrey as I have since I started working at the children’s hospital.” He sat at the long table. Speaking to the general assembly, missing the worried looks.

“This morning, I had a baby that had just been born transferred to the neo-natal ICU. Premature birth; lungs were weak. Used one of Neville’s new potions. Do you all realize how bloody brilliant that man is? Anyway, the baby’s lungs are stronger this morning. Neville estimates that three days of this potion three times a day will result in the baby going home as healthy as though he were born after his due date.” 

He finished his memories with pride. He worked as often as they would allow him. He escaped his memories of a failed life with his work. When they would finally send him home, he would take a dreamless sleep potion. Turning to the group, he asked “What’s going on today?”

Everyone looked at one another before Ron finally answered. “We found her.” He said simply. No one else spoke. Draco’s mind spun out of control. He couldn’t seem to ask the questions to which he needed answers.

Mason answered his unspoken question, “Seamus Finnegan saw her in a village in the Amazon Rain Forest. He reported in about twenty minutes ago. I am going to get her.”

Draco said he would join him, standing; he finished his coffee and prepared to leave the estate. “Who else is going?”

“We all are. It’s going to take all of us to bring her back. Dad, Mom, Remus, Narcissa, and Lucius are already gone. The babies are going to stay with the elves. Ron’s parents are coming too. We leave in ten minutes.” 

Draco nodded and went home for a moment to change clothes. His thoughts were in a tailspin. His wife, his bonded mate, was in a Rain Forest. He shook his head trying to clear the visions of her before returning to the rest.

And for a moment, his daydreams of the blonde children caught a place in the light, and he found a small smile before returning to the business of bring his love home.


	33. Madisons Ranting

  
Author's notes: Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at time. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

** Madison’s Ranting **

It was evening in South America, when her parents and in-laws entered the village. Rowan went to the elders, as was custom, while Remus and Sirius sought out his daughter. Rowan was given permission to visit the village; after she let them know that others from England would be joining them, and it would be best if they were just ignored. 

The elders, uncharacteristically, agreed. She left them to shimmer to her husband’s side as he searched for their daughter, “The elders will leave us alone,” was all she said as she took his hand.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Sirius found himself in front of a small thatch hut, he could just feel her inside. They waited outside the front door, just out of sight, until it opened; watching in silence as the young woman opened the door and stepped into the light of the moon. All were shocked at her gaunt appearance. Her hair was messed; her body bone thin, the color of her skin was yellowish and almost translucent.

They made no move at first; they stayed in the shadows and watched.

 

Then the door opened; watching in silence as the young woman opened the door and stepped into the light of the moon. All were shocked at her gaunt appearance. Her hair was messed; her body bone thin, the color of her skin was yellowish and almost translucent. They made no move at first; they stayed in the shadows and watched.

Rowan used her ring to summon Draco and the others.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Tonight was the night her patience would pay off. Tonight was the night that the children were allowed out the front door by their older sister. She was fifteen or so, dark hair and skin; an Aztec beauty. Her brother joined her; he was maybe thirteen and colored just like their parents.

They beckoned the two little ones out of the house while their parents were gone. Madison caught parts of their conversation “… they need sunlight… well, moonlight… they’re babies… not supposed to… what about her…” But it was disjointed.

She watched as the two little ones walked unsteadily out of the hut into the light of the full moon. Both had shocking blonde hair and fair skin. They squinted in the shade of the large trees, looking as though they had never been in the moonlight or sun before. 

They were both lanky build, not under nourished, just long and lean children. Before she realized what she was doing, she rose and walked toward the children. Looking up at the woman, both little ones raised their arms to her.

It was at that precise moment that loud cracks began to thunder around her. Sirius, Remus, and Rowan moved from the shadows. She ignored all of them and continued to walk across her ‘yard’ to the children. The primal need was stopped only by a well placed stunning spell. 

Draco squinted at the group of children and stopped as he did so. The two little ones, so... familiar, walking toward the stunned woman. He looked down at his fallen wife; her hand was reaching toward them. 

He looked again to the children. They were closer. The older ones did not move.

The little ones, gaining strength, but probably had not been walking long, fell and began to crawl to the woman. The girl reached her first. “Mama” she said petting the stunned woman hair.

The little boy reached her next and said “Mama” as he patted her back. The group stared at them as they reached Madison, shock evident on their faces as they heard the words.

Draco closed his eyes and cleared away the visions of the daydreams he had so often.

They lit the torches around the yards with a flick of their hands. The area, now in full light revealed the sight with too much clarity. Madison looked horrible. She was thin. These two blonde children were now sitting next to her body, still touching her and calling her ‘Mama’.

As the adults looked from the babies, to Madison, and back to the older children, he heard her groan; still reaching for the two blonde children as she turned over, pulling them to her embrace. “My babies…” she muttered over and over.

Lucius and Remus pulled the children from of her grasp. When the four touched, a small electric shock went through them. They took them back to the older children and apologized for scaring them. They nodded and each taking a child returned to the safety of their own home. 

Remus’ thoughts slid into place at the same moment Lucius’ did: Those were his grandchildren. Those two blonde thin children… they were LUPINS, MALFOYS, but they were THEIR GRANDCHILDREN! Both returned to the door and began to knock. No one answered.

Draco had stayed with Madison who was sitting in the middle of the group of sorcerers and sorceresses, her head in her hands crying, trying to get up, but too weak to do so. They could all hear “Please, don’t take them… not again... my babies…”

He knelt beside her. She looked to him, as she grabbed his arms. She had the look of one who had long since lost her grip on reality. Her gaze bore into him. “Please, my babies, Dra... please don’t let them leave. I’m so tired of chasing them.” Her words, disjointed and jumbled came out of her mouth between sobs. 

He tried to understand what she was saying.

When no one answered the door; Remus beckoned the others to join them; they told them what they had just realized. Harry cast an anti-disapperation spell over the house. They made a quick plan for the group to stand guard around the house and wait for the parents to return. Rowan and Narcissa would take Madison back to the Potter Hospital Wing and sedate her until they could return.

Rowan knelt beside her near hysterical daughter, and disaparated to reappear at the Potter Estate. She took her to Celery and asked the elf to be sure she was given a dreamless sleep potion immediately. She sat in a chair watching Madison as she was given the potion and fell into a troubled sleep.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Sirius, Lucius, Remus, Draco and Mason were waiting in the front of the home when a nervous couple approached, “Can we help you?”

Remus was the first to speak, “We would like to inquire how it is that you came to have our grandchildren in your custody.”

The dark man did not answer, although he looked as though he would like to have denied the accusation. Lucius joined the conversation, his eyes narrowed in immediate dislike of the couple, “This man just asked you a question. Either you will answer him or I will hurt you until you do answer him. Please do not force me to do so.”

Mason stepped between the two men. “Now now, gentlemen, I am sure these people are reasonable. Besides, we can always just use Veritaserum.”

“Please be reasonable." The man stammered, "We adopted the little ones right after their birth from a... man in New York. I have the proper papers to prove it.” 

Sirius, shaking with rage, calmed himself only enough to ask to see the papers. The woman entered the hut and came out almost immediately. Handing the papers to Remus, he read over them before handing them off to Draco.

The group looked up as Ginny yelled from the back of the house, “I don’t think so. Go back inside and wait.” A door slammed then there was silence once again.

Lucius finished reading over the papers and said, “Apparently, the papers are in order. However, we believe that the two children whom you now have are in fact Draco and Madison Malfoy’s children who were stolen at birth and during which their memories were modified to block those facts.”

The woman fainted. The man knelt beside her. “That’s… just not possible.”

“This is their father, those three for-the-moment gentlemen are their grandfathers, and I am their uncle. I assume you see some resemblance,” the man nodded again. “If you will come with us to the Children’s Hospital, we can resolve this within sixty seconds. Will you join us?”

The man politely declined; Draco, having heard enough, apparated back to the hospital to be with Madison. He knew that the rest would be sorted out one way or another without him.

The man agreed to let the men see the children. Together, they walked into the house and within a few minutes, Ginny was pleasantly surprised to see Remus holding one child and Lucius holding the other. They were preparing to leave the village. Holding Harry’s hand, Ginny left with her husband to prepare the staff for the tests. Ron and Hermione each took an older child to the Potter Estate. They returned directly to the hospital wing where his wife, daughter and son-in-law were waiting.

When they entered, Madison was fighting the potion’s effects, muttering incoherently to Draco, begging him to help her. He watched with tears streaming down his face. Madison broke the effects of the potion completely twenty minutes after it was administered. 

She sat up groaning and looked at the man she swore to love the rest of her life. “Draco? How…What…Where are they?”

“We stunned you… you wouldn’t listen to anyone.”

“Where are the children?” She demanded, her words still slightly slurred.

“You don’t have any children Madison. It was a dream.”

“No! The children, in the village; _they are ours._ I gave birth to them. They were taken. Please remember.” She begged as the potion disappated from her body. Her tears began to flow once again. 

When he didn’t answer her, she finally SCREAMED as loud and as long as she could. He moved quickly to the bed as her scream became hoarse. Rowan waited before joining them to hold her other hand.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

The doors to the wing burst open. “Guess you’re awake - huh Maddy?” Mason came into the room followed by the others.

Remus and Lucius, holding the now sleeping children, were seperated by Sirius. She pulled away from her husband and mother. Her feet slapping against the stone floor as she ran to her brother begging, “Please Mase, tell me you know those are my children. Tell them I’m not crazy. Please Mase, please.” She hadn’t stopped crying her words tumbled once again out of fear and exhaustion. He picked her up and took her back to bed.

He kissed her on the forehead as he soothed her with whispered words. “Look, I don’t know yet, but both our dads sure seem to think they are. They want a bit of your blood to test them.” She nodded as Mason set her on her bed. Madison held out both bruised and cut arms.

Draco looked at her “What the hell happened to you Maddy?” 

She didn’t answer him, ignoring his presence completely. The Medi-Elf walked to her, and pricked her little finger, allowing the drop of blood to smear on the parchment.

She repeated the process with Draco. He didn’t care; he just wanted this lunacy to stop. The elf took blood first from the boy then to the girl. Neither child cried when their fingers were pricked. 

“Dandad” she said softly as she snuggled in close to Remus. Sirius smiled.

Sirius looked to the little boy who Lucius held, “Grrrrr…annnn…ddddeeeee” He enunciated each syllable to the little one.

The handsome boy with the silver eyes watched close, “Dandee...” He repeated. Sirius looked to Remus.

“I’m Dandy!” with a smile that was only matched by the former werewolf’s.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Their conversation was cut off as they both looked to the Medi-Elf. She had returned to Madison’s bed, spread the parchment out, as the others following, and performed the charm.

Immediately, the tendrils sought out one another. They were strong and fast to meet. As though searching for one another so long that once they found each other, they did not wish to waste time.

Draco and Madison both stared at the parchment. Mouth opened, but unbelieving, the couple did not make eye contact. No one moved or spoke for several seconds. The revelry was broken when Lucius and Remus sat the two children on Madison’s bed, directly on the parchment. 

The little boy reached to her hands; crawled the small space between them before using her arms, he pulled himself up to her and grabbed her neck. She hugged him, perhaps a little too tight, and began to cry.

The beautiful blonde baby girl crawled toward Draco. Her hand slipped over the side of the bed and with the skills born of a seeker, Draco caught the baby before she tumbled to the floor. He brought her close and hugged her. The room emptied to let the family meet one another.

 

Just when Madison Malfoy thought she could cry no more, Draco reached to her and the four stayed together, close and touching; sealing the bonds that had begun the previous year.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Remus hugged Sirius and cried. For a werewolf who never be a dad was now a grand-dad to two beautiful, perfect babies. Sirius held his lover, pleased to have been part of it, letting go of the jealousy that had plagued him since finding out Madison was not his.

The parents and in-laws left quietly as they saw the reunion take place. Once the children were cleared, Draco was allowed to take his family out of the hospital wing. They entered a private suite at the Potter Estate, to get to know their children and each other again. Draco and Madison had not seen each other since July and had not spoken since the day the children were born and taken from them.

****

~@~@~@~@~@~

Slowly some memories returned. Others, they feared would never come back. But with the babies back where they belonged, Draco thought Madison would be back too. Late that night, after a dinner, with the children in bed in the nursery next to the room, Draco lay in the large bed.

She came out of the nursery still wearing the horrid clothes from the jungle. He couldn’t believe how skinny she was. She couldn’t weigh on hundred pounds. Her elbows and knees were visible. Her voice was weak from the crying. Her heart was still broken.

She sat wearily on the edge of the bed. He wanted to move to her, but found himself just watching as if a movie were being played in front of him.

“Draco” “Madison”

They both tried to talk at the same time. He stopped for a moment, but moved around the bed to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his, and plunged on before she could. “I am sorry. I didn’t know. I had no idea what happened to you. I didn’t abandon you, I swear.

"I got your note in New York, packed the apartment and came back here. I only knew that you were out there somewhere. I worked, I came home. I worked until they wouldn’t let me work anymore. I would take a dreamless potion to sleep with. I just stayed busy. I couldn’t think about you…” He hung his head. “I’m so tired of crying Mads, I just want you back in my life.”

She pulled him to her. Her hair falling to the bed as she moved closer to him. Wrapping him in her arms, she whispered “Shhhh, don’t. You didn’t know. I didn’t know. I just knew something was wrong. I shouldn’t have shut you out. I shouldn’t have run away. I was running to my nightmares. I… God… I am sorry baby. Please forgive me.”

He could not believe her words. He loved this woman so very much. This skinny, broken woman who was comforting him was all he ever wanted in life: To please her, hold her, play with her. He sat up and wrapping her in his arms, drew her in for a long, passionate, kiss.

He could feel her ribs through her skin. But the Mads he knew and loved responded to the feeling of him so close. His smells, his passion radiated to her.

She pulled away only long enough to take his t-shirt off of his body, before kissing him again. The desire grew in intensity, mutual desires of two soul-mates who had been apart too long became uncontrollable as the rediscovery of one another’s body became the most important thing. 

They showered, enjoying the touch of his hands on her body as he washed the grit of the previous months from her. He washed her beautiful hair and stood watching as she rinsed it. He dried her with the large towel before lifting her in his arms and taking her back to bed. 

When he entered her for the first time in over a year, his body screamed for release. The fever in the room reached a pitch of passion and completion much too fast for either of them. Exhausted and joined, he held her frail body as they fell into a restful sleep; neither had nightmares that night.


	34. The First Steps...

  
Author's notes: Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at time. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

** The First Steps... **

Draco and Madison woke the next morning to the sounds of the children. Grabbing Draco’s shirt, she put it on as she ran to get them. Returning them to the large bed, she left them again to go to the bathroom. She changed into a pair of his PJ bottoms and a t-shirt. She threw her hair up into a long soft ponytail. She watched as she returned to the room as the kids crawled all over the sleeping man she loved so much.

Dobby brought them breakfast personally, letting them both know that Celery wanted Miss Madison to gain at least thirty pounds. She was to eat everything on the plate he gave her. He also brought bottles and food for the children. They refused his offer to feed the children, preferring to muddle through on their own with them.

When the subject of names came up, Draco brought out the box hidden in the small apartment. He looked to see her rings still securely in the box, pushing them aside; he drew out the baby book and christening gowns. Her fingers touched the soft silk and lace of the gowns. Both children grabbed for the softness and held them as they would a teddy bear.

She opened the book, looking oddly at it, as though she should remember it. Looking to the inside of the front cover were the names they had chosen before they were born: Lucius Jonathan and Rowan Jane Malfoy. Madison snorted when she realized that they would be naming their children after the two people that had caused so much heartache for them both.

But the children responded to the names and apparently were set. After breakfast, and showers, they finally dressed for the day. Madison, however, only changed into another pair of his pajama bottoms, neither thinking about simply transfiguring the clothing into something more appropriate.

Each carrying a baby, Draco and Madison left the bedroom. The first person they saw was Harry. He congratulated them and asked if they would like to join the families in the Dining Room. They agreed.

“Maddy?”

“Momma!” She ran to her mother, passed off her daughter to Narcissa and threw herself into the arms that opened to her. Madison, very loudly, apologized to her. She now understood how her mother had fallen into the dark world and put everyone else aside in order to protect her children. She finally understood.

Her mother held her and was glad she finally understood. After a few minutes, they released their vice like grips on one another. Turning, they both saw the blonde baby holding the hair of the other grandmother. The resemblance was uncanny. Draco had handed his son off to his father and sat in a chair near them watching, and then hugged Rowan gratefully.

Rowan held out her hands to the babies; both reached for her, but the Malfoy’s did not release them to her. So she had to be content to kneel between the two and hold their hands. “They are magnificent.” She said finally. Sirius watched as the children looked to their grandmother. After a few more minutes, Mason and Katie brought their children into the wing. They introduced all the children to each other and passed around babies like trophies.

“Mads, are you going to tell them the names?”

“Lucius Jonathan and Rowan Jane Malfoy,” Rowan snorted, squeaked and followed off the spectacularly embarrassing laughter with a roll of her eyes.

Before dinner that night, the twins were introduced to the other sets who shared their birthday. Colin was called out for a family picture of the newest Malfoys. He took the picture of them, Madison stood behind her husband, still in his black pajamas. Draco silently mused that they would be going shopping, soon.

Dinner was interrupted by a visit from Inspector Maples. He was pleased to see everyone at the large table; children included, and joined them for a bite to eat. Seamus sat in his lap and stayed there the entire evening. After dinner, the elves took the children to their nurseries to get ready for bed. From that night on, the children would be given thirty minutes of playtime with the other children before baths. Lucius, Sirius, and Remus volunteered to oversee them. They then adjourned to the large sitting room so Inspector Maples could explain what he knew.

He had taken control of the investigation as soon as they came to England. He explained, once again, that no one else had the authority to deal with the Sorcerer and Sorceress’ private affairs. He, with the permission of the executive committee of the Wizened Gamut, gave the couple a dose of Verituserum. 

The story was not quite as they had presented it to the group in South America. As the questions were answered, it left them with more to be asked. After six hours of intense questioning, the truth, as complete as it would be, came out. He stood before the group to explain. Taking a deep breath, he gave the details.

"Madison Malfoy woke at or around 10:00 PM on September 4th, and was taken, by her husband Draco, to the hospital for delivery of their twins. Their regular doctor was not available and his replacement came to the hospital to deliver the children. At 12:01 Eastern Standard Time, baby Lucius was born. At 12:08, baby Rowan was born.

"The couple was very happy. Both babies were healthy. The nurse heard her say something about “sending an owl” before she took the babies to the newborn area and the parents were encouraged to rest for a bit.

"The nurse, who also happened to be the woman who was now admitting this under the potion's power, called her husband. He arrived at the hospital minutes after the call and picked up the babies. She gave the parents a potion mixed with their drinks to make them fall into a deep sleep. 

"Once the man returned, he apparated the couple to their apartment, performed a memory charm to forget the birth or pregnancy. He removed all the evidence of the pregnancy from the apartment. He also, following the direction of a certain person, performed a charm that anyone who asked about the birth, immediately forgot that she was ever pregnant. The charms were powerful and complete.

"The babies had been delivered to Bulgaria to a Wizard by the name of Krum. He checked to be sure they were, in fact, the children of a true sorcerer and sorceress. Once sure they were the babies he sought, he told the man and his wife that they would be responsible for them until they reached adulthood. 

"Under the threat of death for their older children, they took the babies and kept them hidden. Krum paid for the moves of the family, zigzagging across the globe, no more than a few weeks at any location. His story paused here, seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face.

“Before any of you asked, it is the same Viktor Krum. He finished his stay in the Mental Health ward, and was returned to Bulgaria. The Minister there allowed him to return to his normal life. If I don’t miss my guess, when he couldn’t get to you Hermione, he got to the one set of you lot that he could get to: Draco and Madison.

“When the woman in the house next door in South America knocked on the door that morning, she had almost taken them again. The skinny stick of a woman reminded of her the woman whose children she had taken, but that woman had been much heavier. 

"And after a year, they still had several weeks left of that security and did not want to leave so soon. It proved to be her undoing. From that moment on, the woman, you Madison, next door watched them closely. They could not move without her knowing what they were doing. The trip the man and woman took when they left the babies with the older children was securing their next homestead. They had planned to leave the next morning."

The rest of the story was already known.

The next part however, was up to the Malfoys. The nurse and husband, who had actually treated their children well, were to be brought up on charges of kidnapping. After long and hard thought and prayer, Madison asked Draco to drop the charges, on the condition that they move to Ottery St. Catchpaw, and stay until both of their children graduated from Hogwart’s. 

Steven assured them that he would approach the Gamut and Criminals with her wishes.

The deal was struck and completed. Everyone seemed happy with the outcome. The babies, however, put up a shield when they came close and would not allow either of them to touch.

 

Madison and Draco, it turned out were very good parents; although everyone helped them, because as long as she was sick, Madison simply could not do anything for long. Her long months of no sleep and unable to keep anything down had greatly weakened her immune system. If she had been a normal human, she wouldn’t have survived. But as a sorceress, married to a sorcerer, she did have some healing powers.

 

She and Draco began the intimate part of her healing with exploration of their bodies each night after the children went to bed, and early the next morning before they woke. They shared their heart, body, soul, and magic during these times. Her healing greatly sped up and within a month, she was ready to face the world again, as long as Draco was by her side to do it.

 

A few weeks after the return of the babies, Rowan stopped in to see Madison. Knocking on the door, she was granted entrance.

Draco greeted her, spoke quietly for a moment, then shook his head. He left to check on the babies with only a small kiss to his wife.

"Madison, I have something for you."

She looked into the eyes of the woman she had not only tormented, but had nearly been the cause of her insanity. At that moment, her anger left. Madison had done her time in hell, and it was something she would learn from when her daughter grew up.

When she walked to her, she smiled down at her and reached out. Her daughter, for the first time in years fell into her arms and held on. Rowan never asked for explanations, nor did she actually care if she got them. Only once Madison stopped crying did she look at her mother.

"I owe you an apology..." She stammered.

"No baby, you don't. But you do owe your children the love you received as a child. You also need to do some counseling. You're not going to just get over this now that they are back. But I do love you. Can we maybe just be friends again?" Madison nodded with a grin. "I'm glad, because my only real friends are your dad and Sirius and a couple of toddlers. I have missed you."

"I love you mom." They spent an hour together that first day. 

Just before she left, Madison asked about the gift Rowan had brought. With a sly smile, her she was told that it would keep for another day. Draco returned with the babies who were in need of family time. Understanding, Rowan left the four alone.

 

As she shut the door to her daughter's bedroom, she slipped a hand into her jacket and slowly touched the outline of the pensive she had brought with her. Glad that she had hesitated in giving it to her oldest daughter. When she returned to the home she shared with her family, she set the pensive Severus had put his memories into beside the book which held his greatest secrets and admissions, stored them both behind books in the Research Room, hopefully never to be found again.


	35. Committments and Endings

  
Author's notes: Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at times, Hot and sexy at others. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

** Committments and Endings **

It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow. When it was rebuilt, it was made much larger and more stable than in its previous state. Everyone was home too. Bill, his wife Fleur and their son Cameron; Charlie with his wife Alyssa and their children Gabriel and Gabriella; Percy and Penelope with the son Peyton, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie Bell, Ron and Hermione with their twins, Ginny and Harry with their children James and Sirius.

The table and room just kept expanding when Draco, Madison, Master Lucius and Miss Rowan, joined by Stephen, Sarah and Seamus, Dudley, Lucius Sr., (As he now liked to be called) and Narcissa. Smiling, Sirius, Rowan, Remus, Mattix and Madeline joined them. Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid came a bit later.

Sirius announced to the crowd that they were all invited to the Cowan Estate at 9:00 PM for a bit of special festivities. When the crowd arrived, they found the ballroom covered in flowers and chairs. Professor Dumbledore beckoned them in. They were seated as the music began to play.

Sirius and Remus entered first and stood on the stage, flanked by Mason, Ron, Draco, and Harry.

Madison entered first, followed by Ginny. Rowan entered last in a pale yellow dress. She carried flowers of yellow and red roses. She looked at Remus then Sirius as they stood just a bit apart. Finally, the music ended, and the trio stood in front of the Headmaster of Hogwart’s, the man responsible for joining them so very long ago. They were surrounded by their children and closest friends as they renewed their vows.

Sirius spoke first. He took a deep breath as he looked into the deep brown eyes. “Rowan, my love, I cannot believe we are here. It is so hard for me to comprehend how you could forgive my idiocy. But yet, you stand before me, ready to bind our lives together again. I am so glad you didn’t learn your lesson the first time around.

“Almost twenty-five years ago, we decided to be married, rear children, and grow old together. Tragedy tore us apart. The world spun out of control for us and our children. We made terrible choices.

“I cannot live enough days to earn your love again. I cannot lose enough sleep to make up for the nights we lost. Seventeen years apart was seventeen years too many. Through the love of the children you were forced to rear without me, I was brought back from the darkness. I will live the rest of my life loving you Rowan.”

"I am honored to be bound to you for the rest of my days."

"Remus, you are my oldest and dearest friend. I have loved you as long as I have known you. You are the completion of my soul. Only in the last year have you been granted the rights you earned so early on. I love you.

"I am honored to be bound to you for the rest of my days."

She fought her own tears as he finished. “Sirius, I loved you when I could not remember who you were. I left the world behind when I lost you. I never loved another. For fifteen years, I felt like a piece of my soul was gone. It was because you were not with me. Our children, so much like you, sustained me. They kept me grounded to life without you. I fought them bringing you back, knowing you could not forgive me for leaving you so very long ago.

“I could not live in a world knowing you hated me. My love for you never ran dry. It was the fountain that flowed from you to me. Our time apart only made me realize how alive I am with you. Thank you, Sirius, for coming back to me; for loving me. For forgiving me, even when I could not forgive myself.

"I am honored to be bound to you for the rest of my days."

"Remus, we were childhood friends. I was fortunate enough to know you as my friend before you became my lover. I am also lucky enough that you allowed me to love you. You saved me when I could not save myself. You loved me unconditionally throughout my time of being less than human. Only you could have shown that type of love to another human being.

“I knew from the moment I felt you in my arms; that you were half of what I had longed for. You make every little girl's dream come true for me. You keep me sane when I cannot find sanity. You dry my tears when they fall, but you are never the cause. I love you now and always.

"I can only tell you the same thing I told you the night we decided to do this: I am honored to be bound to you the rest of my days.

Remus looked into the eyes of the man and woman he had loved for years. “Sirius, Rowan, I can only thank Heaven above for the gift of life you gave me. For years, I have searched for my soul mate, in you both, I found them. Until this, I did not know that a soul could be divided into three parts. Only in our love have we been bless enough to rejoin that single beautiful soul. I know we have searched for years for ways to allow us to be married and legally together. Last spring we found that. I love you. I never want to wake without you by my side. I never want to sleep with you near. You are the part of my soul that has been gone too long.”

"I am honored to be bound to you both for the rest of my days."

Professor Dumbledore waited a moment before continuing. The trio's hands were held in the circle as they turned to him. He reached to their left hands, winding a magical gold cord around the three hands. The cord glowed as they repeated their love for one another, sealing the magical bindings with a kiss. The trio turned to the group of friends with huge smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore choked back a sob as he reintroduced the Trio to them, Mr., Mr., and Mrs. Lupin-Black. The group erupted in applause as the trio stepped from the stage. Mattix and Madeline ran from the Weasleys to their parents and jumped in their arms. Colin, as usual, had been commissioned to take pictures of the occasion, and was pleased to get the couple, children, in-laws, and grandchildren in one picture.

** Easter 2016 **

The Easter Sunday was to be held in the Malfoy Manor. Only little Seamus lived there as a general rule as Sarah was in her last year at the University. They were all able to put the gifts there for the past month. Draco and Madison, joined by their children, left the Potter Mansion for Easter treats at the in-laws. There was a mountain of presents. 

At the end of the morning, Draco stood and called Madison to his side. Turning to her in front of her friends and family, he read a letter that he had written; softly explaining that he did not want to forget anything important.

Taking a deep breath, and blowing it out slowly, his voice a bit higher as he started to read his letter to his wife. Looking deep into her eyes, falling in love again with the beauty before him, he started:  
 __

_"I love you. From the first moment I saw you on the Hogwart's express, you have had me. From the first moment I saw you run to your mother’s arms the first day of my Seventh year at Hogwart’s, I have loved you. Your family and love have helped me to be more that I was originally destined. The first time I wrapped you in my arms, I heard your heart’s music. I danced to that beat from that point forward. Our year in Texas helped me realize how truly lucky I am._

_"There were guys everywhere who wanted a chance to be with you. You never made me doubt that we were meant to be. When most guys in high school wonder what they will do when they graduate; I did not particularly care what I did, as long as I could be with you through it. I knew that we would be together._

_"When we went to New York to learn how to save the children, I never dreamed it would turn out the way it did. I was lost when you were no longer with me. I could not understand what had happened literally overnight for you to hate me._

_"I know now that it was your love of OUR children. I stayed; but I did not know how to reach you. I could feel your hurt, your ache, but I could not help you. I learned beside you at school, watched you work, and lived in the same apartment you did, but I did not have you anymore. For eight months, we were apart in spirit. For eight months, I was lost. For five months after that, I was worse off than when I could see you everyday. I never imagined that I would be able to hold you again. I truly believed you were lost to me forever._

_"As I look at you and our children, I understand what happened. A mother’s love is something that is not explainable. It is only something you can feel._

_"Forgive me for not following you to the ends of the earth. Please, forgive me for not loving you enough to see what had happened. Please Madison, forgive me and love me like you did before. I will wait forever for your forgiveness and spend every day earning it."_

__  
The room was silent. Not even the little ones made noise as though they all knew how important this was. He had professed his most intimate secret desires in front of the people who mattered most in the world to him. He did not want there to be any possibility of anyone mpt knowing how he felt for this woman. He loved the children they made together. But most of all, he loved her.

She stood, rooted to the spot, listening to his words. She finally wrapped her arms around him and said “You have nothing for which to be forgiven. I have loved you always. I… just got lost. You found me. You returned my children to me. There is no other.” She hesitated until he looked at her again. “However, my love; there is something you should know….”

He pushed away from her, expecting the worst. She couldn’t stand the hurt that flashed in his eyes, so she continued. “All this extra healing that Poppy and Celery suggested?” He nodded, “It worked,” she grinned an evil grin, “Unless the end result was not supposed to be pregnancy.”

He looked at her, mouth open. Regaining what little composure was possible at that moment, he asked, “Pregnant?” She nodded, as the room broke in applause.

Katie leaned over to Mason and said, “No way…not me… don’t even think about it. Two are plenty.” And smiling, he kissed her while the children played in the boxes the toys came in.


	36. EPILOGUE

  
Author's notes: Sequel to the Chosen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus & Rowan return from America as adults and explore as only adults can...Angsty at times, Hot and sexy at others. If you seek a true story, this is the one for you! Also features a return of Old Character with Results of betrayal of wife and best friend!  


* * *

Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the privilege to read...

Author's Note -- Thank you for joining me on the journey. I hope you have enjoyed it. As this is the last chapter, please take a moment and review. Until next time...

** EPILOGUE **

The Riddle house was turned over to the International Ministry of Magic ten years after its beginning. The founders, those who saved the world from Voldemort, retired from active participation to enjoy their families. The seven Sorcerers and Sorceresses continued to assist as needed in rescues and direction.

Katie Black, wife of Sorcerer Mason Black, passed away in her sleep after rearing six children with him, at the age of 79. She was buried between her grandparents and Mason’s grandparents to wait for Mason. Mason lived until the age of 81, which was young for a sorcerer. His siblings and friends believe he died of a broken heart, not being able to bear life without her. His family: parents, sibling, friends, children, great grandchildren, nieces, and nephews said goodbye as they were buried in Texas next to his beloved grandparents.

Ron and Hermione had just the two children. They both continued to rescue children until their own were old enough to help. The family was strong and close. Hermione and Ron died in a freak avalanche during a ski trip at the age of 147. Harry was often heard to joke that his two best friends were being frisky and didn't notice the avalanche until it was too late. They were buried on the Hogwart’s grounds under the memorial.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy never returned to the darker past of their youth. They were content to assist Sarah in rearing Seamus. They fought for the rights of Muggleborns for years to come. Lucius was killed when he attempted to save a child standing in the middle of a London street. Because of the secrecy laws, he did not use magic, instead running out to pick the child up and throw him to safety. The child was a Muggle, Lucius was 139. 

Narcissa was heartbroken, but eventually adopted two children from the Riddle House and helped them through the summers between their times at Hogwart’s. She was offered a position to teach and accepted, where she remained until her death at the age of 163.

Sirius, Remus, and Rowan Lupin-Black, parents of Mattix, Madeline, Mason and Madison lived until the age of 190. As long as she stayed with Sirius and Remus, they shared their magic with her; she never again reverted back to nothingness, as she called it. 

As she lay dying in the Cowan Estate she had called home for almost 150 years, she laughingly told them that each temper tantrum took at least five years off of her life, so she was doing okay. She died in the arms of the men to whom she had devoted her life. When they each kissed her goodbye for the last time, Sirius fell into his own peace as well. Remus died the morning of the scheduled funerals of his husband and wife. They were buried together on the ground of the estate they called home.

Inspector Maples died at the age of 191, one year to the day after Rowan and Sirius. He continued to work with the CAC until his retirement at age 174. He never remarried; content to dedicate his life to the safety of children, but he did eventually become a close friend to Sirius Black. He was buried next to his wife.

Sarah married Dudley, who formally adopted Seamus. Dudley Evans Dursley eventually took his rightful place as the Head of the Board of Directors. He grew to be everything that Harry had hoped he would and remained with Sarah, Seamus, and their other four children until his death at the age of 92. Dudley became close friends with the families during his life. Sarah completed her Pediatric Medical Degree and worked at Hogwart’s after she left the Children's Hospital, at the age of 93, and continued until her death at the age of 184.

Seamus Malfoy Dursley married a witch, and continued to live in the Malfoy Estate, assisting with the Riddle House. Three of their other children were magical and attended Hogwart’s. The fourth attended Riddle Primary School and a boarding school that was definitely NOT Smeltings. The youngest Dursley took her rightful place at the bank, after learning the business from the mailroom up. Taking her place as its president shortly after her father died.

Draco and Madison welcomed a son to the family in 2016 and a daughter in 2017. All four children attended Hogwart’s. Their grandchildren and great grandchildren continued to work in the Medical Field. While all the children were magical, the youngest daughter carries magic of which only she has been told. She continued to pass that secret to her youngest child. As the 53rd line of Cowan women was born, the secret has yet to be forgotten. 

During counseling, Madison was able to understand how the combination of a mother's love, fear, and guilt (in the extremes that was her mother's life,) made her fall into the darkness. Madison understood that her own anger at her mother was due to Rowan’s inability to be perfect and strong. Her mother had shown weakness at being driven away by her Grandmother Black, kidnapped, and having an affair, among other indiscretions. It took a long time for Madison to accept that her mother had faults. But, as it always is, Madison finally understood the madness that had taken her mother on such a strange road, the two women found forgiveness. Madison, after experiencing motherhood, knew her mother was just a human being and she had lost her mind all those years ago because of guilt and fear. However, after the revelation; it was never mentioned again. 

 

Draco and Madison did not leave the other’s side all the rest of their days. Madison was often heard to say she owed it to him for the year of hell she put him through. She never forgave herself, but he loved her too much to remember. Draco loved her until their deaths at the ages of 180 and 181. They were buried on the Malfoy grounds.

Harry and Ginny Potter remained activists in the war against Child Abuse, eventually branching out into the Muggle world. Both wrote books about their adventures, and made a difference to the human race as a whole. They had a total of seven natural children and adopted seven more after theirs left home and went to Hogwart’s. All fourteen children entered either the Ministry of Magic or the Riddle House, continuing their work for children everywhere. 

Harry and Ginny were the last of the great Sorcerers and Sorceresses to die on New Year’s Eve at the ages of 248 and 247. When they were found by their faithful house-elf Dobby, he curled in a chair next to them and apparently died of a broken heart. Dobby was buried next to Harry and Ginny, who were buried next to Ron and Hermione on the Hogwart’s Grounds.

Their monument still serves as a reminder of what people can accomplish when hearts are joined.

**~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~**

****


End file.
